


Darlin' Don't You Join In, You're Supposed to Drag Me Away

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deadlock McCree, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Overwatch - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tags will be added as the fic progresses, Undercover, Unrequited Love, bartender gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 89,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has recently been placed as the Commander of Blackwatch, the covert operations arm of Overwatch. They're in charge of finishing off jobs Overwatch couldn't or are too dirty for their hands. The unresolved case of the Deadlock Gang falls on his hands and he's determined to finish them before they go too far. Infiltration isn't has hard as he thought, but keeping the role he's meant to play might be especially when he finds out their secret weapon is nothing but a scrawny seventeen year old kid that could actually help Deadlock succeed in their plans.Jesse McCree thought he ran the world along his brothers in arms. People feared him, he believed; he could make bodies fall to the floor with one pull of a trigger. His gift gave him recognition in Deadlock and a family. But he never knew what it was like to feel secure until Javier Nieves was hired. He wanted to dislike the man, he didn't treat him like the others. But maybe that's why his green eyes struck harder. He finds true warmth in Nieves and starts to believe the man truly cares about him, like his Deadlock family does.





	1. Copper Flavored Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of an ask sent to [nsfw-sin](http://nsfw-sin.tumblr.com/), so thank you for allowing me to write something based on it. Also thanks to [starkknaked](http://starkknaked.tumblr.com/) for betareading this :)
> 
> First multi-chapter fic I do in years so let's see how it goes. Any warnings will be written at the begining of the chapters it applies and more tags/characters are meant to be added. Though McReyes is meant to be endgame, things will happen in between. Nothing is meant to happen while Jesse is in Deadlock and there will be time jump at some point.

 

R e y e s

The voices and sounds start getting louder as Gabriel walks towards the door and pushes it open with his hand, the back of it decorated with a sugar skull design. Once inside, he scans the bar looking for his targets in the crowded place. There are a few men together, some couples, and groups of younger people talking with each other. The bartenders are pouring drinks nonstop and showcasing tricks for the clients who’ve come in to hide from the heat of Nevada and satisfy their thirst with cold drinks. His head keeps moving around the place until his gaze fall on a guy with a green Mohawk and a girl with dark hair that falls loose around her shoulders, with some locks tied into tiny braids. Both are wearing dark clothing with some silver adornments like studs, spikes, and piercings. Some tattoos are also visible on their hands and necks.

Gabriel starts approaching the table without them realizing it. But, when he takes a quick glance around, he notices more people with the same look nearby. They might be in their own conversations, but they are still aware of their surroundings, unlike his targets. The girl looks up first and swallows her drink before nodding in Gabriel’s direction for the guy to look up as well.

Without asking, Gabriel pulls out the empty chair in front of them and sits down. “Shot of tequila with lemon.” He catches the waitress passing by and she nods with a smile before leaving. His eyes fall back on the pair in front of him. “It’s too early for Jägermeister.” His comment receives a smirk from both of them.

He takes out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slides it across the table for them to take. The guy unfolds it and sees the completed puzzle. The flyer had a simple children’s story on it to “promote literature for kids.” But once Gabriel got his hands on it, read it over and over and then spotted the key letters from afar he figured this was nothing more than a puzzle. He found the words “SEARCHING” and “PARADISE” connecting across the story and the message was clearing up. A few hours of the night spent digging through the web led him to a website with just an ad for a bartending job. There was another puzzle which was harder to decipher, but by morning, he had a date, a time, a place to go, and two things to do when he got there: order a drink without speaking to the “interviewers” and say the password.

Twelve hours later, and here he sits. The flyer in the guy’s hand had most of the prose blacked out, leaving the letters that spelled “SEARCHING” and “PARADISE” in many directions.

“How did you come by this?” the guy asks.

“I was going through my roommate’s shit because I knew he had taken my cigars.” One of his hands goes over the top of his head, tousling a patch of curls. “Found this underneath them and kept it with me without noticing. Got myself involved in the story until I figured your puzzle out.” He shrugs, “Guess I beat the bastard for the job.”

“We believe it’s every man, or woman, for themselves,” the girl smiles as she plays with the cap of her beer bottle between her fingers. “Got an ID?”

Gabriel pulls his wallet out just as his drink arrives. He nods in acknowledgment to the waitress and places the laminated card in front of him. The girl takes the ID and examines both the picture and Javier Nieves. The man sitting in front of them with buzz cut hair, curls on top, green eyes, shaved face and both arms covered in tattoos. She shows it to her buddy who gives it a quick glance.

“Name’s Mal T.” The guy with the mohawk nods to the girl. “This is Lina.”

Gabriel nods without a word.

“Have you got any experience?” Mal asks before drinking from his glass.

“I’ve done a few jobs at bars, some parties.” Gabriel’s fingers slowly spin the glass shot on the spot before drinking it in one go. His face doesn’t flinch to the burn as he grabs the slice of lemon. “I’m currently not working.” He sucks on it and drops it in the empty glass.

“What can you do?” Lina asks and Gabriel takes a look at the bar and back at the pair in front of him.

“It’s a shame I can’t show you.” One corner of Gabriel’s mouth lifts in a smirk as he rolls up one of the sleeves of his shirt that had fallen past his elbow.

“We can arrange that.” Mal shrugs as he stands up, shoving back his chair with more force than needed. “I’m getting a bit bored and since you’re the only one that showed up, why not?”

Gabriel follows Mal with his eyes as he approaches the bar. Lina is smirking as she also stands up and Gabriel decides to follow her. Mal pulls out his gun behind his back and grabs one of the bartenders by his shirt over the counter, making him drop the glass and bottle he had been using. He presses the muzzle against the bartender’s chin. The people nearby stand from the stools and move back while some gasp and scream, calling the attention of the rest of the bar.

“My friend here is currently on an interview, and we want to see if he’s got what it takes.” He nods towards Gabriel. “You’re going to let him take your spot for us for a few minutes, or he will take it permanently.” The gun presses against the employee’s skin and he yelps at the cold sensation. His tongue is tied so he only nods in response.

Mal pushes him back and snaps his fingers at Gabriel who moves without hesitation. As Gabriel walks, he notices the other people in dark and silver clothing step closer and his interviewers take two stools in front of the bar; Gabriel no longer doubts the rest of them are with Mal and Lina.

Gabriel takes his time. He washes his hands and dries them with a hand towel before throwing it over his shoulder. He pushes his sleeves further up his elbows, revealing more tattoos, and gets to work. He grabs two shot glasses, a bottle of Jubilee, a bottle of Grand Marnier Cordon Rouge and a bottle of pineapple juice. He gets some crushed ice in one of the glasses before he starts.

He tosses the bottle of Grand Marnier in the air and pours a finger of Jubilee in the shot. Before the liqueur can hit the floor, he catches the bottle by the neck and adds it to the drink. Next, he grabs the bottle of pineapple juice and throws it up under his arm. It flips through the air as it falls, and Gabe bounces it off his elbow before catching it. He gets a few approving looks from the people in black, while the other customers are still frozen or afraid to move. The juice joins the other beverages in the shot and he places the glass in front of Mal.

“Brass Balls,” he recites before moving to the side to continue the show.

He catches Mal tasting and nodding in approval before he turns around. He faces the shelves with many bottles on them and grabs a clear one with a brown, almost gold, liquor inside. With his back still to the audience, he tosses the bottle behind him and grabs it with his other hand before turning around and placing it on the counter, letting them read the label: Johnnie Walker. He turns again to grab a bottle of Jose Cuervo and does the same trick in reverse. He leaves the station to look through the cabinets on his left while eyes are still on him.

“Excuse me,” he says to the next bartender.

He finds what he’s looking for and slides it over the counter to his workspace; it’s a container with salt. He walks back to his station with a small bottle of hot pepper sauce and keeps working. He grabs the whiskey and tequila bottles, one in each hand, and tosses them in the air. They cross paths as they fly over his head, switching places in midair before he catches them. Gabe pours them both into an empty glass and finishes off the drink with a dash of hot sauce and salt.

He places this shot in front of Lina. “Freddy Krueger,” he smiles at her and she quickly takes it to taste.

By the time he hands Mal a second shot, the man has placed his gun back in the waistline of his pants. The people around them relax as Gabriel goes on; even the bartender he took the place of is watching him. He does a few more tricks for the audience and pours a few more drinks before Mal is smiling and enjoying himself.

“Alright, alright, show-off.” He waves one hand and drinks his fifth shot. “Let’s go, we have some things to talk about.”

He leaves the stool in a smooth motion before ordering another round of beers for their table, while Lina spins on hers first and jumps off. Gabriel pats the bartender on the shoulder before leaving the bar. The clients that aren’t wearing dark clothing move slowly around them, testing if it’s safe to settle back in, though there’s still tension. The ones that do sport black and silver are quick to relax back into their spots.

Gabriel takes the same chair at the table they were sitting at before, and takes back his ID that had been abandoned while he had been showing off his skills.

“Well, Javier,” Mal starts as he rests back on the chair, “to be honest, I don’t feel like waiting any longer for idiots to respond, and I think you’re the kind of guy we need in our bar.”

“I don’t mean to start on the wrong foot, but aren’t you a little young to own a bar?” Gabriel asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s a family business,” Mal answers, “we’re in charge of hiring.”

“And we’re in need of that entertainment you pulled there,” Lina adds, pointing at the bar.

“So, what I’m hearing is that I got the job?” Gabriel gives them half a smile.

Mal chuckles, “We need to think over a few things. We’ll be in touch.”

Gabriel shrugs. “It isn’t a no.”

Their beers arrive and Mal raises a toast. Gabriel gives in and the three bottles clink together. The door opens and Gabriel notices Mal’s attention on it, but he ignores the urge to look back, focusing on drinking. Once Mal’s attention returns to the bar, Gabriel decides to have a peek at the new clients—two men in gray suits and pants. One is an older man that holds years of experience in the lines of his face, and he’s calm even in the clamorous surroundings. His companion is younger and seems to mind the noise; he can’t help looking around while he clings tightly to a briefcase in his hand.

“What was your first drink?” Lina asks Gabriel.

“ _Casa Noble_ ,” he responds. “I was 11 when my uncle passed me a shot under the table during thanksgiving dinner.”

Lina lets out a laugh. “Sounds like my kind of family.”

Gabriel offers her a small smile and that’s when someone calls Mal over. Mal stands up without a word and goes over to another table. When Gabriel looks over, he sees Mal joining more people in dark clothes and the men in suits. The briefcase sits open on the table. He sees a man with long braided hair mouth the words ‘we have a problem.’

Mal pulls the briefcase over to him and starts shaking with laughter. “Are you kidding me?” His voice rises as he looks at the men in suits.

He takes his gun out, grabs the younger man, and places the muzzle at his temple. Once again, the clientele begins to panic and people start edging towards the exit.  

“We were promised a bigger cut.”

“We’re only delivering—” the victim protests, only to get a hit to the head with the barrel of the gun, while Mal’s friends grab hold of the other man in a suit.

“Wrong answer,” Mal says, placing the muzzle of the gun under the guy’s chin.

The door slams open, hitting the wall and making a picture frame fall. Seven men and women in suits identical to the men come in, but unlike the other two, they wear black masks that cover their eyes. They point their weapons at Mal and the others.

“On the ground!” a man in a suit shouts. The customers panic even more, getting on their knees and hiding under the tables along with the waiters. Gabriel freezes at the sight. _Shit_.

“On the ground!” the man shouts again, stepping closer to the table where Mal and his company are standing their ground.

The others join Mal, pull out their weapons and start firing. One of the men in suits is shot, and he falls to the floor with a groan. Gabriel tackles Lina and flips their table to cover them both.

“What the fuck?!” She sounds upset which he understands. She’s used to this and her gun is already in her hand. He looks at her with shaking hands holding on to the legs of the table.

Both sides are firing at each other as they take cover and some of their members get caught in the crossfire. A man in a suit passes by them and Gabriel comes out of hiding. He grabs the gun and twists it to break the man’s grip. He elbows the man in the face and then punches him in the stomach to bring him down.

He takes cover again with the gun and Lina watches him. “Nice work,” she comments and he nods in acknowledgement.

Gabriel peeks out and shoots at one of the men in suits that is aiming at Mal, who notices and nods at him before firing at someone else.

“Door’s wide open,” Gabriel says to Lina.

“You’re free to run if you want,” she retorts as she fires, hitting someone in the leg.

Suddenly, Lina’s body is rocked back by a gunshot, and her gun clatters to the floor. When Gabriel turns to look at her she’s holding her arm against her chest.

“Should have run,” Gabriel sighs as he slides closer to check. “Put pressure on it.”

“I know what to do,” she mumbles as she breathes deeply, but she doesn’t do what he suggests. Instead, she searches in one of her pockets with her good hand and comes out with a grenade. Before Gabriel can stop her, she whistles, activates it, and throws it over the table.

“Shit,” he hisses before covering his head and watching Lina vanish from his sight. The people in suits call out a warning for the grenade and try to cover themselves.

There’s no explosion though, and Gabriel raises his head to find the bar filling with dark smoke. People are still screaming, someone is shouting orders, and bullets whiz through the air—some just missing Gabriel. He takes another shot and hears a scream.

He sees Mal and his friends leaving through a window while the smoke is still covering them. But one of their enemies makes a run for one of Mal’s accomplices and Gabriel tackles him before punching him in the jaw, knocking him out. Mal’s friend looks back and smirks at Gabriel before he leaves.

Gabriel is panting on top of his most recent target when the smoke clears. He’s moving to throw the stolen gun away when someone grabs his shoulder. He swings a fist at his assailant and only gets another in return. When he fights back, the butt of a rifle hits him on the side of his head and he is subdued.

\--

He can’t make out anything in the room when he wakes up. His vision is blurring, and there’s a bright light shining over him. He tries to move his hands, only to find them bound by handcuffs. His vision clears enough for him to see a face, but before he can form words, a fist collides with his jaw. He’s stiff for a few seconds as the sting comes, but then he laughs.

“Payback.” He meets sky blue eyes before lowering his gaze, laughing with pride at the swollen lip on the Boy Scout’s face.

“I didn’t ruin your face before a big TV interview, did I, Jackie?” Gabriel says and shakes his hands, making sure the blond in front of him can hear the handcuffs. “I’m not worth more than a pair of handcuffs I can snap apart?”

Jack Morrison steps closer, still sporting the pants from his suit, but no tuxedo or mask. “I asked for chains, a cell—hell, even a strait jacket,” the man says raising his hands. “They suggested it wouldn’t be a good way to get on their new commander’s good side.”

“Well you know I like a challenge,” Gabriel smiles, pulling his hands apart and snapping the handcuffs. Now they look like ridiculous accessories those punks he’d just encountered would wear. With his hands free, he can push back the curls on top of his head; they had been bothering him since he woke up.

“We searched the bar, but they weren’t anywhere. Seems like you helped them escape, traitor.” Strike Commander Jack Morrison raises an eyebrow as he slides a key over the table for Gabriel to use. “At least you’re alive. Means they don’t think of you as a threat, in case you get caught.”

“For now,” Gabriel scoffs as he unlocks the silver rings around his wrist. “Let’s just hope they didn’t see me getting caught, or believe I did. It will raise some suspicion when they contact me again.” He sees a familiar gray beanie by his side and puts it on, slowly looking like the old Gabe Jack knows.

“What makes you so sure they will?” Jack crosses his arms.

“They seem to like me,” Gabriel says like it’s the most obvious thing as his hand goes to his chin out of habit. It stills surprises him to find smooth skin instead of the beard he used to have. He was starting to hate this undercover job. “I got through to Mal, I’m sure, and Lina seems to be a trusty ally to him.”

Jack raises an eyebrow as Gabriel stands up. “But you do know they aren’t the ones in charge, right?”

“Yes, Jack, I’m fully aware.”

Jack rolls his eyes and hums at Gabe’s mocking tone before reaching over to retrieve a folder from the edge of the table. He opens it to reveal photos and papers with information on their current target: the Deadlock gang.

“Who interviewed you?”

Gabriel looks through the photos and sees one that has a red X through it. “He was taken out before the smoke,” Jack comments when Gabriel examines the picture.

Gabriel looks up from the photos. “Any casualties from our side?”

“Laiko is in a critical state and Baez won’t be able to use her left arm for a few weeks,” Jack responds and Gabriel nods in understanding. “Wilhelm told me to tell you, you did a great job knocking him out.”

Gabriel chuckles, “He did a good job playing the part.”

“He asks if that will give him bonus points when you start training your agents,” Jack laughs, already knowing the answer, and Gabriel joins in.

“Tell him to keep dreaming.” He pauses before his finger taps the photo of a guy with green mohawk.

“Mal T., real name: William Trend, 29.” A few pictures later, Lina’s face shows up. “Lina Faith, 27. Both have been recognized on missions that have to do with weapon trafficking, usually work a lot together.”

“Power couple,” Jack comments with his hand on his chin. “What’s next?”

“Lay low, live normal life for a few days—” he pauses when Jack lets out a low laugh.

“Do we know how to do such a thing?”

Gabriel grins and snickers in response, “I think I can figure it out. I asked an agent of mine to search for an apartment not too close to where we met. Something I can get out of if they give me the job. I also grabbed one of the new recruits for Overwatch that I think could do better in Blackwatch, Giovanny Salvatore, to play the part of my roommate, just in case. Hope you don’t mind.”

Jack hums, “Wish I had been informed of this earlier.”

“Blackwatch business now, Jackie.” Gabriel gives a playful shrug, one that says ‘what can you do.’

“Right, it’ll take a while to get used to.”

“They will probably be tracking me down soon; I’ll go to sign the lease tomorrow.” Gabriel walks around the table to leave the room. “Since Blackwatch is new, I assume Overwatch will give us the funds we need?”

Jack curls his lips and sighs as he hears the door close behind him and he’s left with an echo of Gabriel’s laugh, a sound he knows too well.


	2. Entering the Wolves' Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets a visit from the black and silver wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update 'Permanent Mark' and add the 3rd part in 'Sexed Up' before this one, but my beta finished this chapter and since it's a short one, why not. Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Gonna be always thanking [starkknaked](http://starkknaked.tumblr.com/) for betareading.

R e y e s

Gabriel goes with Giovanny the next day to sign the lease for their new apartment. It’s big enough for two, with their own rooms and a small balcony that provides an opportunity to be watched while they act like normal citizens. The apartment is not in the safest part of town, but a more secure location might make Deadlock too wary to approach him. They go to thrift shops and find a few pieces of clothing and miscellaneous things that will allow their apartment to pass as a place they’ve been living for months. Gabriel uses a nice new credit card under the name Javier Nieves, filled with Overwatch funds. Once back in their humble home they set everything up: throw clothes around, put a few dishes in the sink, and place food in the fridge and cabinets.

Giovanny slumps on the used couch in slacks and an oversized t-shirt, and starts browsing through the basic cable channels. Gabriel takes a cigar and a lighter, and heads out on the balcony in his pajamas. He looks like he’s had a restless sleep and tossed between the sheets until the morning light peeked through the blinds.

Deadlock doesn’t come near him that day, or that night. He had some agents access the security cameras on the street, but they hadn’t caught anything suspicious. Gabriel goes to bed on the squeaky mattress with a feeling of failure. He was sure the plan would work, but he sighs with doubt once he lies down, staring at the ceiling. He’s aware he has to take this easy. Deadlock has been running around for years and Overwatch has had no luck catching them, but this was no longer Overwatch’s mission. They had bigger things to take care of and cameras to look pretty for. That was why Blackwatch was here now and why Gabriel had been put in charge, to take care of business Overwatch had left unfinished.

“We can always call it off,” Jack suggests through his comm while Gabriel stands in front of the sink in his bathroom, shirt off and beanie already on.

“We gotta give it time,” Gabriel says as he removes one of his green contact lenses.

“I need you to do other things besides dealing with Deadlock. We can send someone else to finish this. Besides, the UN is demanding that you start recruiting more agents to help you. There’s no point in going through with this mission if at the end you don’t have enough agents to back you up.”

He pulls the second contact out and places it safely in a case. “I trust Ana with the recruitment. She knows what I’m looking for and what Blackwatch needs.”

“I also trust Ana, but they should get a feel of who they’ll be working for.”

Gabriel scoffs as he rolls down one of the fake tattoo sleeves. “They will end up under Ana’s guidance at least a day in their lives. They all do.”

Jack is silent for a second. “True, but you are still their commander.”

Gabriel looks down at the tablet leaning on the wall behind the faucet as he takes off the second sleeve. “I know you worry about me, Jackie, but I’ll be fine. By the time this mission is over Ana will roll in with my agents.”

“If it happens at all.” Jack rolls his shoulders to get comfortable in his own bed back at base. He’s already in his pajamas, ready to call it a night.

“One week. If they don’t show up again in one week, it’s over and we look for another way. I can’t have you playing at a bar while I’m busting my ass over here,” Jack says as he lifts a mug of hot chocolate to his lips, making him mumble his next words, “that’s just not fair.”

Gabriel snickers as the call ends and the tablet screen goes black. He splashes water against his face and finishes up his routine for the night.

\--

Gabriel marks another day on his calendar with no results. Three days have passed and Deadlock hasn’t shown any interest in contacting him. Giovanny hasn’t been approached either, nor has he received any messages. The clock is ticking and he knows that the plan will be called off for sure if Jack doesn’t see results.

On the fourth day he tells Giovanny to head to the nearby community college and take advantage of his youthful face to blend in as a student. He instructs the other man to wait there until Gabriel texts him the phrase “I brought Chinese for dinner.”

Gabriel leaves the apartment with a list of errands to do, but not before placing a toothpick between one of the door hinges. He mixes in with the crowd and follows a routine he imagines he would have on a normal day. He stands in line to get coffee, stops for a few minutes to watch the news displayed on a hologram through a shop’s window, and goes to the market. He doesn’t have a problem with acting bored of his, supposedly, mundane life. While he browses through the produce aisle, his mind wanders through possible scenarios of his second encounter with Deadlock. He expects a bag to be shoved over his head at any moment, and, while he’s vision is impaired, he’s taken to a place to never be seen again. Or a simple blow to the head with a blunt object or a bullet from afar.

He seems calm, but looks over his shoulder when he can. He catches reflections of the civilians in glass windows or bottles he takes in his hands to read the labels. He reaches his apartment building alive and he’s relieved to have made it a little longer into this mission. His moment of comfort disappears once he moves to turn the key in the lock and sees the toothpick on the floor. He presses his ear to the door and hears some chatter along with laughter. He slowly puts down one of his grocery bags before pulling a gun out of the waistband of his pants.

Once inside he faces Mal, Lina, and three other Deadlock members, one of whom he recognizes as Sean Rider from Jack’s files. Lina’s left arm is covered in bandages, yet she stands like the gun wound never happened. He sighs as they look at him like he’s the one breaking into their home while they’re relaxing in the living room.

“Come here often?” Mal asks to make light of things. Gabriel knows this is meant to be a joke, but the younger man’s tone suggests he wants to intimidate him.

Gabriel steps inside and closes the door behind him in a hurry, leaving the bag behind. “What do you punks want?”

“Put the gun away.” Mal points at the weapon and scoffs. “We’re not going to kill you, yet.”

“Forgive me for being a little paranoid after the events of the other day.” Gabriel lowers the gun, but his grip remains tight.

Mal rises from the couch. “We were in quite a mess that day, and you helped us out.”

“Thought I wanted to score a few points for the job, but then I thought it wasn’t worth it,” Gabriel says, waving his hand.

Mal smiles. “That’s why we’re here, buddy, we decided we want you in our bar.” They step closer in unison and Gabriel’s body tenses, a fist already forming around his keys.

He sees movement coming from Lina’s location and focuses his attention on her. She pulls a bottle of tequila out of her bag. Casa Noble. “Drink’s on us.”

They move to the kitchen where Gabriel stands behind the counter and sets cups in front of him. He pours a shot of tequila for everyone, including himself. They drink, but he doesn’t. Mal cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Again, forgive me if I’m being paranoid.” He tilts his head and the younger man grins. He seems to be running things, at least for this little mission. “I’m not stupid, I know that if I accept this job there’s more to it than bartending.”

“For you? No,” Mal responds. “What we do outside the bar is our business alone. You just worry about your work, which you’ll be doing mostly alone since we don’t have anyone else on staff for now.”

Gabriel scoffs, “I’m supposed to do the job by myself?”

“Hey, we’re a small operation and we pay for our drinks,” Lina says. “So you’ll be making money. Unlike now, am I right?”

Gabriel curls his lips and looks down at his cup of tequila. He decides it’s a good time to drink it. It tastes just like it did when he was 11, and there’s pinch in his heart at the memory. That reminds him to never use facts, memories or stories from his real life.

Gabriel scoffs, “There’s still the chance of people coming after my ass. What about those dudes in suits?”

“You seem like a guy who has seen some shit,” Lina points out, gesturing to Gabriel’s broad shoulders and chest. “Built like a tank, scars, tattoos, hell, you’re a scary guy. You can handle it, and who knows, we could even use you in our business. Take you out of the bar, see places, and get anything you want.”

Gabriel thinks it over; it is a tempting offer.

“Again, it’s not like you’re doing much with your life these days,” Lina comments, tilting her head and pouting.

At least they are falling for his act of a man in need of a job.

“What if I refuse?”

Mal chuckles, “Well you’ve seen our faces, know our names, and know we aren’t the good guys.” He clasps his hands in front of his chest. “What do you think is gonna happen?”

Gabriel shrugs, “We pretend like nothing happened and I keep seeing shit.”

“This is big, Nieves. It’s not easy to get a second chance from us,” Lina adds.

Gabriel wants to laugh; it seems to be going pretty easy for him.

“We need an answer now,” Mal says as his smile fades.

Gabriel pretends to think it over again and ends up with a sigh. “I’ve got bills to pay and an abuelita to feed.”

Four smiles flash back at him, four little devils in the palm of his hand. “Welcome aboard, Nieves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reads, kudos and comments are really appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	3. Thirsty Work

R e y e s

Giovanny helps Gabriel pack the few things he brought from the base that are truly his and a few others they bought from the thrift stores. Gabriel contemplates two open boxes, one with his belongings and the other with the decoys. He will have to use the recently bought clothes more often to help him pass as Javier. Any item that could lead Deadlock to Gabriel has to be taken out less.

He tapes the boxes closed and piles them up by the door, under his jacket hanging from a hook, ready to depart in the morning. He comms Jack when he’s almost done and sets the tablet on the coffee table while the call goes through. Once Jack answers he lets him know the details that were discussed in his meeting with Mal and the others.

“Where do they want you?” Jack asks.

“They want to meet at some old gas station in Santa Fe,” Gabriel responds, taping the last box shut and handing it to Giovanny. “I’ll leave around five in the morning.”

Jack hums and Gabriel rolls his eyes, knowing where this will go. “It’s a long way for a vague and suspicious meeting point. Is it safe to drive by yourself?” Gabriel recognizes the care in Jack’s voice too well.

“You have a tracker on me and I can call if anything goes sideways. Salvotore and the others will leave an hour after me and stay in route, just in case. But I have to be alone.”

Jack doesn’t respond quickly. “I take it Salvotore and the others are Blackwatch now?” There’s a smile in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Ana sent me the files of new recruits,” as he speaks, Gabriel swipes the window with Jack’s face to a corner, making it smaller. In the background, he opens a folder that contains many documents under names and numbers. “I’ll have Athena read them to me on the way there. I won’t be stealing your agents any longer.”

“Good. The last thing I need now is for mine to prefer working in Blackwatch.”

“Nah, yours get all the fun and glory, right?” Gabriel turns when he realizes he sounds bitter. “I’m sure they’ll still love our Strike Commander.”

“What? Not so sure about Blackwatch now, Reyes?” Jack jokes. “You seemed into it when you were decoding Deadlock’s ad.”

“I’m having fun, Morrison.” Gabriel faces him again with honesty. “And I can’t wait to finally put the Deadlock case away after your precious group of boy scouts couldn’t do it.” There’s a grin on Gabriel’s face and he bites his bottom lip to stop it from growing bigger.

Jack raises an eyebrow and also smiles, “Is that a bet?”

“Are you two playing nice?” A woman enters the room on Jack’s side and the blond looks over his tablet while he hands her a cup. Gabriel assumes it’s tea and he’s proven right when Ana Amari comes into view with the mug between her hands and the string of a tea bag hanging on the side. Her black hair is resting beautifully on her shoulders but it’s slightly frizzy after a day’s work. Her dark brown skin appears to be darker in some patches on her arms and Gabriel frowns in concern.

“Are you alright, Ana?”

Ana looks at her arms and scoffs, “Yeah, made some of the recruits do the course outside while the rain simulator was on.” She hides her smile behind her cup.

“And they say I’m the asshole,” Gabriel says as he lets out a laugh and Jack joins in. “See that, Jack? It’s a good idea I leave my recruitment to Ana. That way the new agents will be so pleased she is not who they’ll actually be working with that they will do anything I say.”

“That’s has been your plan all along, then?” Jack asks with glee in his eyes, and Gabriel nods in response.

“Salvotore, you’re dismissed for the night,” Gabriel calls to the agent.

“Yes, sir.” Giovanny nods and goes to his room to do his usual routine for the evening.

Gabriel stays on the comm with Jack and Ana while she spills stories about the training sessions she did over the day. As she does this, Gabriel goes through the files of the agents that Ana believes he would like. There are a few who specialize in stealth and intelligence, while one or two show more physical strength. They are respectful towards Ana and therefore he expects they will be respectful of him, or he will keep being known as the asshole commander.

They share a few laughs through the evening as all three of them keep talking and going over future missions. Jack confesses that it is no longer fun to go to meetings alone, and he isn’t fond of the idea of leaving the state while Gabriel is surrounded by Deadlock. But both Ana and Gabriel himself assure Jack that things will be fine and Gabriel hopes it’s enough to get the Strike Commander to sleep soundly through the night.

\--

He leaves at six in the morning and drives until night when he decides to settle in a motel to rest. He lets Jack know where he stands and that he will shut down his comm. No one should try to contact him unless he does first or gives a safe signal. Jack doesn’t say anything but he sighs in disapproval. After that he makes sure the agents that were following him are still at a good distance. He wakes up at six and arrives at Santa Fe three hours later, at the old abandoned gas station they told him about.

The roof of the place still stands, though it’s rusty and moldy. There is no sign in sight and the deteriorated building has lost its color. Two gas pumps have been ripped from the ground, while another has fallen over. He parks the car and steps outside like he was told. Suddenly, the smell of fire and gas hits him and makes his nose wrinkle. He rests on the hood of the car as he pulls out a cigar and a lighter. The cigar rests between his lips and he’s about to light a flame, when he thinks about where he is. The smell of gas still lingers in the air. He’s pulling the cigar out of his mouth when another car arrives, and he puts both things away.

“Roommate gave you some as a going away present?” Mal asks when he gets out of the car with four more guys.

Gabriel scoffs. “Yeah, cheap bastard though.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Mal nods to his companions as they start to circle Gabriel. He straightens his body away from the car and steadies his feet.

“Relax, Nieves,” Mal teases with a smile. “It’s a good surprise.”

A black bag covers Gabriel’s face and he tries to swing a fist back but misses, and gets a punch to his gut.

“Hey, hey,” Mal calls to his friends. “Don’t scare him. Just take him to the car. Barton, take his.”

\--

Gabriel is pushed down on a chair and the bag quickly comes off. The lights are dim enough to not bother his eyes as he inspects the new room. It is a bar. It’s got an industrial look, like it stayed behind years ago. Brick and wooden walls along with barrels of beer stacked in a tower in a corner. The counter is neatly polished and organized. The stools don’t look new, but are still good to use, same as the rest of the chairs and tables around him. There’s an old couch against a wall that looks comfortable and like something these guys would steal just because they were bored. The shelves behind the bar are stocked with liquor and juices and he imagines there are glasses and other essentials. A few posters of pin-up girls, old cars, and bikes adorn the walls along with a long mirror behind the bar.

“Welcome to your new job, Nieves. _The Bunker_.” Mal stretches his arms to show the place off as he turns around and sits on one of the stools. “It calls for a celebration, right?”

Gabriel lets himself have a low laugh as he lowers his head and brushes his curls. “This is quite the probation.”

“Well, not yet.” Mal pulls something closer to him and stands up to bring it to Gabriel. Once the few sheets of papers are placed in front of him, he can see it’s a contract.

“Now you give me this? After I rode almost 20 hours to God knows where?” Gabriel pulls the contract closer.

“This way, if you have cold feet and back out after reading this, you won’t be able to…leave, in a way.” Mal shrugs and his hand rests calmly on the handle of his gun at his hip.

“Alright, hotshot. I already said yes.” Gabriel raises a hand and gives him a half a smile before he gets to reading.

The contract that states anything he hears and sees in ‘ _The Bunker_ ’ will stay in it. He will be required to work from six in the morning to three in the morning. However he will choose when to take breaks and can leave someone in charge. He rolls his eyes to their consideration. By signing it, he’s also aware he’d be working on making drinks by himself for now. There’s a room upstairs that he will use to stay in, as long as he pays rent: first month’s required to start staying in it. He is not allowed to ask “too many questions” and as soon as someone tells him to stop, he has to. He has to ask permission to leave _The Bunker_ and has to be accompanied by a Deadlock member. Any betrayal or breaking of the statements before shall be punished.

One of Mal’s accomplices gives him a pen and Javier Nieves signs his life away to Deadlock.

“I need to go to a bank, if you want that first month.” He pushes the contract and pen towards Mal who smiles and nods. He can’t trust them scanning his credit card so soon until he makes sure they can’t track him to Overwatch.

They don’t cover his face this time. He sees how the only door in and out of the bar works. They go up a flight of stairs and encounter another door. Barton opens it and pushes a third door. Once they come out, Gabriel sees the third door is made of wooden planks glued together. When it closes, it completes the rest of the wall blocking up the alley. There’s an old painted mural on it with a woman drinking from a smoothie, promoting a diner that probably isn’t in business anymore.

They reach the nearest bank and retrieve the money. Once back he hands the bills to Sal, who takes care of the cash. Mal takes Gabriel through another door in the back that leads to a flight of stairs. Up the steps they encounter another door that Mal unlocks and hands him the key to his new apartment. It’s smaller than the one he used with Giovanny. The living room, kitchen, and dining room are combined. Down the small hallway, he finds a door to the bathroom and another for his bedroom. The apartment is equipped with a cheap TV, a couch, a refrigerator, and a bed. He guesses if he needs anything else he would have to get it himself.

Mal leaves him to settle after Leo, Sal, and the other guy, Jay, get his boxes inside the bar. Gabriel is surprised, but figures it’s not out of hospitality, but to have him ready to serve alcohol sooner. He takes care of taking his own things upstairs and setting them as quick as possible. Without a closet or dresser, he arranges the boxes with clothes opened in a corner of the bedroom. He sets the food he had brought with himself to avoid going out of _The Bunker_ , expecting it wouldn’t be easy.

Sal knocks on his door an hour later, telling him it is time to get to work.

He is surprised to find the bar already full instead of the members slowly coming by. The crowd doesn’t notice him until he gets behind the bar and orders start pouring in along with a few questions and ‘welcome aboard’s.

The bar starts getting louder as time passes and there’s black, silver, and bright colors popping out everywhere he looks. Tattoos and piercings decorate bodies like crazy. He wonders if he should add some piercings to his disguise, play the part. Or if they will make him at some point. It seems to be a part of the pledge or something. Other than orders, praises for his drinks, techniques, tricks, and himself come along. Apparently the tattoos and green eyes make him more desirable.

A guy and a girl sit in front of him and put the idea out of how open they are. Especially after coming from a successful mission. Gabriel feels flattered, but before he can say anything someone calls the girl’s attention.

“Where’s your brother with McCree?”

“He said they were running late.” The girl spins on the stool, but her partner keeps his eyes on Gabriel, who leads him on with a simple wink while he tries to listen. “Some guys from Devil’s Wings ambushed them on the way to Nevada.”

“We can’t wait much longer,” someone protests. “We’ve got mules to pick up at the airport.”

Gabriel makes note to tell Jack, see if they can do anything about that.

“Guess you’re gonna have to fill them in, sweetheart,” the man says before taking a seat.

Gabriel quickly attends to new orders to slip away from the couple and things start to slow down as the gang settles in. He realizes there’s a meeting starting soon and he steps back, pretending to organize stock while he goes through his options. He could pull out his phone to record the conversation at least, so he can focus on doing his job, but it might be spotted. He decides to try and attend the bar like normal but listen to as much as he can.

A guy dressed in leather with a bald head and a full beard stands, gaining Gabriel’s attention. Heavy boots stomp on the floor and the crowd falls almost silent. Devon Crail, the leader of Deadlock. Gabriel hasn’t met him personally, but knows about him. How easy would it be to have Ana snipe him from somewhere and end it. But Deadlock was no traditional association, who knows how much havoc would happen if their leader fell like that. They probably also have plans set in motion; killing Devon won’t do the trick.

“A month from now, Volskaya will be sending a bomb to California, transported by boat,” Devon starts to talk as he paces around. “It will quickly be hidden in an underground safe to have as backup in case another omnic crisis rises. Well, I want that beauty.” He smiles and gets a few approving smiles.

“With that in our hands, we have power and we can study it and create our own, maybe stronger. Our task is to take it as soon as it touches land. We’ll infiltrate the payload and lose any followers. We’re gonna need every man and woman we’ve got if we want to pull this off. Once we enter Route 66, we will close the path to the gorge and lock it down until it’s clear for us to work on it.” He walks between tables and his eyes never fall on Gabriel, who’s acting busy with a new order and doing tricks.

“No one is allowed to touch that bomb before me!” One of his thick fingers goes up. “If you do, you will be made an example of. Now, I’m aware this will be heavily guarded, starting at the port. This is where our sharpshooter comes in.” There’s a moment of silence, and Gabriel waits for someone to stand up to receive the praise. “He does his trick from a high point a couple of times to clear the path and we highjack the payload. Once we’re on it, it’s all drive and drive until we’re clear.”

Gabriel’s ears pick up almost the entire meeting as he continues to serve. But he misses the end and starts noticing how they disperse, including Devon who leaves immediately with a group. No one mentions the big mission after. The gang spreads out, some to the airport, others to do something else, and a few stay in the bar. They remain loud and obnoxious, which sometimes makes it difficult for Gabriel to stay focused on every conversation he can hear. At least they pay for what they consume. But by doing this, they think they have the right to drive Reyes crazy and walk all over the place with orders. He lets a shaker fall and crouches to pick it up. On his quick trip he speed dials Jack’s number and as soon as Jack picks up, he says, “search airports, mules” and hangs up. He receives a text a few minutes later from Jack, “on it.” He quickly deletes it before Lina arrives.

“Martini. How’s the first day?” She takes the stool in front of him.

“Everyone’s over the place, to be honest.” Gabriel turns around to grab what he needs, then faces her again. “But it’s not as bad as I thought.”

“I can see.” She tilts her head towards a Mason jar that holds a few tips.

He starts to rattle the beverage in the cocktail shaker and feels the cold between his hands soothing him. He places the martini in front of her when it's done and she pays.

“You mentioned you had a grandma you take care of, right?” She suddenly asks when he’s about to turn.

“Yeah.” He crosses his arms.

“Where is she now?”

“Still in Nevada, with someone I trust.”

“Wouldn’t be best to have her move nearby?” She asks before taking a sip.

He shakes his head. “I just started, besides, I don’t think I would like you guys finding my _abuelita_ , would I?”

She nods as she licks her lips. “It’ll stay between us.”

 

M c C r e e

The smell of gunpowder has turned into his cologne. His skin has become darker from the many kisses of the sun, and the layer of dust and dirt he carries no longer itches him like it did. The sound of guns around him has turned into a sweet melody and a way to know he’s still alive. No matter how loud the bangs are, his heartbeat always competes and ends up winning. He can feel it in his throat and hear it clearly in his ears.

His skinny knees burn under the rubble as he ducks for a new cover behind a rock. One hand holds on to the cowboy hat over his brown, messy hair, and another holds on to an old six shooter. He peeks behind the rock and ducks again when a bullet reaches for him. He pulls his hand out and shoots, knowing his target will fall down. His body is already covered in sweat under the sun of the Sonora Desert. His tight black jeans cling to his legs and sweat is soaking through his gray shirt. His leather vest doesn’t help him stay hydrated at all, but he will be dammed if he let that get in the way of looking cool. He’s calculating his next step when another body slams against him. He elbows the bigger guy in the ribs with a hiss and holds on to the cowboy hat.

“Hey!” He calls to his companion. “Almost made me lose an eye!”

The other man laughs, “I’d like to see that transition from cowboy to pirate.”

The young man fakes a laugh before peeking and shooting again at their ambushers. Four more shots and the path to their vehicle is clear. The older man pushes him out of the way as he makes the run for it, but he is faced with two men as he opens the door of the van. Just for thinking about leaving Jesse behind, he contemplates letting the man die. But he curses and reloads quickly before shooting two more bullets. Both men fall down and out of the van; he has saved the life of his accomplice.

Both get inside and drive away, lungs begging for air and hearts beating faster than the van can run. The highway is free of danger for now and McCree takes the chance to lay back and rest his poor heart. He leans down his hat before speaking.

“This work gives me a mighty thirst every time.”

“We’re actually heading for drinks now,” the man behind the wheel says.

“Thought we’re headin’ fer a meetin’ in Nevada,” McCree says under his hat.

“We were, but they couldn’t wait for us any longer. They’re already back at Santa Fe. They reopened an old hideout, _The Bunker_.” The guy smiles under his mustache. “It’s a damn bar underground and they even got a poor bastard to work in it. He helped their asses after a job went sideways if I recall.”

Jesse rests his head back with a smile as he thinks of the cold beer running down his throat and the numb mind that follows. “Bless that kind soul.”

 

R e y e s

Gabriel gets his first hour break and decides to spend it on his apartment while Lina takes over. He really doesn’t care who does the job, and looks like no one else does either, as long as there is someone giving out alcohol. He lays on his bed with an energy bar in one hand and his phone by his ear with Jack on the other line. He goes over the meeting as he devours his snack and closes his eyes for a few seconds in between. Jack isn’t convinced he should stay around long if they already have what they need.

“We can find the boat transporting the bomb and take over. We can go to the UN with this as soon as now.”

“We need to make sure every member is there to take them down for good,” Gabriel responds in a low voice. “They have to know we’ve been under their noses.”

“And again, you need more agents for this.”

“I already sent Ana the ones I want and to keep a few others near just in case.” He takes a bite off his snak. “I’m asking you to let me do this, Jack. I don’t think I should go. We know they’re after this bomb, but they can do a lot in a month.”

Jack sighs. “You’re right. I apologize.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what to say to that, so he shifts the subject. “Did you find anything on what I said earlier?”

“Yes. Luckily we found the girls before they did, but they spotted us and made a run for it. We got them all and they even said more were being sent at dawn. We’ll be there.”

“Proves my point.”

“I realized that, Reyes.” Gabriel can feel Jack’s eyes rolling on the other side and it makes him smile. “Watch out, though, we made it look like we were coming from a trip, but who knows if they’ll believe it. They might start thinking badly of you. It was risky to let me know.”

Gabriel shrugs. “I expect their doubts, but who knows if we’ll get to end them or if they’ll end me first. What’s important is how many of their plans we can foil before one of those things happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a peek at Jesse and they will be meeting in next chapter.
> 
> I'm currently looking for a second beta for this fic, if you're interested, contact me through [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/) or here :)


	4. A Cowboy Walks into a Bar

R e y e s

The second day starts smoother than the first. The bar isn’t as full as it had been yesterday, yet the members that are hanging around cause as much noise as a full house. A few throw comments at Gabriel, trying to rile him up, but he knows better and continues handing out alcohol to get them off his case. He listens to some of the conversations while he’s behind the bar and when he walks around to pick up empty bottles and glasses from the tables. A few members talk about the meeting and the big mission. They recall this is the biggest one yet and could be known as the most dangerous gang in the world if they pull it off. Gabriel keeps his poker face on while he feels proud inside. It’s too early to call victory, but if someone from Overwatch managed to slip between them like he did, and word got out, people won’t think they are dangerous, but a bunch of punks.

He hears a conversation of a group heading out to a human auction. Gabriel stays still, but calculates what could be the chances of catching that auction. They are slim. It’ll take time to call Jack and by the time they locate the place, if they manage to, it’ll be over. Gabriel’s jaw clenches as he tells himself he can’t save everyone. This is something Jack and himself have been reciting since their days in the SEP program. Since they spent nights in sorrow after colleagues they grew fond of suddenly vanish overnight and they were told lies by the medics to cover up the deaths. They used to say it every time over bodies of children that never got to grow old. They reminded themselves they will save the next one every time they witnessed a civilian lost their lives. This mantra followed him up to the Omnic Crisis, when he was just too late to save men, women and children from drowning in the wreckage of the war.

Gabriel composes himself quickly enough to hear a trio talking about a successful gun exchange that happened last night with an officer. A couple of girls mock a guy they robbed before coming here and that’s how most of his morning sounds like; stories told by punks and how they ruin lives.

Noon rolls on the same way, with chatter and banter. Gabriel tries to keep an open eye on whoever enters the bar and it’s no different when the door slams open after having no one leaving or coming in for a while. A loud voice calls the names “Albert! McCree!” It’s only been twenty-four hours, but Gabriel’s already used to their loud behavior. The guests are new, but Gabriel isn’t surprised. He expects new faces in the upcoming weeks after the meeting held yesterday. Two men have entered, chatting up and calling out the names of the first people they see to bring more attention to themselves. Gabriel watches them approach the bar, one has a full head of hair and a mustache. He’s older than his companion, and meaner looking. Gabriel takes a second look at the other man—kid. He’s tall and skinny, with brown skin and darker hair under a cowboy hat. Gabriel’s eyes trail down to the boy’s cowboy boots, with spurs at the ankles ringing for attention. Looking him as a whole, the scene looks like the start of a bad ‘cowboy walks into a bar’ pun.

A member calls out to the new customers, “Drinks on me!”

Knowing that’s his call, Gabriel walks closer to the new customers and the kid’s brown eyes fall on Reyes as he tips the rim of his hat.

“Must be the new fella.” His accents sounds like something out of an old western movie.  But he also sounds tired, vulnerable, and Gabriel can’t help laughing when he  asks for a shot of whiskey.

“No way,” he says and he gets a few looks. “Where’s your ID, kid?”

The boy in front of him actually laughs back, “Good one, old man.”

“I ain’t joking.” Gabriel’s smile fades. “No ID, no drink.”

“Relax Nieves, he’s one of us.” One of the other members vouches for the kid.

“Nah, let him have his fun.” The kid pushes out his chest as he pulls out his wallet and picks out an ID. He slams it on the counter and Gabriel examines it.

“Twenty-one my ass.” Gabriel pushes the ID back. He knows he has a job to do, but for now he has to be a bartender first. Show no signs that lets them believe he has worked with an association before. As if this bar is all he knows. “There’s wine on those shelves older than him.”

“This kid has done some crazy shit, and you want to stop him from drinking whisky?” A woman points out and gains a few laughs.

“Like he can’t get it from anywhere else,” adds the man that arrived with the boy.

“I bet anythin’ I can steal from any crummy market’s better than the shit you serve here.” The kid takes his ID back with force. Gabriel stares him down while he bites his bottom lip.

He ends up nodding. “Alright, my mistake, tough guy.”

 

M c C r e e

Albert told him about Javier Nieves before they arrived at The Bunker. Some guy desperate for a job who accepted what Deadlock had for him. He didn’t know what to expect, and still the image of the man in front of him was a surprise. He will fit in with Deadlock and that’s probably why Mal and Lina gave him a chance and didn’t put a bullet through his skull after he saw too much of the mission that went south.

Nieves places down the shot of whiskey in front of Jesse and a drop or two bounce over the rim due to the impact. Jesse isn’t afraid to lock eyes with the older man and knows Nieves is not afraid to stare back.

“Thank you kindly.” Jesse nods and raises the glass before drinking it in a gulp. “Another.”

Nieves stares at him as he pours another shot. Without hesitation, Jesse drinks it and shuts his eyes as it burns down his throat. “Keep ‘em comin, sweetheart.” That comment gets a few chuckles from his companions and Nieves’ nostrils flare as he pours another.

Javier sets the bottle down with a loud _thud_. “Keep the bottle, darlin’.” He mocks him with a smile and walks away while Jesse watches him. He knows he won’t be getting the bartender’s attention for the rest of the day.

“Who does he think he is?” Jesse asks no one in particular before drinking his third shot.

Felix, the tall skinny guy who’s buying his drinks elbows him. “Guy’s got skills, or so I’ve heard. And don’t tell me it surprises you when he looks like that.”

Jesse looks back at Nieves, who’s leaning over the counter further down, talking to other members. He examines the man as he pours more whisky into the glass. He looks over his broad shoulders, well made tattoos over his arms, and rock solid jaw. Nieves wouldn’t just beat someone up, he could take a beating.

“He solved some puzzle Lina put up to get the job. He also helped Mal, Lina, and the others about a week ago. That’s why they had to leave Nevada after the mishap with Iron Suits. They needed another place to go over things for the big mission—which you missed.”

Jesse looks away from Nieves. “Not my fault we got ambushed.” He drinks and leans back on the stool as he raises his legs on the bar. He lets the spurs of his boots click on the wood, wanting Nieves to know who caused the scratches. “Run it by me.”

Albert steps closer to hear about the meeting and mission; there is a plan. Devon will be looking through his members and make a more detailed list of who’s doing what, but so far Jesse has a special spot. He grins when Felix shakes his shoulders and calls him ‘our secret weapon.’

“You need to practice, kid,” Felix tells him. “We’re counting on you.”

“I know, I know.” Jesse waves him off. “I don’t need the practice, buddy. It’s natural talent.”

“What if your natural talent fails us, huh?” Albert crosses his meaty arms, the tattoos around them twisting with his movements. “Wouldn’t like to be you.”

Jesse leans his head back as he laughs and his hand falls on his chest. “So much pressure, it fuels me.” He almost growls the last three words as a joke and receives a chuckle from Felix. “Anyways, anything for me?”

“Not that I know of.” Felix shakes his head as he stands up. “I do have some pickups to do.”

Jesse lowers his legs from the counter. “Need the company?”

Felix’s mouth twists. “Nah, I’m good with the ones I have. See ya later.” He picks up his leather jacket, which is hanging from the stool he used, and looks over at a table. “Will, Risa, Morty, let’s get moving.”

Jesse watches the small group walking away with their matching leather jackets. The Deadlock logo, a skull with wings, two chains hanging down from its jaw, and a lock underneath it, decorate the back. All the jackets are the same, but each one has the member’s initials or nickname stitched in gold inside the collar to tell them which one belongs to whom. His scrawny arms feel naked when he looks at how almost everyone is sporting those jackets when they leave or enter the bar. He always gets the same feeling in any Deadlock hideout.

“Imma go trash the van somewhere.” Albert pats him on the shoulder. “Wanna come?” Jesse sees how tired Albert looks and guesses that the man probably wishes to have it done fast and alone.

“Nah, you do the work. I’ll tell the others how I saved yer ass.” Jesse flicks the rim of his hat and the man huffs before leaving as well.

He watches Albert leave. He’s not sporting a jacket because he left it in the van, but he’ll probably put it on as soon as he gets into it. Deadlock liked to announce who they were and those jackets were their name tags. Jesse’s still waiting for his. In the meantime, he faces the bottles of whisky and pours another shot.

 

R e y e s

Deadlock members start leaving as the hours tick by and only a few remain, including the McCree kid, who has been going around telling the story of his six shooter and him in the desert. Gabriel hears it and laughs derisively when their eyes meet, but he turns around before the kid get a chance to defend himself. Now McCree’s passed out on the old couch. His cowboy hat covers his face while the empty bottle of whiskey rests between him and the sofa. Gabriel can’t help but feel sorry for the boy who’s in no shape for doing anything. He  wonders if he had even eaten before drinking. Someone new arrives and orders, bringing him back to his job and leaving the kid to intoxicate himself.

He notices when McCree leaves because the bottle of whisky falls to the floor and breaks. When Gabriel looks over, the kid winks with groggy eyes and slouching shoulders as he fixes his hat. McCree leaves without looking back and abandons the broken bottle for Gabriel to sweep up.

\--

Gabriel makes it to the next morning without contacting anyone from Blackwatch or Overwatch. Though he heard about missions and tasks, by the time he got a chance to talk to someone, the damage Deadlock was going to do was already done. There is no point on bringing up what they could have salvage when there’s more at stake. He also has to keep his contact with Overwatch limited or it might be suspicious. Overwatch intervene with one of Deadlock’s assignment once and might have done it again in the morning. If they keep showing up where Deadlock is, things might shift against Gabriel.

He starts his day by showering and shaving, and then puts on the green contacts and fake tattoo sleeves before having breakfast. He opens the bar and starts removing the chairs from on top of the tables and wiping them clean from any dust that fell during the night.

The door opens after twenty minutes and Deadlock members start walking in. One of them already knows his name and calls him “J.” Gabriel grimaces at the nickname but continues without comment. Without realizing it, he’s deep in conversation with the group as they talk about their favorite beers and he recommends new ones depending on their tastes. He opens a few bottles and serves a little in shot glasses for them to try. A lot of the options are approved by the members and they end up ordering bottles for themselves. The sound of coins clicking in the Mason jar rings in his ears as he sees more tips piling up already.

It’s an hour into his shift when shots are fired outside the door and two or three bullets come through. The members in the bar duck for cover and Gabriel does the same behind the bar. A bottle of wine shatters above him and the liquor spills to the floor. The door slams open and six figures completely covered in combat gear from boots to ski masks enter with shotguns and rifles pointing ahead.

“On the ground!” One of them spits through the fabric of his mask.

Gabriel stays low and searches under the bar for anything he can use, but there are no weapons. He makes a mental note to tape a gun under the counter if he survives. He peeks over the bar to see one of the Deadlock members being kicked to the ground as another is pushed against a table.

“If anyone moves, I won’t hesitate!” Another one dressed in black says as he raises his gun. Gabriel immediately recognizes the voice and his mind starts working on faces he can connect it to.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” One of the intruders sneaks behind and grabs Gabriel’s shoulder to pull him to his feet. Gabriel is pushed around the bar to join the Deadlock members and onto his knees. A girl from Deadlock tries to act brave and stands up, pulling out her gun, but she gets hit in the jaw with the butt of a rifle and the gun clatters to the floor.

“We won’t be long,” a person in black starts pacing around them as they speak. “We’re looking for William Trend. We heard he was in the area and this was his new playground.” Gabriel can tell it’s a man under the mask, and he looks around the bar. “Give us his location and we might spare you.”

No one answers; no one moves.

“Touching,” the same guy says.

Gabriel feels a gloved hand grab the back of his head and slams him forward onto the floor. A knee is shoved between his shoulder blades and he groans in pain as it presses lower.

“Let’s try this another way.” The same guy keeps talking while his accomplice tightens their grip on Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel’s vision blurs for a second and refocuses on the black boots. He looks up at the people surrounding him, most of them are set on him while they’re ignoring the Deadlock members, who are surprisingly quiet.

“He’s not here!” One of the girls from Deadlock finally speaks up.

The guy in black who has spoken the most lands his attention on Gabriel and he snaps his fingers.

One of the cronies yanks Gabriel to his feet and shoves him into the nearest chair, pulling his arms behind his back and pinning them there. The criminals surround Reyes as the leader starts moving in front of him. His eyes move from Gabriel to the Deadlock members.

“You seem to be new,” he points out, and Gabriel knows the connection is easy to make. He’s in dark jeans and an olive green long sleeve shirt while the Deadlock members wear mostly black and many accessories. “Does it really seem worth it?”

Gabriel looks at the Deadlock crew for a few seconds. Their eyes are piercing and looking for a hint of weakness in him, but they keep coming up empty. He looks back at the intruders and shrugs.

“Tips are nice, I guess.”

His comment makes the man look over at the Mason jar. “Please. You know these guys have more in their pockets and they can only pull out a few bucks for you? What else would you be willing to do for a few coins?”

Gabriel smirks, “Tell your dog to let me go and I can show you.”

The leader doesn’t say anything, only nods towards another one of his partners. At the command, a fist clashes with Gabriel’s cheek. The impact causes his head to turn to the side and drop forward.

“You must believe you’re something special if you think we’ll let you run your mouth for long.” The room has fallen quiet again; he can’t see or hear Deadlock moving or doing anything to intervene. It’s not like he expected a savior, but he did expect them to save themselves. “Where’s Mal?”

“Doing a better job than you are at getting people to talk?” Gabriel responds and receives another punch to his cheek. This time, it’s accompanied by one to the stomach too.

“How about Lina?”

“Hitting harder than your friend he—”

The punch comes before he finishes his sentence.

“Maybe I was wrong.” The leader of the ambushers steps closer. “Maybe you aren’t new, but you are stupid.”

Gabriel spits blood onto the floor, and some drops fall on his shirt. “Oh, you wound me more with your words.”

Gabriel expects the punch this time; it lands on his stomach and he coughs as he leans forward. When he raises his head, he’s facing the end of a gun. The black hole promises an end, but it’s just an empty promise.

“One last chance,” the masked leader says, placing his finger on the trigger. “Where’s Mal?”

Gabriel breathes through his nose and his lungs burn. His mouth is on fire and he’s sure his bottom lip is swollen. He still gazes to the man and gives him half a smile as he remains quiet. It seems to take forever as they look at each other. The guy is also breathing heavily and his eyes look angry, burning holes in Gabriel’s skull, marking the places the bullet could go through.

“Dude,” the man pointing the gun at him hisses before he takes off his mask in a swift motion. “This is the part where you give me away!”

Gabriel’s eyes widen to the sight of Mal grinning at him. The gun lowers from his line of sight, yet his body stays tense under everyone’s stare.

“What’s wrong with you? I was looking forward to testing this little guy. Small but deadly, they say,” Mal says as he admires the small revolver in his hand and turns away from Gabriel.

Gabriel’s arms are set free and he turns his wrists to test his muscles, but really he’s testing if the fake tattoo sleeves could be felt through his shirt. Luckily, the man that was holding him is wearing thick gloves.

One by one they reveal their faces. Lina was also one of them, laughing along with the others, including the Deadlock members that had been “hostages.” He can’t recognize the other Deadlock members under the masks at the moment, but will make sure to save their faces in his mind for future references.

“What was all this about?” Gabriel asks, almost growling. He knew well what this had meant, yet it even amazed him to a point. They shot bullets through the door without taking in consideration the position he or the other Deadlock members inside. They could have known, yet Mal doesn’t look like the kind of guy to care. He would blame his own teammates if they got shot.

Mal pouts at him in mockery. “Are you mad? Did I hit you too hard?”

Gabriel relaxes his shoulders and shows him a trembling smirk as he scoffs and stands up. “Please, my _abuelita_ used to hit me harder while I was growing up.”

“Really?” There’s delight in Lina’s tone as she approaches the bar and Gabriel walks around it. “We could use her on our side.”

Gabriel shakes his head as he reaches the sink. “You already have one Nieves, you couldn’t handle a second.” He gets water in his mouth to wash away the blood and spits it out. “Was this some kind of test?” He knows it is; he just hopes he passed.

He turns around to see everyone looking over at each until they end up on Mal, who’s curling his lips as he considers it. “You did okay.”

Gabriel leans back from the sink. “Really?”

“Yeah, don’t let your guard down, Nieves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm more excited of when they start bonding and I hope some of you are as well. Comments are deeply appreciate it, I'd like to continue this one and would like to know who would also enjoy it.
> 
> Always thanking [starkknaked](http://starkknaked.tumblr.com/) for betareading :)  
> If you wish to become a second beta for this fic, let me know through here or my [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	5. Vete al Carajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse scoffs as he drops his gaze and mumbles, “Go to hell.”
> 
> Gabriel shrugs and curls his lips. “I'll go anywhere as long as I don't have to see your dumbass face."

R e y e s

Gabriel has to work through the pain for the rest of the morning. His body aches and he can feel it recovering, but it wasn’t fast enough for his liking. He understood Mal’s plan; he had to see where Nieves’ loyalty stood. Yet, he didn’t expect this from these guys. He believed they wouldn’t think anything of him, and at the first sign of him acting strange bang! Javier would be gone. Guess it’s a good thing for Gabriel he’s alive and passed their test. He can also work with this, use it as an advantage since Mal will let his guard down around him for a while.

Even though it’s morning, he’s expected to serve beers or shots. But most of the members that arrive order cocktails and other drinks that force Gabriel to move around behind the bar to get the ingredients. Not to mention the tricks. He believes these guys just want to start the day with a big kick, start feeling the rush of dying and coming back to life before a heist, or whatever it is they have to do during the day. But soon Gabriel notices a few of them looking over his appearance and snickering. He should have known word of his initiation would have spread as soon as it happened.

“Heard you got the shit beat out of ya.”

Gabriel’s placing two liquor bottles back on the shelves when he hears the derisive tone from behind. A tone that makes his brow twitch. He turns and there’s the cowboy, resting one elbow on the bar.

Gabriel sees Jesse hissing as he looks at his swollen lip and then at the drops of blood on Gabriel’s shirt.

“I guess your welcome’s official.” Jesse sits on the stool in front of him looking very smug for someone who had nothing to do with how Gabriel looks.

“Yeah, signing a contract wasn’t homey enough. My jaw had to be punched out of place to really feel like part of the Deadlock family.”

“Hey now, they do it to a lot of us. I’m surprise they wasted time on you though,” Jesse huffs as his hand raises towards Gabriel.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel crosses his arms, not feeling the ‘friendly bartender talk’ right now.

“You might be the new meat, the new toy, but you wouldn’t last long out there, partner.” Jesse points his thumb to the entrance of the bar. “Yer pretty replaceable. If Mal’d shot you, I’d be talking to someone else right ‘bout now. So don’t think those fancy tricks will save ya if you’re ever in a real situation like that.”

Gabriel eyes the kid, from his worn hat to what he can see over the counter. “I’d believe that if I woke up every morning looking like you.”

Jesse blinks and leans back. “Hold up, now—”

“And this isn’t about your cowboy getup, but the sorry excuse you are for a boy playing at being a man.”

Jesse’s mouth slowly falls open.

Gabriel rests his hands on the bar. “I don’t know who you think you are, but if you’re gonna act like a whiny little shit who runs around playing with guns, then that’s how I’m gonna treat you.” His words might be harsh, but the kid hasn’t done anything to earn Gabriel’s respect. And he’s still a criminal that wants to install some kind of fear in Gabriel, as if he hasn’t lived through worse than a scrawny kid under a cowboy hat.

Jesse scoffs as he drops his gaze and mumbles, “Vete al carajo.”

Gabriel shrugs and curls his lips. “Después que no tenga que ver tu cara de pendejo, iré a donde sea.”

Jesse’s eyes widen when the words slowly register and he recognizes them. He looks back up at Gabriel and receives a smirk.

 

M c C r e e

Nieves smirks down at him, like Jesse’s something to prey on. Sure, he caught him off guard. Very few people in Deadlock speak Spanish. They mostly know the curse words and insults. Those that speak more of the language are usually doing jobs in Mexico or other places where they’re more useful. That’s one of Jesse’s goals: to prove he can roll with them and manage a mission with his ability to speak another language fluently.

Hearing someone speak a full sentence, feeling how it rolls so easily off their tongue, made his stomach flip over. It has been months since he had a conversation with someone that felt like a secret to just them. In Deadlock, whatever rumor got out, it spread like wildfire. But he knew those words he had shared with Nieves would be kept between them, even if they weren’t the best.

“Whatever, Viejo. Just get me a Flatliner.”

Jesse can hear a short laugh in Nieves’ throat before he turns around to prepare the drink. He tries to ignore the man at first, but once Nieves sets the glass in front of him and he sees the man’s hands working their magic, he’s hooked.

Nieves throws and catches the two bottles like they’re made of air. He’s confident they won’t slip through his fingers and he shows it as he looks at Jesse right in his eyes. Jesse starts feeling warmth in the pit of his stomach and that heat spreads to his cheeks. They were surrounded by people, in a loud place, yet the bartender made the moment feel intimate. Nieves gives him an honest smile, as if they hadn’t bickered a second ago. Jesse is just another face and another customer to satisfy. He can see that when Javier works, the bartender makes his best to keep the moment between him and the client. He demonstrates his devotion in the way he makes the drinks, the way he tosses the bottles in the air and catches them without missing a beat. And so far, Jesse has seen every cocktail come out stunning. Jesse’s eyes trail down to Nieves’ arms when he taps the Tabasco bottle against a spoon. His shirt tightens and Jesse can see his muscles bulge with the motion. He wonders if this is why a few of his accomplices had thrown themselves at Nieves. He has yet to hear of someone succeeding.

I like a challenge, he thinks to himself as he arches an eyebrow.

Nieves presents the drink to him and Jesse admires it. The bottom of the shot is clear, then there’s a flat red line that will set his tongue aflame. The gold tequila sets on top nicely and Jesse can see Nieves’ arm behind it. Some gold painted on the older man’s dark skin would make him look like a god.

“Enjoy, darlin’,” Nieves mocks his accent.

Jesse is so focused on the shot that he misses the man staring at him. He’s sad it will be gone once he drinks it. Before he does, he pulls out his money and pays the man, who takes it without hesitation. Jesse closes his eyes and gulps the shot. Now there’s more heat in his body, spreading in his mouth and down to his stomach. He feels the bar blazing and the air grows too thick to breathe. He needs fresh air and a break from this place.

 

R e y e s

Gabriel’s phone vibrates in his pocket when he’s tending the cash register. He checks the caller and the name shows ‘Anita.’ He puts on a fond smile and answers.

“¡Mijo!” A woman’s voice says on the line.

“Abuela, qué gusto oírte,” He says as he moves to the right where Lina is sitting. She turns towards him when she hears his voice getting louder. “Going on my break, can you take over for a bit?”

She sighs dramatically as she rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

He doesn’t wait for her to get behind the bar, instead leaving to go up to his apartment as he continues to speak. “¿Como estas? ¿Tienes suficientes pastillas todavía, verdad?”

There’s silence on the other end of the line until he closes the door and is safe in his apartment.

“I should learn a few more words other than ‘mijo,’ right?” Gabriel can tell Ana’s smiling.

“Nah, wouldn’t be fun if I couldn’t trash talk you and Jack by myself.”

“I guess that’s true.” She pauses. “Everything alright? We haven’t heard from you.”

“Had nothing to say, until now.” He slumps on the couch with a grunt. “They tested me this morning.”

“Tested you? In what way?” Ana sounds concerned and her smile is long gone.

“A few of them, including Mal, pretended to be some bad guys that wanted Mal. They asked me about him, but I made it through.” He stretches his free arm and folds it behind his head.

“Ah, that’s something to keep track of. Guess they trust you more.”

“I know I got in deeper with them, but I need more. Enough to let me in on their plans. I also would like to get out of this place once in a while. Preferably on my own or with someone who trusts me enough.”

“Feeling lonely?” He knows she’s pouting to mock him.

He laughs. “No, but it would help to get a better view of what surrounds this place.”

“We can always activate your tracker…” She drawls, and he can picture her using her free hand on her tablet, hovering over his profile.

“No, we can’t risk it. Unless it’s necessary, I want that off.”

She’s quiet, probably closing his profile. “As you wish, Gabriel.”

“Now, I gotta thank you for convincing me to bring that make-up kit with me.”

“Why is that?”

“They bruised me up a bit.” He runs his thumb over his bottom lip and lets out a small hiss. “But we both know by tomorrow it will look like nothing happened.”

“Yes, another thing to keep track of.”

Thanks to the SEP, his body recuperates faster than normal humans do. Though his lip still hurts if he touches it, the pain will be gone in about three hours and by morning he will look brand new. It will raise questions if Mal sees him.

Ana talks to him about his agents; the ones he asked for have already moved into base and settle into their schedule nicely. She took it upon herself the first day to fill them in on who they will be working with: Commander Reyes. Then she followed his list of drills and commands and has been recording it for him to watch at night. He can see his tablet blinking with new e-mails from Ana from where he left it on the kitchen counter, but he leaves it alone for now. He prepares a sandwich and continues to listen to her talk about what she’s been up to, and what she can tell him about Jack’s situation. He’s also managing things on his own, but she can tell it’s different for him.

“Be careful, Gabe,” she says after he says he has to go.

“Same to you, Ana.” In their line of work, this was something you should always say back, no matter if they were in danger at the moment or not. That’s what Gabriel believes.

\--

Gabriel passes the remaining hours of the day working and doing his best to listen to the conversations he can catch. He tries to mingle with the clients, keeping the topics to alcohol or subjects he hears them talking about that aren’t work related. He knows better than to ask about missions or what the members are up to outside the bar.

At one point, a trio starts discussing basketball teams and he slips smoothly into the conversation. One favors the Lakers, while the other two don’t. Gabriel backs up his fellow fan and gets into a heated argument about it. It ends in laughs and they buy more beers to continue the night.

On his way back to the bar after more chatter, a couple of girls stop him by their table. One grabbed him by his bicep and started to feel it up, encircling it with both her hands. Gabriel’s nose wrinkled at the invasion of space, but decided to give her a few seconds before pulling away.

“Told you. Needs both my hands to measure it.” The girl pulls her hands away. “Pay up.”

The other girl rolls her eyes as she leans back in her chair.

“Did you bet on that just to have an excuse to feel them?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” The girl with red hair that measured his bicep crosses her legs and smiles.

“I should make sure she’s right before I pay her, right?” the brunette says as she curls one finger, asking Gabriel to move closer.

He decides to comply and lets her touch. As long as they don’t linger on his naked arms long enough to feel the fake tattoo sleeves, he should be fine. The second girl takes longer, but hums her approval.

“Could you carry us?” The redhead asks, resting her chin on her hand as the other one laughs.

He smiles and allows himself to be cocky. He talks about his workout routine, the weights he can lift--that are up to Javier Nieves’ standards and not Gabriel Reyes’--and for how long, and how he used to beat his old coworkers in arm wrestling. The conversation ends quickly when someone calls for an order. He winks as he says his farewell before attending to the bar.

Around eleven at night, a group of Deadlock members start to stir themselves up around a table. Gabriel watches how two of them face each other, place their elbows on the table and grab hands in a tight grip. There’s an extra guy holding their fists above the table. Once he says ‘go!’ and releases them, the arm wrestling begins.

Gabriel takes a look around. He feels relief when the girls from earlier are gone. He has no doubt they would nominate him as a contender after his bragging. Which was all true, he knows he could beat them at it, but showing that super soldier strength might not be the best move.

Soon enough, people start making bets and the crowd thickens. It doesn’t surprise Gabriel that these kinds of games win over Deadlock’s attention. The customers that come in walk directly to the cheers and shouts. He sees Lina among them, calling for bets. He also spots McCree with a beer in hand. He doesn’t pay much attention to the game after it starts; there’s nothing worth listening to and as long as they keep buying drinks and not break anything, he’s fine with the tomfoolery.

He’s just brought a third round of beers to the table when Lina grabs his arm after he steps away from the group.

“You wanna feel me too?” He asks her and she raises an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t say no, but I don’t think this is the place.” She smiles before winking. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“Ah,” Gabriel trails off as he looks at the table. The same guy that beat the last six contenders has just won his seventh round. “Nah.”

“Sounds like someone who wants to,” Lina says, nudging his arm. “Try your luck against Toby. Could get him to wash the dishes for a week.”

“Will he actually do it, though?” Gabriel asks.

“Nope.” She shrugs. “But it would be nice to beat him.”

“You just want to see me lose.”

“Are you kiddin’? I hate the guy.” She shrugs her arms. “But it’ll be funny if you lose. C’mon, seems like you can put up a fight.”

While they speak, Toby, a guy with dark skin and long hair, built almost like Reyes, beats his eighth opponent.

Gabriel curls his lips. “Alright.” He hands the tray to Lina, who passes it to a random member.

“Got another one, Toby!” Lina calls, shoving Gabriel closer to the table.

“Come on down!” Toby makes a show of it as he shouts and spreads his arms open to welcome the challenger.

Gabriel takes the empty chair in front of Toby and places his elbow on the table. When Toby’s hand wraps around his own it takes him back to his SEP days, when he would be the one challenging the other soldiers and winning.

He remembers beating Jack in his first week in the program. Morrison kept coming back every two weeks or so until he finally beat him. Gabriel never let it go that he needed a dozen injections before that happened. Jack doesn’t care; he can still rub it in Reyes’ face that he beat him. Gabriel believes that’s one of the reasons they were so compatible as operatives and became great partners. They helped each other grow stronger and, witnessed one another’s improvement.

“The hell does he think he’s doing?” Gabriel hears Jesse behind him as a tall skinny guy moves to hold his and Toby’s hands in place.

“Winning,” Gabriel responds without looking back at McCree. He can hear him scoff before the guy releases their fist.

Gabriel debates what to do as soon as he starts pushing against Toby’s hand. He plans on putting up a fight, letting Deadlock think he can beat Toby, and then giving up at the last minute. He wouldn’t be anything special, but he’d be remembered enough and it would stop people from trying to pick on him.

Besides the intense battle with their arms, they also share a fierce stare down. Gabriel can feel Toby’s arm trembling, sees his brow twitching and his lips going dry. The members around him start changing their bets to Gabriel as the seconds go by and he’s still in the fight. Toby’s cocky smile fades and his expression grows strained as he keeps pushing.

Toby pushes Gabriel’s arm down a fraction, and a few “no’s!” roar through the crowd. Gabriel smiles proudly as he pushes forward, gaining several “yes’s!”

Gabriel is about to let Toby win; he just wants to torture him a bit longer. But he yelps and pulls back, allowing Toby to slam his hand to the table, when ice-cold beer is poured down the back of his neck.

“Aha!” Toby cheers as he raises his arms in victory.

“McCree!” Someone shouts bitterly as they shove Jesse away.

“I had money on Nieves!” Lina says to the cowboy as she slaps his shoulder.

“And I had money on Toby!” Jesse shrugs, as if it was a good defense.

“So did I!” Another member says as he raises his hand with a bottle of beer

“Doesn’t count, a rematch!” A girl says, smacking the guy in the stomach.

“Yeah, c’mon, Nieves. Get me my money back.” Lina slaps his arm and Gabriel chuckles.

“He lost!” McCree says, pointing at Gabriel.

“Because of you,” Lina pokes Jesse’s chest.

“If Toby isn’t afraid I’ll beat him,” Gabriel says as he looks back at Toby..

Toby lets out a loud laugh, “More like if you don't mind being embarrassed when you lose.”

Gabriel laughs at that as he sits back down. He looks back and catches Lina pushing McCree away from Gabriel, which he appreciates. He shivers again when the cold fabric of his shirt gets too close to his skin.

The second round starts. Gabriel wants this one to be over quickly and he’s decided on what to do. Just for Jesse pulling that stunt, he’s going to make the kid lose his money. Let him know he will fuck with him if the cowboy wants to brawl.

The tension between him and Toby resumes as soon as they start. Gabriel pretends to struggle like he did before, and doesn’t take his eyes off Toby. The other man does the same. He’s smirking, as if he didn’t almost lose the first time. As if he didn’t need the help of a brat to win. But the first time Toby blinks, Gabriel snaps his arms forward and the table shakes.

Lina cheers first before the others follow, some out of happiness and others out of annoyance. He stands as he sees people passing money around. Lina gets a cut and makes finger guns at him. He grins and nods her way before walking towards the bar. Toby decides to leave after that and only a few other matches take place until they start leaving the Bunker.

Gabriel walks towards the empty tables to start putting the chairs away when he hears the cowboy’s spurs as he approaches him. Jesse pulls out an empty chair in front of the one Gabriel’s about to grab and sits on it.

“Let’s go. You and me.” Jesse places his elbow on the table and Gabriel stares down at him.

“Are you serious? You just saw me beat a guy almost two times your size, kid.”

“I ain’t no kid.”

Gabriel cocks his head. “That’s what a kid would say.”

“I know I can beat you.”

Gabriel chuckles as he shakes his head. He decides it’ll be a good laugh to end the night and sits down to accept the challenge.

 

M c C r e e

If Nieves had lost that match against Toby, Jesse would have had an easy night. But he was tired, and his companions shoving him around after he tried to help others keep their money had pushed him over the edge. Not to mention Nieves had snapped at him earlier in the day for no reason, thinking he had a right or that he was something special to talk to Jesse like that. Jesse had spent years building his reputation and he wasn’t going to let a nobody rip it away.

As soon as Nieves wraps his hand around Jesse’s, he starts doubting his decision. He feels small and fragile against Nieves’ palm. His gut clenches at the thought of Javier breaking his arm against the table. He still stares at the man in front of him. He’s a bit bigger than Toby, and he recently beat him at this game, but this is also a good way to study the bartender. Learn when he bluffs, if he shows signs of fear and doubt, and he can find out the older man’s weak spots.

The fight is over before it begins. Nieves almost pulls Jesse’s arm out of socket. His knuckles hurt from hitting the wood too harshly and his bones tremble inside of him. He stares at his weak arm laid out in front of Nieves as the older man gives it a gentle petting. Jesse flinches at the softness Nieves displays a second after being so rough.

Jesse chuckles in a weak attempt to brush off his loss, “I didn’t say when I’d beat ya.”

Nieves smiles at him and Jesse’s blood boils in his veins. Nieves mocks him by flicking the rim of his cowboy hat, pushing it backwards a bit.

“Better luck next time then, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you expect from this story :)
> 
> Thanks to [starkknaked](http://starkknaked.tumblr.com/) for betareading.


	6. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and I hope you guys are still here. I hope to put up chapters faster and that you enjoy them :)
> 
> **WARNING: Attempt of rape/sexual assault near the end of this chapter**

R e y e s

Gabriel starts seeing new faces as the first week rolls by. Some already know about him, others ask as if they had been living under a rock, and some just don’t care and order something to refresh themselves after their drive to the Bunker. There’s no sign of Mal, and he sees very little of Lina after the arm wrestling night. He expects it will be like this more often, since both seem to run their own small groups and are involved in a lot of Deadlock’s big jobs. He catches Sal in the background, watching over Gabriel like a hawk. He thinks Gabriel is too busy to notice.

He’s glad Toby hasn’t come around for a rematch, and that no one else is challenging him to test his strength. He would like to keep it secret as long as he can, and use it only when necessary. He also needs to focus on Mal’s whereabouts as much as he can in case the Deadlock member decides to throw another test at Gabriel. He overhears a girl asking about Mal, saying she got the cash he wanted. The guy she’s with tells her he’s in Portland, dealing with a guy that was too late on sending him his cut after a drug exchange. Gabriel believes he will know when Mal arrives. For now, he decides to lower his guard on Mal and focus on what he can learn from the members around him.

Even with his strength and flexibility, the criminals drive him up the wall by the end of the week. He’s going around the bar, taking beers and bringing back empty glasses back to the sink where they’ll wait to be washed until his next break. His arms start bothering him from time to time after working on a few cocktails in a row. He doesn’t expect sympathy from this group and he knows he has to power through even with sweat running down his brow.

“Something funny?” He mumbles at Lina who giggles as he grabs a moist hand towel to wipe his face with.

“Need help?” She asks, from her seat on the empty stool in front of him.

A corner of his mouth twitches up. “What makes you say that?”

She spins around on the stool, looking back at the room full of her accomplices. “Take your pick. As long as they’re wearing a red bandana I, or Mal, can get them to help you out.”

Gabriel takes a look around at the members, some have red bandanas around their necks, heads, or wrists.

“It means they’re of a lower status and have to answer to Mal, me, or someone higher until their probation is over or they earn a higher rank.”

“What about me?” He rests his hands on the counter.

She curls her lips as she turns back around to face him. “Technically you’re not part of Deadlock, more like…an add-on.”

He hums, “Well thanks.”

“But go ahead.” She spins again, this time doing a full circle. “Choose your slave for the day.”

Gabriel consider the help as he looks at the criminals again. He could have someone pour the beers from the taps or get him the things he needs that are too far away to save him time. Or wash the growing towers of glasses in the sink. He hears a laugh that makes his eyebrow twitch and he searches for the culprit until he finds McCree, sitting on the couch surrounded by a few girls that are too old for him.

“¡Vaquero!” He calls out, and Jesse looks at him with annoyance in his eyes and his brow furrows. “Come over here!”

Jesse laughs at his command. “What do you think you’re doing, ordering me around?”

Gabriel turns to look at Lina.

Jesse’s smile slowly drops as he looks at the girl as well, who’s shaking her head in feigned disappointment. “Need me to go get your ass myself, McCree?”

It takes him a few seconds, but McCree stands up and walks over to them. Gabriel notices how he snaps into full submissive mode as he approaches them. His eyes dart away from Lina’s and his hands slip into his pockets, probably to stop them from shaking or playing with the end of his shirt.

“Behind the bar,” Gabriel orders and Jesse follows with his shoulders slouching. “I need some help back here, think you can do it?”

Jesse shrugs as he looks at the beer taps and bottles. “Ain’t never done this before.”

“Have you washed dishes?”

Jesse nods, looking at the sink, and Gabriel pats him on the back. The bartender can feel how light Jesse is against his hand once more and how easy it would be to knock him down.

“Get to work then.”

 

M c C r e e

Jesse tries to stay out of Javier’s way, but the man moves pretty fast for his size. Especially when orders keep coming from all directions. Now that he’s on the other side, he can see how much it takes his brothers and sisters to start feeling tipsy or full on drunk. Eva is a strong drinker, she has drown shot after shot and takes Bethany’s money when she can still walk a straight line. Jonathan drank two beers and he’s eyelids start closing on him before his third. He should keep that fact in mind if he ever wants to pick pocket the guy. Now that he has been in the bar for a full hour and sober, he can tell Old Joe’s stories aren’t that funny while his drunken friends cackle around him.

Jesse moves from side to side, trying to not get scold for being in Javier’s way. When he does cross paths with Nieves, the older man only pushes him out of the way in this gentle manner that makes McCree flinch when his hand touches his back. A spill happens behind the bar and he starts moping it before Nieves tells him to, he wants to get this over with and without Nieves thinking he can order him around whenever he wants. When he’s done mopping the sticky puddle and looks up to see what else Nieves has for him, he’s caught off guard by the flips and tricks he finds the bartender doing with the bottles. He’s tossing bottles over his shoulder and catching them without looking. He pours liquor from a tilted angle and doesn’t miss a drop into the glass. His eyes scan the tight shirt around his back, shoulders and chest and how it tightens more when Nieves moves faster. There’s something about his colossal hands that keep making Jesse look back at them. His fingers would brush over glass and remain firm on their grip. The veins on them were carved so perfectly, Jesse’s fingers twitch with a need to trace them.

He snaps back when a bottle is tossed to his face and those fingers he starting to become fond of grab it before it hits him, right in front of his eyes. When the bottle lowers, Javier’s smile comes into view, more like a teasing smirk.

“Don’t fall asleep on the job,” Nieves says before turning around to continue.

Jesse scoffs and the little admiration is forgotten as he leaves the mop on a corner. He scans the area to see what else he can do before Nieves orders him and the shiny Mason jar full of tips call his attention.

 

R e y e s

Gabriel knows money has been taken out of the jar and he is fully aware Jesse was the culprit. But what impresses him is that he didn’t noticed right away. The scrawny kid got his dirty hands on his money and walked away after his chores without being spotted. Javier looks around and saw no one snickering or laughing behind his back with McCree. He figures no one had seemed it at all.

He takes the chance that a midnight the bar usually stays empty until four in the morning. He sees the last few customers about to leave, Jesse included, and walks towards the door. When it’s just the cowboy, Gabriel slams the door in front of him.

“What the fuck?” Jesse hisses and his tired eyes frown at Gabriel.

The older man crosses his arms and stands taller, “You took something from me.”

“Yer charisma?” Jesse smiles.

“You’re a funny kid, should be dressed like a clown instead of a cowboy.” His eyes scan Jesse from the hat to the boots with the spurs. “On second thought, I bet you make a lot of people laugh with that getup.”

But Jesse ignores his comment as he grins, “Saw something you liked, Nieves?”

“Yeah, my money under your belt.”

“Or is that just an excuse to look under my belt?”

Gabriel frowns and pulls out his hand, “Give it.”

“I’ve nothin’.” Jesse crosses his arms and his brow twitches in anger.

“Okay, fine.” Gabriel turns and locks the door. He takes the key and buries it deep in his front pocket. “Have fun.” Gabriel walks past Jesse, pushing him out of the way more than necessary.

“Where’d you think yer going?”

“To make dinner.” Gabriel turns. “While you clean the tables and chairs or hand me back my money.”

“Yer crazy!” Jesse barks as Gabriel ignores him.

“And don’t think about lock picking that door, because I will go out there and find you.”

“No need.” Jesse slips his hands in his pockets and stomps to the couch where he slumps down and covers his head with his hat. “Someone will come back knocking when they realize I’m still here and that you locked me in.”

“If you’re so sure of it.” Gabriel continues his way up the stairs and also locks that door to keep the kid in the bar.

Gabriel preheats a piece of lasagna he had left over from a couple of days back and grabs a beer from the fridge before heading downstairs to watch over McCree. Once he takes the spot by one of the tables that still remains dirty, it only takes a few seconds for the kid to sniff and take his hat off his face. His tongue goes over his lips as he shifts in the couch.

“Don’t see you cleaning.” Gabriel takes a piece into his mouth and the aroma grows stronger. “You could just give me the money and be on your way.”

“I didn’t take anything.” Jesse stands up.

“I’m not an idiot, kid. So either you give it back or clean what your friends did.”

He catches Jesse licking his lips again as his eyes trace down to his meal and understands Jesse heard nothing of what he just said.

Gabriel licks his own lips as he savors the food and continues eating, ignoring the kicked puppy look Jesse wears. He hears a growl that knows its coming from Jesse’s stomach. He looks up to meet Jesse’s flushed face before the kid quickly disappears from his sight. He returns with a bucket and a cloth to start working. Seeing as Jesse stops talking and avoids eye contact, Gabriel decides to be kind enough to also ignore the growling.

Jesse is quick to wash the first few tables, but his stomach doesn’t stop making noises and it irritates Gabriel.

“Have you eaten?” He asks and Jesse yelps with his back towards him.

“Nun’ of your business,” Jesse mumbles with his hand moving in circles as he cleans the table.

Gabriel rest back as he watches Jesse without saying another word. The kid looks too skinny to be in this kind of job and too weak. He wonders how he has stayed alive all this time. There’s a pinch in his chest that only grows with every thought of Jesse and how this must not be the first night he would go to sleep without a decent meal. He stands up and takes his plate with him towards McCree.

Once he reaches the kid, he pulls him by his jean vest with his free hand and forces him to sit on the chair behind him. Before Jesse opens his big mouth, Gabriel places the plate with half a piece of lasagna in front of him.

“Eat it.” Gabriel walks towards the door as he takes out the key to the bar and unlocks it. “Go when you’re done.” He walks back to collect the beer he left behind and continues the path to his apartment.

 

M c C r e e

Jesse watches the older man go and then down at the plate in front of him. He wants to resist, to not give this asshole a reason to have something over him, but his stomach is growling so loud he swears Nieves can still hear it. Jesse leans back with his arms crossed as he groans. His brow twitches and his fingers tap against his arm. He can feel some heat coming from the plate and the smells is even more tasteful this close. He gives up and starts eating it so fast, as if someone will come and take it away. Like they’ve done before.

Once the plate is almost licked clean, he stands by the door and looks back at the empty bar, a place he admits he feels safe, surrounded by friends and a calm atmosphere. He contemplates staying on the old couch and how nice it would be to have Nieves be the first one he sees. But to that thought he leaves and he hopes Nieves notices the money he has returned to his tip jar.

Jesse walks through the door of the bar and up the stairs with the hands hiding in his pocket, and head hanging low. The day sets on his shoulders and his body feels heavy for his feet to carry. The little light that comes through ahead makes him look up. He moves three planks of wood from the facade that hides the entrance to the bar and lets them close behind him. He looks back at the old mural some Deadlocks members painted a year ago, a woman sipping on a smoothie to “promote” a dinner a few blocks down, but it’s just a way to divert the eyes of their secret hideout.

“About time, kid.” He looks forward to the guy with the soar voice in front of him, dangling a cigarette from his fingers. His shirt looks too tight for him and his jeans look like they’re about to pop out. “Been waiting for an hour.” He takes a drag from the smoke.

Jesse shrugs as he stops before getting too close. “Why didn’t you look for me?”

Cass laughs as the smoke comes out through his mouth and nose. “Thought you were giving the new guy a warm welcome.”

Jesse grimaces, “‘s’that why yer here? ’M not in the mood.”

The guy frowns at him and drops his cigar to the floor before his boot stomps on it. “The hell you are. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, well I ain’t yours to toss around!” Jesse barks as he moves forward with the intention to pass by Cass, but the man catches his arm with a tight grip that makes him wince.

“Still need to learn when to shut that trout of yours, eh?” Cass’ breath makes Jesse’s nose wrinkle with the smell of cigars, beer and chili cheese dogs.

Jesse struggles and uses his free hand to push the man away, but it feels like he’s doing little effort, like he’s pushing at a concrete wall. One of Cass’ big boots kicks his calve, making him tumble to his knees.

“I’ll find a way to shut it right up.” He captures Jesse’s jaw with one hand while he uses the other to unzip and unbutton his pants.

Jesse shakes his head and shuts his eyes. He knows this would be over soon if he cooperates, but he just doesn’t want to tonight. In the darkness, he hears a grunt and Cass’ hand slips from his face. His eyes snap open and falls back on his butt to the scene in front of him.

Nieves stands between Jesse and Cass, while the Deadlock member rests on one knee as he covers his mouth.

“The fuck?” Cass’ mumbles as he faces Nieves.

“ _Kid_ said no,” his voice is tormented and deep. “You can walk away, or I’ll find a way to shut _you_ up.”

Cass gets back on his feet as he chuckles. “This isn’t your lane, Nieves. You don’t have the bite.”

Javier shrugs. “We can find out.”

Cass grins before he goes for a swing. Jesse flinches to the movement and shuts his eyes, waiting for Nieves’ cries. When they don’t come, he opens them again and sees Javier has caught Cass’ first in his hand. The bartender swings his other fist into the criminal’s jaw, causing him to tumble back.

“Fuck it!” Cass spits. “Boy ain’t worth it.”

Jesse watches in disbelief as Cass walks away, his shoulders slouching in defeat. The man turns the corner out of the alley quickly and disappears as the night becomes quiet to McCree’s ears. His eyes divert to Nieves’ back and can’t move for a second.

Javier turns to him and his green eyes are warm on Jesse. “You okay?” The bartender stretches his hand to help him up, but Jesse ignores it and gets up on his own.

“Shouldn’t’ve done that,” he mumbles as he swipes dirt from his pants. “No one has ever gotten in between for a reason.”

He walks pass Nieves, but the man won’t let it go.

“Ever?” His voice creates an invisible grip on Jesse as he stops. “How many times?”

Jesse shrugs and smiles as best as he can, “With Cass? A few.” Jesse can see Nieves making the connection, Cass hasn’t been the first, and neither will be last.

“McCree,” Javier says, as if he’s about to apologize for something he can’t control.

“Just oral,” Jesse quickly interrupts and chuckles. “Who would ever take a scum like me to bed, right?” He looks down and away from Nieves. He doesn’t need to show the man how his own words make him feel. He looks out of the alley. He wants to leave this night behind, but he’s afraid of what might wait for him out there.

“Ya probably made it worse,” Jesse whispers to himself and Gabriel stands by him.

“So,” Javier says and Jesse looks at the man who’s admiring the wooden boards covering the Bunker’s entrance. "This is what it looks like.”

“You’ve never seen it?” He can’t fake the surprise in his tone.

Nieves shakes his head and looks back at him. “Only been out here without my face covered once. Didn’t really saw much.”

Jesse hisses and rubs the back of his head, lifting his head a bit. “Probably not a good idea yer out here then.”

Nieves looks away from him and shrugs, “You’re a Deadlock member, right? I’m fine.” Javier takes a deep breath. “Worth it, anyways.”

Jesse doesn’t know if it was meant for him to hear those last words, but he’s glad he did. The warmth in his stomach returns and he just wants to puke everything out until he passes out.

Nieves starts walking forward and leans from one of the walls of the alley, almost out of it. Jesse sees him scanning the street and what it contains.

“There’s a taco stand?” Jesse hears Nieves ask and he laughs.

“Yeah, pretty good.” Jesse approaches him until they’re side by side again.

“Mal’s such a bastard for keeping this from me.”

Jesse laughs again but it’s nervous and short. Mal will know Nieves left; Davon will probably be aware as well. There’s a pinch of guilt in him, it’s because of him Nieves is out.

“A bookstore?” Nieves hums.

“Too quiet for me,” Jesse comments and the older man laughs.

“That’s the point, kid. Now I know where to go if you ever bother me too much.”

Jesse huffs and rubs the back of his neck. “It won’t guarantee ya full safety, but I guess a couple mins’ head start is good.” They both remain silent for a few minutes and Jesse watches Nieves over the corner of his eyes. He’s still looking at the stores and other buildings in the street, probably checking if there’s another bar with how his eyes grow smaller in concentration.

“I should, ah, get goin’,” Jesse finally says and Nieves looks back at him.

“Are you sure?” The concern in his voice makes Jesse shift on his feet.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jesse smiles and waves him off. “See ya tomorrow.” He tips the rim of his hat and doesn’t let Nieves say another word before he turns out of the alley and walks down the street.

He can feel Nieves’ eyes on him, watching over and it makes him walk faster. He appreciates the rescue, but who knows what tomorrow will bring him.


	7. Comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [MacBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka) for helping with this chapter.

R e y e s

Gabriel gets out of bed the next morning but doesn’t make it far before sitting on the edge of the mattress for a few minutes, going back to the event that took place before he locked up the Bunker for good; the moment he saw Jesse, in the dark, being handled like a toy. After Gabriel left Jesse to finish eating last night, there had been a tick in the back of his mind bothering him every second. When he heard Jesse leaving, he decided to look over the bar before calling it a night.

The bar looked fine, Jesse had even returned the money, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach still bothered him. After years of getting a feeling like this and it turning out to be correct most of the time, he knew it wasn’t for nothing. It was after a few minutes of weighing his options about whether or not to leave the bar to check it out that he decided to see if that tick had a source.

That’s when he saw the scene and his blood boiled.

He’s expecting something to happen because of his actions and just because he saved Jesse that one time, it didn’t mean he slept any better. He wondered if the boy had gotten safely to where he was staying the night, if he would see him at all today, with a smile on his face or a black eye. If not, he would probably see another kid taking his place in a week or two. This is how these things worked. He decides to try and forget about it until he opens the bar and gets up to start his routine.

Gabriel knew he would find out when Mal was back. As soon as he goes downstairs, Mal receives him, sitting on the couch like a king and five of his criminal knights surrounding him. All of their eyes set on Gabriel.

“Well, good morning,” Gabriel says. “What can I get you?”

Mal nods to a chair that stands in front of him. “Take a seat, Nieves.”

He ignores everything. He forgets who Gabriel Reyes is. That he’s working for Overwatch and is Blackwatch’s new Commander. He’s Javier Nieves and he knows what they’re going to talk about.

“I heard you left the Bunker,” Mal says and Gabriel can’t read his expression at the moment.

Gabriel nods. “I heard some things and acted too fast. There were two Deadlock members with me.”

Mal huffs. “But you didn’t leave with them. And you attacked one of ours.”

“He was attacking another one of yours.” Gabriel knows that was too bold, but it’s in the air now.

“McCree?” Mal smirks as he taps his foot and moves his knee sideways. “Look, you should not have been involved in that. Cass wasn’t going to harm him. It’s not your place and we all know the kid could use the discipline. He’s an important asset to us, but his behavior might cause us to lose a big objective in the next couple of weeks. He needs to learn who he really works for.”

Gabriel wonders if it’s smart to answer or not. “An important asset?” He wants to drive the subject away.

“Nothing that concerns you, Nieves. That’s what you need to know.” Mal stands up and starts approaching Gabriel. “What happens outside the Bunker isn’t your business. And it’s written in the contract you signed.”

Gabriel nods and tries his best to keep staring Mal right in the eyes, but he decides to look away. Portray fear and let Mal believe he’s really in charge of him. “I apologize.”

Mal bites his bottom lip and paces in front of Gabriel. “I probably shouldn’t tell you, but I do kinda like you, so here it goes: Devon, you know who he is right? The big, bad boss?”

Gabriel nods.

“He didn’t know you were alive, he just saw the alcohol coming like magic.” He opens his palms in the air to add flair. “Don’t take it personally—it was actually a good thing. But now, he does know you exist, and it’s not good.” Mal steps closer to Gabriel and pokes his chest. “So, be careful with your next move. Got it?”

Gabriel nods. “Got it. Won’t happen again.” He doesn’t say what, whether helping McCree, leaving the Bunker or minding his own business, and he hopes it passes under Mal’s radar.

“Good. Well, we’re off to do something, but we’ll be back for drinks later.” Mal pats his shoulder before turning around and walking towards the door and reminds him, “I have eyes everywhere, Nieves.” The five other guys follow his every step until they’re all out through the door.

Gabriel remains seated and allows himself to zone out. There was a part of him fighting away the good thoughts. Yeah, Jesse was a kid, but it was someone he wouldn’t see again. A kid who would surely go to jail with his record, if he doesn’t die by the time the mission comes. Yet, he couldn’t leave him on his own in a situation like that. There was something off about this. He was seeing the pattern. Very few Deadlock members cared for McCree, at least really cared, but they still hang onto him.

He’s an important asset to us. Mal’s words echo in his mind and the idea sets in his head.

He remembers the meeting, someone asked about McCree, Devon spoke about their sharpshooter and no one was there to receive the praise. He remembers hearing Felix go over the mission for McCree right after he arrived at the bar for the first time a week ago.

\--

He hurries back to his apartment and grabs his tablet. He turns it on and sees Athena’s logo fading in.

“Welcome, Commander Reyes,” her voice says.

“Athena, I need you to run a search for me. I won’t see the results until tonight, alright?”

“Sure, Commander.”

“Give me anything you can find on Jesse McCree. Search everywhere and show me every detail you can get. Understood?”

“Yes, Commander Reyes. Jesse McCree.”

\--

Mal does return for drinks. He acts like nothing happened, and talks to Gabriel like they’re buddies. Gabriel copies, knowing well it won’t help to show he’s holding a grudge. The better he does, the sooner Mal will forget. If it’s true what he said, about Devon being aware of Gabriel, he had to find a way to be invisible again, or do something good to make the man forget his act of rebellion.

The door opens while he cleans the counter of the bar after the last customer leaves the spot. Jesse walks in and quickly looks his way, at Gabriel. He smiles and Gabriel smiles back as he approaches and sits on the stool in front of him. He doesn’t see Jesse limping, or with a black eye or a broken nose. He seems to be in one piece.

“Hey,” his voice is low.

“Hey,” Gabriel says back as he rests one elbow on the counter. “Can I get you anything?”

“Just a beer.” Jesse shrugs and Gabriel nods before turning around.

He grabs a glass and starts serving from the tap. Before the foam reaches the top, he hears Jesse’s voice, just for him. “Nunca dije gracias.”

Gabriel turns around to face him and hands him the beer. He smiles to him as he lightly shakes his head and responds, “No importa.”

“Si importa,” Jesse says firmly. “Nadie nunca lo ha hecho y… gracias.”

“It's fine, kid,” Gabriel assures him. “Are you okay?”

Jesse nods as he lifts the glass to his lips. “Got to my motel room safely. Found out Cass left for a mission in California this morning.”

Gabriel nods and turns around to grab clean glasses to display nearby. “Si vuelve a pasar algo así…” There’s a voice in him that says ‘do not finish that’, but he also has to gain some trust in Deadlock, right? “No dudes en decirme o buscarme.”

Jesse has lowered his head, looking down to his beer.

“Lo que te hacen,” Gabriel keeps his voice low as he shakes his head softly. “No está bien.”

If Jesse’s about to say something back, he doesn’t get the chance before a girl calls him over.

“McCree!” The boy turns to the call of his name, from a group of four other members. “Up for a quick pick up?”

“Sure!” he answers and swallows down his beer as he pulls out his wallet. He drops the bills on the counter and leaves without looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel grabs the money and watches the door closing behind Jesse. He tried. And he actually wishes Jesse is going to do a real job and not get the shit beat out of him somewhere.

\--

He doesn’t see the cowboy for the rest of the day nor night. He tries not to think about it. He wants to believe that if there were bad news, he would have heard it by now. But Deadlock isn’t Overwatch. He can imagine them executing one of their own without a moment of hesitation and keep going with their lives like that person never existed.

“Athena,” he calls after spitting the excess toothpaste in his mouth into the sink. “Any results?”

“Yes, I imported them into your files.” The screen of the tablet opens up a file with a mugshot of Jesse, looking a bit younger than he does now.

“Thank you. That will be all.”

He takes the tablet to his room and sits down on the edge of the bed to start reading. There a few results for the name, but he ignores the ones that don’t sound like the McCree he knows or don’t show a picture until he comes across the Deadlock member’s face. He comes across a profile with his background. Seventeen years of age, male, born in Santa Fe, New Mexico and known member of Deadlock. His father was a police officer that died in a hostage situation in 2039. His mother fell ill and passed away in 2044. He was eleven when he was placed in foster care and there always seemed to be something wrong. He ran away from it all just when he turned thirteen and spent half a year on his own. He got caught shoplifting a few times, but the charges were dropped shortly after. Gabriel figures it’s probably out of pity for a hungry looking kid. He’s spotted again, surrounded by Deadlock at fourteen. Gabriel has to read that line twice, this kid barely had a childhood and has spent years of his youth with a gang.

He moves over to articles about Deadlock that mention McCree. Most of them express how Deadlock keeps escaping and how many deaths fall on their hands. In an exchange of trafficked weapons, one of the members was caught and he gave a few names up, including Jesse McCree. A boy who can apparently land headshots without missing. If this kid really is their sharpshooter and one of the key elements to help Deadlock succeed in their plan to retrieve the bomb, Gabriel has to take him out of here soon or take him down. First, he needs to see the sharpshooter in action, to be right about this.

\--

Gabriel decides to have a better breakfast and make use of the eggs he bought earlier in the week. He starts frying two and places two slices of bread on a plate. He makes a mental note to buy a toaster. He’s taking in the early breeze through his window and rubs his smooth chin. He’s already dressed for the day and though the sizzling of the eggs is near, he can hear a knock. He turns down the stove and looks at his door. It sounds too loud to be from the main door of the bar, but further from the door to his apartment.

There’s no one on the stairs when he opens the door, but there’s another knock on the second door. When he opens it, he almost gets hit by Jesse’s knuckles. The kid flinches his hand back at the last minute.

“Howdy!” Jesse smiles.

Gabriel frowns as he looks over Jesse’s shoulder at the Bunker’s door. “Did you pick the lock?”

“Well, yeah.” Jesse shifts his hat on his head.

“Why?” Gabriel places his hands on his hips as he steps forward. The kid looks a bit afraid as he steps back. His eyes darting down to his body and back up.

“Thought I’d come in early n’ help ya clean up.” Jesse rubs the back of his neck. “Had nothin’ better to do.”

Gabriel hums. “Makes it a bit hard to believe.”

“I swear, Nieves. Kinda owe ya.”

“You don’t. But I’ll take the help.” Gabriel’s arms drop to his side. “Have you eaten?”

“I’ll just grab something from the bar—”

“Don’t. I’ll be right back.” Gabriel turns to go back up the stairs.

Jesse steps forward. “Where you goin’?”

“You are not allowed to go up there.” Gabriel pushes Jesse back. “I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Jesse grins, “Sweetheart, telling me I ain’t allowed to do somethin’ will make me do it.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart. And you decide, either go up or eat.”

Jesse licks his lips and looks like he’s actually considering it. “How’d I know you won’t poison me?” He crosses his arms as he keeps smiling.

Gabriel huffs. “You don’t. Stay.” Gabriel closes the door and heads back up.

He serves the first plate and breaks two more eggs on the pan. He spreads butter on the four slices of bread and pours orange juice in two cups. When he returns downstairs, he expects Jesse to be gone and his bar ransacked. But Jesse is still here, boots over a table as he whistles.

“Choose your poison.” Gabriel says as he sets the two plates down in front of Jesse.

Jesse hums. “No toast, just bread?”

“Jodete, entonces.” Gabriel makes a show of picking up the plates, but Jesse grabs one quickly.

“It’s fine!” Jesse hurries to take a bite out of one of the slices while Gabriel pulls down a chair to sit by his side.

Jesse gulps from his drink like he walked through a desert to get here. He eats without manners and as if he’s running out of time. He’s desperate for his next bite and worried it won’t come.

“How come you have money to buy drinks, but not food?” Gabriel breaks the silence after a while.

Jesse wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I buy some snacks. But if I’m gun’ die, I prefer to go with a good drink.”

“You could afford a good meal once in a while. Leave this world on a full stomach. Sounds pretty nice too. Besides, how do you get the money?”

Jesse shrugs. “Pickpocket, small jobs, favors.” He mumbles the last word and lowers his gaze to keep eating. Gabriel won’t ask. “‘Sides, they think it’s funny to mess with my food. They’re like wolves here.”

Of course, Gabriel thinks. How can this be their secret weapon if they got him running on an empty stomach and alcohol alone? “Try to get more food instead of alcohol, kid. Understand?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jesse waves him off and Gabriel is sure he will see more orders at the bar coming from Jesse after today.

Jesse finishes before him and Gabriel gives him his remaining slice of bread and juice. Once they’re done, he places the utensils they used in the sink to clean later.

 

M c C r e e

Javier gets the cleaning supplies from the closet in the back while Jesse starts pulling down the chairs from the tables and tucking them underneath. Nieves throws him a moist cloth as the man starts to clean. Jesse starts seconds later, moving his hand in circles to clean the wood. They fall silent again, but Jesse fills the calm with whistling. Javier doesn’t say anything, but doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it either. Jesse makes it his mission to get a word out of the man. But his whistling fades when he looks back at Javier.

He’s also washing over a table. The sleeve of his shirt clinging to his arm and wrinkling with every move. His attention falls on the tattoos decorating Javier’s skin, how inviting they look to trace a finger over every pigment. Over every line of his veins and curve of his muscles. His curls are also messy on top of his head and his piercing green eyes makes his knees tremble when Javier catches him looking.

“You’re staring, kid.”

Jesse chuckles as he straightens. “Can you blame me?”

To this Javier says nothing and turns around to walk towards another table. But Jesse doesn’t mind the view he has of the pair of black pants wrapping tightly around Nieves’ legs. His teeth catch his bottom lip before he continues his work. There’s a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes where Jesse cleans the tables and chairs while Nieves gets the bar set. Jesse manages a few more glances at the older man because he just can’t look away. The way that he stands, moves and speaks that has grabbed his attention.

“So, you speak Spanish?” Jesse asks with a smooth voice.

Javier laughs. “I might.”

Of course he had heard Nieves speak Spanish more than well, but he didn’t want to go silent again. “I caught your name, just didn’t put it together after I heard ya.”

“Remind me, do you know Spanish?” Nieves mocks and Jesse laughs.

Jesse laughs and tips his hat as he winks to play along. “Si, señor.” Javier scoffs and rolls his eyes as he towers some glasses. “Ma was from Mexico, she spoke a lot of it in the house and taught me some. Mostly bad words.” He laughs at the fond memories in his head. “Sadly, I lost some vocabulary through the years, but can still manage.”

“How much can you manage?”

“Mucho, querido.” Jesse tips his hat once more and Gabriel gives him no reaction.

“Basta, niño,” Javier says and Jesse’s nostrils flare to the word ‘kid’. It causes Nieves to smile when he realizes it. Both return to work with little conversation between them and Jesse starts whistling again. Javier doesn’t say anything or looks annoyed, causing the rhythm to become more cheerful and anxious enough for the older man to frown at him after half an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Translation of their conversation:**
> 
> He grabs a glass and starts serving from the tap. Before the foam reaches the top, he hears Jesse’s voice, just for him. “Nunca dije gracias.” ("I never said thank you.")
> 
> Gabriel turns around to face him and hands him the beer. He smiles to him as he lightly shakes his head and responds, “No importa.” ("It doesn't matter.")
> 
> “Si importa,” Jesse says firmly. “Nadie nunca lo ha hecho y… gracias.” ("Yes, it matters....... Noone has ever done it and... thank you.")
> 
> “It's fine, kid,” Gabriel assures him. “Are you okay?”
> 
> Jesse nods as he lifts the glass to his lips. “Got to my motel room safely. Found out Cass left for a mission in California this morning.”
> 
> Gabriel nods and turns around to grab clean glasses to display nearby. “Si vuelve a pasar algo así…” There’s a voice in him that says ‘do not finish that’, but he also has to gain some trust in Deadlock, right? “No dudes en decirme o buscarme.” ("If something like this happens to you again.... don't hesitate to tell me or look for me.")
> 
> Jesse has lowered his head, looking down to his beer.
> 
> “Lo que te hacen,” Gabriel keeps his voice low as he shakes his head softly. “No está bien.” ("What they do to you....... It's not right.")


	8. Peace Offering

R e y e s

Deadlock members star coming in after a while and Jesse wastes no time on getting lost in the crowd. Gabriel is glad about that, the kid wanting something puts him uneasy. He’s too young to make such approaches even with the kind of lifestyle he has had. He shakes Jesse away from his head and starts tending to the customers he has waiting in line. He loses himself in the conversations that come and go from the customers. He talks to someone, while listening to another beside him, paying extra attention for Devon’s name or Mal’s, even his own after what happened with Cass. Someone actually points it out, but on a bad way, saying he must have gotten Cass on a drunken night or he would have let Javier bleeding on the gutter. Gabriel doesn’t take offense to it, he knows he could have been the one to leave Cass lying somewhere, but he’s pleased enough to send him out. Someone makes a remark when Gabriel passes by, saying McCree probably had it coming and deserved it. Gabriel clenches his fist around the empty bottle of beer and keeps walking.

When Lina comes, he asks Sal if he can take care of the bar while he and Lina go out to get groceries. The other man agrees, but doesn’t promise he won’t hand out free drinks. Gabriel groans an ‘alright’ and leaves with Lina, who shouts, ‘save one for me!’

They go to the market down the street and gather the supplies he needs and wants. He lets Lina do all the talking, about missions, Mal, new members, old members and such. She tells him about executions she has witnessed and done to traitors. Gabriel watches her as she speaks. There’s no remorse in her, there’s even glee; a hint of power she enjoyed too much to not hide.

Gabriel looks away to grab a bottle of mustard, “What can get someone executed?”

She shrugs, “Typical stuff that shows treason: betraying us by going to another gang without doing it the right way, giving info on us to the police, sabotaging our jobs on purpose, keeping the goods we win, killing another without a valid reason; those things.”

“What is the right way to leave?” Gabriel asks as he looks over a jar of pickles.

“You go to Mal, or someone in his rank.” She says, eyeing the different kinds of pasta sauce. “They get the word to Devon and if you don’t owe him shit, or don’t seem to be a valuable enough for him to keep him around, then he’ll let you go.” She pokes his chest, “Just don’t expect his blessings.”

“Can’t you take the word to Devon?” Gabriel asks her and she scoffs.

“Devon still has in ass back in the old days, won’t take such suggestions from a woman. Even if said woman can cut him to pieces.” She says the last sentence through clenched teeth and Gabriel laughs.

“Have you tried challenging him?”

She curls her lips, “Someday, don’t wanna get ahead of myself yet. Best way is to start slow.”

“Cut the legs off.” He nods and she agrees with a ‘yep’.

They turn into another aisle full of candies, cookies and other sweet goods. Gabriel passes by fairly quick, just looking for something that catches his eye without a type in mind.

“I heard you punched Cass.” Lina smirks, possibly supporting the action. “Did you leave a mark?”

Gabriel chuckles, “Hope so. I haven’t seen him.”

“Nice. I was shocked when Mal told me.” She says and adds a pack of sweet candy to the cart.

Gabriel exchanges the bag for the same brand, but the sour kind, and she frowns. “I used to wrestle in high school and still remember a few moves.”

“What about all this?” Lina pokes his bicep.

“Work out, obviously. Nothing big.”

“Right,” Lina drawls.

She changes the subject without bringing Jesse into the conversation. He leaves the toaster for last and takes the one Lina dumps on the cart just so they can be done. A black, small one and not so expensive to go overboard. Besides, by the time he’s done, the toaster will probably stay behind and collect dust.

Both make their way back to the bar, with hands full of bags. Lina is whining, saying she’s carrying the heavier stuff when she only has two bags. Gabriel ignores her and throws a ‘we’re almost there’. They’re about to cross the street when the door of the mexican fast food restaurant opens harshly and someone rushes to them. Of course, it has to be the little devil, with horns poking out of his cowboy hat and spurs clicking on the concrete.

“Hey, need a hand?” He asks Gabriel.

“No, Lina and I—”

“I gotta run anyways.” Lina shoves the bags into Jesse’s hands. “You’re with Jesse, no rules breaking, I get to feel good for doing my good deed of the month.” She smiles and waves before walking away, back down the street.

“See ya!” Jesse waves as he watches her and Gabriel wishes she could have at least stayed.

Gabriel starts walking before McCree says anything. They go through the hidden passage once no one is nearby and into the bar. Gabriel walks through the customers, keeping his bags close and up the stairs to his apartment. He stops at the door and places half of the bags on one step to search for his keys.

“Leave them,” he says as he shuffles through the keys to find the right one. “I’ll come back for them.”

“Hold on, partner. I’ve got ya something.” Gabriel turns very suspiciously to Jesse as the younger man puts down the bags and takes off his hat.

A yellow and orange bag sits on top of his head. Gabriel recognizes the logo of the taco stand and stares at Jesse as he stretches his arm. “Got you a burrito, didn’t know what kind you’d prefer, so I went with the classic.”

Gabriel shakes his head. “You take it.”

“Nah, I ate already. Promise. Snuck it into the bookstore to have lunch. Then got yours.” Jesse shoves the bag into Gabriel’s hands and doesn’t let go until the bartender takes it. “Turns out, it’s a good place to hide if ya don’t want your food stolen or messed with. Enjoy.” He gives him a gun salute and hurries down the stairs.

Gabriel watches him go and closes the door at the end of the staircase behind him. He gazes over the colorful bag before holding it with his teeth to unlock his door. Once inside, he drops the bag on the counter while he organizes the groceries in their place. He sets the toaster quickly on a corner of the counter and grabs the burrito on his way down.

\--

Gabriel calls Jack and Ana at night, when the bar’s closed and he’s sure no one has snuck in. He tells them an idea he had during the day: he will talk to Lina about asking for small tasks, but somehow others can’t take because they’re too busy. Nearby first, maybe even in the same bar. The point is to start gaining points on his favor, for Devon to forget what he did and that he can be trusted.

Ana hums, “Maybe it will get you too noticed.”

“She’s right,” Jack says through his line. “Maybe staying low, doing your job, will help you better than being out there.”

“Normally, I’d agree with you,” Gabriel says as he chews his dinner. “We don’t have time for me to play good bartender. That bomb will be here in weeks and if they don’t trust me enough to get me out of here, I feel like this will all be in vain.”

“That’s true,” Ana comments. “Maybe ask for them through someone small. If Devon doesn’t know this is suddenly happening, he won’t suspect it. Point is that when he does, he will be too impressed to notice.”

“Yeah, you have to walk on a thin line.” Jack adds.

They go back and forth on ideas. At the end of the call, they agree on doing drug deliveries. It’s the most discrete one, he can deal with just one Deadlock member and it’s small enough to go under Devon’s radar. Gabriel recalls Lina has been charged with drug dealing, he knows she’s still working on that on the side and so far, she seems to genuinely like him, not just says it to keep him on the palm of his hand like Mal.

“Let’s say I thought about your idea of doing jobs,” Gabriel talks to Lina the next afternoon. “Nothing serious, maybe things nearby. Who would I go to?”

Lina chuckles. “You already did, you interested?”

He shrugs before mixing two liquors in the shaker. “Could use the extra money. Would like to have at least two month’s rent ready and secure.”

“Aren’t you optimistic?” Lina shakes her shoulders. “Well, I have to drop of some drugs at the bookstore across the street and wait for the money. Think you can handle it, Nieves?”

“No, I didn’t comprehend any of those terms,” he says as he pours the drinks on the glass without even looking at the glass. Lina laughs as she pulls out a small bag from the pocket of her jacket and throws it over the counter at him.

“I can watch the bar over for you.”

Gabriel takes the packet of white powder and looks back at her. “I need someone to go with me.”

“I can do it.” Jesse appears without Gabriel even realizing he was close. The sound of spurs had ben drowned by the crowd around them. “Got nothing else to do.”

“There you go.” Lina points at Jesse before getting off the stool. “Drop them off on the health section.”

Gabriel chews on his bottom lip as he considers it. “Fine. Let me finish this order.” Gabriel motions to Jesse to sit and wait for him, while Lina goes around the counter.

When Gabriel finishes serving, he grabs a jacket he keeps under the bar for when he needs to go outside and walks out with McCree closely behind. Jesse tries to walk by his side, but Gabriel is always a step ahead, even crossing the street. They reach the library and Gabriel starts going through the books while Jesse browses on his own. Unknowingly, he finds the health section and picks up a book to flip through the pages. He puts it back and picks up another. This time, he pulls out the bag from his sleeve and brushes his fingers over the edge of the pages, as if it’s an unconscious habit while he looks at the other books on the shelves. When he places the book back in the gap, the bag rests on the edge, keeping it hidden from anyone’s eyes. He goes through another book, while he waits.

He hears books shuffling on the other side of the shelf and doesn’t bother looking. Someone walks away from the other aisle and Gabriel turns to check the book again. He pulls it back and finds a roll of cash instead of the packet. He pocket it quickly before heading for the door. Jesse rushes to meet him and Gabriel had forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“Where’re we goin’?” The boy asks, pacing faster to reach Gabriel as they head down the streat instead of the Bunker.

“I don’t think it’s smart to do these kinds of deals so close to your hideout,” Gabriel says without adding much detail, not liking to speak about it in public.

“Ah,” Jesse says, getting the point.

Gabriel enters a clothing store and pretends to browse while Jesse stays with him this time. The kid even grabs a bright yellow crop top and places it over Gabriel’s chest to see how it would look on the man. Gabriel shoves the piece of clothing away as Jesse snickers. Gabriel waits seven minutes to leave the store, and head back to the Bunker. They pass by an alley that comes before the bookstore, when Jesse’s presence disappears from Gabriel’s senses.

 

M c C r e e

The back of Jesse’s head hits concrete and his hat falls over. His brain spins to the impact and his eyes shut for a second. When he opens them, is a guy he recalls seeing around the bookstore. The buyer. His forearm his pressuring Jesse’s neck and a pocket knife threatens his eye.

“Where’s Lina?! I paid for more than this shitty amount!”

“Woah, partner, don’t kill the messenger.” He hadn’t been the delivery boy, but there was no way he would rat Nieves out. Not yet, at least.

“I will do as I please if he delivers a crummy message—” The guy groans when he’s pulled away from Jesse.

He blinks and sees Javier with his arm around the guy’s neck and another over his head. Jesse doesn’t know if Javier Nieves is a blessing or a curse at this point.

“Choose your next word carefully, or I’ll snap your neck like a twig.” He hears Nieves growl into the guy’s ear. “If Lina shortened your amount, is because you’re a sleazy customer, first of all. Second, I don’t think it would go well if your dear wife finds out you're wasting money on drugs from a younger girl you met on the street. And third, I delivered them, do you still feel like messing up the messenger?”

The guy’s lips quiver and a drop of sweat rolls down his temple. Meanwhile, Javier is stoic, solid on his feet and in control of it. Jesse’s mouth goes dry before his tongue brushes his lips.

“C-can’t I just talk to Lina?” The guy asks.

Nieves chuckles and it makes Jesse’s skin crawl with thrill. “Not so tough now that I’m not a kid, huh? She’s out on a walk, covering your ass, making sure your wife doesn’t worry about you.”

“S-she wouldn’t—”

“Why don’t you run home and find out?” Gabriel pushes the guy away, almost making him trip out of the alley. He doesn’t stop, he runs away from the man.

Javier looks at Jesse and he feels frozen in place. There’s a moment of thrill where he doesn’t know if the man is going to check if he’s fine, or put him in a lock. He admits he’d prefer the second one. Nieves picks up the abandoned knife and Jesse’s hat.

 

R e y e s

“Are you okay?” Gabriel places the hat on Jesse’s head and he startles. The kid seemed to have been lost in thought.

Jesse chuckles nervously, “Gun’ need ya to stop savin’ me.”

Gabriel smiles and pockets the knife. “Fine then.”

“How’d you know he’s married?”

He raises his left hand. “Ring. Would’ve thrown in his kids, but who knows if he has any.” He does. He smells of baby powder and diapers. Maybe has more than one if he needs the drugs so badly. By his behavior, Gabriel could say he was a regular. He still asks. “Is he a regular?”

Jesse nods. “Seen him a few times now that I’ve got a good look at him. He’s seen me, too. Maybe that’s why he came after me.”

Gabriel hums as he starts walking out of the alley. He feels Jesse closer than before and hurries his steps, wanting to be back underground. As soon as Lina sees him, she grabs a glass of beer, raises it to Gabriel and walks out of the bar. Gabriel quickly takes the spot and starts serving the cocktails she had avoid doing. He starts talking of the exchange and what happened while he mixes the drinks and serves him. Meanwhile, Jesse exaggerates the events like seeing the guy wet his pants or Javier pushing him so hard out of the alley, he fell to the street and a car barely missed him.

“I think the guy’s shit slipped down to his shoes,” Jesse adds as he grins before drinking from a bottle of beer.

Lina laughs, but then looks at Gabriel. “Good job, Nieves, you lost me a costumer.”

“You seem to be good at what you do, you’ll find another.” He waves her off before delivering the drink to a customer down a few stools.

She scoffs, “Of course I will. I have a whole list. But one bad review doesn’t help.”

“Did you really give him less than what he paid for?” Gabriel asks when he returns.

Lina looks at him again, as if she was searching through his thoughts. “Does it matter?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Guess it doesn’t.”

“Reminds me, where’s my money?” She stretches her hand and Gabriel hands over the roll of bills. Line counts them and makes sure they’re all there before she pulls a few out. “25% for today, not so bad.”

Gabriel scoffs, but still takes it.

“Where’s my cut?” Jesse asks.

“Let’s see, if I take away the ‘stopped you from getting your as beaten’ feed, you have…” Gabriel trails before he dips his hand in the tip jar and pulls out one dollar. “Don’t spend it all at once.”

Lina laughs before drinking while Jesse scoffs and snatches the dollar away before Gabriel takes it back.

 

M c C r e e

Nieves and Lina talk for a few more minutes, but he loses track of the conversation the more he stares at Javier. He tries to look away and finally does it, focusing on the half empty bottle of beer in his hand. He watches the drops slip down the glass and drip into his hand while he thinks. Lina leaves and Javier continues his job, leaving him alone without a second thought. Jesse believes Javier even forgot he was there, didn’t even ask if he wanted anything else.

Nieves has already helped him out in two occasions in the little time he has been here. There has been small jobs like the ones they just did where Jesse comes out with a black eye because his accomplices don’t like to ruin a good partnership. It also counts on big missions. They might give him medical care after, but he has to fend for himself. This is how it has always been. So having this guy coming in here and playing hero was messing with his thoughts.

It wasn’t like Jesse couldn’t take care of himself. He could. And he could prove it to Nieves.

“Hey,” he suddenly calls, too quickly, when Javier passes by. The bartender looks at him but keeps walking to hand in an order before returning. “I have something I have to do tomorrow night. Albert got called for a bigger task. Could you help me?”

Javier curls his lips and something tells Jesse he just doesn’t want to. “I’ve left the bar enough already.”

“We can do it after everyone has left,” Jesse suggests. “Besides, helping me out could give you credit.”

He can see Javier giving it another thought. “What’s the job?”

“Nah, nah.” Jesse shakes his head. “Gotta know if yer in before I tell ya. Can’t have others knowing about it.”

“Or I could not go at all.” Javier shrugs.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. You might actually get to see someone beat the shit out of me.”

Javier rubs his chin and looks away from Jesse, as if he could think of an excuse if he didn’t look at him. “I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“Suit yerself.” Jesse finishes the beer he took too long to drink and turns around on the stool. “I’ll be back.”

He walks away without looking back as he chews on his bottom lip. Now he needs to get to his motel room and think of a job fit for the two of them before tomorrow night.

 


	9. Gunslinger on the Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be posted a month ago or so, but then Hurricane Maria came and covered the island i lived on. I'm fine and my family too, but we had no power until recently. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy and always thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I currently have no internet at home so idk when I'll be able to post more things, including chapters from other fics. I posted this one since it was ready. But i missed writing like crazy and at least i can do that now and plan ahead for more fics and stuff.

M c C r e e

Jesse goes to the bar the next night and waits for everyone else to leave. He mingles until he’s tired of walking from one corner to another and slumps on the couch as soon as he sees it empty. He watches Javier, making drinks. His movements are sharp, yet smooth. He’s precise on every drink he makes and doesn’t seem to make a mistake. Jesse sees Nieves’ hands working on the bottles, tossing them in the air and catching them. Watching these moments make him feel light as a feather and like Javier would also catch him. It’s comforting, yet terrifying to feel this kind of trust for, possibly, the first time.

When the last customer leaves, Javier cleans the counter, pretending Jesse isn’t there yet. Jesse doesn’t mind waiting for him a little longer. He only smiles as he watches the man at work until he finally acknowledges the cowboy and sighs. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Sweet!” Jesse jumps to his feet, holding on to his hat. “Let’s go, then.”

Jesse walks with his hands inside his pockets so they won’t shake. He only uses them to light a cigarette on the way and offers the box and lighter at the older man. Javier takes the offering and Jesse lets himself admire the flicker of the flame reflecting in Javier’s eyes until Nieves stares back at him. The emeralds in his gaze grow intense and tantalizing. Jesse takes back his cigarettes and lighter before turning away, pretending that gaze won’t be carved in his memories for ever.

They walk far away from the Bunker, but Javier never asks where they’re going. Jesse can feel his eyes on him, trying to figure out what will happen, but Jesse doesn’t give details yet. He suddenly stops and feels a light bump from Javier. He remains staring at the bar across the street and waits for the man to speak.

“What are we doing here?” Nieves asks, also starring at the dark building with neon lights and people coming in and out.

Jesse turns to him, “There’s a guy in there that used to be our intel on other gangs. But the weasel turned on us.”

Javier scoffs, “Does it surprise you?”

Jesse shrugs before he answers, “Not me, and I don’t think Mal is disappointed in that, but the thing is the guy got a lot of good shit from another gang from spilling information about us.”

Nieves hums. “And what kind of information would a gang have that would get him, I quote, a lot of good shit?”

Jesse chuckles and pats Javier on the chest. “Nothing that concerns you.” He hopes Javier doesn’t ask again, because he doesn’t have an answer.

Luckily, Javier pushes his hand away and forgets the subject. Jesse answers with another laugh before saying, “Here’s the plan: we go in, I get the bastard’s keys, and we take his car and take everything of value. Then we take it to the nearest junkyard and get rid of it.”

“Do you know what he’ll have in there?”

“Money, drugs, weapons, who knows. Mal wants it.” Jesse starts crossing the street without looking sideways. It’s usually empty at this hour except for the cars coming in and out of the parking lot for the bar.

Both show their ID’s and pass the entrance. The bar is too crowded to communicate with Nieves, but good enough to slip in and out without being noticed. Jesse turns around when he spots a group of people with blue and white jackets near the bar. He’s suddenly too close to Javier’s chest and his tongue goes numb. Javier leans in so he can say it to his ear and avoid shouting.

Jesse licks his lips before he says, “I’ll take care of getting the keys, you watch over and cause a distraction if needed.” Javier nods and Jesse turns back around to move between the customers.

 

R e y e s

Gabriel watches over Jesse, how he moves between the crowd, smiles and tips his hat at anyone who gives him flirty eyes. He says a few words to some, but doesn’t stay long. Gabriel takes a look around the place and doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary in a bar. People dance, a lot of couples trying to restrain themselves from ripping the other’s clothes off, strangers meeting and a few groups celebrating an occasion. When he looks back at Jesse, he sees the boy has found a spot between a group wearing similar blue and white jackets. Gabriel squints his eyes and catches the logo on their backs, two bones crossing and a skull on top. He’s aware it’s a gang, and the symbol seems familiar.

Jesse’s flirting with a girl, who looks like she wants to see how far he’ll go before she turns him down. But when she smirks at a guy approaching them behind Jesse, Gabriel understands she knew the boyfriend was coming. Gabriel makes a move to be ready, but when the guy says something to Jesse, trying to be intimidating, Jesse only turns around with a surprised smile and tips his hat at him. Jesse speaks nonchalantly, motioning to the girl and back at the guy. By the way the guy relaxes and smiles, Gabriel believes Jesse has charmed them both.

Before he knows it, the trio is laughing and Jesse is brushing his hand over the guy’s biceps and looking at the girl. Gabriel crosses his arms as he watches. Jesse then goes behind the guy and whispers something over his shoulder. The girl laughs and tries to hide away while the guy looks back at Jesse. His gaze is gentle, but at the same time predatory.

 

M c C r e e

Jesse has the girl in the palm of his hand. She’s pretty, but knows she’s feisty. When the boyfriend approaches him from behind, his target, he knows it’s going to be an easier job with her on his side. He turns around and sees him, short black hair with a shadow of beard and striking brown eyes. The guy is handsome, Jesse won’t have to pretend too far.

“Woah, you didn’t tell me your boyfriend was this handsome.” Jesse faces the guy as he returns from the bar. He can hear the girl giggling behind him. “We were just talking about you.”

More sweet words and the guy softens around him. He looks at him the way a lot of people look at Jesse when he lays his charm. He likes the power he has. It’s like when he’s holding Peacekeeper in the middle of war and comes out alive. He complements the guy’s physique, touches his biceps and even goes behind him to speak by his ear. “Between you and me, yer girl is an angel sent from heaven.” The girl hears, like he wants to, and laughs as she blushes.

If this were a regular night, Jesse wouldn’t mind spending it with these two fine specimens. But Javier is waiting, a man he’s more interested in seeing where the night goes by his side. After all, he’s going on rumors he heard, this tasks that wasn’t even given to him could go in so many ways, it’ll be a thrilling adventure. His hand slips inside the guy’s pocket without him noticing and the keys disappear into Jesse’s own pocket. He says a few words and looks over at Javier. The man is scoping the bar, but hardly moving.

“Why don’t you pretty faces excuse me for a moment? Don’t start anythin’ without me.” He winks and leaves the couple behind. He passes by Javier and bumps his arm as he says, “Got it.”

Jesse uses the keys to make the car beep, once they find it, it hurts Jesse to know it’ll be crushed into pieces by the time the sun rises. It’s slick and red like wine. The windows tinted and the insides leather dark gray. He sits comfortably in the driver seat, shimmies his butt to exaggerate the motion, while Javier just slouches on his side.

Jesse sighs, “Enjoy these moments, Nieves. I’m pretty sure this is the nicest thing your sweet ass will ever sit on.”

“Jesse—”

“Except my face,” Jesse mumbles and laughs at his own joke.

“McCree,” Javier says sharper.

“Or my dic—”

Javier grabs him by the jaw and Jesse expects his neck to snap. He expects to see darkness and leave this world, but no. Javier turns him to look out the window, at the Crossed Bones gang approaching them. The guy he stole the keys from leading the pack.

“Start it!” Javier hisses and Jesse fumbles to get the keys in.

The car feels smooth under him, driving over ground like a cloud. Until it bumps into another car and Jesse speeds up out of the parking lot. There’s a car in front of them, but he drives by it and almost crashes into an upcoming car. Javier is looking back and Jesse can see two other vehicles running behind them through the rear view mirror.

 

R e y e s

Gabriel holds on for dear life as McCree drives. They’re lucky the street is mostly empty by this time; once in a while another car passes by, making Jesse do sharp turns and barely miss them. By now Gabriel believes Jesse is doing all these dangerous turns on purpose, to give the man a scare. He starts thinking of ways out as it seems they won’t stop the chase. But before he can form a plan, Jesse does a sudden U turn and lowers his window. He pulls out a gun from his left side and fires as he turns. Gabriel looks back to catch the moment the vehicle loses control and the horn going off as the car crashes into a bus stop. The other three gang members in the car could’ve ended up hurt, but Gabriel doesn’t manage to look as Jesse speeds up.

They drive by the second car and Jesse fires again. This one has the windows down, ready to fire as well. But the bullet pierces the side of the guy’s skull before he has a chance. Jesse rolls up the window again and places his gun on the dashboard as he speeds up.

Gabriel can’t look away from the young man. He drives like he’s alone and fires like a demon on a mission to reclaim souls. This didn’t mean he was better than anyone on Deadlock, right?

The smug little shit smiles at Javier and winks, like he was reading his mind. _Of course it does._

 

M c C r e e

They create some distance between the Crossed Bones members and them before Jesse parks deep in an alley and turns the car off. They wait in silence, but he can hear his own heartbeat loud enough, and swears he can hear Javier’s as well. When they look at each other again, they laugh and sit back almost in sync. Jesse takes his hat off and lets out a sigh.

“Close one,” he says, with sweat over his forehead.

“Yeah,” Javier scoffs as he brushes his curls.

Jesse almost flinches when Javier moves closer to him. His adrenaline is so high he doesn’t care what happens next and he kind of wishes Javier feels the same. He’s disappointed when Nieves only goes for his six shooter. There’s still an urge to spring forward and take it from the man’s hands, but Jesse gives it a second thought.

“Where did you get this?” Javier examines the gun.

Jesse smiles. “Stole it from a guy in Las Vegas two years ago. My trusty ol’ Peacekeeper.”

Javier laughs breathlessly. “Nice name. You seem to manage it pretty well. Just two bullets.”

“Two perfect bullets,” Jesse corrects.

“Alright, alright, two perfect shots.”

Javier hands Jesse the gun back, with the handle facing him. It’s a first for Jesse. Guns have always been pointing at him, even if they’re for him to carry. It’s a threat, to know who he serves. It’s also the first time Jesse realizes he lets someone hold Peacekeeper without fearing they will shoot him with it.

 

R e y e s

They find money under the seats, drugs and two guns. But the jackpot is in the trunk. There’s a duffle bag with more drugs, jewelry, money, a sniper rifle and shotguns. Gabriel picks up one of the shotguns, they don’t feel like he’s own, but the weight it’s enough to fill that emptiness in his hand. One of the last things he sees is a familiar black leather jacket. He pulls it out and Jesse’s eyes quickly look over at the familiar skull with wings stitched in the back. The jacket is ripped and stained with blood.

“Wait,” Jesse says as he takes it to examine it closer. He pulls out a wallet from one of the pockets and drops the jacket on the duffle bag. He pulls out an ID card and stares at it for a few minutes.

“Leroy,” he says low and looks at Gabriel. “This guy had a solo mission two weeks ago. He was supposed to come back with a big pay, like this one, maybe more. But he never came. And the job had been done. We thought he had split on us. But now we know.”

“Wasn’t this what you were after?” Gabriel asks when all of this seems new to Jesse.

“I mean,” Jesse’s lips quiver. “I knew they had something, but didn’t know what it was.”

“You said you were after someone who turned on you,” Gabriel reminds him and Jesse avoids looking at him in the eyes. “Did you even know they had something like this, or did you just go out and get lucky after dragging me here with a poor excuse?”

“Hey! I knew something was up. I heard some guys mentioning something off with the Crossed Bones. So I decided to check it out,” Jesse says defensibly as he slips the ID back in the wallet.

“And put me in danger?” Gabriel’s brow twitches and he steps forward.

“We were laughing just a minute ago, partner.” Jesse laughs nervously. “It’s all good.”

Gabriel sighs and closes his eyes. Even if they found something, it didn’t take away the fact that Jesse walked into this blindly and with luck on his sleeve. He resists the urge to tell Jesse what he did wrong and why it was reckless. This isn’t one of his agents and he can’t afford to waste any more time outside of the Bunker.

“I’ll drive back,” Gabriel says as he closes the trunk and Jesse flinches to the action. Gabriel thinks about saying something after the reaction, but he can’t create a sentence that will make the boy feel better at the moment; they would feel like empty words.

Jesse takes the passenger’s seat, almost curled up against the door. Every time Gabriel needs to slow down or stop, he makes sure the doors are locked, worried the kid might jump off. The drive is quiet and only when they pass by flashy lights does Jesse look up. Gabriel looks at the car around him, it feels smooth on the road, purrs beautifully and works perfectly under any command. The urge to pick up speed, take it for a few rounds or even out of town grows in his gut. When they reach the Bunker Gabriel takes everything they found inside, including the jacket, an important piece. Jesse takes the driver’s seat and Gabriel looks back at him.

“Keep them safe until tomorrow,” Jesse says through the open window.

“What are you gonna do with the car?”

Jesse smiles, “Last part of the plan. See ya later.”

Jesse departs carelessly, he’s out of the street in a blink and Gabriel wonders, like once before, if he’ll see the cowboy tomorrow at all or will he run into the horizon without looking back. For Jesse’s sake, Gabriel prefers he does the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hellagaymccree


	10. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta too since I'm on a posting spree now that I have internet again. Hope you enjoy.

R e y e s

Gabriel’s doing his job the next day. The regular Deadlock members drink and talk amongst each other. Some leave to do jobs and some return from them, sporting new scars and bandages around their arms. A few have holes in their clothing, but they forget about it as they take shots of vodka. From what he has heard, no one mentions his outing or knows he left the Bunker, which is good. They mention Crossed Bones lost one of their best, and a few are injured after an accident, but not many know details. Jesse walks in without looking at Gabriel and calls for a drink. Gabriel makes it without any small talk and moves on.

The bartender’s talking with two guys as he serves their drinks when Mal barges in with a three guys behind him. Gabriel is about to greet him when he sees the Deadlock member clenching his jaw as his gaze finds Jesse, sitting a few stools away from where Gabriel stands. The kid’s enjoying his drink and talking to a girl without knowing the storm approaching him.

Gabriel wants to call for Mal, say something. But Mal turns Jesse around and punches him in the jaw. McCree stumbles to the floor and the girl moves away, it’s not her mess to deal with.

“What the shit, McCree?!” Mal shouts, grabbing the remaining attention from the costumers that weren’t looking already.

“How are ya, Mal?” McCree mumbles as he touches his jaw. His bottom lip starting to swell.

“I’ve got the Crossed Bones on my ass now! We were getting to an understanding and then I hear two of their members were shot dead in the morning and five other are injured after a car chase!” Mal paces around and snaps his fingers. Two of the guys that came with him pick Jesse up and hold him. “I know it was you! Xia gave me a clear description of you, you ass! And I asked around—you were the last person at the bar, wasn’t he?!” Mal turns to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at Jesse, but he’s avoiding any eye contact. He wants to say no, but what will be the price.

“Yes,” Jesse answers before Gabriel. “It was me.”

Mal chuckles and sighs before he punches him in the stomach. “Did I gave you the job? Did I say you could do jobs on your own?!” Gabriel can see drops of spit falling from Mal’s mouth.

“No, boss,” Jesse coughs.

“Then why did you do it, huh? We don’t have many rules here, McCree, and yours is to follow what I, or Devon says!” Mal points to himself then pokes Jesse’s head, his hat had fallen to the floor after the first punch. “If you’re not going to get it through that head of yours, you’re just a casualty!”

The room goes quiet; everyone is still on their feet. They don’t feel sorry for Jesse, some are smiling, as if the kid had it coming. Gabriel feels his stomach twisting, this is the kind of people he’s learning to be like. He hears one of the three guys say, “Woah, Mal!” and his gaze snaps back at the scene.

Mal has pulled out his gun and aimed at Jesse’s head.

“What about the big mission?” The third guy that had walked in with Mal asks. His dark hair is tied in a messy braid that reaches below his neck and, out of the group of four, he actually looks worried.

“This is exactly why I’m doing this,” Mal says, tightening the grip around his gun. “If he won’t listen to us now, how do we know he will then?”

“I-I will, boss. Promise,” Jesse sounds broken and like he’s crying for help.

“Mal,” Gabriel calls, and he’s worried the _bang_ will come right after. Mal slowly looks at him, but his gun remains aimed at Jesse. “Jesse brought this after,” he add before he pulls out the duffle back from behind the bar onto the counter and pulls out the leather jacket, along with the wallet.

Mal lower his gun then and inspects the items. He opens the wallet and turns to Jesse when he sees the ID. “Leroy?”

Jesse nods. “Ya thought he’d split, Bones killed him. They kept the rewards.”

“Jesse figured it out while you only had a feeling of something being off,” Gabriel says and Mal points the weapon at him.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Nieves.”

Gabriel lowers his head, setting into position of submission, letting Mal play boss.

“We didn’t know what was going on, Mal,” the same braided guy says. “Now we do and have proof. Devon would want to know he’s planning on working with snakes.”

“McCree found it out for you,” Gabriel dares to add.

“He did get Chase, he was an important piece,” the same guy says. Gabriel guesses Chase was the guy they stole the car from. The first shot Jesse fired. “And we already know Xia is not taking it lightly. She wants blood,” the guy adds and he looks at McCree, as a poor animal ready to be slaughtered.

Mal curls his lips and points his gun up. Gabriel doesn’t feel relief yet. Mal shoves the leather jacket and the wallet back into the duffle bag and takes it. He walks away without another world. His three friends look at each other, until the braided one says, “Leave him.”

They let Jesse fall and walk away, slamming the door almost as hard as Mal. Slowly, the rest of the Deadlock members go back to their business. They ignore Jesse standing up and brushing his stomach. They pretend a seventeen year old wasn’t going to be executed in front of them. Jesse also pretends it didn’t happen, tries to forget he’s hurting with another drink, even if he hisses when he sips. Gabriel recreates the same cocktail and takes it over to the cowboy.

“¿Necesitas algo?" ["Do you need anything?"] Gabriel asks him, just him. Jesse shakes his head, his eyes are glossy, and he seems to be trying hard to not let Gabriel see him cry. “Look, you’re fine, I don’t think they’ll do anything to you once Mal thinks its over—”

“I don’t need your help,” Jesse hisses and looks up at him. “Should’ve kept your mouth shut and let them shoot me. At least they were going to do it in my face and not by back like they might do now.” He stands up and storms out. A few look at him go and even snicker to his tantrum, but go back to pretending Jesse wasn’t there.

Gabriel shakes his head and tries to focus on work again. But Jesse is there, in the back of his mind. He sees the scene over and over. Mal knocking him to the floor and aiming at his head. Everyone watching like he’s nothing. It shouldn’t surprise Gabriel, they are a gang after all, one of the most notorious ones. But if they did that to one of his agents, to Jack, Ana, or any of the others, they wouldn’t even get a chance to pull out the gun.

\--

Only a few costumers are left when he decides to start cleaning the tables that aren’t being used. He’s tired from the night before and from the heavy day. He just want to make dinner and go to bed. The last costumer leaves and then the door opens again a few minutes later. He looks over his shoulder and sees Jesse standing under the door frame.

Gabriel looks away. “I don’t feel like going on another car chase tonight.”

“I want you to teach me some moves,” Jesse blurs out.

Gabriel stops cleaning the table and straightens up to look at him. “Moves?”

“Y’know, to defend myself.”

“Ah, fighting moves.” Gabriel starts placing the chairs upside down on the table.

“Yes,” Jesse says and he feels him approaching. “Ya know stuff, and I could use them. I might be good at shooting, but I get my ass beaten more than I can count, n’ I ain’t talking about our enemies.”

“Didn’t notice.” Gabriel shakes his head in sarcasm.

“My point. I can’t pull the gun on any other members unless it’s for a real, good reason. But if I can kick back, I could get some days of peace plus a chance.” Jesse walks around the table so he’s in front of Gabriel now. “Will you?”

Gabriel sighs. Teaching him a few moves wouldn’t hurt. They could even end up helping him not getting shot, at least until the big mission comes.

“Come by in the morning, before 6.” He looks at him from head to toe. “You’re two skinny though, don’t expect it’ll be easy.”

Jesse scoffs, “I can take it.”

“Sure you can,” Gabriel says with a mocking smile.

Jesse licks his lips and places his elbow on the table. Gabriel looks at his hand in the air, waiting for him to grab it, and back at his fierce eyes.

“C’mon,” Jesse challenges and Gabriel sighs as he sets up his elbow.

Gabriel takes Jesse’s hand, which still feels small in his. Jesse counts to three and start pushing. At first, Gabriel doesn’t put much effort into it, but when his hand leans too far to his side, he pushes back and Jesse’s knuckles hit the table. Jesse sits back in defeat and Gabriel grins as he walks a few steps back and throws the wet cloth to Jesse. “Finish these up for me, I’ll be right back.”

It surprises him that Jesse doesn’t ask where he’s going or what he’s going to do. It surprises him more that he hears chairs shuffling as he goes up the stairs. Gabriel heats up two cans of beef soup and serves them in bowls to take down. When he gets there, most of the chairs are on the tables, while Jesse lays on the couch. The smell of hot beef and vegetables perks him right up.

“Gotta start fattening you up.” Gabriel sets one of the bowls on a table and takes a seat. Jesse quickly takes the one next to him and starts eating.

Neither bring up what happened. It’s best to leave it in the past and prepare so it doesn’t happen again.

“How’d you learn yer moves?” Jesse asks with a mouth full and lips covered in broth.

“I wrestled in high school and played football on my last two years there,” Gabriel answers before eating a spoonful of soup.

“Ah, that explains it.” Jesse eyes his arms and chest. “How long did it take to be like this?”

Javier shrugs, “Didn’t really noticed. It’s not like I had a goal in mind. Just wrestled and worked out for it.”

“I pity the bastards that went against you.”

Gabriel grins, “My coach said the same.”

Jesse laughs before taking more soup. “Won trophies or something?”

“Yeah, they’re somewhere in the garage of my grandma’s.”

“You lived with her?” Jesse asks curiously.

Gabriel does a mixture of a nod and shrug, “My mother and I used to live with her after my father left. I found my own place while my mother stayed with her, but passed away after falling ill. I still take care of grandma, of course.” Gabriel makes mental notes to remember all of this. He’s sure Deadlock hasn’t tried to search information on him, so he needs a back story just in case.

“Damn, sorry to hear that.”

Reyes waves him off, it has been a while ago, and it didn’t matter to dwell on it.

“My pa was a police officer, he died in a hostage situation.” Unlike him, those words still seem to wound Jesse. “Ma got sick a few years later and that was it for me. No grandparents left, no one.”

Gabriel nods and tries to look sympathetic, even if he knew this part of Jesse’s life.

Jesse chuckles weakly, “The gang found it funny: a criminal, son of a police officer. Say he didn’t raise me right, but he did.”

Gabriel nods again, softer. “Sorry about that.”

Jesse’s lips twitch into a small smile, “Its alright. Got Deadlock now, right? Better than nothing.”

Gabriel cocks his head, not knowing if he means it or not. He could have a better life, maybe if he had stuck around in the system. Gabriel is aware is not the best life, he knows all the kids left in foster care after their parents died during the crisis. How even before the crisis, a lot of kids where in it. But at least he would have a bed, three meals a day and wouldn’t resort to doing dirty jobs. He couldn’t blame Jesse for thinking this way either. Even if his time in Deadlock has been short compare to his life with his parents, that’s what he’s used to now. That’s what he expects the rest of his life will be. “Are you the youngest in your band of punks?”

Jesse shrugs, “A few have kids, but I’m the youngest official member that I know off.”

“So I could see a baby with tattoos and a gun any day?”

Jesse laughs, “That’ll be a regular Tuesday here. Most members range over twenty-two, so yeah, I’m the youngest if I recall right. When with and recently turned eighteen once…” He trails off and Gabriel takes a look at his expression. He seems to be going down memory lane, a dark path. “He told me it had been his birthday before a bullet went through his eye right in front of me.”

“Jesus,” Gabriel breathes out.

Jesse shrugs it off and continues shoving food into his mouth, “He wasn’t quick enough. That’s what happens here if ya slow down for a second.”

“Have you slowed down?”

“At first. Got some nasty scars because of it, but I learned from ‘em.” Jesse moves the left side of his hair, where it falls on his neck, and Gabriel notices a white scar that goes up his hair. “Some make you realize how much of a lucky son of a bitch you are.” He pulls down the neck of his shirt and there’s a nasty one over his chest, as if someone had pierce a knife across his heart. “And others, make you wish you had died.” He pulls his shirt up and stands up. There’s another one, this one is pinker and scarred, maybe a few months old, across his rib. “I was left behind on a cargo truck, had to fight off a few of the back then enemy gang and waited for hours until Deadlock came searching for any loot. It got infected and I spent days in bed.”

Gabriel grimaces and shakes his head, “You are lucky. Did they help you recover?”

Jesse nods, “A few did. Keith, who you saw today—the one with the braid. He visited me and made sure I drank water. Albert came by a few times, too. There are a few caring souls here and there, sadly they don’t last as much. And if they do, they turn sour.” He stops talking to eat more and Gabriel doesn’t have much to add, so he decides to fall quiet. It isn’t until two minutes that Jesse asks, “which one are you gun’ be, Nieves?”

Gabriel looks up at him and it almost feels like Jesse has hacked through his eyes and is seeing his entire life through them. But he knows that’s just a moment of panic. He shrugs it off and answers, “The lucky one.”

\--

Jesse arrives at the bar early. And there’s an eggs, cheese and ham sandwich along with a glass of orange juice waiting for him on one of the tables. Gabriel moves a few away to make more room while the kid eats. Even when he’s done, he starts cleaning the counter to allow Jesse time to digest the food.

“Start stretching,” Gabriel orders while he starts towering glasses to use during the day.

He watches from the corner of his eye how Jesse stretches his back, his arms and neck. It’s not the kind of stretching Gabriel is used to, but it’ll do for this session.

“Let’s test your strength.” Gabriel stands in front of him. “Punch me.”

Jesse’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Jesse slowly smiles and cracks his knuckles. Gabriel smiles back and lets his arms drop to his side. He swings a punch and Gabriel can feel his skinny fingers against his cheek. It hurts, it might give him time to make a second time in a regular fight but not as much as it should if Jesse wants to face opponents bigger than him. He still rubs his cheek for show. Though it seems Jesse’s hand is hurting.

“Not bad, for a scrawny kid of your size. You probably hit better when you were a baby.”

Jesse frowns and swings another punch. There’s more sting on this one, but still not enough to face someone bigger than Jesse.

“Better,” Gabriel says as he rolls his shoulders. “Okay, a good move is to kick your attacker’s knee with the sole of your foot, not your toes.” Gabriel does the motion, driving the sole of his boot to touch Jesse’s knee. “You can unbalance them and, depending on your force, can even make them trip. It can help you run if you need to.”

“Or execute them?” Jesse asks and Gabriel wants to think it’s pure curiosity.

“Sure,” Gabriel responds. “If you get a chance to hit your opponent’s face, make it worth it. Hit their nose with the palm of your hand.” Gabriel does the movement too, Jesse leans a bit backwards. “It’s easier to break from the front. Same with their body, if you get the chance, hit them here,” Gabriel presses his fist under Jesse’s chest. “It can knock the air out of them.”

Jesse smirks, “can I try it?”

Gabriel cocks his head, unamused, “try the knee.”

Jesse steps back a bit and kicks Gabriel’s nee. It makes his leg wobble, but he feels the tip of the cowboy’s boot. “Again, you hit me with your toes.” He tries to sound as casual as he can. Jesse nods and tries again. He hits mostly with his sole, but Gabriel can still feel more pressure from his toes. “Too much pressure on your toes, still. But you’ll get it.” Gabriel pushes Jesse’s hat down until it falls off his head.

“What was that for?” Jesse asks.

“Pick it up,” Gabriel says clearly.

Jesse scoffs, but still bends down to get it. Gabriel, as soft as he can, wraps his arm around Jesse’s neck and locks his hands together. “The hell?!”

“This is always a good way to go if you catch them off guard. Put enough pressure and you can suffocate them. Feel how my arm is.” Gabriel applies a little more pressure, his forearm pressing lightly against Jesse’s Adam’s apple before he releases him. Jesse straightens and he looks fine, a little taken back as he rubs his neck, but he doesn’t show pain. “Try it.”

“Gladly, sweetheart,” Jesse says, placing and fixing his hat on his head. Jesse quickly moves and kicks Gabriel on the knee, like Reyes showed him, causing the bartender to lean forward as he almost trips. The cowboy takes the advantage and locks him under his armpit, like Reyes did before. “Like this.”

“That’s pretty good,” Gabriel says.

“I’ve locked people before, I just don’t have much of a mass to back it up.”

“I can see,” Gabriel says before he unlocks Jesse’s hands, turns him around and holds one wrist behind Jesse’s back, while his right arm wraps around his neck. He can feel the cowboy swallowing hard against him.

“Harder, sugar,” Jesse groans and laughs.

Gabriel releases him and pushes him lightly, “Wouldn’t want you break you, darlin’. Until we can get more fat and muscle in you, you might be better off using agility. You can slip through an opponent’s grasp. Moves like the hit to the knee or the nose would work best for you; they’re quick to execute and give you a chance to put distance.”

“To pull out my gun?”

“Or run. You can’t always rely on your gun. The time it takes you to pull it out and take the safety off, you could be grabbed in a lock.”

“I always have safety off.” Jesse smiles like that’s something to be proud of, but Gabriel doesn’t scold him, he can’t. This is something most Deadlock members must do, too. He would make his agents lock about a hundred guns if they always left it on and parade around with it.

“Still. Besides, it just means any other of these guys will pull their gun too if you’re against them. You said so yourself, it’ll make things worse. Let’s keep practicing a few locks and how to get out of them.”

“Yessir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are deeply appreciate it. I hope to start speeding things up :)


	11. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas preparations stopped me from putting this up the 24th and 25th. Warning for implied sex with Jesse.

R e y e s

A day later Gabriel decides it’s time to install the small cameras and microphones he brought from the American base around the bar. He had waited sometime in case Mal was suspicious at the beginning. He stuck the small lenses between the bricks of the wall, between the barrels decorating the place. Another tucked between the armrest of the couch, one behind the bottles of display and on a corner of the ceiling. He checked the feeds after, making sure he got a good view of every part of the place. He also tucked a small device in his ear that would allow him to listen further away without being spotted. After everything was right, he went back up to start to make breakfast for him and Jesse, who came that morning and the morning after as well.

Gabriel doesn’t expect much on the third time they practice, but neither complete waste. Jesse still acts too quickly and on impulse. When Gabriel can get some real punches out of Jesse, is when he’s angry. It will come in handy when he faces a real opponent, but he also needs to learn how to control that strength. Gabriel tries not to see Jesse as an agent, he has to be careful not to slip Commander Reyes into their time together. Javier was never in the army, he isn’t enhanced to be some kind of super soldier, and he also doesn’t have his own agents. He does imagine how different it would be if he were at base, training his new Blackwatch recruits instead of a criminal. It will be different. He would have them running drills and sparring each other. They will be so far ahead of Jesse, which is why he has to take it slow.

The bar is quite empty this afternoon while Gabriel makes an order. A few people speak to him from across the bar and make jokes that genuinely make him laugh. He still doesn’t miss the bottles he throws or the liquor he pours. People watch him as he twirls a bottle from the pourer on the palm of his hand, flips it in the air before catching it and pouring into the shaker. The clients are enjoying the show until Mal walks in, pulling Jesse by the arm. Slowly, Gabriel stops shaking the metal container as he lowers it. Those in the room also stop smiling or laughing as Mal approaches Gabe.

“I’ve got a job for you two,” Mal smirks as he forces Jesse to sit down.

Jesse’s eyes show surprise as he looks at Gabriel. He can see the cowboy was expecting another beating instead.

“You seem to be rooting for the kid and pulling his ass out or into trouble—I can’t decide that yet. So, we’ll see.” Mal claps his hands together. “We’ve had Overwatch intersect our girls for a while now, we need to receive the next shipment or we’re screwed. You two will provide a distraction,” he says as each index finger point at Jesse and Gabriel.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do, Mal. Do tricks while people wait for their flight?” Gabriel scoffs.

“No, you will blow up the bathroom.” His eyes widen with wickedness. “It’ll be enough of a distraction to attract any snoopy cops or Overwatch agents lurking around, while my team and I pick up the girls.”

Gabriel looks at Jesse who’s using the saddest stare he can do to beg Gabriel to accept. “Why exactly do you want me to do it?”

“Look, we have a big mission and we could use all the help we can get. You seem like you could provide some, and if you can put some discipline onto him while you’re added,” Mal winks at him with a smirk and Gabriel’s stomach flips. “It’s a bonus. Prove yourself to Devon so he can get you off his list. A list you really wanna be off. What do you say?”

Gabriel takes a deep breath and looks at Jesse again. Doing this would score Javier some points from Mal and Devon. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Great. The Bunker won’t open tomorrow ‘til four. We’ll pick you both up at twelve, sharp.” He smiles and taps the counter before leaving.

Once Mal is out of the bar, the other members start drifting back into their conversations and drinks. Jesse slowly looks up at Gabriel. He looks tired and afraid. A bit relief that he won’t walk out with a bruised lip or a purple eye. Gabriel tries to give him a smile, but only comes half.

Suddenly, Jesse laughs. “Discipline me, dad—” Before he can finish, Gabriel tosses him ice cubes from the station below him and walks away to get a glass for the drink he was about to prepare.

\--

When Gabriel gets up and ready for the day—adding the ear piece as a new accessory—he goes down to the bar. Jesse is already there, lying on the couch throwing an empty beer bottle in the air and catching it.

“Did you take that?” Gabriel’s voice causes Jesse to drop the bottle on his face.

“I left the money on the counter.” Jesse stands with a groan from the couch as Gabriel looks over and sees the money.

“Kind of you,” the bartender says before walking towards the bar to get the money in the register. “Want something to eat?”

“Nah, got a quick breakfast at the coffee shop around the corner. I knew I’d be more nervous as the clock ticked closer.” Jesse swipes his free hand on his jeans, probably getting rid of the sweat collecting on it.

“You always get nervous?” Gabriel asks.

“Not like this, to be honest.” Jesse walks towards the bar and sits on one of the stools. “Maybe because I feel like my days are counted now since the stunt I pulled.”

Gabriel nods, he also feels like the cowboy won’t show up one day and he’ll get the news from a random gang member like it’s nothing. He can feel the tension around Jesse, like everyone knows or expects to hear about Jesse being killed in an “accident”. “I’ll make sure you return in one piece,” Gabriel says to ease Jesse’s nerves and when Jesse slowly smiles at him and his eyes regain light, Gabriel feels it did the job.

Sal arrives at the bar twenty minutes later, exactly at twelve, to pick them up. They meet in a black car with Mal and drive away. The ride consists of Mal explaining the task to them; he hands Jesse a backpack that contains the bomb. Sal gives Gabriel a cellphone and they will have to wait for a call to activate the bomb. They have a minute to walk as far away as possible from the bathroom before the bomb goes off. Gabriel nods at certain points, letting Mal know he’s listening. Meanwhile, Jesse is tensed beside him, taping his right foot. Gabriel touches Jesse’s knee with his own and the tapping slowly stops.

They arrive at the airport and Mal drops them off and says, “Have a safe flight, my friends.”

Gabriel shakes his hand before turning to walk towards the airport with Jesse. He touches Jesse’s back so the kid can keep up.

“Is this your first time flying, mijo?” Gabriel asks to distract him.

“Yeah,” Jesse says and nods. “Have you traveled before?”

“Few times, you’ll be fine. Is much safer nowadays, trust me.”

Jesse smiles nervously at him but his walk becomes straighter, confident the more Gabriel talks to him. They reach the first bathroom, the one they need to be in. Is away from the gate the girls will be arriving at and will allow them space and time for Mal and the others to take them away through the emergency exit.

“Ve primero, esperare un minuto,” ["Go first, I'll wait a minute,"] Gabriel tells him and Jesse walks normally through the door.

Gabriel picks up the phone he was given and pretends to dial and make a call. He talks about the time he’ll be arriving and what he plans to do with his cousin when he gets there. Once he’s done, he walks into the bathroom. He can see Jesse’s boots from under one stall. There’s one guy on the urinals and Gabriel uses the one two spots away. Once the guy leaves, Gabriel washes his hands and checks the other stalls. Once he finds out they’re empty, he paces slowly as he waits. The phone suddenly rings and he picks it up. Jesse comes out of the stall in a heartbeat.

“Activate.” Gabriel is sure Sal is the one giving the order, but he hangs up without another world.

“Do it,” Gabriel tells Jesse and he nods before returning to the bomb that’s set on top of the toilet.

They walk out of the bathroom, side by side. Jesse bumps against him a few times, but Gabriel doesn’t say anything or pushes him away, he’s too busy pretending to browse on his phone. He shows the blank screen at Jesse, as if he found something funny on the internet. It takes Jesse a few seconds, but the younger man laughs.

Less than a minute passes when the bomb goes off. The floor quakes and a gush of wind blows behind them. Gabriel pulls Jesse closer to him and shields him from anything that might fly their way. Jesse clings tight to him as he keeps his head tucked under Gabriel’s chin.

Gabriel looks back and sees a few people on their knees and starting to freak out. In seconds, cops start to swarm past them where the explosion came from. Gabriel keeps a hold of Jesse as he pushes him back into a wall and pretends to check on him. Jesse seems to be doing a good job at acting shocked, which worries Gabriel.

“Jesse?” Gabriel asks him, while the cowboy’s brown eyes stare directly at him. “You’re fine, kid.” Gabriel softly pets his cheek and sees how Jesse start regaining life until he smiles.

“I’m fine.”

“You are,” Gabriel says as he looks back, still shielding Jesse. “Our gate was that way.” Gabriel comments and fake concerns.

“Does that mean our flight’s cancelled?” Jesse plays along.

“We’ll have to wait,” Gabriel answers as he steps back. “What could’ve happened?”

Both retrieved from the wall when a cop walks their way, escorting citizens down the hall, opposite to where the explosion took place. From their spot, Gabriel can see smoke and security huddled over people, checking on them.

His jaw clenches. That bomb went off sooner than it was meant to, he’s sure his counting was right. He looks at Jesse, who seems to just notice the people being attended and checked on. Gabriel doesn’t believe he did it on purpose. It wasn’t his job to set the timer, it was meant to be already when Jesse planted the bomb.

A long with the rest, they’re escorted out of the airport. People start crowding outside, waiting for answers. Gabriel keeps an eye on Jesse, making sure he’s near, but ever since the explosion, Gabriel notices Jesse is closer to him than before.

“Look,” Jesse pulls at his sleeve, thinking Gabriel isn’t looking at him.

When Gabriel looks at a group of people that have crowded around others in blue suits, he doesn’t have to think too much as to why when he recognizes the logo on their uniform. Overwatch. “They came after all,” Jesse says.

“Just hope our guys did their part,” Gabriel says as he looks at Jesse. “Let’s go back to the hotel,” he says louder. “We’ll have to wait until they make sure it’s safe.”

Jesse smirks at him, “I know how we can pass the time.”

Gabriel shoves him and starts walking towards the line of taxis. Even as he creates distance between him and Overwatch, he can still feel their presence, their glow and glory. It something familiar he wishes he could return to, but doesn’t look back.

\--

Gabriel and Jesse go inside the Bunker as soon as the taxi drops them off. He could tell Jesse to go do his own thing, but also knows Mal should be arriving soon to report how it went and if they got the job done. He goes directly to the bar and uncaps two bottles of beer.

“Thanks,” Jesse says as he sits on a stool and both take a sip at the same time. “We did good, right?”

“I believe so,” Gabriel answers before licking his lips. “That caused as much as a distraction as it could.”

They aren’t alone for much longer. Mal comes in with Sal and the three guys he was with when he almost shot Jesse. It surprises him he hasn’t seen Lina in this since the assignment was given to them.

“You guys look alive,” Mal says and Gabriel’s gaze shift to the braided guy that had almost convinced Mal to not shoot Jesse. He’s giving a glance at the kid, checking if he’s okay.

“Won’t get rid of me that easy,” Jesse comments and Mal smirks and tilts his head.

“Don’t give me a reason to try, McCree.” Jesse looks back at his beer and drinks. “Anyways, we got the girls and they’re on their way to get the drugs out of them.”

Gabriel wants to say something, mention the bomb went off seconds too soon, ask about the girls, about Overwatch, but he doesn’t. He swallows his beer like McCree did, but Mal notices. “No questions, Nieves.”

Nieves shrugs casually, “Isn’t it in my contract not to ask too many questions?”

“Glad you’re still following it. Well, gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your day. Gotta get the Bunker open soon.” Mal turns and his guys follow him, the same guy gives a quick smile at Jesse before he follows last.

Gabriel also wants to ask about him, ask if he’s one of the few that treat Jesse like a person, but he also doesn’t ask that. Instead he locks the door so he can get the bar ready before opening it.

M c C r e e

Jesse takes the last few moments he has alone with Nieves to look at him, to forget the mission and just think of him. To remember how safe he felt close to the man’s chest, how his breath brushed his face and it was almost like when he stands on a rooftop of a building or billboard and he feels free. The explosion, and the chaos around them, how Javier pulled him close and shielded him from any harm was still fresh on his gut.

He wants to repay him, to be at Javier’s beck and call. To make him feel like Jesse felt: alive. When Nieves walks to the door of the bar, key in hand, Jesse hurries to his feet, and stands in his way. “Don’t you wanna rest before opening?” Jesse asks, as smooth as he can, causing Nieves to raise an eyebrow. “Get a load off.”

“No, I’ve lost enough time and money,” Javier answers quickly and pushes Jesse aside, but the cowboy steps back into his path.

“I wanna give you something.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Jesse says as his hands brush Javier’s sides, feeling his muscles under the shirt. His mouth goes dry from just feeling how hard Javier’s body is under all that clothes. He finds the hem of the shirt and starts tugging it up but Javier grabs his wrists. Even if he’s restraining him, the grip is still gentle.

“What are you doing?” He can’t read Javier’s expression, but Jesse knows anger and Javier doesn’t look mad.

“I wanna repay you.”

“For what? We just did our job, McCree.” Javier steps back and lets Jesse’s hands fall to his side.

“And it was a success, don’t you wanna celebrate?” Jesse asks and Javier sighs.

“Not with you, kid,” he responds coldly and Jesse can feel his confidence fading. “I think you better leave and rest.” Javier walks past him and unlocks the door. He also opens it for Jesse. The cowboy turns and leaves without looking back.

He looks for Leo, the guy who didn’t want Mal to shoot him in the Bunker. Leo who’s a real friend to Jesse, one he can go for to eat in peace the few times he’s around or ask for extra money when he’s low. Leo who’s one of the few that treat him right when Jesse searches for affection, who actually gets Jesse to finish, and uses condoms and lube instead of saliva. Who prepares Jesse and ask if he’s ready before he penetrates him. Even someone who just lies with him when Jesse just wants a body to curl up to.

That’s what he wants. He wants Leo to feed him affection and attention, but he also wants to do it on his hands and knees today. To pretend it’s Javier taking him from behind. He knows he would be gentle, he just knows it.

Leo and Jesse hadn’t talk since the scene in the Bunker. He knows what Leo will say: he couldn’t intervene much, that’s how it is here. And Jesse is aware. Once both come, Leo lets Jesse stay in his apartment until his roommate comes, a normal citizen who knows nothing about Leo’s true identity.

 

R e y e s

Gabriel doesn’t see Jesse for the rest of the day or at night. He wonders if it was the rejection or the way he said it. Could’ve explained it better, but he thought Jesse would get why. It wasn’t because it was Jesse, as in the person. But because it wasn’t right.

He lets the thought go as soon as he sits down to check the footage the cameras caught during the day. Nothing big of interest, at least nothing he can or has to report to Jack with urgency. He listens and watches until he finds what he hopes: where are the girls they took from the airport. He comes across the scene of two girls and a guy talking about it. Apparently one of the girls had been involved in getting them.

“Horrible, one just lost it when she got into the van. I had to knock her out, at least made the others not try anything.” She has blonde short hair with green bangs, and looks proud.

“Was she the one that got killed?” The second girl with pink hair down to her waist asks.

The blonde shakes her head, “She got sold off to one of Devon’s contacts. The one that got killed tried to consume the drugs, so Anthony put her out of her misery.” The trio shares a laugh before the blonde continues, “They’re keeping them in Good Path Day Care until Mal thinks it’s clear to send them back for more. It’s obvious this group was the spare ones. One of them got a fever, probably won’t let her live if she becomes trouble.”

Gabriel calls Jack and goes through the events of the airport; lets him know he was the one to do it. Jack says nothing and Gabriel continues, telling him about where the girls are. “Good Path,” Gabriel repeats, reading a tab on his laptop. “It’s a daycare that closed a year ago.”

“What do you suggest we do? If we get them, they might know someone told us,” Jack says and Gabriel thinks.

“Obviously you can’t go as Overwatch or Blackwatch. We need to go as the people Mal expects.”

Jack sighs, “It won’t be easy. We don’t even know when Mal will give the signal.”

“I’ll see what I can find. I sent you the footage.” Excluding Jesse and Gabriel eating breakfast and sparring. He sees no point of making Jack look through those and waste time asking.

Jack hums and goes quiet. Gabriel believes he’s opening the e-mail and going through the clips. He can hear the trio talking about the girls in the background. “I can send someone to look at the place.”

“We can always do something that will cause them to leave. Get the girls while they move them,” Gabriel suggests.

“Better,” Jack responds and Gabriel hears the click stopping. “I think we can handle that over here. We can’t risk you losing track of the rest. I’ll let you know what comes up.”

“Agree, I’ll keep my communication to a minimum, but you can contact me if it’s an emergency.”

“Understood, are you alright? Do you need anything?” Jack asks, shifting to his friend persona.

“So far, I’m good, I’ll let you know, Jack.”

There’s a pause before Jack responds, “okay, then. Don’t become a stranger.”

“Don’t work too hard,” Gabriel adds and Jack laughs.

“I won’t make a promise I can’t keep.”

\---

It doesn’t surprise Gabriel when Jesse doesn’t come by the next morning. He didn’t bother making him breakfast beforehand, having a hunch already that the kid will dismiss the training. Gabriel continues his morning routine, gets ready and sets the bar up before opening, and dives into work. Dealing with Jesse would have to wait.  Few Deadlock members congratulate him for what he did, two of them were a part of the group that were sent to pick up the girls. Gabriel now notices the girl with pink hair and the blonde with green bangs. He walks near them, see what he can pick up from their conversations, but nothing of interests reaches his ears.

Lina is there for a while before she leaves. And Jesse also comes around later in the day. He slips in without wanting to be seen by Gabriel, but he notices the kid camouflaging in the crowd and stepping into conversations. He doesn’t order anything nor approaches Gabriel the whole time he’s there. It’s like he wants to be there without being seen, or wants Gabriel to see him, to remind him of what he did. Gabriel doesn’t think much of it as he continues his job. He doesn’t notice if Jesse leaves or not, until Lina returns later at night before the bar closes. Jesse walks behind her, shoulders down and hat covering his face. His posture does surprise Gabriel, he thought the cowboy would be over his rejection by now.

“Two whiskeys,” Lina orders as she sits on a stool and Jesse beside her. He looks up at Gabriel and he can read the kid’s expression. He looks angry, but also confused.

Gabriel gets the drinks and hands them one each. Lina drinks quickly, while Jesse takes his time. “I need a favor,” Lina says after the first long gulp.

“You do?” Gabriel smirks.

“I need you to take us to where Chase died,” she blurts out without a joke or even a smirk.

“Why?”

“Xia will be there, mourning her Romeo’s death. She such a dramatic,” Lina explains as she rolls her eyes. “I spent the day with McCree getting us a car she won’t recognize as one of our own, just in case.”

Gabriel looks at McCree who lowers his gaze when they meet. “Why can’t he take you?”

“Of course she will recognize him, and me. Not you. McCree told me you didn’t even get close to her, and the window of Chase’s car were too dark to see you.”

Gabriel knew these answers, but Javier would be slower to figure it out. “Why not walk? It’ll surprise her.”

“We need a way out, Nieves, in case she’s not alone,” Lina sounds annoyed and Gabriel thinks it’s good, can’t have her always liking him.

“You wanna kill her?”

“Not really, just give her a message.”

“Why not take Mal or someone else?” Obvious answer, but Gabriel still asks.

She sighs, “She knows every fiber of Mal’s being by now and even if I take someone from Deadlock he won’t recognize, they will tell on me, thinking it’ll win them points with Mal if he finds out his girl is being naughty. You won’t.”

“What makes you think that?” Gabriel crosses his arms.

“You helped this one out, I’m sure you can do me this little favor since I got you the job,” Lina answers before she leans forward and smirks. “Or is he that good at keeping you quiet in the streets, but loud in the sheets?”

“Fuck off,” McCree mumbles as he looks away.

Lina sits back down with a proud smile, “Just teasing. You gonna help me or not?”

Gabriel diverts his eyes from Jesse to look at Lina. “What if Mal finds out?”

“He won’t. If he does, I’ll come up with something. Trust me, what I’m doing won’t be as bad as what McCree did.”

Gabriel looks back at McCree when he shifts uncomfortably on the stool. “Fine,” he says just to end it. He notices Jesse looks back at him with a bit more light in his eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s good or bad.

“Great, I’ll be back in an hour or so.” She pays for both drinks and hops off before turning her gaze at McCree. “Don’t go too far.”

“I’ll be right here, ma’am,” McCree says, cheerful compared to how he had sounded before, but still slouching.

Gabriel doesn’t get a chance to talk to him before someone calls for another drink. Then he continues to finish off the remaining costumers. The bar becomes quiet enough that the jingle of Jesse’s spurs become clearer. The cowboy ticks them against one of the legs of the stool while he plays with a toothpick he must’ve grabbed during the hour. When Gabriel looks around, there’s the usual chores he needs to take care of, like cleaning the tables, putting the chairs up, and picking up a few empty bottles and glasses. He looks at Jesse’s back, shoulders hunched and head low. If the kid wants to be mad at him, fine, he shouldn’t care, really. Gabriel’s doing enough for him already, he wouldn’t be on his way out again, to deal with another gang, if it wasn’t for Jesse.

He decides to clean the bar instead. He doesn’t do much before Lina barges in. “Let’s go!”

He hears the stool grasping on the floor as Jesse gets off and bumps into Gabriel. They meet the other’s eyes before Jesse walks past him and Gabriel follows. The car Lina and Jesse got is nothing special, nor something that’s falling to pieces. It’s average with dark color and tinted windows, lighter than Chase’s. Gabriel gets in the wheel and Lina takes the back, probably to be seen less. Jesse hesitates, but also ends up going in the back. Gabriel thinks it’s probably the best. If both are recognized, Xia will bolt or call for back up.

They don’t speak, and Gabriel isn’t sure, but he does when they’re approaching the bus stop where Chase’s car crashed, “What’s the plan?”

“Just drop me off, I only wanna talk to her,” Lina answers and Gabriel hears shuffling. Gabriel looks to the review mirror and catches a blink of something silver and shiny before it disappears.

“I’ll leave the car running in case we need to get out of here,” Gabriel says as they turn to the street.

“I knew it,” Lina says as she leans over. Ahead, on the still broken bus stop, a girl sits with a flower in hand and her head low. “Like a cover for a sappy book, don’t you think?”

“Need me to go with you?” Jesse asks.

“No, I’ll signal you if I need help, doubt it though.” Gabriel stops the car a little closer, but Xia till doesn’t pay attention. Lina gets down and slams the door, getting the other girl’s attention.

Xia gets on her feet, the flower drops and she pulls out a gun, but Lina punches her in the face. Jesse lets out an ‘uh!’ while Gabriel watches Lina kick Xia on the side of the knee, getting her to kneel on it. Lina lowers and grabs at Xia’s hair as she says something to her. The light from the lamppost nearby allows Gabriel to see Xia’s eyes widening bigger the more Lina spoke.

“Is she cursing her to death or something?” Jesse mumbles, but Gabriel doesn’t answer, not sure if the kid really wants an answer.

Lina pushes Xia away to the floor and they look at each other very intensively before Xia gets on her feet. She nods to Lina to follow. Gabriel unlocks the car as the girls disappear into an alley a few feet ahead, but doesn’t move beyond that. He hears Jesse shifting on his seat and when he looks, the kid had moved closer. Their eyes met for a second before the bartender looks back at the alley. Something in the reviewer mirror catches his attention; two figures walking their way. They look like normal citizens, two guys walking during the night. When one pulls the other for a kiss, Gabe decides to look away. He hears Jesse moving again, probably to look back before the cowboy shouts, “Get down!” Jesse dives forward, across Gabriel’s lap and pulls him down. A bullet fires and brushes the headset of the seat and goes through the front window. Jesse slides into the passenger seat and Gabriel can’t tell when he pulled his gun out, but he’s already aiming at their attackers.

Gabriel stays low, without a weapon, he’s useless. Besides, it’s only two targets and he’s sure Jesse can take them. That is until a third guy breaks the window by Jesse’s side and wraps an arm around the kid’s neck. The guy’s around Gabriel’s size, and he doubt his hold on Jesse is gentle. The cowboy’s eyes look like they’re about to pop up as he claws at the guy’s arm with one hand, while the other still holds on to his gun.

“Jesse!” Gabriel calls, reaching his hand at the cowboy. Luckily, Jesse understands and gives him his gun. Gabe moves closer and shoots the guy’s head. He looks back and sees one guy, covering a gun wound on his shoulder, walking towards them. He assumes the other one’s either dead or in worse condition. Before they get too close, Xia whistle and the man stops. Gabriel looks back at the girls, Lina doesn’t look surprise, but her gun is aiming at the guy about to attack them.

“Let’s go!” Gabriel hears Xia call. The guy goes back to pick up his friend, who’s hand covers over one of his hips. Both, along with Xia, walk away.

Lina walks around the car and looks at the corpse, “Tsk, tsk. Believe it or not I wasn’t expecting someone to die, thanks, McCree.”

“It was me,” Gabriel waves the six-shooter in his hand before he gives it back to McCree. “He had McCree by the neck.”

Lina shrugs, “we heard the shots. Wouldn’t have gotten a chance to kill him.”

Gabriel frowns, “As far as we know, you could’ve been dead by then.”

“True,” Lina looks down at the body again. “Go on ahead. I’ll take care of this one.”

“We can wait for you,” Gabriel offers, mostly an empty gesture since he really wishes to leave the scene as quick as possible.

“Nah, go on. I have no doubt someone called the cops by now.” Lina slaps the car door two times before stepping back and Gabriel settles back. He thinks about asking what this whole thing was about, but decides to do it some other time. He puts the car in drive and starts slowly. When Lina doesn’t stop them, he drives faster.

The radio plays low in the background of the car noises. After a minute, Jesse decides to sit more comfortably and buckle up.

“Thanks,” Gabriel says after too much silence and knowing it needs to be said.

“No prob,” Jesse responds, looking away.

“Stop pouting, kid. Why do you think I turned you down?”

Jesse scoffs, “Because you see me as a kid.”

“You aren’t exactly one, you're a teen. Which is one of the reasons.”

“Yer aware I’ve done it already, with people probably older than you, Nieves.”

“I’m not gonna tell you who to do it with, that’s your life, but I’m not one of them.”

“Even if I want to?”

“You wanted to repay me—” Gabriel corrects but Jesse interrupts.

“I _wanted_.”

“Still, kid—”

“Don’t call me that,” Jesse says with clenched teeth.

“Point is I won’t. Get it through your head already.”

Jesse slouches back into the chair with his arms crossed and hat low. They fall back into silence and Gabriel picks up speed, needing to be alone again. Needing Jesse to be away for a while. He gets his wish when he stops at a red light and the kid decides to get off.

“The hell are you doing?” Gabriel calls after.

“Gettin’ it through my head,” Jesse answers, but doesn’t look back.

Gabriel can’t find it in himself to stop him. The light turns green and he sighs as he drives away. They aren’t that far from the Bunker, he’s sure Jesse can make it back to wherever he’s staying. Gabriel takes a detour as he parks on an empty street where there’s a 24 hours mini market around the corner. He buys cleaning wipes and goes back to the car. He cleans away any evidence they could’ve left in the car from the back seats to the front, and leaves it there as he walks to the Bunker.

 

M c C r e e

Jesse sits at the couch of the room he’s sharing with Angelica for the night. Albert, who he usually shares rooms with, is out of town for the night. Angelica is one of the few kind souls that offered to give him a couch to sleep in. He holds Peacekeeper in his hands, swears he can still feel Javier’s hold on it. Back in the car, it felt as if the man had been holding it over his own hand when he shot. He has never trusted anyone to hold Peacekeeper before, less to shoot with it. It felt right at the moment, he knew Javier wasn’t trying to grab him, but the gun. It was the best way to handle the situation. The guy that had attacked Jesse was twice his size, his grip was draining the life out of him in seconds and his vision was starting to darken. It all stopped so quickly once Nieves got a hold of Peacekeeper.

There’s something in the bartender that keeps Jesse’s attention on him. He’s aware it’s possible it’s a crush, something silly to pass time and have something interesting to follow. But the rejection bothered him way too much; he’s gotta be careful. It should be enough to make Jesse stop chasing after him, but it doesn’t. It only makes him crave more of the bartender’s attention. To win his praise, to keep him near in case another job goes south. If he stays by Javier’s side, he can probably make it out of here alive.


	12. Rogue Bullet

R e y e s

Three days later, Gabriel finds himself in the same gas station he met Mal. Looks just as damaged as when they were last here. Sal passed by the Bunker to pick up McCree and him at five in the afternoon. The day before Mal had dragged McCree closer and given them another mission. He and Jesse had hardly shared words before that, and he didn’t try to reach out to him. It was best if Jesse kept his distance from now on. Better for everyone when Gabriel’s job was done with Deadlock.

After the little mishap in the airport, Gabriel can’t help wondering if this is Mal’s plan now. Send both of them on missions until they fail and he has an excuse to execute them in the middle of nowhere. Even if Jesse wasn’t speaking to Gabriel, that didn’t stop the cowboy from sitting close to him. Their knees touched most of the ride even if Gabriel tried to move it away. He could see Jesse from the corner of his eye, the cowboy would look at him too often. It made Gabriel unease. He seems to have become Jesse’s bodyguard. More like Jesse expects him to be his guardian angel, and he doesn’t know if he’ll always be able to fill that spot. Especially when the time comes and he has to part ways with the cowboy.

They wait with Sal by the car while Jesse busies himself kicking pebbles from the ground. He kicks a few to Gabriel’s direction until Gabriel finally decides to kick a couple back, allowing him a few seconds of fun before his nerves kick in. It doesn’t last long. He sees Jesse’s body tensing when another car stops near and Mal gets down.

“My new favorite duo,” Mal says too loud. Gabriel feels like is more of a mock than a praise. “Don’t look so scared, McCree. You’ll be shooting someone.”

Gabriel looks at Jesse, sees how the cowboy starts to relax and his hand ghosts over his six-shooter by his hip. “About time.”

Mal smirks and Gabriel feels the shift in the air. “Yeah, but not with that old thing.” Mal waves Jesse off as he walks towards the trunk of the car. Gabriel is the first one to follow and Jesse is shortly behind him. When Mal opens the trunk, Gabriel’s eyes widen to the black, slick and beautiful sniper riffle laid on an opened case. This one looks lighter than Ana’s, maybe faster and quieter. He can’t even imagine what she would be able to do with this baby in her hands. Even more, he can’t wait to find out how Deadlock got their hands on it.

“You want me to shoot with that?” Jesse’s trembling voice gets Gabriel’s attention on him. “I can’t. You know I’m not good with other weapons, especially in such short notice.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him. “You shot well during the car chase.”

“Well?!” Mal scoffs as he walks towards McCree and pulls him closer, as if they were best buddies. “This kid here, Nieves, is our sharpshooter. Our secret weapon.” Mal shakes the scrawny cowboy by the shoulder.

“I’m not a kid,” Jesse says, eyebrows meeting in the center.

Gabriel lets out a snort, “How can he be your sharpshooter without knowing how to use other guns?”

“You saw him right? This guy can shot six people almost in one go. Never misses. We don’t know how he does it, but he just does. Six headshots, six bodies out of our way. But he’s right.” Mal’s glee disappears as he steps in front of Jesse like an angry wolf. “He’s too afraid to pull the trigger on anything else. Which makes me wonder why he’s still here in the first place.” Gabriel can hardly see Jesse when Mal steps closer.

That’s when he decides to intervene. Mal wants Jesse to fail while using the sniper. And Gabriel won’t allow it. “Impossible,” Gabriel says as he shakes his head and Mal turns towards him. “Where did you learn that lil’ trick?”

“Is not a trick, its a gift,” Jesse almost growls at him. “It just happens. When you grow up watching over your shoulder, you gotta be quick, act quicker. No time to hesitate or think.”

Gabriel chews on his bottom lip and shakes his head one more time. He needs Jesse to relax now. “This I gotta see.”

Mal curls his lips and nods as he walks around the gas station. Sal, Gabriel and Jesse look at him as the criminal starts collecting empty beer cans he finds around the abandoned station. Next thing he knows, they’re lined up on the road, facing Mal. This is like he has seen in movies, where empty cans are put on a fence and someone shoots them to prove their aim. Except this time, the empty beer can is on top of Mal’s head, who’s standing quite calm while Jesse prepares himself ten feet away. Gabriel is by his side.

Jesse stretches his hand, his gun on hold and shoots. The can flies out of Mal’s head, who doesn’t even flinch. Jesse looks over his shoulder at Gabriel, with a smirk on his lips as the rim of his hat shadowing his eyes.

“Seen better,” Gabriel shrugs.

Jesse laughs, “Of course, like you would actually admit when I do something cool.” Gabriel can feel Jesse’s eyes on him as he makes his way towards Mal. By his side, there’s a pile of empty beer cans. Gabriel picks up six and turns to Jesse. He’s not surprise to catch him starring below his waist.

“My eyes are up here, cowboy,” Gabriel calls and Jesse tenses.

“I wasn’t—”

Gabriel launches one can after the other. They go up in the air, high and Jesse steps back. There are five shots and while he tries to reload, the sixth can falls untouched.

“Missed one,” Gabriel smirks as he cocks his head and walks back towards Jesse.

“I had to reload!” Jesse tries to defend.

“The time it took for that can to touch the ground, you would be dead.” Gabe realizes too late the words that come out of his mouth belong to Commander Reyes, not Javier Nieves.

Jesse seems to be speechless and he wishes the kid would stop starring into his eyes like they hold holy light, especially when his life is at stake. Gabriel sighs when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he decides to take at least look at it. He reads ‘Jake’ on the screen. He thinks about answering, he told Jack and Ana to only reach him to this decoy phone if it was an emergency. He decides to take the call, it can also work as a distraction for the current situation.

“Mi amor,” he greets Morrison on the other line and is fully aware of how quickly Jesse snaps out of his trance.

Jack goes silent for a moment before he catches up, “I know you’re busy, but I really miss you and need you home.”

“I miss you too,” he smiles and turns around, knowing Jesse is listening. “But I can’t get away, the bar’s full. It might be a long shift today as well. We can video chat after or in the morning.”

Jack sighs and thinks his words over, probably thinking how he can say he needs Gabriel for a mission. “I’m looking forward to it, but I really need you back home. I some rats got away from me, and I need to find the nest. I need your help.”

“Aw, is my boy scare of a few rats?” Gabriel teases.

On the other line, Jack sighs again and Gabriel knows he rubs his face, but he can also hear him chuckling. “The nest might be big.”

“Just take Rein, I’m sure one of his growls will scare them off.”

Jack is quiet for a few seconds, “Fine. Take care. I’ll be waiting for our chat.”

“Wait up for me, cariño. It’ll be worth it.”

“Please,” Jack mumbles.

“Bye, mi amor.” Gabriel hangs up and faces Jesse and Mal.

“Loverboy, huh?” Mal speaks. “Looks like you gonna lose that bet, McCree.” Mal elbows Jesse and Gabriel’s brow furrows at the duo.

“Bet?”

“Nothing!” Jesse quickly says, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Don’t you have a bet with a few others to see who can get into his pants first?” Mal grins, knowing well this is a bad spot for McCree and he loves it.

 “It was a joke.” Jesse still laughs, but Gabriel can tell he’s nervous, which isn’t what Gabriel wanted.

“Who’s our target, Mal?” Gabriel asks, taking the heat off Jesse.

Mal snaps his fingers at Sal, who takes out his phone and starts searching through it. Then he shows the screen at Gabriel and Jesse.

“Milo Ecker,” Mal says.

The guy in the picture seems to be in his fifties, with streaks of white highlighting his hair and well dressed in a gray suit. “He’s the leader of Backbones, a gang in Cincinnati. They’re going to pick up weapons that were left for them in a warehouse. There’s a bounty for him and we’re gonna claim it. Along with his gang. Once he falls, they will follow us.” Mal approaches Jesse, with a finger in the air, ready to poke his chest. “Don’t fuck it up.”

 

M c C r e e

Jesse’s eyes have lost focus on everything that surround him. He can only look at the sniper riffle set on the ground, aiming at the warehouse below the hill he they had set up. He doesn’t notice the sky changing colors until a soft, heavy hand sets on his shoulder. He doesn’t flinch or startles. He knows who that hand belongs to and it’s the only person he’s happy to be with at the moment.

“Look,” Nieves says.

When Jesse looks at Javier, the older man is admiring the twinkling stars above them. Jesse looks up, starts counting and loses his way after ten from how many clog his view. He breathes in the fresh air and releases part of the stress away.

“I love the desert for this,” Jesse says. “The quiet.”

“Yet you never stop talking,” Nieves says and Jesse can’t help chuckling.

“I know, but once it’s just me and the stars, I’m alone in this world. There’s no one to impress. No one to bark orders at me. Sometime I vision myself shooting at the stars and watching the stardust raining down on me.” Jesse chuckles again and lowers his head, feeling embarrassed he said that to Nieves, of all people.

The quiet returns and he appreciates Nieves for it. He appreciates the older man for a lot of things. For the security he gives Jesse, for the steady ground and the guiding voice. These past 3 days have been slow for Jesse. There’s no thrill like it used to be. There’s something missing on his days. A color not settling right when it dawns. A voice missing from the melody of gunshots and chaos. He missed Javier. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” he comments and Javier looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “At least, that’s what it sounded like.”

“It’s… it’s not complicated. We just don’t see ourselves often. We’re kinda on and off,” Javier explains. “Besides, no one has ever asked and I thought it was best to keep him quiet.”

“Shouldn’t’ve taken that call then,” Jesse shakes his head as he looks up again. “Mal won’t hesitate to find out more if you cross the line.”

“I only cross the line because you make me,” Javier answers as he laughs.

Jesse scoffs, “Is not like I put Peacekeeper against yer head.”

“No, but I don’t think it’s fair to leave you by yourself.”

Jesse lowers his head and doesn’t speak so soon. He lets the wind whisper in his ears. He kicks dirt away that creates a cloud. He wishes the ground would swallow him. He looks at the horizon, wishes he could run. Maybe he can. He’s sure Javier won’t do anything. Not even beg him to stay.

He looks at the man, who’s admiring the sky again. “It’s okay if I go tomorrow mornin’ and continue our lessons?”

Nieves looks directly at his eyes again, he can see half of the sky reflected in the green pearls as he answers, “Sure.”

Jesse gives him a smile and Javier returns it before both look back at the sky. He takes a deep breath and feels steady. Until he spots the sniper riffle and his hands start shaking again. He looks back at Javier and he doesn’t doubt the man will get him out of this alive. “It’s time, vaquero.”

Those words sooth Jesse more than he thought they would. Enough to get him to lie down on his stomach and hold on to the riffle. His lips go dry and he licks them before looking through the scope. He feels Nieves lying beside him and crawling closer, enough for the warmth radiating from his body to brush Jesse.

Jesse hands start shaking and he sees the red cross trembling away from Milo Ecker’s head as he stands almost still, inspecting the weapons that were left for him. Nieves’ hand softly covers his over the trigger and helps the riffle go steady.

“Breathe, Jesse,” Nieves says and McCree obeys.

He does it again but when he exhales, he turns his head to look at Nieves. The man’s face is too close to his and Jesse’s breath catches in his throat. The world is silent again, and it’s just the two of them under a rain of stardust.

“Don’t look at me,” Nieves growls and is not a good way to get the sharpshooter to focus.

Jesse takes another deep breath and tries his best to focus this time. He gets the red cross over Ecker’s head and he knows it’s a clear shot. He can already picture the man’s body collapsing and the blood painting the floor. He can picture Nieves’ proud smile and his eyes bright green under the night.

He’s about to pull the trigger when a foot kicks him on the side of his head. The snipper riffle stumbles forward and his body bumps with Nieves’. When Jesse opens his eyes, a man in a dark suit is looking down at both of them.

“Stay down,” Javier hisses before he gets on his feet and confronts the man. Jesse follows his order as he watches both fall into a brawl. The man swings a fist at Nieves, who dodges and punches the man into the chin before kicking his stomach. The man falls to the ground, but then Jesse hears footsteps and a second man lounges at Nieves. Jesse pulls out Peacekepper and has a clear shot, but if he fires, they will be discovered.

He scrambles to his feet and decides to his gun as another type of weapon and hits one of the men on the face with the handle. The man growls at him and punches the cowboy two consecutive times before Nieves pushes Jesse out of the way and his fist connects with the man’s gut. Jesse watches, and even if Nieves seems on top of things, he wants to help. Nieves fights dirty, but there’s still calculations in it. He goes on like he holds the strength of twenty men and isn’t down for long.

But he gets caught by one of the men and he is displayed for the other to do as he pleases. It reminds Jesse of that time he was on display for Mal to shoot. And if it wasn’t for Javier, he probably would be dead. Jesse rushes and kicks the man holding Nieves between his legs. When the man lets the bartender go, Jesse jumps on him and bites his ear. The man barely screams, Jesse thinks he doesn’t want their dear boss to know something’s wrong, for him not to worry, which is good for them if no one else hears them.

While Jesse bites and chokes the man, Nieves manages to take down the second. Jesse tastes blood on his mouth and the man bumps his head against his, causing him to fall back. It isn’t long before Nieves is on him and Jesse watches through the pain in his head. Once the guy finally falls down, Nieves calls. “Jesse, Ecker is leaving!”

Jesse turns at the warehouse and sees the man surrounded by his guards walking towards his vehicle.

Both Jesse and Javier fall on their knees and grab the sniper riffle. Nieves hands it to Jesse, and then covers the younger man’s hands with his to help him aim. Jesse’s finger curls around the trigger while Javier’s hand wraps around his wrist, keeping his pulse steady.

“Breathe,” Nieves reminds him.

Jesse inhales the cold breeze, along with Nieves’ scent and pulls the trigger.

The vibration of the riffle crawls onto Jesse until it reaches his bones. He sees when Ecker’s eyes go blank and he falls to the ground after the bullet pierces his head. Jesse falls back and drops the weapon on his lap. Even if he was breathing, he truly feels like the air around him got cleaned after he took the shot.

Javier’s chest bumps against the back of Jesse’s head as he laughs. Jesse looks up, to the older man who practically held him through it all, and the bright smile on his face. Suddenly, Jesse thinks the bullet returned and hit him in the chest instead of Ecker’s head.

Javier looks down at him, still smiling, and messes his hair, “Good job, kid.”

\--

As soon as Jesse leaves the motel he’s staying at with Felix these days early in the morning, Deadlock members congratulate him. Ecker fell, Deadlock takes the reward and recognition along with it, and new allies. Some tell him what all of them are thinking, they didn’t think he would do it, knowing how bad he is using a sniper riffle, but he did it. Jesse takes the whole credit, thinking Nieves won’t mind. A lot knew he was there, but when asked if he helped, Jesse says he didn’t. Just took watch. Jesse feels it in his gut, the appreciation and compliments stroke his ego and he reaches the Bunker with a wide grin.

When Javier sees him, he smiles back and asks, “Slept well?”

“No, but woke up feeling great.” Jesse smells the stack of pancakes in one of the tables along with a cup of butter and a bottle of syrup. His mouth starts drooling and he almost forgets his next words.

“Dig in,” Javier says as he sits down and takes pancakes from the stack to his plate. He takes four, while Jesse piles six. Still four remain.

The cowboy spills syrup all over and quickly cuts into them. He hums to the flavor, the softness and the stickiness of the maple. “People think I’m great today.”

“Yeah?” Javier asks before drinking from his orange juice.

Jesse nods and stuffs a big piece of pancake in his mouth. “With Ecker down, we practically have Backbones on our side plus the rewards.” He uses a finger to wipe syrup from the corner of his lips and licks it off it. “Hope you don’t mind I take the credit.”

Javier waves him off, “I want to stay off Devon’s radar.”

“Good, I get the glory.”

They finish with Jesse doing most of the talking and continue to do the usual sweep to the bar before starting their lessons. Since it’s only the second time Jesse does this, he’s still weak against Javier. But he knows he’ll be able to pin him down one day. For now he will enjoy the closeness, the time alone and the privilege of his attention.

Before Javier opens the bar, Jesse challenges him to an arm wrestling match. This time, the bartender doesn’t give him a chance. As soon as he says “three,” he pins his skinny arm to the table like he has done before. Even if they keep doing this and he keeps losing, the smirk on Javier’s lips works as a cancelation prize.

 

R e y e s

It seemed that Deadlock was indeed glad about taking down Ecker. More members than usual started coming as soon as he opened the bar, wanting to celebrate the occasion. A few complimented Nieves, since he was there when it happened. They asked if it had been his first time being a part of a man’s murder, and he said no—after all, no one seems to know he killed a Broken Bones member. Someone asked if he felt regret, and he said a little bit, but after knowing how much the kill meant, it all faded. They cheered or laughed at this as they clunk their glasses together and drank to Nieves and McCree, who had spent the whole day at the Bunker as well, being surrounded by more gang mates than usual. Even Devon was around, he approached the bar and Gabriel.

“Give me something good, Nieves,” his raspy voice demanded. “Surprise me.”

Gabriel saw it in his eyes, this was a test, a small one. He made him a drink and also bothered to do his tricks, better than ever, without breaking eye contact. Devon seemed amused at this and admired the colorful drink in front of him. When he tasted it, he nodded.

“Well, I can trust you with liquor,” he commented before standing up and taking his drink with him. Gabriel wasn’t going to bother asking for payment.

He looked over the crowd and saw Jesse, surrounded by other members, but his eyes were on him. Both nodded at each other and he saw the boy relax into the conversation again. 

Once Gabriel is up on his apartment, he access the video footage the cameras caught and makes dinner while all the files download. When he sits down to eat, he puts on headphones and starts going through them. He sees himself and Jesse eating breakfast and working on defense moves. He fast forwards until costumers fill the place, including his encounter with Devon. He zooms in on a few acts he finds suspicious, one turns out a guy giving a girl money and the girl handing him a bottle of pills. Another is one girl teasing another girl under the table between her legs, which he zooms out of quickly. He captures the moment a guy finds out his girl is cheating on him and his friend says after he looks too worked up, “Aren’t you cheating on her with me?” It causes Gabriel to chuckle before continuing.

He changes to the camera on the couch, where Jesse was earlier in the day. A man sits by his side and talks to him about going somewhere else. Gabriel changes cameras and gets a better view. The man seems to be forcing something on Jesse, wanting to get closer. Jesse shifts uncomfortably and Gabe notices he’s looking at the bar, at him, but Gabriel was too busy working. In the end, the guy gets Jesse out of the bar and they return five minutes later. Jesse’s head bowed in shame. And Gabriel can’t even recall seeing him leave and return.

He ignores that, pretends it never happened since nothing can be done now, and trying to get Jesse to talk about it when the kid was sure Gabriel didn’t notice won’t go well. Another scene captures his attention. Two guys talk in a table in a corner, one of them holds a gold pin in his fist, for only the other guy to see. Gabriel pauses it and zooms in. The pin is a pitchfork in a golden circle. He plays the video again and listens to the conversation.

“Are you crazy?! Put that away!” The guy with red hair shoves the pin out of sight.

“No one is paying us attention, chill,” the other guy, long and black with red highlights, says as he admires the little thing.

After a few seconds, the redhead asks, “Are you going to?”

Black hair scoffs, “Of course. I already passed the training task. Got more than this lot ever gave me on my first mission.”

“You know they did it to win you over,” Redhead hisses. “Devil’s Scorn will do anything to leave Devon without members, especially now we got Backbones.”

“Doesn’t it sound crazy Devon just let these guys run with us?”

“You aren’t the first to think like that, but Albert said they already blew a guy’s brains out for getting on Devon’s face and slit a girl’s throat for trying to contact their allies for back-up. Devon will surely kill off those that he thinks aren’t trustworthy, or anyone he wants, more likely.”

“That will leave us with no Backbones at all, then. What was the point of killing Ecker?”

“It made a change, more people know us now. And how are you going to get rid of Devon and Deadlock?”

Black hair smirks and says nothing, Gabriel picks up before Redhead does.

“You’re going to spy on us?”

“Exactly.”

“W-why are you telling me then?”

“I had a task to recruit someone, it’ll give me advantage points if I do. I quickly thought of you. We’ve been through a lot together, I know I can count on you, Randy.”

Randy is quiet, “I don’t know.”

“I’ll give you until tomorrow, but if you answer now, you gotta swear you won’t say anything. Remember, I know where your brother lives.”

Randy frowns at him, “You bastard.”

Gabriel saves that clip, this could be useful information. At least he got out of it another gang’s name, one that looks like a threat to Deadlock. He saves a few other clips of members talking about missions, executions, news and even info of themselves. He feels his phone vibrating on the table and picks it up as he takes off one of the headphones.

“Hey, amor,” he teases and Jack laughs on the other side.

“My love,” Jack answers in a dreamy voice. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel says, knowing the question was asked to know if he’s alone or not.

“How big is that mirror behind the bar?” Jack asks.

Gabriel tries to recall the steps he gives while he sees himself in the mirror, “About nine feet long, maybe four or five tall. Still not big enough to see your big head.”

Jack hums in amusement before he says, “We got the prototype for a system that works as a mirror and it will scan and search all the people reflected on it through face recognition. The profiles will be sent right to a device of your choosing. Thought of it when I saw it in the clips you sent me.”

“Does it work?”

“So far, yes. We put it on the main door on Gibraltar and no one can tell what it is either. We just need to send it to you, but it won’t be easy. Are you sure the bar is completely empty at a certain hour? We could deliver it to you, but it might raise questioning as to why a new mirror.”

“I’ll take care of that and let you know. How soon can you send me one?”

“Three days, I can put the order as soon as I have the measurements.”

“I’ll send them to you,” Gabriel says as he stands up.

“Okay, talk later,” Jack says before he hangs up.

Gabriel heads down and measuring the mirror, it was close to what he had thought, and messages the measurements to Jack. It takes a few minutes for him to get a confirmation text along with a copy of the order. Jack adds that he’ll figure out what they’ll do later and that’s the last they speak. Gabriel looks at himself in the mirror as he wraps a hand towel around his knuckles, and breaks the glass himself.

 

M c C r e e

Once Jesse reaches the cheap motel room, he regrets leaving the bar. The soothing setting is gone and there is no warmth, only a stiff, cold couch for him to lay while Felix and a girl he picked up at the bar rock the only bed in the next room. He curls on his side with his face against the back rest of the couch and tries to mute the noise. His thoughts go to Javier and his voice; he finds it annoying how he thinks he can order Jesse to do anything, but at the same time it makes Jesse stand on his feet and actually want to do it. He also wishes to fight back against the man, not submit so easily. A smile forms on his lips when he remembers Nieves calling him ‘ _vaquero_ ’, how the word sounds so smoothly on his tongue and it only makes him wonder many things about Nieves. How soft his tongue actually is, and how his lips would taste. He remembers his strong arms around Jesse when he shielded him from the bomb or when they killed Ecker. His voice saying things in his ear and his fingers tussling Jesse’s hair. He shivers and his stomach tickles, and he curses because it gets worse to sleep. Because he told himself he was gonna be careful.

He tries not to think of Edgar, a guy that went to Jesse today and took him to the taco shop to have a quick fuck in the bathroom. He gave his back to Edgar as well, thinking of Javier made it better, didn’t even want to finish himself, just wanted to return to the Bunker. He wants to be surrounded by Nieves and things that remind him of the bartender right now. Bottles of antique beer, beautiful cocktails, the smell of liquor and the color of mahogany. He wants to wake up and see him every morning, making him the delicious breakfast he makes for Jesse. He wants to look into his emerald eyes before facing the world and hear his name from Javier’s mouth. The cowboy has it bad.

It’s 3am when Jesse sneaks back into the bar. Unable to find sleep with the noises Felix and his one night stand are making. He lock picks the door and goes to the second one that leads to Javier’s apartment and knocks as loud as he can. He waits before trying again, but doesn’t hear anything. Nieves is probably asleep already, but Jesse still tries, louder. He’s not sure what he expects, maybe Javier will take pity on him and let him sleep on his couch. Tonight, it’s all Jesse wants. He thinks about pick locking this door too, but it’ll probably get Javier mad and kick him out. Instead he crawls into the couch and falls fast asleep, facing the door that leads to Nieves’ apartment.

“McCree,” a soft voice wakes him a few hours later with a hand shaking him lightly. “Kid.”

His eyelids flutter and his vision is blurry, but he can picture Javier over him clearly. “I ain’t a kid,” he mumbles.

“Did you ever leave?” Nieves asks, stepping back.

“Yeah,” Jesse yawns and stretches. “Couldn’t sleep, s’I came back. Thought botherin’ ya would help, but I didn’t realize how late it was.” He sits with a groggy look on his face and his locks of hair toss everywhere.

“Well, you’ll enjoy your scramble eggs with toast and bacon right out of the stove then.” The smell reaches Jesse’s nose before Javier finishes, and he’s up on his feet to where the plates are.

“You know, I think you just wanna fatten me up to use me on a cocktail or somethin’,” Jesse jokes as he sits.

“Am I that obvious?” Javier sits on the chair next to him and both start eating.

“Nah, I’m just smart. I figure out people’s true motives fairly quick.”

“Well, Sherlock, I assure you I am not feeding you human remains, nor to turn you into a cocktail.”

That’s when Jesse realizes the mirror behind the bar is shattered, seemed he didn’t noticed when it was darker. “What happened there?”

Javier looks back, “Oh, tried a new trick and threw the bottle harder than meant to.”

Jesse laughs, “Wish I had seen that.” He doesn’t mention he knocked almost ten times on the door, doesn’t mention he wanted to sleep on Javier’s couch—that he still wants to. Doesn’t say he’ll scrub every inch of the bar if it’ll earn Jesse a new place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk mcreyes to me at [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/), and comments are really appreciate it, they keep me going on fics :)


	13. Value

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and the reads :D
> 
> Please keep feeding them to me

R e y e s

Gabriel sees Randy and Bart, which he hears Randy call him, two days later. He slips into their conversation about weapons and asks them things that won’t qualify as too much, but also gets them distracted and comfortable enough to keep ordering drinks, and to think Gabriel is nothing but a clueless bartender. While Bart and Randy share a laugh over a joke Gabriel made, he sneaks his free hand into the pocket of Bart’s jacket and finds the pin they spoke about in the video. Once he’s back at the bar, he takes the opportunity of getting ice for another drink and sinks it deep under all the ice. At least while Bart is in the Bunker, he doesn’t notice.

Before he makes dinner, he looks over the pin. It has a number behind and he guesses is the number for Bart, like a code or something to keep track of him. He’s not sure what to do just yet, but a distant knocks interrupts his thoughts. He hides the pin on a box of energy bars in one of the cabinets and goes to answer it. He expects to see the cowboy at the other side and isn’t surprise that he’s right.

“Have you eaten?” Is the first thing Jesse asks with a smile and the smell of Chinese rice and spicy chicken reaches Gabriel’s nose.

Gabriel considers the offer. It smells delicious and his mouth starts watering, “I was about to.”

“Well, dinner’s on me.” Jesse lifts the bag and smiles wider.

Gabriel crosses his arms, “What’s the catch?”

Jesse shrugs, “I get to sleep in your couch?”

Remembering Jesse snuck in to sleep in the bar the night before makes him think he’s having problems. The image of him leaving with that guy from the video comes clearly to Gabriel’s mind. He doesn’t want to believe Jesse just wants to find ways into Gabriel’s life. “You can sleep downstairs again.”

“Better than nothing.”

“Have nowhere to sleep?”

“I do, but Albert’s job went on for longer and Felix is a jackass. Not many want to offer me a couch for too long.”

Gabriel hums, “Fine. But we’re eating downstairs.”

Jesse chuckles, “Got a meth lab or something?”

“Something,” Gabriel steps forward, and pushes Jesse softly so he can close the door behind him. “We’ll grab drinks from the bar, my treat.”

“I should get you food more often,” Jesse says as he walks down the stairs.

“Don’t get used to it,” Gabriel responds as he taps him on a shoulder.

Jesse places down two chairs and sets the containers down while Gabriel gets the beers. Jesse takes over the conversation as he talks about the small jobs he did over the day. It started an early morning for a package pick up, he didn’t know what it was, but he admitted the guy he picked it up from got him shaken after. He made sure to follow him for a while after to make sure he wasn’t a cop or anything. Then he had to drop off some drugs, run back to Lina to give her the cash and still make it in time for another pick up. That one included guns from a weasel in another gang that makes his own separate jobs and keeps all the profit. He did a few more jobs during the day, which is why he hadn’t been able to come around. And to be honest, Gabriel hadn’t quite noticed with being so interested in getting the pin.

“And I’m ready to drop dead, wherever you allow me.”

Gabriel points his fork to the couch as he chews, “You looked really comfortable in that one.”

Jesse laughs, “Alright, I won’t push. I really appreciate you letting me.”

“Yeah, because you won’t sneak in to do it again.”

“I felt bad,” Jesse lies.

“Sure you did,” Gabriel says before eating a piece of chicken and drinking. When Jesse lowers his head to eat, he notices a recent purple bruise on his neck, almost hidden by the collar of his shirt. “What ever happened to that big guy?”

Jesse swallows, “You’d have to be more specific.”

“Cass?” He never forgets the name, but he acts a little unsure. “Haven’t seen him around.”

“Oh, yeah, he just doesn’t come here.”

Gabriel scoffs, “Did I scare him?”

Jesse laughs, “I think so. He’s talked to me, but I always try to be with someone. Hardly takes ‘no’ for an answer.”

Gabriel nods and he wants to remind him he can come to him if things ever go bad, for anything. But his teeth bite his tongue, and he swallow the words. He shouldn’t be making those kinds of promises, even if he’ll be here for a couple of more weeks. He also doesn’t know how to bring what he saw last night. If Jesse noticed Gabriel hadn’t looked at the scene, he might wonder how Gabriel knew, and if he knew, why didn’t he stopped him. Gabriel could try to pretend that it wouldn’t hurt to see Jesse asking that, but how would he sleep at night?

If he wondered this, he also wonders why he has let himself go and care for someone he’s supposed to lock away. Because he’s barely an adult? Because he didn’t have much of a childhood? Some kids have it worse, but others happen to have it better, and he happens to have walked in on one of the bad ones. “I’ll let you sleep here, whenever you need it, okay?”

Jesse slowly smiles at him, “I appreciate that, dalrin’.”

“If you clean dishes for me.”

The cowboy’s smile drops, “‘Course there’s a catch. Do I at least get paid?”

Gabriel places his hands on the table and frowns at him, “Yes, with a place to sleep, and the meals I already give you.”

But Jesse snickers, seems he still likes to stir the older man, “Touché.”

Gabriel’s phone rings and he swallows before fishing it out of his pocket. Jack’s name is on the screen and hesitates on answering.

“If it’s the boyfriend, I can give you some space,” Jesse offers, but doesn’t look thrilled.

“Just give me a minute, but don’t touch my chicken,” Gabriel warns with a scowl as he stands up and walks through the door to his apartment. He goes through the second door to be sure and answers. “Yeah?”

“I got the mirror,” Jack answers. “I’m taking it to you.”

“You? Personally? I feel special.”

Jack chuckles, “You are. We were finally able to get to the girls.”

“Now?”

Jack sighs, “The daycare was empty when we sent a scout. We had to follow a trace one of the girls had left… on another girl’s body.”

“But you got the others?”

“Yeah, they’re on the base here. Can you take the mirror tonight?”

“Well I have a few costumers left, might be suspicious to receive one at this hour, but as soon as I have an open space, I’ll let you know.”

“Got it,” Jack says before both hang up. Of course, the mirror arrives earlier, and though it’s technically good, the time isn’t. They had to set it up, and he had talked to Lina about it, saying he didn’t expect one until two or three days more. As for her or anyone seeing it in the morning, he could say it arrived before he opened the bar, except to Jesse.

His gaze drifts to the cabinet where he hid the pin and decides to take it before going downstairs. “McCree,” he calls and the cowboy’s face snaps up as the bartender walks closer. “I found this at a table. Does it mean anything?” He sits back by the cowboy’s side and shows him the pin.

Jesse’s eyes widen as he takes it and examines it, “Did you catch how they looked?”

Gabriel hums, pretending to think, “One was ginger, the other dark hair with red, I believe.”

“Bart? I saw him earlier,” Jesse says as he nods. “Ginger must be Randy.”

Gabriel nods, “I tried to call them back when I noticed, but I don’t think they knew I was talking to them.”

“Good thing ya grabbed it. This is the symbol of another gang, Devil’s Scorn. I bet they give these to their members.”

Gabriel hums sharply and opens his palm, Jesse places the pin back, “Do you think one of them is part of it?”

Jesse scoffs as he stands up, “Yeah. I know were Bart’s stayin’, I could check his room for anythin’ useful. And we can take this to Mal.”

“Are you sure you can do it without being seen?”

“I can, I’ll be back before you know it.” Gabriel huffs sharply, trying to sound unsure, knowing it will make Jesse run faster to do it. “Trust me, sugar.” He tips his hat before he leaves. As soon as the door closes, he texts Jack to hurry up.

Jack arrives about fifteen minutes later with the mirror, and accompanied by three other agents, and—to Gabriel’s surprise and joy—Ana. All five sporting a generic one piece suits as uniform so they can blend better in case someone sees. Gabriel helps them take down the broken mirror and put up the new one. As soon as it’s hanged, it flashes a light blue ring. Gabriel had looked for his tablet while waiting and left it with Ana to see the connection up. As soon as the bar recognized them, it showed every profile: Gabe’s, Jack’s, Ana’s and the three other Blackwatch agents that were familiar to Gabe from Overwatch, Rainer, Shannon and Kimura.

“We have access to many profiles around the world; it should be easy to find Deadlock members which already have criminal records,” Ana says, handing Gabriel his tablet back.

“Try to check it every night,” Jack starts. “If the mirror catches someone they already have info on, they will just display the name, and let you know if there’s new information like they got caught recently or show signs of being ill, even drugged.”

“That could be useful,” Gabriel says, looking at the mirror, at their clear images, before down at his tablet. “Will it display how many times a certain person comes in here?”

“Not exactly, it will just be a list of those that came in,” Jack answers.

Reyes nods as he reads a few facts from a file and widens his eyes before looking at Rainer, “I didn’t know your anniversary was last week.”

Rainer shrugs, “Kimura gets sappy when we don’t spend special dates with our loved ones.”

“It’s natural,” Kimura comments and Rainer elbows him softly.

“I could’ve given you the day off, at least,” Gabriel says.

“It’s okay, boss,” Rainer answers. “You need all of us in top shape when you return.”

“We need you, boss,” Shannon adds. “The rookies are dragging us down.”

Gabriel laughs, “I’ll do my best to finish up quick. The mission it’s only a couple of weeks away. I haven’t heard any changes.”

“Let us know if things change,” Ana says. “We have a team ready to head out if you need it.”

“Noted. You should get going now—”

“Yeah, before your date comes back,” Jack smirks as he nods towards the table, where Jesse and his own container are still set.

“I thought he hadn’t noticed,” Ana comments before laughing. He’s sure his three agents are grinning.

“It’s not that, just a kid I’m giving a place to sleep for the night.”

“A stray?” Jack asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Is he a member? Deadlock is the only one that’s supposed to know of this place,” Ana points out.

“He is, and he’ll be back soon.”

Jack’s face changes to one Gabriel doesn’t like, “Don’t get attached, Gabe.”

“I know, Jackie,” Gabriel smiles back and looks at his agents. “Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir,” they chorus and solute him before heading out, taking the broken mirror with them.

“I mean it, Gabe,” Jack continues as Gabriel starts pushing him out of the door.

“It’s just a couch to sleep the night, Jack.”

“Don’t mind Jack,” Ana starts. “He’s just jealous you got a son before him.”

“Right, he’s always been a sucker for the white picket fence-suburban home family goal.”

Jack frowns, “I’m also saying it because you don’t know what his real intentions are.”

Gabriel laughs and crosses his arms, “I know them plenty.”

Ana seems to catch on and laughs before saying, “Don’t blame him.” To which Gabriel shrugs.

After they leave, Gabriel leaves the key in the lock and hurries to look for two empty beer bottles in the trash. He turns off the lights and sits back down, with the bottles around him and messes up his hair before laying his head down. He waits patiently for Jesse, and almost snaps to his feet when he realizes he might not return. But he gives him a few more minutes. When fifteen more pass, the door opens and he closes his eyes.

“Nieves?” Jesse calls as the door closes. The cowboy finds his way to the table and his hands find Gabriel’s shoulders. “Javier?” He asks, with more worry.

Gabriel jolts up, purposely pushing one bottle to the floor. “What?”

“What happened?”

“Oh, I, um…” Gabriel trails and looks around, even if Jesse can’t see him right, nor he can see Jesse, he still acts tipsy. “Maybe drank too much.”

Jesse laughs, “Need help getting to yer room?”

Gabriel laughs too and stands up, leaning into Jesse as if he was about to trip over, “I-I’m not that drunk.” He starts pushing Jesse back, knowing it’s the way to the couch. “You stay right-right here!”

“Jeez, even drunk you turn me down.”

Gabriel shrugs in the dark. “Says something, doesn’t it? We’ll talk in the morning.” He pats the cowboy on the shoulder before turning around. He tumbles with a chair, by accident, but it works. Once he closes the door behind him, he waits, and doesn’t see a light coming from the gap. Once he’s sure Jesse won’t turn it on, he goes up and hopes he doesn’t notice the mirror until morning.

 

M c C r e e

Jesse wakes up to the smell of waffles and chicken strong in his nose. And he finds the meal on a table, where Javier had just started eating his. The man looks quiet, and he’s drinking a glass of water instead of juice like Jesse. The cowboy chuckles as he starts eating. He waits a while before asking, “What happened last night?”

Javier shrugs, “Felt like drinking a bit more than usual, but I’m find.”

“You are,” McCree winks at him, hoping he gets the pick-up line.

“Did you get anything?” Nieves asks instead responding to it.

Jesse nods as he stuffs his mouth with a piece of chicken, “Bart has another pin, which is not usual. Gangs only give one token of membership per person, example: the jackets here.” Jesse swallows, tries to forget the idea that, after everything, he doesn’t seem to belong here. “If he has another, it probably mean he’ll give it to someone.”

“What about the other guy he was with?” Javier asks.

 “Randy?” Jesse asks as he shakes his head, “Don’t think so, Randy’s pretty cautious. It doesn’t surprise me that Bart jumped into the opportunity to betray us, though.”

“Did you take the other pin?”

“No, thought it wouldn’t be smart since he’s already missing one. Misplacing one is one thing, but losing one that was kept on his room is another.”

Nieves nods in approval, “Good idea.”

“I did find something.” Jesse wipes his hands on his jeans before taking out his phone and searching through his gallery. Once he finds the picture he took of the map he saw, he shows it to Javier. “This is a map of their hideout, and I think it’s new. It’s about ten minutes from here.”

Javier looks over the map, guiding who ever sees it to the secret spot. “What do you suggest with do with all of this?”

“I thought about telling Leo. He’s close to Mal and will know what to do.”

Nieves nods in approval before drinking water, “When do you wanna do it?”

“I’ll go to him after I eat.” Part of Jesse wants to add he might take long, maybe make Nieves think he’ll be doing something else. But his other half wonders if Nieves’ reaction, or the lack of, hurt him more than actually please him.

He contacts Leo and asks if he can come over to the Bunker. The man’s there in a few minutes and, while Javier is behind the bar, attending to a few members, he goes through what they discovered with Leo. He also looks shocked to see the pin, but not completely surprised that it belongs to Bart. He also shows him the map and he watches while Leo examines it.

“I can show Mal this. He might not take it to Devon before we know exactly where this is, but we can get on it.” Leo says as he hands Jesse his phone back. “Send it to me, I’ll text him now.”

Jesse nods before he sends the picture to Leo. After that they sit and wait for Mal. Leo orders them beers and Nieves brings them pretty quickly. He doesn’t go too far before Mal walks in and sits by Jesse’s side.

“I got your message, and it better be worth my time,” Mal says.

“We have a traitor,” Leo knows how to answer, and one of Mal’s eyebrow quirks up. “This fell of Bart’s jacket on our last job.” Leo says as he shows Mal the pin and Jesse looks at him, but Leo keeps talking. “Devil’s Scorn give it to their members, right?”

“They do,” Mal answers as he looks at the pin. “When did you have a job?”

“Two days ago, but I wanted to have more proof,” Leo answers quickly again and Jesse doesn’t know what to add. “I sent McCree to search his room and he came back with this.” He shows Mal the picture Jesse just sent him. “Seems to be a new hideout, not too far from here.”

Mal grabs the phone and looks at it. He taps a few times on the screen, probably sending it to himself. “Nieves, shot of tequila.” He calls and Nieves hears. He doesn’t take long and brings the shot. “Close the bar after eleven.”

“Excuse me?” Javier asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You heard me. We might attack tonight. You two haven’t disappointed me yet, so you’re both coming along.” Mal gives Leo his phone back and stands up, pocketing the pin. “I’ll have a little chat with Bart. Come along, Leo.”

Leo nods and smiles at Jesse as Mal drowns his shot. The duo leaves and Jesse stays there, brows furrowed and Javier almost looks the same. “What happened?” He asks.

“Leo, he said he found the pin,” Jesse answers. “I should’ve told him you did.”

Javier shakes his head, “Doesn’t matter, McCree.”

“He said he sent me to search Bart’s room.”

“Hey,” Javier calls softly. “You still looked good, alright? If you had mentioned I sent you or let you go, we could be in trouble. I don’t mind, I prefer to stay out of this, to be honest.”

Jesse chuckles weakly, “Sorry I keep draggin’ ya down with me.”

Javier sighs as he leans from the counter and shakes his head softly. “As long as we both come back up, don’t apologize.”

When the words go through Jesse’s ears, he feels a lump in his throat. He decides to drown what remains of his beer before he speaks again. “Mind if I stay around while we wait?”

“Go ahead,” Nieves answers as he straightens up.

“Crazy thought, I saw a recipe for a shot I wanna try,” Jesse leans over with one elbow on the counter and raises an eyebrow as he grins. “Mind if I get behind the bar and give it a go?”

“Why not just tell me and I can make it?” The bartender says as he crosses his arms. “Probably know it by name.”

“Ya probably do, but I wanna make it, darlin’.”

Javier groans and Jesse bites his bottom lip to how tasty it sounds. “Fine.”

 

R e y e s

The day has been slow for business so far and, if they are going to attack the Devil’s Scorn hide out, Jesse’s gonna need the distraction. Gabriel allows him behind the bar, but remains close, and hopes he doesn’t regret it. While the cowboy looks for what he needs, Lina arrives and laughs when she sees Jesse by the bar.

“Be careful, Nieves. I heard McCree can burn ice.”

Jesse frowns at her and Gabriel laughs lightly. “I hope this place is ensured, then.”

Lina sits down in front of them and says, “I bumped into Mal, and he told me. Bart’s gonna get the shit beat out of him.”

“Can anything save him?” Gabriel asks, pretending to be oblivious.

Lina shrugs, “Only if he says he was undercover, but he needs to have proof to back it up. And really good proof.”

Gabriel nods before he rests from the counter with his elbows on top. “Tell me something, is Mal trying to screw us over?”

She laughs, “What makes you think that?”

“He has sent us on jobs together, recently,” Jesse answers. “When Nieves is not even apart of us, officially. And it’s jobs that question our safety.” The cowboy walks away to look for a bottle.

“That’s Mal. Don’t take it personally, though. He just hates when people go against his rules and he feels you have done it too much,” Lina responds.

“Why not end me then?” Gabriel asks, genuinely curious.

“Honestly, I think we should keep you, at least until the big mission. For reasons.” Her eyes dart to the side.

“You want back up?” Gabriel asks.

She curls her lips. “Not exactly.” Her eyes dart again and Jesse arrives to his side, with a bottle of Irish cream, and places it down by Butterscotch Schnapps he got before. Gabriel believes he gets the message, but they can’t really believe he’s enough to keep Jesse in place.

“Speaking of you going a lot on jobs; I’ve been thinking about getting you a jacket, Nieves. You’ve done well on the ones you’ve done.” Gabriel thinks he has done more than well while her gaze travels over his chest and arms. “You’d look good in one, too.”

Gabriel notices how Jesse snaps his head up. “What about mine? I’ve been here four years!”

“What are you cryin’ about?” Lina asks, not looking pleased.

“I’m just sayin’. I’ve worked my ass off and no jacket with my initials on it.”

“Aw, baby boy.” Lina pouts as she ruffles Jesse’s hair. “We’re just waiting for you to get some meat on your bones.”

Gabriel doesn’t believe that for a second. If that were true, they would allow Jesse to eat in the first place.

“I have gained some weight,” Jesse comments and Lina looks him over as she hums.

“You’re right. It wouldn’t be right getting you one now if you’re just gonna keep growing, right?” Gabriel wants the conversation to end. He can see Jesse’s mind working, trying to search for ways to get Lina to accept his request. For her to create one of those jackets out of thin air, but she doesn’t look like she will budge.

“Need shot glasses?” Gabriel interrupts.

“Yeah,” Jesse answers him.

“In the back closet, I need more anyways.” He makes sure to sound gentle enough, knowing it will convince Jesse to get them.

“Alright,” Jesse says before he leaves.

Gabriel looks back at Lina, who shrugs, knowing full well what’s on Gabriel’s mind. “Why not just get him one?” He asks and she tils her head.

“There’s a pool to see when the kid will die,” she says with no guilt in sight. “So far, no one has won, even if they bet on mission after mission and he keeps walking.”

“Isn’t that enough to prove he’s worth being here?” Gabriel asks. “Besides, giving it to him will make him feel more part of you. He’ll be more ready for that mission you all keep mentioning.”

“That’s the thing. I don’t think he’ll be walking out of that one.”

Gabriel cocks his head in curiosity and wishes to ask, but Jesse returns.

“I’ll get back to you on the jackets, Nieves, and I’ll return tonight,” she says before hoping off the stool and leaving the Bunker.

“Is she getting’ one fer me?” Jesse asks and Gabriel looks at him. His gut clenches to the sight of Jesse’s hope twinkling in his eyes. Deadlock is all he knows of life, these people are the ones he sees as family, and it’s sad to see how they treat him.

“I tried, but can’t promise you anything, vaquero.”

Jesse shrugs, but his hope doesn’t fade. “You always try, it’s more than anyone else has done.”

Gabriel nods before Jesse starts working. He stands back and watches Jesse pour the liquor in the shot and is quickly done. He steps aside and presents the clear shot with a white cloud on top. The drink looks familiar, and by Jesse’s grin, he knows he’ll regret ever allowing him behind the bar.

“Try it,” Jesse says.

“Thought you wanted to try it.”

“Try _making_ it,” Jesse corrects. “Go on.”

Gabriel sighs and accepts the shot. He gulps it down in one go and the sweet taste of the Irish cream remains on his tongue as the scotch burns down his throat. Jesse is still smirking at him, waiting for Gabriel to ask, “Alright, what is it?”

“Cowboy Cocksucker.” Jesse bites his bottom lip and Gabriel nods.

 “Where did you learn about it?”

“Online.”

“Did you just looked for the shots with the dirtiest names?”

“Nah, just cowboy.” Jesse tips his hat.

“Of course.” Gabriel places the used shot glass in the sink. “Bit too much Irish cream. Measure it better next time.”

“Wanna try it again?” Jesse smiles.

“No, don’t like drinking on the job.” Gabriel grabs the bottles of alcohol Jesse used and walks away to place them where they belong on the display. Once he returns where he was before, Jesse is already going around the bar to sit on a stool. “What can I expect from tonight? Have you attacked a hideout before?”

“Not really. Guess is similar to an ambush—it is kinda an ambush since they won’t know. At least we think they don’t. Stick with me, and I’ll take care of ya.” The cowboy winks before Gabriel rolls his eyes and continues with his work.

 

M c C r e  e

Mal returns to an empty bar, followed by Lina, Felix and Randy, along with a few other members. Bart’s amongst them, sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. Mal sits Bart down and tells him the plan will be to find the hideout and attack. They take what they can find and, if possible, destroy it. They hand Javier a gun, and Jesse graces over the handle of his Peacekeeper, out of habit.

“There’s just one last thing I gotta know,” Mal says as he pulls his gun and aims at Randy. The ginger tenses and those beside him step aside. “Where you thinking about joining Devil’s Scorn?”

“He was!” Bart shouts from where he sits, being held by one of the big guys.

“Hush,” Lina says, slapping Bart in the back of the head.

“I wasn’t!” Randy answers. “I thought about telling you, I swear, Mal. But I wanted to see if I could get any info out of him.”

“Liar,” Bart hisses.

“I can bouche for Randy,” Felix speaks up. “He mentioned to Bart seemed strange and wanted my help to look more into it.”

Mal aims at Felix, “Did you know Bart was Devil’s?”

“No, Mal,” Felix quickly answers. Felix has always been honest when he’s life on the line, but he’s also a good liar.

“I just told him something was off about Bart,” Randy supports and Mal lowers his gun.

“That puts you in a tough spot, Bart.” His gaze goes back to Randy. “But I’ll get you out of it.”

“Fuck you!” Bart barks before Mal pulls the trigger. The guy holding Bart steps back and lets the body drop to the floor. “You’re on clean up duty, Randy. And it better be clean when we get back.”

“He better, I spend too much time cleaning this damn floor,” Javier murmurs to Jesse’s ear. It sends a chill down his spine, but it almost makes him laugh a bit. Jesse appreciates the comment, believing he did it to calm him down.

The group walks out and into a van. They’re all cramped in the back while Mal takes the wheel and Lina sits on the passenger’s seat. Jesse hurried so he could sit by Javier, but noticed the bartender had waited for him when their distance grew.

His hand itched the entire ride, wanting to reach for Nieves, have more comfort, but he knew better than to show that kind of affection in Deadlock. Less when he knew how Nieves felt about him. Jesse thinks he could leave with the kind of care the bartender feels for him, at least for now. Maybe when the big mission comes, and Deadlock success, he’ll show Nieves what he’s capable of, and the older man will change his view of him.

The building turns out to be a school. Which is good for them, no need to break in through security through the halls or for the police. There’s only one guard up front that Felix is quick to knock unconscious. They still search him, making sure he’s not a part of Devil’s Scorn. Once they find nothing, they move inside. They a hallway on the first floor and walk down the corridor full of clockers against the walls. Mal walks beside them, tapping his fingers as he counts the numbers on the top lockers.

The whole way, Jesse walks by Javier’s side, with their guns in hand. He looks over at the bartender a few times and receives a soft smile in return. He isn’t sure if it calms his nerves or makes it worse as butterflies flutter all over his stomach.

Mal lifts his hand and everyone behind him stops. Then he snaps his fingers and three more guys help him pull the lockers with the number 47 and 48. There’s a gap behind the locker, enough for a person to fit.

“McCree.” It doesn’t surprise Jesse Mal calls for him to go first. He listens though and enters the gap, sliding between the concrete of the walls until there’s a hole on the floor that opens to a tunnel. He drops to it and looks around, it seems to be empty so far. He startles when someone drops behind him, but relaxes when it’s Javier.

“Looks clear,” he tells the bartender.

“Clear,” Nieves almost whispers up the hole.

One by one, the Deadlock members start coming down. Mal takes the lead again as they walk down the tunnel. They come across a few cases full of weapons and explosives. Mal’s smirks slowly grows the more he sees. They reach two doors and there seems to be people on the other side, chattering and having fun, unaware their possible demise it’s outside the door. Mal moves his fingers, motioning for a member to give him the smoke bombs they had brought. The first line of Deadlock members step in front, bombs and guns in hands. Jesse and Javier, along with the remaining ones, their guns also raised.

They open the doors and throw the bombs in. Shouting erupts from the other side and the first line of Deadlock members fire ahead. Jesse’s hands shake a little and he eyes Javier quickly. The man looks steady, unafraid, and his voice brushes Jesse’s ears as he remembers that one word he told him when they killed Ecker, “breathe.”

When the smoke starts to fade, they can see a few bodies from Devil’s Scorn laid on the floor, either dead or severely injured. They start firing back and taking cover behind couches, tables they turn on the side on the floor. Deadlock barges in, taking cover where they can and even punching a few of the enemies. Jesse fires every head he sees that doesn’t recognize and moves as quick as he can.

He looks over at Javier, who seems to be managing himself fine, until someone from Devil’s sneaks behind him and aims at their head. Jesse fires and the man falls dead. Javier notices when the body hits the floor and nods his thanks.

A few shots later, Jesse gets slammed to the wall behind him and a strong arm to his neck. The hit to the back of his head almost blackens his vision. He kicks Peacekeeper, where it lies on the floor, to Javier, who had seen the attack. The bartender grabs the gun and shoots the guy holding Jesse. He feels he can breathe again and Nieves tosses him his gun back before he turns around and shoots someone else. The way his arms tense and his legs move are almost hypnotic, but Jesse manages to keep his focus.

“Deadlock, out!” Mall shouts and Jesse realizes he hadn’t seen him in a while. Lina is the first to come out and Jesse looks over at Leo and another gang member that had been working on a corner. When they pace away, he sees a bomb. His eyes widen before he makes his way to the door.

Then Jesse turns to look for Javier, and catches him falling on one knee and covering his side. Jesse feels his stomach dropping before he pulls the trigger and kills the Devil’s Scorn member that shot at Nieves. He hurries to Javier and the ticking of the bomb echoes in his brain.

“Jesse!” Leo calls and he sees almost all of them are already gone. Felix is also there, looking at the pair.

“Leave him, cowboy!” Felix says.

His body is telling him to sprint, to go to safety. But he can’t find it in himself to leave Javier. Even when the man shoves him away. “I’ll be fine.”

“The hell you’ll be!” Jesse says as he slumps one of the bartender’s arms over his shoulders. His weight almost makes him tumble to the side, but once Nieves steadies his feet, they manage to move. Felix is gone, but Leo holds the doors for them.

When they’re near the hole on the ceiling of the tunnel, most of the members have already gone through. Leo lifts Felix up and then he help him up. “Leo!” Jesse calls, but no one answers or pokes their hands out to help them. “Damn it!” Jesse hisses as he looks around.

“I can help you up,” Javier says.

“You need help getting up there,” Jesse still looks around, he’s not sure if he could lift up Nieves up and the man shouldn’t force his body with a wound like that. He sees a crate that looks sturdy enough and reaches for it. “Get on,” he tells Javier and helps him.

With that, he manages to reach the hole on his own, but Jesse still pushes his feet up a little. Then Jesse follows as quickly as he can. He goes back to helping the bartender, though it’s difficult to walk beside him as they make it through the concrete walls behind the lockers. But they manage and not a Deadlock members in sight.

The floor rumbles and it almost causes Jesse to trip, but somehow, Javier keeps him strong enough and his feet hurry. They feel the ground giving up underneath them as they walk faster, at some point, it almost feels like Javier is taking him. Must be a hit of adrenaline or something, Jesse thinks. Part of the building collapses when they make it out to the parking lot, where luckily, the van is still there.

“You made it,” Leo says, genuinely surprise and keeps the door open for them.

“No thanks to you,” Jesse bitterly says as he helps Javier in the vehicle and ignores Leo for the rest of the ride.

 

R e y e s

It hurts like hell when he moves. And every step he takes down the stairs to the Bunker send a shock of pain through his would. It’s like he can still feel the bullet vibrating inside of him, even if it was from a small gun. It doesn’t seem to have hit anything major, otherwise he’d be too weak to walk, or probably dead. But he has lost a lot of blood and his head feels dizzy. Jesse helps him the best that he can, and though he could probably do better without his scrawny body shaking under his arm, he keeps him there, knowing it helps the kid relax. Like Jesse’s afraid he’ll lose Gabriel if he lets him go.

Once inside the Bunker, Lina, who had come with them, along with Leo and Mal, recalls having placed a medical kit somewhere behind the counter, just in case.

“It’s under the ice,” Gabriel tells her, he had seen it a few times already. The first time when he was looking for a place to put his own medical kit. He sits down at one of the chairs that Jesse pulled up near and looks up at the cowboy. “I got it, Jesse,” he says as gentle as possible.

He watches Mal take a look around, seems Randy cleaned up the body and there’s no blood in sight. “No body. Devil’s Scorn lost a member. And we buried their hideout. I call it a successful night.”

Lina returns with the kit and Leo pulls a chair by Gabriel as he rolls his own shirt up so the Deadlock can see the wound. “You proved yourself very useful, Nieves,” Mal speaks again. “And you might survive, unlike Freddie and Joshua.” Gabriel believes those are two of Deadlock members that died tonight in the crossfire. “You two live to work another day.”

“Are you gonna let me rest or already have another stupid job for me and McCree?” Gabriel asks and Mal tilts his head, as the wicked glee disappears from his eyes.

“I’m gonna let that slide since you did good tonight, and because you’ve lost a lot of blood,” Mal says. “I’ll check in the morning if our dear friends of Devil’s Scorn received our message. I’ll like to know if it’s clear we don’t want them in our territory again.” He walks backwards to the door as he adds, “And I’ll check on you tomorrow, if you’re alive.” He turns around and leaves.

“My money’s on you making it,” Lina says before she follows out. When the room goes quiet, Gabriel notices the bullet is already out of him and Leo’s twitching up the wound.

“Should be good enough. It wasn’t a deadly wound,” Leo says.

“Thanks,” Gabriel responds as he rolls down his shirt. He looks back at Jesse, who seem to have been too lost on Gabriel’s bare stomach. He flinches back when he realizes he’s caught, but Gabriel just scoffs a laugh before he gets up softly.

He can feel the tingling sensation of the chemicals the SEP injected in him starting to work. It’ll take a while, but he knows he’ll be better in hours. If not, he’ll find a way to go to a doctor or contact Jack and Ana about it. He makes his way to the bar and hears the chair under Jesse move as he gets up, too. But then he hears Leo speaking, “I’m sorry about earlier.” Gabriel walks softer, since they’re the only ones in the bar, he can still hear their private conversation. “I had a lot of the other guys on me telling me to hurry up.”

“Sure ya did,” Jesse answers and Gabriel looks back, thinking he might need help.

“I am sorry, Jesse,” Leo says softly, and his hand pushes back a lock of the cowboy’s hair behind his ear. “I can make it up to you. It will all be about you tonight, I promise.”

Jesse’s gaze meets with Gabriel and the man looks away. It’s after a few seconds that Jesse says, “Let me check on him first.”

“I’ll meet you at my place then?” Leo says, a little more cheerful. Jesse probably nods since Gabriel doesn’t hear an answer, but hears the door close and when he looks back, Leo’s gone.

The cowboy’s getting closer. “How ya feelin’?”

“Good as new,” Gabriel responds and Jesse chuckles.

“Do you… do you need anythin’?”

Gabriel thinks it through as he looks back at Jesse. He knows the cowboy wants a reason to stay. “If you don’t wanna go with Leo, you don’t have to.” Jesse lowers his head and his mouth goes into a thin line. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I could make you some dinner, plus a big breakfast tomorrow.”

Jesse huffs lightly and his mouth softens into a small smile. “Ya shouldn’t move much.”

“It’ll be an easy dinner.”

The cowboy bites his bottom lip as he think about it, “Did ya really think I was gun’ leave ya on your own?” He slowly smirks and fixes his cowboy hat. “Flattered ya tried to keep me here.”

Gabriel laughs lightly and shrugs, “At the end is up to you, but you should know that if you sleep with someone, they should always pay attention to your needs, not just theirs. And not just because they did something and they want you to forgive them.”

The smirks fades a little, but a shy smile stays as he nods, “Will keep it in mind.” Gabriel nods before he starts walking towards the stairs. There’s a pinch of pain on his side and he tries not to make any sounds. But Jesse must notice as he says, “Are you sure you can make it upstairs? I can help ya.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He hears Jesse’s boots as he approaches him and steps in front, “Look I won’t try anything, okay? I get that’s yer space n’ that you have yer personal stuff, and that’s probably your safe space in all this crap, but I won’t touch anythin’ ya don’t want me too.” His smile is gone and it’s almost like he’s begging Gabriel to let him in. “Ya can’t say stuff like that to me and then keep me out.”

Gabriel tries not to quickly frown, to look as if an agent disrespected him, because that’s not the situation. “You’re right, that’s my place in all this crap. And I’d like to keep it mine. And you should respect that if I don’t let you up is for a reason, one you probably won’t understand.”

Jesse suddenly looks hurt, “Because I don’t have one, right?”

Gabriel’s lips shut, that’s not what he had meant, or realized Jesse would’ve taken it that way. “I didn’t mean it like that, Jesse.” Jesse shakes his head and walks past Gabriel. The man turns and says, “I’ll make soup tonight, if you still wanna stay.” Gabriel doesn’t wait, he leaves the cowboy standing there as he goes up the stairs and heats the chicken noodle soups.

When he comes down with two bowls, he can’t say he’s completely surprised Jesse’s gone. He still places them down on a table and begins to eat. A few minutes in, the Bunker’s door opens and the cowboy walks in with a bag in hand. He goes and sits by Gabriel’s side and softly places the bag between them, it seems to contain food.

“There’s a twenty-four hour dinner a street down,” Jesse says before he starts eating. “Got a crave for their New York Style cheesecake.” He doesn’t sound mad now, maybe the quick trip and fresh air helped him out. “Brought you one, too.”

Gabriel scoffs softly, “Thanks. Do you like to eat there?”

“When I can. They have so much food I never know what to get.”

“We could go there in the morning, my treat.”

Jesse looks up, a hint of joy flashes in his eyes, “Ya spoil me, Nieves.”


	14. 18 Till I Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, my personal life is going down the drain tbh with you and it's a lil hard to sit down and write, no matter how much i want to. Also sorry if this chapter seems to go fast. It felt that way to me, but that may be because we might get The Reveal on the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm the worse writer. I wrote the first scene of this chapter a while ago, but left it at the end of the document and forgot to add it on the last one. Still, hope you enjoy :)

R e y e s

After finishing his main meal, Gabriel grabs his pie and stands up, wincing a Little to the burn in his side. He only gives a steps before Jesse asks, “Where you goin’?”

Gabriel turns to him and says, “my room, obviously.”

“Not like that.” Jesse wipes his lips with the back of his hand before standing up. “What if ya fall or somethin’? Get worse?”

Gabriel huffs, “I’m not that old, kid. I can make it to my bed.” He gives a few steps, but Jesse’s in front of him, pushing the subject.

“What if ya don’t? I can help ya get in it,” Jesse says and then shrugs with a grin. He probably didn’t mean it to sound that way, but once he realizes his words’ double meaning, he goes with it.

“Thought we’d covered the whole not going to my place already,” Gabriel says as he cocks his head.

“Fine, fine, then stay here,” Jesse says as he grabs Gabriel’s pie from his hands and grabs his own before heading to the couch. “C’mon, or I’ll eat it.”

“McCree, I can make it upstairs fine,” Gabriel insists, because he can. But Jesse doesn’t look like he’ll let it go, or let him go with his pie.

“What if I want ya to stay?” The cowboy confesses, looking down as he plays with a chunk of his pie, moving it around in the container with his fork.

“That’s obvious,” Gabriel says with a scoffs. “But I’m tired, and I bet you are too.”

Jesse shrugs and looks up at Reyes, “Not really, and I know I won’t be able to sleep for a bit. So it’ll get mighty lonely. I can always go to Leo.”

Gabriel shrugs as well, “That’s your decision, can’t blackmail me with it.”

“That’s the thanks I get for bringing you pie?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Gabriel accepts and walks to the couch. He sits on the empty end while Jesse turns his body and lifts one knee on the couch. Gabriel reaches for his pie and begins to eat.

Jesse quickly drifts into conversation, and Gabriel can see the cowboy looks pretty awake. If he leaves him like this, might snoop around the bar or drink too much. As expected, Jesse asks when they brought the new mirror, and Gabriel recalls it was the morning after he got drunk, but Jesse slept through the whole thing since it was a pretty quick and quiet exchange. Jesse laughs and says, “Seems like something I’d do.”

He falls back to easy conversation and sharing simple, fun and sometimes funny stories of his time in Deadlock. Some actually make Gabriel laugh. And, to Reyes’ surprise, he doesn’t throw his pick-up lines or innuendos the whole time. But he does start getting sleepy as Gabriel starts seeing more yawns and his body slouches more into the couch. It isn’t long before Gabriel can keep his eyes open and it seems Jessen notices this as he grows quiet.

\---

When Gabriel wakes up, his back hurts and his thighs feel numb. He rubs his eyes and opens them to see stars around the bar, still with the lights on and the dinner plates on the table. He stretches and when he pulls his thighs apart, he figures out why they fell asleep. It was due to the extra weight of a cowboy, resting his head and chest over his lap.

Gabriel wants to think McCree honestly and innocently moved in his sleep without realizing where he was. But part of him knows he did it on purpose once he caught Gabriel asleep. Right now, he can’t remember who did first.

His first idea is to stand up, but then he takes a good look at the cowboy’s messy hair and his lanky figure, which has gotten better since Gabriel met him. Still, the commander could easily push him off, let the hit to the ground be his wake up call. But instead, he places his hand on the boy’s head, and starts petting him softly. “Jesse,” he calls to wake him, but the kid doesn’t move. Gabriel makes sure he’s breathing before keeping the brush of his hand going.

He rethinks his pushing Jesse off plan, but discards it once Jesse snuggles his face into his thigh. He doesn’t know what time it is, but it can’t be opening time. He’s sure he would have Deadlock members knocking on his door if it was passed it, too. He yawns and it makes him realize how tire he still is.

_Five more minutes_ , he thinks. He can’t be a workaholic commander here, mind as well take advantage and sleep a little longer.

\---

Gabriel goes upstairs to freshen up before they head out. His phone rings while he’s changing and raises an eyebrow at Jack’s name on the screen, but picks it up since he’s alone. “Yeah?”

“Are you alright?” Jack asks.

“Yeah,” Gabriel responds, no point in lying. “Why you ask?”

“Your tracker rang last night,” Jack explains. “Your body showed signs of distress and injury.”

“I thought that was off.”

“Not when it’s an emergency. What happened?” Jack insists.

“Deadlock ambushed another gang last night, and took me with them,” Gabriel begins as he holds the phone between his ear and shoulder to look for a shirt. “I got hit with a bullet, but it wasn’t anything big.”

“Are you sure?” Jack questions, too concerned.

Gabriel shrugs out of habit, “I’ve had worse. They got the bullet out and stitched me up. It doesn’t hurt much anymore.”

“Would you’d called if we hadn’t known?” Jack asks.

“We? So Ana knows?”

“I trust her to get my readings of both our trackers.”

“Its fine, it’s not like you wouldn’t have told her anyways.”

Jack chuckles, “Exactly. I wanted to call sooner, but she actually suggested not to. Whatever happened must’ve been around Deadlock.”

“So if I had been on my own I would’ve bleed to death?” Gabriel teases.

“They were only level 2,” Jack says, almost in a ‘no big’ tone and Gabriel laughs.

“Well then I’m fine, you can stop checking in on me.”

“Alright,” Jack says and the conversation should be over, but it still feels like Jack has more to add.

Gabriel takes the pause to put on the shirt and then asks, “Anything else?”

There’s silence and then, “About the boy…”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow as he sits on the bed. “What about him?”

“He seems… too fond of you.”

“Seems?” Gabriel closes his mouth once he realizes. “Were you watching through the mirror?”

“I got worried when you never called. Had to be sure you were alive, at least.”

“Jack—” Gabriel’s ready to protest, but Morrison interrupts.

“Don’t change the subject. I saw the way you talked and how he just laid close to you.”

“He has a bet with the other members to sleep with me that’s all,” Gabriel excuses, not knowing if that was true in the first place and if it’s still going. “He tries a lot.”

“I noticed,” Jack says, but he’s not seeing the fun of it right now. “And he will keep trying by the way you petted him like a cat.”

“Jesus, Jack, how much did you watch?”

“Until there. Didn’t want to be caught watching porn,” Jack pesters, causing Reyes to scoff.

“Please, nothing happened, and it won’t happen. I’m trying to get him through this,” Gabriel says and pauses. He recalls not mentioning who Jesse is exactly. “He’s the same kid I was giving food and shelter the night you came. And he seems to be a big part of the main mission.”

“That kid?” Jack sounds surprise. To be fair, so had Gabriel. “Don’t you think is more of a reason not to make it through?”

“What do you want me to do? Throw him off a cliff or something?”

Jack sighs, “That’s not what I meant. Why not catch him now? How is he a big part of it?”

“He’s a good shooter. Great, if you ask me.”

“He shot at you?”

“No, I’ve seen him, Jack.” Gabriel stretches out to grab his shoes from under the bed. “On his feet and during a car chase. I thought about trying to figure out how to pull him out of the plan, that’s one of the reasons why I’m getting closer to him.

“Too close,” Jack says low. “I don’t just say it in the sense of… the bet. But he could figure you out. Doesn’t seem he’s stupid if he has survived this long and Deadlock wants him in the main job.”

“He’s not. Just impulsive and reckless.” Reyes puts on one shoe and grabs the other. “I still keep my distance, Jack. He can’t go to my apartment, and he even leaves me alone most of the day. Now, will you stop looking through the mirror, Alice?”

“Yes, unless I get those readings again, I swear,” Jack answers honestly.

“Thanks. I have to go now, can’t keep the bar closed for longer.”

“Alright, take care, Gabe.”

“Same to you, Jackie.”

He pockets the phone and finish getting ready before heading down. Once Jesse sees him, he scrambles to his feet and says, “I can just pick our food. You shouldn’t be moving much.”

“It’ll be nice to go out to eat, besides, I wouldn’t know what to get.”

Jesse seems to think it over before he answers, “Fine, we’ll take it slow.”

Gabriel makes sure to lock the bar before they go out to the street. No one seems them coming from behind the planks and they hide smoothly into the morning crowd. The diner’s full at this hour, causing them to wait a few minutes for a table. Jesse knows what to order: French toast with eggs and bacon, and an apple cinnamon smoothie. Gabriel sticks with a classic: blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and coffee. But he admits everything else on the menu and the smell makes him wanna eat everything. He can see why McCree likes it; the food looks and smells tasty, the crowd seems happy, yet comforting and alive. Everyone in here has places to be, yet they still find time to settle down and have a nice plate of greasy, familiar and delicious food.

Jesse talks about the place and how he found it while hiding from some thugs he had stolen money from. He hid behind a menu and a waitress came to take his order, once he told her he didn’t have money and was just hiding from someone that had harmed him, she nodded and told him to hide as long as she wanted. And still gave him a bowl of oatmeal on the house.

The next time he came, he had saved some money to at least order a ham and cheese sandwich, and still give a proper tip. The waitress remembered him and took over his order. McCree points her out, a brunette with short hair and a crooked smile she throws at Jesse while passing by a few feet away, arms full of plates.

 The food arrives and Jesse waits for Gabriel to eat first. Once the man hums and gives his appreciation, the cowboy begins to eat. They’re quiet at first as they enjoy their meal. Only the clatter of silverware against plates, and the crowd around, keeps the awkwardness away from their silence. But Gabriel can see the gears in Jesse’s head turning, and the tapping of his hand over the table also tell him he has something to say. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” the cowboy smiles genuinely, but he continues. “Slept great.”

“Ah,” Gabriel says before he scoffs and shakes his head before drinking from his coffee. “Consider it a gift for watching over.”

“Well I should be the one sayin’ thank you. And, don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope you get hurt again.” The cowboy bites the straw of his smoothie before taking a sip.

“There’s no other way to take that,” Gabriel points out and the cowboy laughs.

“Obviously I don’t want ya to die! Just hurt enough for me to rest on that lovely lap of yers.” Jesse might think he’s voice coming out sensual, but not really. It’s only a boy trying.

“Not happening again. I’ll crawl up if I have to.”

Jesse scoffs, “Can’t you just play along for once?”

“Don’t want to,” Gabriel responds before shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. “Shut up and eat before I take your plate. The food is great.”

“Told ya,” Jesse says with a proud smile before having a few more bites of his food. Then he requests, “Let me help you in the bar today.”

Gabriel stops cutting his pancake, “Why?”

“Why?!” Jesse looks at Gabriel like he’s crazy. “You’re hurt.”

Gabriel hesitates on arguing again. “I’ll take it easy.”

“I can help you with the beers and taking drinks around the bar.”

Gabriel sighs as he considers it. He knows Jesse won’t leave the bar today, and Gabriel can’t just walk around like nothing happened. Keeping Jesse busy, at least until he gets called for a job, would be better. “Fine. But you do as I say.”

Jesse smirks as he waves his fork with a piece of pancake in front of him. “I like it when you give me orders.”

\---

Jesse leaves after making sure Gabriel made it safely down the stairs, to freshen up and get clean clothes, while Gabriel passes a quick wet towel over the bar before Jesse walks in, wearing another pair of faded, worn jeans, a jean vest and a dark red shirt that makes Gabriel looks twice. Especially when the cowboy pulls the vest wider, wanting Gabriel to look at the shirt. It also looks used, but the words are still white and clear enough: Save a horse. Ride a cowboy.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Gabriel says with a huffs, not able to stop the small smirk on his lips.

“Thought I’d play the part of a sleazy cocktail waiter,” Jesse answers, stepping closer to the bar.

“You’re close,” Gabriel comments as he tilts his head. “Just tie it in a knot to make it a crop top, and you’re set.”

“Let’s not show too much,” Jesse answers. “Don’t wanna give these folks the wrong idea. There’s only one person in here I’m interested.” He winks at Gabriel who rolls his eyes.

“You’re making me regret this.”

“Sorry, had to get it out of my system,” Jesse says, lifting his hands in surrender. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get me some glasses,” Gabriel orders after nodding towards the direction of the closet in the back. “The first row of each boxes. They’re all in the top shelf.”

“Yessir,” Jesse solutes before pacing to start his work.

“And two bags of ice from the freezer once you’re done!” Gabriel calls after him.

“Got it!”

While Jesse brings the things needed, Gabriel sets up the most used liquor bottles on the counter, and makes sure the rest on display still look good and clean. It takes McCree a few rounds, but eventually the glasses are towered on the counter, and the ice is set below. The bar opens and customers start arriving. The first few order beers, so Jesse takes care of those while Gabriel works on the cocktails. Once the orders are done, Jesse takes them to the customers that have retrieved to a table.

 

A group calls him over and they seem to share a joke with the cowboy that makes him laugh and he remains a few minutes with them until Gabriel whistles at him to deliver the next order.

“How am I doin, jefe?” Jesse asks after an hour.

Gabriel scoffs and answers, “pretty good.”

“Here.” The cowboy pulls out something from his pocket and opens his palm to show a few crumpled dollar bills. Gabriel realizes they're tips since most customers pay with him.

Reyes waves him off, “Keep it. They're tips, and you've earned them.”

The boy smiles, “Really? Thanks.” He pockets the money, makes sure its deep in. And picks up the new cocktails to take on a wooden tray Gabriel had found in the closet so it'd be easier to take them to customers.

 

M c C r e e

It might be Jesse's mind, trying to picture things that aren't there, but he believes he's good at working behind the bar with Javier. When a customer asks for a beer, or a simple shot of tequila, or whiskey, and the bartender’s busy, Jesse runs behind the bar to take care of it. They cross paths a few time, and Nieves even asks him to hand it over some bottles or glasses. They reach at each other almost in sync, like Jesse has worked with him before. It wasn't like this the first time Jesse was helping, probably because he had disliked the man, and his feelings towards Jesse were the same. That time, he was also here to clean the floor, now he was almost at Javier’s level. He wouldn't mind learning a few tricks, not just to spend time with the bartender, but also to learn new skills.

“Hey, McCree!” Someone calls behind him while he's handing over beers at another table. When he turns, he’s surprised to see Cass sitting by Felix, the guy that called him over. He still approaches the table, trying to keep his eyes on Felix.

“Fellas want anythin’?” He asks.

“Two beers,” Felix orders before he looks over at the bar and continues, “you working for Nieves now?”

“Just for today since he's injured,” Jesse says as he passes the wooden tray from one hand to another.

Cass hums, “You sure it's just for that? Or is he that good he made you his bitch?”

Jesse frowns, “it's not like that.”

“Speaking of-- don’t forget our little bet,” Felix smirks. “Keep pretending it's nothing and you’ll keep owing.”

“It’s just fifty bucks,” Jesse recalls.

Felix shakes his head and McCree catches the grin on Cass’ face. “Its up to $280”

Jesse widens his eyes, “How?”

Felix shrugs before he answers, “Few people wanted in on it and betted on him turning your ass down.”

“Make it $350,” Cass adds with a grin. “I want in.”

“It was just a game between us,” Jesse says.

“Two is boring. The more people the merrier.”

Jesse looks away from them to Javier, who’s making a drink but his gaze drifts to Jesse. It’s gentle until it catches Cass. “We can always stop here and you give us the money.” Felix brings his attention back.

Jesse scoffs, “It's alright, I’m sure I'm breakin’ through him.”

“Sure,” Felix drawls as he elbows Cass and both share a laugh.

Jesse laughs with them and says, “I'll even take a picture. I know Cass likes to see me in my back.” He winks before walking away. Javier doesn't say anything to him, but he does nod his way, as if asking if he’s okay. Jesse smiles at him before grabbing two beers and taking them to his teammates, but they don't say a word to him. It's like he wasn't there and the beers appeared magically at their table. Any other day he would be trying to enter the conversation, see what was happening around Deadlock in case he had missed something. But it seems his mind is in someone else these days.

When the bar clears and it's just him and Javier, cleaning and putting up the chairs--McCree does most of the lifting. Javier seems to be doing better, or pretends to. As long as Javier doesn't send him away, Jesse doesn't push. He’s not his mother after all, and that’s a role he’d like to stay far away from if he ever has a chance to take Javier to bed.

He wonders if the question will come, and it does once they sit to eat the quesadillas Nieves had left to make a half an hour after closing the Bunker. “Did Cass say anything to you?”

“Nothin’ to do with what happened. Don’t worry,” Jesse clears before taking a bite of the triangle piece.

“But something happened,” Nieves points out and Jesse laughs. He thinks about telling him, or he could go with his plan: lock pick the man’s door, sneak into his bed and take a quick picture. maybe Jesse won't live to tell the tale, but the picture will say more than he ever can.

He decides to tell him instead, “Remember Mal mentioned a bet when we went to kill Ecker?”

Javier purses his lips as he thinks and answers, “Yeah.”

“Well, I wasn't kiddin’. I had a bet with Felix--which started as a joke--but he kept botherin’ me about it and it kinda became real. “

Nieves raises an eyebrow, probably having an idea where this was going. “How real?”

“More people joined and now I have to pay $350 if i don’t prove I… did something with ya.”

Javier scoffs and shakes his head, “Sure, McCree.”

“I ain't lyin’! I was just wonderin’ if ya could help me.”

“By letting you in my bed?” Javier asks as he lets his hand down on the table.

Jesse smiles as he tries to play it off as a joke, “Wouldn't be so bad--”

“No,” Nieves quickly answers.

Jesse sighs and shoves a piece of quesadilla into his mouth. He knows pushing it will make it worse. He could always steal the money. He has a few savings, and having meals in the Bunker saves him a lot. He’s sure Nieves won’t let him go hungry if he decides to give the money he has to Felix.

The chair under Javier creaks against the floor as the man stands up. “Where’re you goin’?” Jesse asks when he realizes Javier’s plate is still half full.

“Don't touch my quesadilla,” the bartender responds. At least it's a sign that he'll return.

He disappears behind the door up to his apartment and Jesse continues eating by himself. It might be a little different after quickly getting used to Javier’s company, but it’s better than before he met the man. He’s not afraid his food will get stolen or messed with.

Nieves comes back, holding an empty bottle of water, a bedsheet and a pillow. Jesse watches as the bartender throws the sheet and pillow over the couch. “What's that for?” The cowboy asks as he stands up and moves closer.

“I could help you in a way that won't lead to us actually doing anything, since I’m guessing you need proof.”

“Yeah, they won't believe me if I just say I did,” the cowboy says as he stands up. “Though, I'd much rather be a man of my word end actually do it.”

“Or you can pay the money,” Nieves says as he cocks his head and raises an eyebrow, making Jesse’s heart flutter a little.

Jesse sighs and gives up on trying to actually getting the man to give in, “Fine, what do you have in mind?”

Javier steps closer to him as he squeezes the bottle. He holds Jesse with one hand on his shoulder while the mouth of the bottle presses against Jesse's neck. Javier loosens the grip and Jesse feels the suck on his skin, before it pops off. McCree realizes the plan. “Does it look real?” He asks, touching over the light burning spot that he hopes has some red and purple shading.

“I think I have to do another,” Javier says after examining the mark.

“Go ahead,” Jesse encourages.

Javier does it again around the same spot, then a quick press across.

“I think it’s enough for a picture,” Javier says.

“It won't be enough if it's just me in a picture,” Jesse points out, half hoping there's more to Nieves’ plan.

“That’s what the pillows for,” Javier points at the couch. “We just lie there and, hopefully, it'll be enough.” Nieves steps closer to the couch and Jesse follows. “Besides, I never gave you a proper pillow or sheet in case you wanted one.”

“S’long as I didn’t leave you in the cold,” Jesse scoffs.

“The pillow if one of the two I was using, but the shet is clean.” Jesse knows he’s sleep nose deep into that pillow tonight, and probably like a baby as well.

“How do you wanna…?” Jesse trails off, not really knowing how to ask.

Javier shrugs and suggests, “You lie there, where the bite is visible?”

“And you?” Jesse asks with a little grin, unable to hold it.

“Just lie there,” Nieves repeats and Jesse takes his hat off as well as his vest. The cowboy lies on the couch and pulls out his phone. His view is blocked by the screen at first, as he searches for the camera. But then the bulk figure of Nieves shadows him as he hovers over McCree. One hand going by Jesse’s sides and both thick thighs trapping Jesse’s between them. Jesse’s eyes widen and he chokes on the question.

“Don’t try anything funny,” Nieves says as he frowns and stops moving. “Or I’ll break your phone, deny anything and you’ll be force to pay your friends.”

“Got it,” Jesse says, voice breaking a little higher and clears his throat.

The man lowers, and Jesse knows he’s hesitating. He tries not to take it personally. He already said he wasn’t giving Jesse a chance because he was Jesse, but for other reasons. One of them being he has a boyfriend. And the fact that Nieves isn’t sure about this, but still goes with it to help Jesse says a lot, and doesn’t help control the butterflies in Jesse’s stomach. And the coiling in his gut going down to his groin.

He feels Javier’s breath on his neck and his own stops in his throat as he swallows hard. Next, he feels Nieves grabbing his left hand and slipping it under his shirt, rising the piece of clothing. To Jesse’s surprise, he’s soft over muscles, but he encounters a rough line by his side, like a scar. Must be another one since the wound from yesterday is on the other side. He wants to trace a finger over it and figure out the story of this one.

“Take the picture,” Javier almost growls by his ear, causing Jesse to almost drop his phone.

McCree stretches his arm as far as he can to make sure he can get his face and at least a little of Gabriel’s skin showing. He sees Javier’s left hand before he feels it as it sneaks under his red shirt. It makes the picture more authentic and his skin prickle. He snaps the photo.

“Got it?” Javier asks, the warmth of his breath against Jesse’s skin fogging. And he tries to convince himself not to get too excited.

“Another one to be sure,” Jesse says as he stretches his arm again and takes another one. Javier lifts himself a little to have a look and Jesse shows them to him.

“Should be enough for you to win some money,” Javier says with a small laugh before he messes Jesse’s hair.

The bartender gets off Jesse and goes on walking to the table, while Jesse remains behind, looking at the pictures, swiping from left to right. He prefers the second one, there’s a look of small surprise and pleasure in his eyes when Nieves placed his hand under his shirt. He locks his phone and pockets it, deciding on sending the picture in the morning. Once he’s sure his pants don’t look too tight, he stands up and joins Nieves to finish their dinner. The bartender doesn’t speak of it, and Jesse doesn’t see the point on bringing it up. He just hopes it works, and even if it doesn’t, it was worth the try for Jesse.

 

R e y e s

The next day, Jesse returns with 350 bucks and hands Gabriel 100 for the help. Reyes takes it without hesitation. It seemed the picture worked well by the mood the cowboy was in, and he hasn’t share any more events with Cass or other members of Deadlock. He spends most of his days after that in the Bunker, helping Gabriel however he can or just mingling around the bar.

The days continue with the usual routine: breakfast with Jesse, then some training before opening the bar, they close it and clean it together before dinner and it’s off to sleep. Jesse has respected Gabriel’s privacy more than before, and doesn’t try to go up to his apartment as before. He still throws his pick-up lines and innuendos around, but they’ve become part of the daily life of Javier Nieves by now. Gabriel thought that after the picture, after how close they were, it would fuel Jesse to try harder, but it seems it either terrified the cowboy or he thought Gabriel was too much for him to handle. Or he’s just waiting for another way to be in that position again.

The big mission is about two weeks away and he hadn’t seen Jesse the night before. After dinner, he said he had something to do and that he might miss breakfast. Gabriel didn’t ask nor told him he couldn’t go since he has no right over the boy. And he’s sure babying him would just make Jesse do whatever he wants, but more and worst.

He decides to eat breakfast by himself, up on his apartment, and doesn’t think much of it. Until he sets two plates, but only serves one. He leaves it there for now, but the empty space makes the table look too big. The room is too quiet and he starts missing the cowboy’s chatter. He has no one to blame but himself. He had told himself to not get attached, to let Jesse stay mad back when he had denied the cowboy’s repayment. But he allowed the boy to get close again. Even worse, he helped him more than he should have.

Doing what they did for the photo was crossing the line. He should’ve let Jesse pay the money or figure out what to do. It’s not like he really needed it. He was sure the cowboy didn’t pay rent or bills. And he was feeding him. All he had to do was get lunch and whatever else he wanted. And if kept helping Gabriel around, he would let him keep the tips. Okay, maybe giving the money to people like Cass wasn’t the best idea, but they could’ve done something else.

He wonders how it’ll all come crashing down. Will it be easy and quick? Will Blackwatch and Overwatch slip through the night and take down Deadlock before they even know it? Or will there be fire and blood? Will he click handcuffs around Jesse’s wrists? Or find his lifeless body in the debris?

He shakes those thoughts away. Whatever happens, will happen, no matter what he does. He believes some things are meant to be. If Jesse’s meant to live through his youth, he’ll make it somehow, whether is running for ever or locked in a cell. Reyes can’t lost sight of the bigger picture, of all the people in danger around Deadlock, for one cowboy.

Once he’s downstairs and getting the bar ready, someone knocks on the door. Is quick and with rhythm. He knows who he is and isn’t surprised to find Jesse on the other side.

“Sorry I’m late, had some stuff to do,” Jesse says as he tips his hat and enters. Gabriel quickly notices a bandage that takes about most of his forearm.

“Don’t need an explanation, kid,” Gabriel says as he closes the door.

The smile Jesse makes reaches from ear to ear. “You can’t be callin’ me that from now on.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “and why not?”

“I turned 18 today,” Jesse responds as he bites his bottom lip and scans Gabriel from head to toe, as if he’s really seeing him from now on.

Gabriel crosses his arms and says, he recalls the profile he saw of Jesse after starting the mission had his birthday, but he hadn’t paid much mind. His mind makes sure to save the date: May 24. “You’re still way younger than me.”

“Okay, granpa,” Jesse jokes as he also crosses his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gabriel asks out of curiosity.

Jesse shrugs and drops his arms to slip them in his pockets, “Birthdays aren’t a big deal around here, unless yer popular.” He scoffs and motions a hand to himself. “I ain’t as big a deal as Mal or Lina. I’m used to gettin’ nothin’.”

“Well, how’s this? Drinks free for you today? My gift.”

The cowboy’s eyes widen a little, “Well that’s quite the gift.”

“Limit to 7, and that’s because I’m in a good mood,” Gabriel adds as he starts walking to the bar. “And it’s just you, I don’t want you saying drinks are on you to anyone else or it’ll cost you.”

Jesse scoffs, “I ain’t wasting my free drinks.” Gabriel walks behind the bar and Jesse sits on a stool in front of him. “Is it limit to just beers as well or can I have other stuff?”

“Whatever you want from behind the bar,” Gabriel answers, but clears it up when Jesse opens his mouth. “Beverages only.”

Jesse clicks his tongue, “Damn. I already had my eyes on something.”

“Tough luck,” Gabriel says and nods to the bandage in Jesse’s arm. “What happened there?”

“Oh, just got a tattoo! I’ll show ya in a bit. Think I wanna get my arms all covered up like yers,” Jesse comments as he looks at Reyes’ arms, decorated completely, of course by fake sleeves.

Gabriel huffs, “Long way to go. What is it?”

“Just the Deadlock logo.”

Gabriel tilts his head and blinks, not sure if he heard right. “The gang’s logo? Why?”

“I think it’s cool, besides, most people here get it,” Jesse responds.

Gabriel places his hands on the bar and tries not to sound too serious, “Haven’t you told me what these people do to you? From not letting you eat to putting you in danger?”

“Yeah, but I know this is the life I chose. They still gave me a chance to survive. If they hadn’t picked me up I wouldn’t be celebrating 18 years.”

Gabriel doesn’t know how to go on about it. He thought, if given the chance, Jesse would run away from Deadlock, but it seems it’s not the case. If the cage door opens, Jesse might stay, because it’s what he knows. He’s not sure how to handle the real world outside the gang, even if it’s tough, he’s lived it only through a criminal’s point of view.

Gabriel doesn’t say anything else, though. Analyzing Jesse’s tattoo and bickering about it wouldn’t change anything now. “If you say so,” he says. “Plans for today?”

He watches how Jesse hesitates to answer, “Leo wants me to go to his place during lunch.”

“You’re going?” Gabriel asks.

The cowboy shrugs, “To be honest with ya, I’d like to get laid today. And Leo’s my best option.”

Gabriel nods, “If you want to, I can’t stop you, and I’ve told you that. As long as _you_ want to.”

Jesse smiles and nods back, “I want to, thanks. Just don’t get jealous.”

Gabriel scoffs, “I’ll try not to.”

“Also, I saw another shot recipe I wanna try, can I tonight?”

“You still wanna have dinner with me?” Gabriel asks. “Thought you’d want to go out and celebrate.”

Jesse seems to think about it, before he shakes his head, “I don’t usually do much. Hanging with Leo and you will be fine. Does the shot count as one of the free seven drinks?”

“Of course.”

\---

When Gabriel sees Lina enters the bar, he’s glad Jesse’s gone with Leo as soon as he notices the leather jacket in her arms, while she’s wearing one. He still smiles and shakes his head, as if he can’t believe it. She spreads the back of the jacket over the bar and shows him the stitched letters on the neck: JN.

“You shouldn’t have,” Gabriel says.

“I said I would. Try it on!” She encourages it, passing it over to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at it, traces the logo with his gaze and focuses on his initials. He doesn’t think much about “betraying Overwatch” if he puts it on since this is just a character. Javier Nieves is not part of Blackwatch, and the most important people in his life—Jack and Ana—know that if they see them in this jacket, it means nothing.

He tries it on and it looks good, if he says so himself. He gets a nods of approval from a couple of member nearby and a thumbs up from Lina. “Hope to see you wearing it around. I knew you’d look good in leather,” she comments as she sits on a stool and rests her chin on her hand. “Plus Mal wasn’t sure about getting you one, but I made him give in. What do you think?”

“It fits nice,” Gabriel responds, looking over his shoulder at the reflection of his back. “It does suit me.”

“Just need a motorcycle—I can make it happen, Nieves.”

Gabriel laughs lightly, “No need. Wouldn’t be able to go far anyways.”

Lina scoffs, “Please, like you’ve followed that contract. I think even Mal’s aware he has broken some of the rules.”

“Yeah, because he keeps sending me on jobs. I’m with more member anyways,” Gabriel points out.

“Yeah, and as long as you don’t sell to other gangs or give out information on us, I’m good.”

“Glad to know I have people on my side. Anyways, thanks for this. Makes me feel more comfortable that you won’t shoot me in the back.”

Lina barks a laugh, “Don’t be so sure, but at least you’re safe for now.”

Gabriel hopes Lina leaves before Jesse arrives, but she stays talking with other members and drinking. Jesse comes back, with a glow on him and a pleased smile, along with a bite on his neck. But the joy leaves when he sees the jacket on Gabriel. The bartender sends him a ‘sorry’ look, but McCree still takes it up with Lina. “You got him a jacket?”

“Don’t start, McCree—Hey! How about I buy you a drink for your birthday?” Lina tries to drive the conversation away and pats him on the back.

“Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday?” Lina pretends to ignore what he’s really asking.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jesse says as he sits by her.

“Why do you need a jacket? I heard you did that,” she points at his arm and Gabriel sees the tattoo. It’s an outline of the Deadlock logo in black ink.

“Yeah, but it’s different.”

“If Nieves had gotten a tattoo, I wouldn’t gotten him the jacket,” Lina points at Gabriel. “If it really bothers you, just go back and have your initials by it.” Lina stands up. “Anyways, I gotta run. Order a drink on me, kiddo.” She taps him on the shoulder, but Jesse doesn’t look at her. “See ya later, Nieves.”

Gabriel nods her way and looks back at Jesse, who orders, “Give me the most expensive drink you can make.”

Reyes chuckles and nods. “If it makes you feel better, I won’t wear it that often.”

“Don’t have to think of my feelin’, darlin’,” Jesse insists.

“I wasn’t. It gets pretty hot in here,” Gabriel says as he flutters the jacket to circulate the air. “But I can handle it for a while longer.”

“Asshole,” Jesse comments and laughs.

\---

When the bar closes, Gabriel lets Jesse behind the bar. He gathers two shot glasses, since his shift is over, and the ingredients Jesse needs: vodka, tequila, passion fruit liquor, lime juice and orange juice. He sits on one of the stools and watches as Jesse follows the short instructions from his phone and pours everything on a shaker with ice. He shakes it and then pours the yellow, almost gold liquid on each glass.

He moves one over to Gabriel and raises his to toast. “Till the angels come and ask me to fly, I’m gonna be eighteen till I die,” Jesse recites before their glasses click together and they drink. The taste is fruity and strong. Gabriel likes it and nods in approval.

“Good job,” he praises, earning a smile from Jesse. “Going after my job now?”

Jesse shrugs, “I might. Seems like you have fun.”

“The best,” Gabriel says sarcastically.

“Can’t say bartender’s the worse job you ever had,” Jesse leans over the counter. “What’s the worst job you’ve had?”

“Retail store cashier,” Gabriel lies. “Those costumer think they’re always right, and that coupons never expire.”

“Yeah? Any horror stories?” The cowboy asks and walks over to the cooler where the beers are. He pulls out two and Gabriel says nothing, McCree still had one free drink for his birthday.

“Let’s see…” Reyes thinks of something while the cowboy joins him on the stool next to his and opens the bottles. He hands one to Gabriel and has a sip of his. “I was in charge of the changing rooms one time, and this kid comes in with like five pieces to try. After a while, I realize he’s taking too long and when I check on him, he comes out, says the clothes didn’t fit. I think nothing of it, until I go in to get the clothes he, rudely left, and find a women’s magazine with sticky pages.”

Jesse laughs before he drinks. And Gabriel continues, “A lady once came in while I was cashier and asked for the prices of a lot of things, and then said she didn’t want any of them. She just left. Then I got the message that she called the day before, saying she bought something, but she left it at the register, which was bullshit because she didn’t buy anything. She tried to convince my manager that she had the ticket, but left it at her sister’s car after she got him.”

Jesse laughs, “How long did you worked there?”

“About 5 years.”

Jesse huffs, “Yer tough. I would’ve been fired already.”

Gabriel chuckles, “I agree.”

Jesse rolls his eyes before both drink. When Jesse’s head lowers, Gabriel notices he’s looking at his naked arms. He had taken off his jacket a while ago and tucked in a shelf under the bar just to have it close when Lina’s around. “Do they have meanings?”

Gabriel looks down to his arms, he hadn’t thought about the tattoos on them. He hadn’t even noticed what most of them were. “Well this one,” he points at a rose. “Is for my abuela. The butterfly is for my mother.” He looks over to the other arm and finds a crux, “for my dad, and…” he trails off, looking at least something that could be part of the answer. He points at a sun on the side of his wrist, “my boyfriend.”

“Already have a tattoo for him?” Jesse asks.

“We’ve known each other for years. I still care for him when we’re off, and will always do.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Jesse says and Gabriel believes he means it.

\---

He’s eating ham and cheese sandwiches with Jesse the next morning. The chatting is as usual, and they take quiet breaks to eat. He catches McCree looking at his tattoo more than once, but he can’t decide if he looks regretful or proud. It could be a mixture of both.

The cowboy’s phone rings and he looks at the screen. His face tenses and straightens his back before typing. Then he pocket the phone and continues eating. He falls too quiet and Gabriel starts wondering what could have gotten him like this.

“Devon wants me to kill six Devil’s Scorn members they caught snooping around his house,” Jesse says without Gabriel needing to ask.

“Why you?”

“So I can practice for the mission,” the cowboy responds. “I ask if you can come so you can see what I’m gonna do.”

Gabriel should go, but he still pretends to not be interested, “I should stay here in the bar.”

“C’mon! You’ve been tending it for a while, I think it’ll be fine,” Jesse insists. “It’s a pretty neat trick.”

“Oh, it’s _that_ trick. Thought I had already seen it.”

“I won’t miss the sixth can this time,” Jesse assures as he winks.

Gabriel sighs and leans back, “Will it take long?”

“Nah, it’ll be a quick execution.”

This is where Gabriel’s mind gets difficult. Jesse’s about to murder six people, and he’s gonna witness it. There’s no way he can get in between this, and no time to warn Jack. Besides that, it’ll be very suspicious. Dealings like these between gangs get settle between gangs. If the police gets involved, it’s obvious one side talked.

Mal and two other guys pick them up and Gabriel expects Devon to be there when they arrive at the desert, but it turns out he will listen to Mal’s criticism if Jesse’s ready or not. Mal drives off the road and into the sand. The car tumbles below them as they go over rocks, piles of dirt and small hills. The car comes to a stop on top of a hill, the highest so far. When they step down, Mal guides them at the edge and bellow, way below, there’s a van with about six people, Gabriel believes they’re Deadlock by how they dress, and he’s sure he can spot Lina in there along with Leo. And six more others on their knees and hands tied behind their backs. They’re all scattered and Deadlock moves around the victims like wolves.

“Gun ready?” Mal asks, his eyes shadowed by the hood of his jacket. If Gabriel had known they were coming to such a hot place, he would’ve worn something to cover his face.

The cowboy nods under his hat and pulls his gun out as he walks a few steps ahead. Mal steps back, but Gabriel remains where he is and crosses his arms. “You want him to shot Devil’s Scorn from here?”

“Piece of cake,” Mal says as he shrugs.

“Just watch,” Jesse tells Gabriel over his shoulder before he looks back at his targets. He must feel powerful, being so high and mighty above the people below that might receive their end at his bullets.

Jesse’s right hand stretches and his fingers curl softly. Gabriel feels ignored and Mal might be as well. Jesse focuses on nothing but the scene below him. Like he’s counting the victims’ heartbeats and zooming in on them.

Then the gunslinger raises his gun and fires six shots. Gabriel steps closer to watch the results, and the six Devil’s Scorn members fall to the ground. The ones from Deadlock look up, still standing alive. From behind them, Mal laughs and claps. “Well done, McCree!” He pats the cowboy on the back, startling him and Jesse lowers his head. “Looks good from here, let’s see how it is down there.” The Deadlock members turn to walk back to the car, but Gabriel gets closer to Jesse.

“How did you do that?” Gabriel asks.

Jesse laughs lightly, “Told you it’s a gift.”

Gabriel huffs, “Yeah, who gave it to you?” Jesse shrugs as he lifts his head and Gabriel’s eyes widen. The pupil of the cowboy’s left eye is blown and it looks red against the sun’s light. He lifts the boy’s chin with his thumb, but Jesse shuts his eyes and looks away, as if looking at Gabriel blinds him. “You okay?”

Jesse nods, “Just takes ‘lot out of me.”

“You two coming?!” Mal calls before he gets in the car and Gabriel gives Jesse a look that tells him the conversation isn’t over.

\---

Mal drops Gabriel off at the bar, but he tells Jesse to stay since they still have to go over some other stuff. The cowboy gives Gabriel a concerned look, but they have no chance to even say ‘see you later’ before Mal drives away.

Before opening the bar, he calls Jack and tells him what he saw, that he’s not even sure what he saw. “He didn’t miss, Jack. It’s different when it’s with beer cans, but this was twelve people in total, and it was like he handpicked them, and put the bullets in their skull by hand.”

“What a descriptive way to tell me,” Jack comments. “And this is what he has to do on the mission?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel responds as he sits on the small couch of the apartment’s living room. “If I’m not mistaken, he has to do it twice.”

“Where is he now?” Jack asks.

“Mal took him after they dropped me off to talk about the plan, or something.”

“Or something? Isn’t it your job to figure it out?” Jack asks, not upset, but curious and a little teasing.

“It was on the spot, I didn’t know what to do with Mal practically closing the door in my face to keep the kid inside. And I’m not sure if he’ll tell me what I want.”

“That you have to figure out,” Jack says and pauses.

“I really think this kid will be a big piece of it, he’s job is to clear the security from high ground, and he can do it,” Gabriel says. “And even if he can’t, I think they’re relying on him too much. They really want him there.”

More silence for a few seconds and then Jack says, “He can’t be there. We can’t risk it. Besides, you will reveal yourself there and we don’t know how he’ll react. Could be dangerous.”

“Are you afraid of an 18-year-old, Jackie?” Gabriel pesters.

“Well, you sounded amazed by his trick,” Jack points out and laughs. “Makes me think we should take some precaution.”

Gabriel hums as he thinks, “We have to make most of Deadlock leave McCree unattended the night before. If he stays with me, I can make sure he doesn’t leave.”

“Like bust one of their members? Cause a distraction,” Jack adds. “How will you keep the kid with you?”

Gabriel bites his bottom lip, already knowing what to do, but he says, “I’ll figure it out.”

 

M c C r e e

Mal took Jesse to where the big mission’s gonna take place, and the possible spot he’ll have to stand. It’s a water tower, higher than the cliff he practiced on and only one safe way down. As soon as he was spotted, he had to figure out a way down. Mal practically told him he’ll be on his own since the rest will be working on getting the bomb and dealing with the targets McCree might not get.

This puts pressure on him. The number of guards he manages to take down will determined the chances of Deadlock succeeding. Maybe, no one will pay attention to the kid that kills six people at the same time and focus on Deadlock and the bomb. Jesse can only hope.

When he steps back into the bar, it’s busy and he gets lost in the sea of people. Javier’s back it to the entrance and he enjoys the way his shoulder blades poke out of his shirt before walking towards the couch that has an empty spot. He looks towards the door to Javier’s apartment, the pillow and sheet he has been using should be on one of the steps, where Nieves always puts them on so they don’t get messed up. Jesse wants nothing more than to go grab them and curl on the couch. He’s starting to feel over protective of the sofa, which has becomes his bed. Almost like the Bunker is his room and safe space. No one should be allowed here with such comfort, only him and Javier.

He sits quietly on the couch as he looks over at the bartender. He’s sure he won’t be able to go to the mission, unless Mal softens up and lets him. After all, he’s been going on jobs for some time now. If not, then he will really be on his own. No one else but his thoughts and the ghost of Nieves’ voice telling him to breath.

The moments look like out of a movie. Where the hero gets the guts to tell his love interest how much they want them, and kisses them like it’ll be their last kiss. The desire to do it is big in Jesse, but he knows that will only earn him a punch. And he should stay low for the next two weeks, which means no trouble or injuries, nothing that will cause him to miss or put himself in jeopardy for the mission.

At dinner, he waits for Nieves to talk first, “You only have to do that once?”

Jesse shrugs, “As many times as it takes.”

Javier frowns at him, “You can’t do that more than once. It’s not… is it even possible?”

“Did it once,” Jesse answers and takes a bite of his burger. “Almost passed out, and blood came out of my eye.”

“McCree,” Javier says and the way makes Jesse’s shin crawl. It’s a bit of thrill and fear. “It’s dangerous.”

“But I have to.”

The bartender rolls his eyes, “You’re willing to risk your health for them?”

If Jesse was being honest, he was starting to think it over. “I might not make it.”

Javier raises an eyebrow and asks, “What do you mean?”

“Mal said they can’t risk sending people to get me if I get ambushed.” Jesse leans back. “And there’s only one way out of where I’ll be standing.”

“You know?”

Jesse nods, “And it’s way higher and further than I thought it was…”

“You can back out,” Javier suggests, too naïve.

Jesse scoffs, “Sure, and have my head fed to Devon. Drop it, Nieves.”

The older man sighs and shakes his head lightly as he grabs his own burger. The motion and look of disappointment in his face makes Jesse want to keep talking about it. Find a middle ground, but all he wants to do now is enjoy the next few days in the Bunker, with Nieves. Eating the meals he makes and enjoy the view when he does his tricks.

He’ll use that as motivation to come back. Because Jesse McCree will return to Javier Nieves and keep being a pain in his ass.

\---

Jesse’s lying on the dirty couch the next afternoon, on a slow day compared to the one before. There’s no pillow or sheet, but it’s close to comfort. Especially since he’s tucked in the leather jacket that’s too big for him with the initials JN stitched on the inside of the neck. The sleeves run over his knuckles and he likes the warmth it brings him. He’s wrapped in Javier’s smell and it feels like the home he hasn’t known in years. He turns to his side to have a better look at the bartender at work, serving drinks to Lina and the other members around her. Though Jesse had hardly seen Nieves wear the jacket before he snatched it away, it feels just as he imagines it would feel to be wrapped in his arms.

“Why haven’t you wore your jacket?” He refocuses on Lina as she talks to Javier about it. “I went out of my way to get it for you and you barely wear it.”

He gives her an apologetic smile, “Sorry, Lina, I’m not used to wearing jackets with this heat; especially leather. It’s safely upstairs, and I wear it when I get cold. Promise.”

Jesse sinks lower into the couch and pulls the neck of the jacket over his mouth as he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.

 

R e y e s

“If you didn’t like it you could have said it,” Lina rolls her eyes at Gabriel and he laughs.

“I did, it was a nice gift. I’ll keep it under the counter from now on if it makes you feel better.”

“Whatever, as long as you didn’t throw it away on purpose.” Lina takes the drinks she had ordered and leaves as she fakes being upset about it.

Gabriel shakes his head as he chuckles and his eyes fall on Jesse, pretending to be asleep on the couch. He knows Jesse took his jacket and there’s a punch in his stomach when he realizes this could only fuel Jesse’s affections for him. Seeing him looking smaller than he is in the jacket only makes him wish he hadn’t seen it. He doesn’t have the heart to get it back now. He will just have to buy a similar one and keep it under the counter to get Lina off his back about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "18 till I die..." line Jesse says is from the song "18 Till I Die" by Bryan Adams that I found while looking up the shot and I thought it kinda fit for Deadlock!Jesse to know it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment if you liked the chapter, I love to hear your thoughts. You can also let me know any concerns you have and if there's something off/that has change since you started reading.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	15. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a heavy one, but i hope you all enjoy it :D
> 
> A million thank yous to baadbaadblacksheep on Tumblr for being my beta in this chapter. She also writes great stuff, and I highly recommend her ^^

R e y e s

A week before the big mission, the bar starts filling up more than usual. Those that were out of the state have to  come back for it and missions are lower in numbers since they want everyone on their best when it comes. Gabriel sees more of Devon, but he only orders drinks and doesn’t say another word. Because Deadlock is around a lot, Jesse also spends more time in the bar. The cowboy spends some time talking to Gabriel over the counter until he gets called by someone and leaves with a tip of his head and a smile. He returns again after a while and continues the conversation like they were never interrupted.

Gabriel won’t admit it to anyone, much less McCree, but he misses the kid helping him out at the bar, even if it only was for that day. It’s noticeable how much work he has by himself, especially on this busy week. Jesse proved himself very useful and followed Gabriel’s orders fine. Maybe it’s not that bad that the cowboy is so fond of Gabriel (in that case at least). As the clock ticks closer to the big day, Gabriel can’t help wondering what will become of McCree once he leaves him behind.

He tilts his head as Jesse rambles on about something another Deadlock member told him while his own mind works. Maybe he can help Jesse before he leaves. If he warns him in a way that won’t give his true identity away—Jesse might like him, but Gabriel’s not sure how he will react knowing Javier is nothing but a disguise. And, if he feels too overwhelmed or trapped, he might go running to Deadlock.

His thoughts are interrupted when Mal approaches them and claps a hand on Jesse’s back, “McCree, I need ya.”

Jesse shuts his lips mid-sentence to look at him, “What’d ya need?”

Mal looks over at Gabriel and he gets the hint. The bartender raises his hands and walks away in understanding, he has a drink he needs to get ready anyways. But that doesn’t mean he has to abandon the conversation. With the device in his ear, he can work and listen.

“One of our guys following the bomb trade contacted us,” Mal starts, “The boat they’re transporting it on is a cruise ship, can you believe that?”

Jesse scoffs, “It’s a good cover, I guess.”

“And dangerous, I like it. The cruise ship is gonna be in Long Beach tomorrow night for a fancy party before it departs for Russia the next morning.” Mal continues while Gabriel mixes the liquor and adds ice to the shaker, “The guy hosting it is someone we know, Mortimer Hicks.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell right now,” Jesse confesses.

“Not to you, but it does to Devon. They go way back…” Gabriel walks away. Even with the device, Mal and Jesse get lost with the other chatter, so he makes sure to come back quickly and start prepping another order. “You can get in without a problem, but no tampering with locks or anything. Use the vents to get around. There must be blueprints around the ship, and we might get a heads up of where the bomb will be.”

“And if I find it?” Jesse asks.

“Plant these around in the room...” Gabriel doesn’t turn to see what Mal’s handing to Jesse, but he has a feeling he’ll find out. “And around the ship. It’ll help us have a look on the inside.”

After a moment of silence, Jesse answers, “Alright.”

“Good boy.” Gabriel turns around to hand the drink to the customer and sees Mal grasping Jesse’s shoulder and getting up from the stool he had sat on at some point. “Cass will be waiting at six in the morning. Get ready, it’ll be a long ride. You can afford a train ticket right?”

Jesse hesitates, “I guess. But Cass?”

“We got two invitations to the party, and Cass works well in this kind of thing.”

“Why not Leo?” Jesse insists.

“He’s out of town to pick up some members from Florida,” Mal responds.

“Albert?”

Mal laughs, “That old man will stand out like a sore thumb.”

“Felix?”

“Stop, McCree, it’s Cass.” Mal sounds annoyed. “You better not let us down after waiting for this.”

“Got it,” Jesse answers with a tone of submission.

Gabriel waits a few minutes and serves a couple of beers before rejoining Jesse, who seems lost in thought. “Everything okay?”

Jesse chews on his bottom lip as he looks at Gabriel from head to stomach, as if he’s coming up with some scheme. “Kinda. I gotta run for a bit.” The cowboy stands up. “See ya later.”

Gabriel decides on not pushing, considering he shouldn’t look so interested in a conversation he wasn’t supposed to listen. He simply nods and says, “Okay.”

The cowboy sends him a wink and a smile before walking away.

\---

Jesse doesn’t come back and when the clock hits ten that night, Gabriel doesn’t think he’ll see him at all. He keeps himself busy with more orders to run and a crowded bar. He doesn’t wanna think about Jesse, feeling trapped in a compartment with Cass for about ten hours. He doesn’t even want to think if he’ll see the cowboy again in one piece.

Lina is around and so is Felix. Lina orders something and says a few words to him, but after that she dives into the crowd. He wants to asks if she has seen McCree, the question hangs in his tongue, but he swallows it.

About half an hour later, Mal enters the Bunker with Jesse behind him, who looks smug. Mal doesn’t look happy, making his way to Lina while the cowboy walks straight to Gabriel. “Back so soon?” Gabriel jokes.

“Missed ya too,” Jesse responds as he sits on a stool.

“Want something?”

Jesse hums and looks back at Mal before answering, “I’ll let ya know.”

Mal comes over after a minute or two with Lina at his heel. “Lina will take over the bar tomorrow.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “Why?”

“McCree has a job to do, but his partner is no show.”

Gabriel tilts his head at Jesse, who’s looking too pleased. “¿Qué hiciste?” [“What did you do?”]

Jesse shrugs and Mal looks between them before he says, “None of that shit while I’m around. I’m starting to think Nieves is also in in your games.”

“I swear I’m just as surprised as you are,” Gabriel says.

“Whatever. I’d go through every other member if I didn’t think he’d pull some shit on all of them. And we don’t have time for that. Maybe Cass’ clothes will fit you.” The criminal drops a bag he had walked in with on top of the counter before poking Jesse’s chest, “You better fill him in. I’ll go deal with Cass.”

Gabriel watches Mal walk away and then looks at Jesse. “How long am I supposed to be gone?”

Jesse purses his lips in thought, “At least 24 hours since we’re taking a ten hour ride from here to Long Beach.”

Reyes widens his eyes, “What? I can’t leave the bar unattended for a day.”

Lina shrugs, “I’ll see if I can get some help runnin’ it while you’re gone. I’ll open up late and close up early.”

Gabriel scoffs and shakes his head lightly, “What am I doing anyways?”

“A last minute job,” McCree responds, turning side to side on the stool

“By the way Mal reacted, it doesn’t look like a last minute thing.”

“It’s nothing big, no one is supposed to die,” Lina assures him. “You’re going to a party. I’m actually kinda jealous.”

“Then why don’t you go?” Gabriel asks.

“Mal chose Jesse and Cass, because Jesse can fit through vents and move quick.” Lina sits on the stool besides McCree and continues, “Cass because he can provide muscle, but you care for his scrawny ass. A bonus Cass didn’t have.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of ya,” Jesse says to Gabriel.

“Don’t care enough to leave just like that,” Gabriel persists, staying in character. Javier shouldn’t be that eager to go on jobs.

“We know Jesse did something to Cass—which I want details of later,” Lina looks at the cowboy in question. “And we don’t have time to look for someone just to have McCree do something to them again. Besides, he listens to you more.”

“I like it when he talks,” Jesse says nonchalantly.

Gabriel frowns at Jesse and says, “Me debes una.” [“You owe me one.”]

“Lo que quieras, cariño.” [“Whatever you want, Darling.”]

\---

Jesse fills him in during dinner: Mortimer Hicks, a man Deadlock once crossed paths with, rented the cruise ship Volskaya is delivering the bomb in for one night to throw a party. The boat will depart back to Russia the next morning. The plan is to mingle for a while, and then McCree goes through the vents in search of what he needs and plants a few hidden cameras around. He dug through the bag Mal had brought and showed Gabriel the small devices. Gabriel has a hunch the cowboy isn’t telling him all the details, but he decides to distract him with conversation before learning more.

“Always wanted to go on a cruise,” he comments as he twirls his fork on his plate to roll up some of the spaghetti they’re having for dinner.

“Yeah? Never really thought much about ‘em,” McCree adds and shoves a bit of the pasta in his mouth. “To be honest, seems kinda scary. Who knows what’s under that ocean if the boat sinks.”

Gabriel scoffs, “Would you rather explore the ocean or space?”

Jesse licks his lips before answering, “Space.”

“Really?”

“You chose ocean?”

Gabriel shrugs, “Yeah. At least I know it ends somewhere, right? I could be floating for years in space and never find an end.”

“Exactly.” McCree points his fork at Gabriel, “There’s no limits in space.”

“You just said it’s scary not knowing what’s in the ocean,” Gabriel points out.

“Yeah, but I know half of the shit: sharks, piranhas, killer whales, and every other nasty lookin’ thing in between. I wanna find boundaries no one has before. Hear nothing instead of that muffled noise when yer under water. And see the stars fallin’ and catch the stardust.” Jesse’s eyes land on Gabriel and the boy looks like he’s about to recite a poem about his eyes.

“Don’t say it,” Gabriel tries to stop him, but a grin appears on his face.

“What? That I already feel like I’m soarin’ through space when I look at your gorgeous eyes?”

“I’m the kind of guy that wants people to see an abyss instead of stardust.”

“You’re gun’ cut me with that edge,” McCree laughs. “You’ll have to get used to me sayin’ these things to ya tomorrow.”

Gabriel’s grin fades, “Why?”

“We’re going under different names, and as a couple.”

“Ah, now I know why you threw Cass of a cliff,” Gabriel says as he pushes a meatball around his plate.

“I did no such thing. And it don’t matter what the job is; I don’t wanna spend so much time with him.”

Gabriel notices the way Jesse’s jaw clenches. “I understand, and if it makes you feel better that I take his place, then fine. But you can’t do it again without my permission.”

Jesse chuckles, “Permission?”

“Well, I need to know, Jesse. I’m gonna leave the bar unattended for a day.” He notices the way McCree smirks and bites his lips. “What?”

“I love it when you say my name.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “The job hasn’t started.”

“Like I have to be undercover to fake those words.”

\---

Since they have to be at the station early, Gabriel makes them sandwiches for breakfast and takes extra money to buy them food on the train. He has to wake up Jesse and he realizes how hard it is without the smell of food to help. But he manages to drag him off the couch and into the taxi that takes him to the station.

The station looks fairly new, up to date with the latest tech, and the trains pull up with hardly any noise. They both buy their tickets from an omnic behind a window and wait for it to arrive. It’s early, but he thinks it’s a reasonable amount of people. Their train isn't packed, which helps them get their own compartment. As soon as Gabriel sits down on the booth, he decides to rest a few hours since it’s comfortable enough. Jesse collides on the one across from him and covers his face with his hat before dozing off.

  


Both forgot about the sandwiches when they settled in, but had them for lunch, still sitting from across each other. Once Jesse is done with his, he pulls out two envelopes from the bag and pulls out the cards inside. Gabriel assumes they are the invitations to the party.

“You’re Noah Keaton,” Jesse hands him his invitation, “I’m Jeremy Waltz. A couple that became rich after their amateur porn website took off, specializing in hidden camera videos.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow as he looks at the invitation. It says the name and the place where it’ll be held. “Wouldn’t the guy know we aren’t these people?” he asks, waving his invitation.

“Nah, he just invites young, rich and popular people around the internet. But he has earned a reputation for his fancy parties.” Jesse leans back on the seat, dropping his invitation by his side.

“How did Mal manage to keep the real Keaton and Waltz from coming?”

The cowboy combs his hair with his fingers as he responds with, “they went to their usual dealer last night, which is an old friend of Mal’s.” Gabriel guesses where the story’s going. “The dealer gave them somethin’ new that made them pass out, so he’s keepin’ them locked for now.”

“What’ll happen when they wake up?” Gabriel questions.

Jesse shrugs, “Sometimes it’s natural that people pass out after tryin’ somethin’ new. But I guess it’s not natural that they wake up a day or two later...” He trails off, realizing his own words.

Gabriel wants to ask if Jesse trusts Keaton and Waltz will wake up unharmed, but that will either sour Jesse’s mood, or make him doubt too much. Or, Gabriel will receive the answer he should expect from a gang member: he doesn’t care.

“So, I should let you know I’m okay with any display.” McCree pulls his attention again.

“What?” Gabriel asks, a little distracted.

The cowboy smiles and says, “If ya wanna hold my hand, kiss me a little or get handsy, I don’t mind, sweetpea.”

Then Gabriel realizes he’s talking about their cover. “Thanks for letting me know. My boundaries are tight, so keep your hands to yourself.”

“Aw, c’mon, we gotta show somethin’,” Jesse presses.

“Fine. We can hold hands, then we’ll see if anything else is needed.”

“Hope so,” Jesse mumbles as he pulls something from the bag before standing up and moving over to Gabriel’s side. The man raises an eyebrow at him, but notices it’s just a deck of poker cards. “Wanna play?”

Gabriel scratches his chin as he thinks about it. They still have hours to go before they stop, so might as well actually do something. He doesn’t tell Jesse he has played before, so the look of surprise when he wins is priceless. But McCree takes the second round.

“Tell you what, since this will untie the record, why don’t we make it strip poker?” Jesse asks with a grin.

“I should say yes, it’ll be an easy win with you drooling over me,” Gabriel answers as he shuffles the cards.

“I’d say it’d be a win win, sugar.”

The strip doesn’t happen, and Gabriel wins. As a reward, Jesse suggests going to the bar a few carts away and buying him a drink. Reyes doesn’t deny it. Halfway through their chat, drinks and pretzels, Gabriel forgets they’re on their way to a mission.

  


When their stop comes close, they start changing clothes. Jesse pulls off his thin gray shirt and Gabriel looks away when the cowboy pulls down his pants. The cowboy notices this and laughs. “You can look if you want, sweetheart. I ain’t shy.”

Gabriel ignores him as he pulls his own shirt off over his head and quickly buttons up the red velvet one set aside for him. He can feel Jesse’s hungry gaze on him, but he doesn’t bother telling him to look away until he unzips his pants. “Look away, vaquero.”

Jesse groans and hesitates to do so until Gabriel glares at him. Jesse chuckles as he turns around and covers his face with his hat. He finishes the outfit with a black vest decorated with a pattern. The shirt runs a little tight, but he can handle it for the night. Jesse’s outfit is similar but his shirt is midnight blue.

They get down at the station and follows McCree out of the building. The streets is jammed with taxis picking up and dropping off people. Jesse tries catching one, but someone else beats him to it. After ten minutes, Gabriel gives up and checks the cheapest car they can rent for the night. He drives while Jesse sits in the passenger seat, and takes the time to put the small cameras inside the sole of his boots.

After that, he saits back and admires the scenery around him. When Gabriel looks at him, he looks like a child admiring a new world for the first time. It takes Gabriel back to the car chase and how he wanted to keep driving and let the cowboy explore. That was a childish thought and one that can never happen. McCree is not seen as a kid anymore, and when the time comes, he will be judged like an adult. Gabriel isn’t sure if he’s ready to let the cowboy lose the rest of his youth.

 

M c C r e e

When they get there, the cruise ship is decorated in black and silver with a few red accents. There’s a red carpet that leads up the stairs and into the ship, and a lot of young, beautiful people in fancy clothing. Expensive cars drive by and the guests get out before making their way over the carpet. The stairs that lead up to the cruise are guarded with men and two metal detectors.

They show their invitations and Jesse goes first to get inspected. He pulls out his phone and wallet to hand to one of the guards before they search him. The detector goes off at his feet and the guards stand straighter. McCree takes his boots off and a guard looks them over. He spins the metal spurs around and nods at his partner to search him again. Once Jesse’s clear, he’s allowed to go through. Javier goes next and he goes through quicker, having nothing but his wallet and phone on him. When they reach the top of the stairs, a guy in a tux hands them two simple black masks to cover their eyes. Jesse didn’t know this was part of it, but must just be a detail to the party.

Javier looks at him questionably as the cowboy puts his on. He nudges Nieves to do the same until he does and both walk in, close. Jesse wants to slip his arm around Nieves’, to start their act and to also keep him near him, but he wonders if the bartender will be up for it already. And if he isn’t, his reaction might bring attention.

They follow the fancy red carpet through a hall and a waiter offers them  each a glass of white wine. Javier hesitates while Jesse gulps his own before they walk into the main hall. The room is a little foggy, with the smell of tobacco mixing with alcohol. There are dancers in fancy lingerie as well as waiters and waitresses. The guests aren’t shy to pull the dancers close and touch them. Everyone’s wearing the same black mask, drinking and laughing and having a good time.

“Did Mal say what kind of party this was?” Javier asks in Jesse’s ear.

“Fancy,” Jesse answers.

Javier hums as he looks around. Jesse’s pretty sure they’re noticing the same things. There’s a few velvet couches in corners where people sit close enough they could be in each other’s laps. By the way they smile and the look in their eyes through the masks, Jesse knows they’re flirting. Not only are there couples that look like they’re about to fuck in front of the crowd, but there are also men on the couches being given a show from the dancers.

“Everyone seems mighty comfortable,” Jesse comments.

“Too comfortable,” Javier adds before he drinks from his glass. The way his eyes widen and his tongue slips between his lips after having a taste tell Jesse he likes it. But also give the cowboy a sinful image. The tight shirt over the older man’s chest and arms doesn’t help one bit.

Jesse looks at a dessert table and decides to go there. Javier’s close by, which he likes. He doesn’t wanna lose him in this crowd, even if at some point he will have to leave him for a while. For now he wants to enjoy his company and keep him as close as possible in case someone gets the idea of stealing him away.

He grabs a small plate with a few cakes and chocolate truffles and Javier does the same. They turn around to look over the hall as they munch on their treats. Nieves moves first, looking around the room at the people and decorations. It’s elegant and classy, a little of art deco and a romantic aura. He spots an arch way that leads to a hall, and two guards stand by it. Once in a while, a couple passes by, two love birds that are too drunk on lust. Jesse’s guess is that hall leads to a few rooms where couples are allowed to do whatever they desire. That’s his best bet to get into the vents without being seen.

When Jesse’s done eating and puts down the plate, he dares to test the waters and curls his pinky around Nieves’. He eyes the older man who looks unbothered by it. “I wonder if we could go somewhere more private.” Jesse thinks out loud and Nieves looks in the direction of the hall, just in time to catch another couple locking arms and looking at each other intensely as they walk in.

“I hope so,” Nieves says as he looks down at Jesse, eyes going too soft and catch the cowboy off guard.

Nieves pulls his hand away before Jesse can strengthen his finger around it. He’s about to come up with an excuse as to why they should show more closeness, but the man is ahead of him and he circles his arm around Jesse’s.

“Can’t let you on the loose too much or you might want to explore other options,” Nieves says like a normal conversation.

“You know me so well, sugar,” Jesse follows. “But I’ll always come back. Your body drives me crazy.” Jesse tries to keep his southern drawl out of his voice, making it harder to decipher who he truly is.

“Promise to show me how crazy if we get that alone time?” If this is a good way to get lost in the crowd, Jesse can’t tell. The way Javier is looking at him is too real to think straight. He should’ve thought this through before drugging Cass in the motel room he invited him into before leaving.

“Promise,” Jesse says with parched lips.

“Welcome, gentlemen!” A guy stops in front of them, with black ink hair and a thin moustache to match. He’s wearing a fancy suit and holding a glass of wine. “I’m your host, Mortimer Hicks. I’m glad you could attend.”

“The pleasure’s ours,” Jesse answers. “I’m Jeremy Keaton, and this is my partner.”

Javier laughs low against his ear and Jesse almost yelps when the older man’s arm snakes around his waist. “So eager to take my name, you don’t even wait for a ring.” Jesse tenses besides Javier when he realizes his mistake. The man’s mouth comes close to Jesse’s forehead, freezing him in place. He’s sure Javier’s about to kiss him, but turns away at the last second. “I’m Keaton, Noah Keaton.”

“My partner,” Jesse repeats as he clears his throat.

“Waltz and Keaton, yes! From Kinkennel.com! Once I learned most of my toys are seen on your website, I knew I had to invite you.”

“How can they not be? They please the most,” Jesse plays along.

“But I must say, you are younger than I thought,” Mortimer’s sleazy gaze travels over Jesse’s body.

The cowboy’s not sure if he imagines Javier’s arm tightening around his waist in a possessive way or if it’s entirely real. A grin grows on his lips and nods. “Happens a lot when I shave.”

Hicks’ gaze spots Javier’s muscular arm before moving over the man’s equally impressive body. The host chuckles, “Now I understand why your second most popular category is twinks and bears!”

Jesse huffs, “I love what I love.” He wraps his own arm around Nieves and feels his hard hips. His throat tightens and his palms starting to sweat. “He gets the job done.”

“And he’s easy to manhandle,” Nieves adds.

“Oh, I like your way of thinking,” Hicks points at Javier. “Please, down the hall there are some rooms with my newest collection. Feel free to use them while you’re here, and have fun! My men always replace them with new ones after a couple leaves the room.”

“In that case, we’ll take a look. It has been a while since we made our own video.”

“You’ve posted before? Maybe I’ve seen you.”

“We have our own private collection,” Nieves answers. “I don’t like sharing him in the open too much or he gets cocky.”

“Everything I do, I do with a purpose,” Jesse adds and winks at Hicks, who laughs.

“It was nice meeting you gentlemen,” the man says. “Let me know how you enjoy my new collection. Perhaps after, we can discuss business. Enjoy yourselves!”

“Thanks for havin’ us,” Jesse finishes before Mortimer walks away to greet more guests.

Jesse barely moves, afraid to break contact with Nieves, but the man shifts and his arm slips off Jesse’s hips. He misses it quickly, but then Nieves moves his hand to lift Jesse’ chin with his thumb. “What do you wanna do, mi sol?” The bartender’s doing this too well, and playing too dirty.

“I need to sit down,” Jesse says and licks his lips. He doesn’t miss the quick flicker of Nieves’ eyes on his mouth. "We can talk about what to do.” Jesse guides Javier onto an empty couch, surprised when the man allows him to hold his hand as they walk. Once they sit, Javier sits closer, body turned to Jesse and his elbow resting on the backrest while he looks at the cowboy. While the couch is fairly private, they still remain in character in case of nosey guests. People are watching others just as much as they are lost in their own words.

Jesse recognizes these kinds of people; they like the types of shows where people get lost in the essence of sex, drugs and alcohol. Not everyone might know who Javier and Jesse are portraying exactly due to the masks, but he’s guess is that everyone in here is involved with at least one of those three themes. And if they acted too proper, that might call more attention.

“If I had known you weren’t afraid of making such moves in public, I would’ve done it sooner.”

“I’m doing what I think you like,” Nieves says and Jesse believes he means for the mission. “Do you think we’ll find the perfect toy for our collection in that room?”

“We’ll have to try. ¿Y tu novio? [“And your boyfriend?”]” Jesse uses Spanish as their own code, though he’s also being polite about Nieves’ boyfriend. He’s sure Javier has never done anything like this, he doesn’t know the lengths he’ll be willing to go.

Javier leans closer and rests a hand on Jesse’s thigh. It sends a wave of heat over his body, making it too hot to be wearing clothes. Then he whispers, “I wanna finish this as soon as possible. Solo la piel que vez, menos los labios. [“Only the skin you see, minus the lips.”]” That’s the permission Jesse needs, but his hands can’t seem to move. His brain isn’t working correctly and all he can focus on is Nieves’ hazel eyes that look like they’re undressing him in a more intimate way than sexual.

He looks predatory, and it feels like he’s sinking Jesse’s body to the couch even if they haven’t moved. And Jesse wishes it were true. Nieves rolls his eyes before he looks around, reconsidering what he said. McCree believes he lost his chance, until Javier moves forward again and his lips make contact with the cowboy’s exposed neck.

Jesse yelps and his skins crawls. His senses sharpen and he can feel every cell running through his heating blood. The fever spreads to his bones. His core lights up with a flame that sets fireworks against his lungs. Javier’s warm mouth leaves burn marks over his skin, yet he shivers to the touch. His hands grab Jesse’s hips and pulls him closer.

“Nieves,” Jesse gasps in the older man’s ear.

“Jeremy,” Javier corrects, whispering back, and agony pinches his chest because this is all fake. Once they get back to the Bunker, Javier will be back to being him, he will talk to his sweet boyfriend, and won’t want to be this close to Jesse again. He’s still grateful Nieves has run along with this plan, and has been there to help Jesse through many things for the past month. That alone should be enough. Nieves has given him the time and attention no one has in years. And maybe that’s why he has stuck deeper under Jesse’s skin.

The more Javier’s lips move over his neck, the harder it is for the cowboy to keep his grip. His fingers claw at Javier’s shirt, wanting to tear it apart and feel the rest. His pants feel too tight as his dick starts to wake to the contact. He bites his lips; there’s no way he can call Javier by his fake name. He wants to remain in the fantasy. Even if it’ll hurt when he falls from this high.

He wasn’t ready for the touch to be this intense. It’s a cold tidal wave and a wildfire fighting in him at once. The man has him trembling when his hands move away from a spot, but it’s scorching when his breath brushes Jesse’ skin. His bravado falters against Javier’s power and the sense of dominance he implies just by holding Jesse’s hips close to him. He’s too far gone that he misses when Javier’s knee brushes his bulge and moves away after feeling it hard.

“That’s what the rooms are for,” a guest comments and giggles as they walk away with their partner in hand.

“Move,” Nieves growls in Jesse’s ear, maybe annoyed, but Jesse wants to pretend its passion.

Jesse smiles at Nieves as he gets up and pulls him by his hand to guide him to the rooms. Nieves follows like he’s actually mesmerized by McCree. The guards don’t question them as they walk into the hall and they search for an empty room. When they hear noises coming from behind doors with a red ribbon around the knob, they can tell which ones are empty.

Jesse pulls Nieves into one and shuts the door behind them. He lets go of Javier’s hand as soon as it locks and his eyes scan the walls for a vent and there’s one perfect for him to fit. He looks around the room again and notices the big bed with fancy sheets and a dresser with different toys on top. There’s simple dildos, up to more elaborate ones that are designed to represent creatures like monsters, werewolves and tongues. There’s also a few plugs, anal beads and bottles of lube, along with condoms. Nearby is a coffee table with marijuana sitting uncovered in a fancy glass container, pipes and papers available next to it. Next to that is a pastry display with small cakes and candy, and two bottles of wine with up to six glasses to drink from.

“Well, seems like you’ll be taken care of while I’m gone,” Jesse says as he takes off his vest and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

“You didn’t bring your gun, did you?’ Javier asks, turning away from the coffee table.

“Didn’t think I’d need it, to be honest. Plus I knew they would find it.” Javier looks concerned, but Jesse smiles back at him. “I’ll be in an’ out.”

“Alright, I could use a little rest,” Nieves says before he collapses back on the bed. His body bounces and the crimson covers shape his body neatly. It’s too tempting of an image to not want to lie next to him. Jesse looks away and works the vent open, using the dresser for support. He crawls inside and doesn’t look back.

 

R e y e s

Gabriel closes his eyes for a few minutes, letting his brain relax. He doesn’t want to think about the thrill of feeling Jesse’s younger skin against his lips. He took this scene too far, believing it was an actual mission of his, were he had to act completely like someone new. Hell, being Javier Nieves was his mission, he shouldn’t bother pretending to be someone else on top of the bartender.

By how easy it was to get in, and how laid back everyone seems to be in the party, he’s not worried that many guards are around. He’s sure this boat has to do with the bomb from Russia, and Hicks probably knows nothing of it. He’s just throwing a party to have a good time.

Gabriel stands from the bed after a while and grabs a velvet little cake while he looks over the toys on the dresser. He grabs a curvy green and purple dildo that seems to mimic an alien’s member, at least it looks like it to Gabe. He considers having some fun while he’s on his own, might as well actually use the room. But he doesn’t know when Jesse will return, and he doesn’t wanna risk being in an awkward spot.

Instead he opens a bottle of lube and spreads some on his hand and coats the dildo with it, as well as the beads and a normal vibrator. It’ll help their cover. Then he sits back by the coffee table and serves himself a glass of wine. It’s been so long since he felt this relaxed and he knows he’s gonna miss it dearly when it’s over.

\---

“Enjoyin’ yerself?” The cowboy crawls out of the vent after half an hour, finding Gabriel sprawled over the bed, one of the bottles of wine half empty and display of sweet treats almost gone.

“You told me to,” Gabriel responds and shoves a piece of brownie into his mouth.

The cowboy huffs as he grabs the second bottle of wine and breaks the seal. “This one’s fer me, I guess.” Jesse flops by Gabriel’s side, tipping the pastry display a little with his weight on the mattress. His hand  hovers over the remaining sweets as he decides on what to grab.

He waits for the cowboy to sip some wine and eat a treat before asking, “Run into any trouble?”

Jesse shakes his head, “Nah, place was pretty empty.”

“Good,” Gabriel responds and shoves a chocolate truffle into his mouth as Jesse takes another sip. “And got what you wanted?”

“Yeah, now we’ll have the visuals to most hallways and the room we need.”

“For what?” Gabriel raises his eyebrow and Jesse hesitates. McCree looks at him, debating if he should tell him, but at the end he talks.

“This is the boat they’ll carry the bomb in.”

“Bomb?”

“Yeah, from Volskaya. A bomb they want to keep here in case another omnic crisis happens. Devon wants it.”

“Oh, I think I remember something,” Gabriel pretends to think. “On my first day, Devon called for a meeting and talked about it, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. I miss that day, before I met you and didn’t give a crap about anyone in this gang.”

Jesse laughs, “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Gabriel scoffs and shakes his head before grabbing the bottle and having a sip.

“That’s damn good,” Jesse comments.

“I know,” Gabriel adds, looking at the label. “Think we can sneak a bottle out of here?”

“We can try. I’ll make your deepest desires come true, darlin’.”

Gabriel elbows him and passes the bottle over. Jesse finishes off and the pastry display. The cowboy groans and stretches onto the bed. “Wow! This bed demands to have sex on it!”

“They’re bouncy,” Gabriel says.

“Did you try it out without me?”

“I’m not that fast. I like to take my time.”

“Oh?” Jesse sits back up with a smirk. “Tell me more about that.”

“So you can get another boner? I don’t need to feel it again, vaquero.”

“Hey, can you blame me? Your mouth on me was just… hot.”

“You could’ve told me to stop.”

“Are you kiddin’?!” Jesse chuckles, “You know I’ve been wantin’ you for awhile. Don’t know why my dick surprised ya. Was it because it’s bigger than you thought?”

“Yeah, because I waste my time imagining what your body parts look like.” Gabriel rolls his eyes and stands up. “We should get going.”

“Aw, we have to? It’s cozy here.”

Gabriel considers it, but he’s not too sure about spending time with Jesse in a room that screams sex. “I’m old, I need rest.”

“You age like fine wine then,” Jesse winks as he stands up and places his mask back on. Gabriel does the same and both walk out of the room.

They remain in the hall for a few more minutes, strategically avoiding the host. McCree excused himself to the bathroom, and after that they decided to call it a night. Once inside the car, Gabriel takes off his mask and unbuttons his vest. Jesse leans back to unbutton his pants and that’s when Gabriel notices a bulge from the cowboy’s crotch to his stomach. He raises an eyebrow in question while Jesse pulls out whatever he hid. It ends up being a bottle of the wine and the kid tosses it in his hand as he smiles.

“For you,” Jesse hands it over and Gabriel takes it.

“A nice addition to my private collection,” Gabriel comments as he looks at the unopened bottle.

“Private collection, huh? Mind sharing?” The cowboy asks.

“Wouldn’t be private if I did,” Reyes leans against the seat and places the bottle between them.

“Could I at least get a sip of this one? Can be after you, I don’t mind.”

“Now you’re just being creepy.”

 

M c C r e e

Jesse sends the pictures of the cruise blueprints he took to Mal as soon as they’re back in the Bunker around nine in the morning, along with confirming the cameras are in place. After a few minutes, Mal responds with a confirmation that the camera feeds are working. He pockets his phone in his faded jeans as he lies on his side on the couch. He looks at Nieves, still in his dark red button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, and looking fine in it. He came back to a messy bar and quickly started cleaning it up while Jesse changed first, then he helped him out for a while before there was just the counter left to clean.

Javier seems tired, and McCree told him not to open the bar at all, but the bartender insisted on doing so, just at noon so he can catch some rest. Jesse hates that the man’s so proper sometimes, so responsible. But he’s also drawn to it. He seems like a man that wouldn’t forget certain details about their partner, and would really commit to a relationship. Which makes him wonder why he’s on and off with his boyfriend. Who knows, the problem might be with the other guy.

His breath hitches when the ghost of Javier’s lips on his neck grazes his skin. He bites his bottom lip to stifle a sound as his pants start feeling tight again. Javier looks his way and Jesse freezes, thinking he’s caught, but the man just says, “I’m gonna change and make something to eat. Something quick.”

Jesse nods, “A sandwich is fine.”

“Any kind in mind?”

Jesse eyes Javier for a bit, suddenly hungry for something else. “Surprise me.”

Javier gives him a small smile before he grabs his clothes from under the counter and goes up the stairs. Jesse turns over onto his front as excitement coils in his stomach and runs down to his groin. He jerks his hips down, pressing his hardening bulge into the couch. He wants to feel restrained first, like he did when Javier had him in his hold. Like it’ll be so easy to get off, but also impossible. He wants to feel Nieves’ hold around his wrists, he could probably do it with one hand, while the other presses his hip down.

He groans against the cushion under him while buckling his groin down. His cock is as trapped as it can be against his jeans and the stiff surface of the couch. “Javier,” he mumbles, almost louder than intended, glad for the floor between the bar and Nieves’ apartment.

His fingers twitch and curl; he wants to wrap them around his throbbing cock. Instead they grab on to the crusty cushion of the couch to resist. He doesn’t want another hand around him, not even his own. He only wants Javier’s, even if he has to imagine it, let his mind work wonders and come untouched by no one but the mirage of the bartender around him.

“Nieves,” Jesse gasps, pressing his hips deeper into the couch and rolling into it. They become jerky and desperate for release until he comes, for the first time, untouched by anyone or himself. “Fuck, Nieves…” He sighs and his eyelids flutter until they close.

He zones out in the bliss and breathes softly, the spot under his mouth moist from his panting and the times his tongue came out to wet his lips. He feels light and starts dozing off while Nieves prepares lunch. He doesn’t know how much times passes before the smell of pulled pork BBQ sandwiches wakes him up, along with Nieves’ call.

They don’t talk about what happened and Jesse isn’t sure if it’s good or bad. He doesn’t wanna go through the same thing: “I can’t go beyond that because it isn’t right, McCree” or “I have a boyfriend”. He understands Nieves being faithful, which is one of the things that attracts him to the man; if they ever become a thing, his attention will be completely on Jesse.

If Javier and his boyfriend ever break up again, he could have a bigger chance. Nieves wouldn’t have done what he did today if he didn’t at least had some desire for Jesse, even if it’s just sexual. McCree still has a chance in the future to sleep in Javier’s bed, to wake up with his strong arms around him, to have an actual home in someone, not just a place.

 

R e y e s

Usually, Gabriel goes through the camera footage every night, from start to finish. But since he was gone for a day he doesn’t wanna wait, so he sits behind his laptop after lunch to have a look. He pays extra attention this time, but through the time he wasn’t in, nothing important seems to be talked about. He gets a few more stories from members of what they did that day, bets going on, and other things that don’t require his attention.

He sees himself arriving with Jesse and cleaning before the cowboy crashes on the couch. Then Gabriel goes up to change and make lunch, leaving Jesse on his own. The cowboy turns on the couch and it looks like he’s twisting. Gabriel frowns, worrying he wasn’t feeling well. He changes to the camera on the couch and he hears the cowboy whimpering. It doesn’t dawn on him until Jesse moans the bartender’s name. His eyes widen and he changes camera, but the next has a view at Jesse’s face as he bites his bottom lip and parts his mouth after to moan. He changes camera again and still sees the cowboy, jerking his hips down to the couch.

“Nieves,” McCree cries on the video and Gabriel shuts it off, staring at the files from other videos.

He should have stopped it sooner. He shouldn’t have done what he did with Jesse at the party. It might not be much, but he felt Jesse’s body squirming against his, and the way he called for Javier. It was like Jesse was a flame, scorching against his own skin, leaving marks that he won’t forget. He had been the drop of gasoline to light Jesse’s match.

He couldn’t think of that anymore. Of what Javier meant to Jesse. It was only days away from the mission, and the longer the cowboy lingered in his mind, the more Gabriel thought about kicking his ass into a plane and getting him out of here before the storm came.

His phone rings and it actually startles him. It’s no surprise that he sees Jack’s calling, since he texted the blonde to call when he wasn’t busy. “Yeah?”

“Hey,” Jack responds and Gabriel hears the smile. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I wanted to start planning.”

“Oh, yeah! We should! Anything new?”

Gabriel leans back on his couch, “I was at the boat they’re gonna transport the bomb in.”

“How?”

“Some guy that has crossed paths with Deadlock before hosted a party on the cruise ship and they sent me in.”

“Wait, a cruise ship? Are you sure?”

Gabriel shrugs, “That’s what everyone here believes. I’m guessing it’ll be to not attract attention.”

“Maybe. But it’s dangerous,” Jack points out. “One thing is to send it on a military ship, with people trained to deal with things like this. Another is to do it in cruise ship, with civilians.”

“Not the smartest idea, I agree—”

“We have to stop this,” Jack interrupts.

“Not now,” Gabriel quickly says, “We have Deadlock.”

Jack’s quiet at first, then says with some tension, “What do you suggest?”

Gabriel scratches his chin, still missing his beard, then answers, “The UN will want us to intervene with Deadlock now, but we can’t. It’ll be better in a week, when most of them will be in one place. And we can’t catch them in the port, we know they’re heading to Route 66. But we can warn Volskaya.”

“If we send over proof of Deadlock’s plans—”

“They won’t transport the bomb,” Gabriel finishes for Jack. “I know it’s a long trip, but if we can get some of Overwatch in the boat before it departs Russia, Blackwatch can wait in California. We can ambush them there.”

“That’s not bad. We can have people in Route 66 as well,” Jack adds.

“Yeah, Deadlock will have some set up there since they’re planning on closing up the gorge after they enter with the bomb. Send Rein there, along with Torb. He can use the rocks pillars and caves as advantage for his turrets, build traps even.”

“I’ll talk to them and Ana,” Jack pauses and Gabriel hears papers shuffling. “We can find her a spot there to snipe from.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m gonna need you to send in everything you have on Deadlock that has to do with the mission,” Jack requests.

“I still have the recording of the first meeting when they talked about it. It’s not the best quality, but it’ll help.” Gabriel stands up and paces around the room. “Have a few clips of other members talking about it, too. They’re better since they’re recorded with the hidden cameras.”

“Good. Did you get any information from the cruise ship?”

“Not me, but I think McCree may have something. He was sent to set up cameras.”

“Hm, that might be a problem. If they don’t see the bomb on the ship, then…” Jack trails off and Gabriel nods, understanding.

“We can let them send it. Besides, they won’t have time to even get near it once we attack.”

“Yeah, but it still puts people in jeopardy, Gabe,” Jack sighs. “Not to mention those that get off the cruise.”

“We can always hold them back. Pass messages to every civilian to stay inside for some reason.”

“I don’t like this,” Jack states.

“What other choices do we have?” Gabriel pauses. “I can figure out when they’re setting up and we can attack before the ship even arrives.”

“I like that better; no civilians in danger and no bomb nearby,” Jack says.

“They might still make a run for 66, so we’ll keep our guys there.”

“Perfect. I’ll send Volskaya what you have. Maybe I can make them rethink sending the bomb on a vacation cruise.”

“I’ll send what I have tonight.”

“Alright,” Jack follows, but after a few seconds of silence he asks, “What are you gonna do about the McCree kid?”

Gabriel hesitates, “I know how to keep him here during the heist. Think he still might be a big asset to Deadlock.”

Jack hums, “What do you have in mind?”

Gabriel rubs the back of his neck as he continues walking. “Gonna use that fondness he has for me on him.”

“Oh? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s the best I got, Jack. I can try to convince him not to go, but he’ll want to anyways.”

“Think keeping him in your bed is the best option?”

Gabriel grimaces, “I didn’t say that.”

“That’s what it sounded like.”

“I’ll take care of that, Jack. Besides him helping, I want him to stay safe. Once our guys close in on Deadlock, they won’t hesitate to shoot any of them. And we can’t have all of them on the lookout for a cowboy.”

Gabriel is sure Jack’s shaking his head before he says, “I told you to be careful.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“You care for him, and he’s a criminal.”

“He’s a kid. He deserves to at least come out alive,” Gabriel points out.

“We can’t guarantee his safety, Gabe. Even if he doesn’t end up getting shot, he will go to jail. He’s of age and a gang member who has done horrible things.” Jack pauses. “I understand he didn’t have an easy life, but you can’t change that.”

But maybe Gabriel can change his future. Yet he only says, “You’re right. We’re still better off keeping him away from that.”

Jack sighs, “Agreed. He’s still human and in danger.”

“We’ll keep in touch. I’ll let you know when they’re gonna set up as soon as I know. Good night, Jack,” Gabriel concludes.

“Good night, Gabe.”

Gabriel hangs up and taps his phone against his palm as he looks at it. He’s sure Jesse’s phone can have some information. Conversations between him and Mal, and other members. If he took pictures of the ship blueprints and other events that could relate to the bomb mission, they could work as evidence.

Gabriel walks down to the bar and faces a sleeping McCree. He’s on his stomach and Gabriel halts, remembering the position he saw McCree in the video. But when he’s sure Jesse’s asleep, he approaches. Luckily, he doesn’t have to look too much. He can see the cowboy’s phone peeking out of one of his back pocket.

He crouches down and pulls the device out, and quickly hiding it in his own pocket. He takes the moment to have a quick glance at the cowboy. If he wants his idea to work, he’s gotta start buttering McCree up more, if that’s even possible. He knows that with a snap of his fingers, Jesse would probably run to his bed. But he doesn’t want it to be a sudden change of attitude. McCree isn’t stupid, he can figure out something’s up if Gabriel changes his mind the night before.

Without too much thought, he caresses the younger man’s hair, even if McCree doesn’t wake up, it might do something. But he does; Jesse stirs awake and his eyelids flutter.

“Nieves?” He asks, voice low and gaze groggy.

Gabriel smiles at him, “Hey, vaquero. Just wanted to check on you.”

McCree smiles and leans his head up to the touch. “Ya shouldn’t have.”

Gabriel shrugs, “Couldn’t sleep anyways.”

“There’s plenty of room here,” Jesse offers.

Gabriel scoffs, “I don’t see it.”

“Well, I’m sure you have a comfy bed for the both of us.” A wicked gleam shines in his tired eyes.

Gabriel shakes his head softly, but keep his tender smile. “Not tonight. I want you to be fully awake.”

Jesse makes a noise between a groan and a whine. “You can’t say things like that to me… You’re too good, and caring of me… it just ain’t fair.”

Gabriel keeps brushing the cowboy’s hair as he whispers, “Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“Like you always are… too good to me…” Jesse mumbles and trails off, eyes slowly closing as he drifts asleep. Gabriel pets him a few more times before standing straight and walking away without looking back.

Once in his room, he goes through Jesse’s phone. He looks through his conversation with Mal and screen captures the important bits to send to Jack. He goes through his pictures and finds the ship’s blueprints as well as a few where the hidden cameras are placed. He even comes across a picture taken from a water tower that overlooks the port, probably where Jesse’s expected to stand to kill people. The idea of McCree having to do that from such distance and at least two times makes Gabriel’s head hurt and his eyes sting. Deadlock is gonna break him, and leave him up there to fend for himself if someone goes after him. And after that, they won’t even care for Jesse. And even if the cowboy is aware that not everyone is good to him, he still wants to be a part of it, a part of something that feels like it matters.

Gabriel has to give him something that matches that importance to him, something to make him rethink it. Something that will shut down his senses and guard enough to go lax under Reyes. Gabriel’s plan sounds cruel, and Jesse won’t be happy once it’s done, but at least he’ll be safe.

Gabriel keeps scrolling through pictures until he comes across a couple of himself. They’re taken a few feet away from the bar as he works flipping bottles and pouring drinks. Gabriel sighs before he shuts off the phone’s screen and stands up to deliver the phone back. The cowboy seems fully asleep again and barely stirs when Reyes slips the phone back in his pocket. He goes back up as quietly as possible and sits down on the couch for a few minutes. If he keeps thinking about McCree, the plan will crumble and the cowboy might escape his grasp easily to go and help Deadlock. Only a few days and this all be over.

\---

The next day it’s just as loud and packed as the one before they left for the job. This causes a more cheerful crowd, especially since everyone’s getting hyped for the big mission. There are a variety of bets and games going on between the members like arm wrestling and thumb wrestling, card games and other games in hand consoles they bring. As well as beer pong. They asked Gabriel for cups and use two tables aligned together as surface for the game.

Gabriel doesn’t complain, they buy full bottles to pour on each cup and so far they haven’t made a mess. Slowly, more people gather around the table and it becomes the center of attention. They challenge each other and have a good time as they see each opponent getting drunk. Gabriel keeps doing his job, only glancing over once in a while, until a challenge is opened.

McCree challenges him, and Gabriel rolls his eyes at first, but accepts. The cups are refilled and put back in triangles. Gabriel stands on one end of a table as Jesse stands on the other side, wearing a confident smirk on his lips as he winks.

Gabriel doesn’t go easy. He scores cup after cup and Jesse drinks. McCree scores as well, but misses a couple, causing Reyes to clean his side first. Even if his body can tolerate alcohol more than a normal human body, he’s starting to feel the effects. Jesse, on the other hand, is laughing louder and swaying from side to side when he’s done.

When Gabriel scores the last cup, the crowd cheers and those close to Jesse pat his back. One pushes him harder than intended, causing him to tip forward.

“I want a rematch!” Jesse drawls, but Gabriel pays him no mind as he walks towards the cowboy and helps him walk away, allowing the next round of competitors to set up. He takes Jesse to the bar and lets him sit on one of the stools. Jesse lays his head on the counter, soon dozing off the effects.

 

M c C r e e

The bar starts dying down as the hours go by; Nieves even has to kick out a few lingering drunks out of it. The fun is over, but the mess remains, like the cups used for beer pong. Since he was part of it, he helps out with picking those up and throwing them away. When he turns around, Javier shoves a broom in his hands and keeps walking. Jesse groans at the bartender, and starts sweeping lazily, while Nieves picks up the used cups and glasses from the tables.

The Bunker’s pretty much clean, they just have to pick up the chairs and Jesse usually does it while Javier’s making dinner. He joins the bartender at the bar while Nieves works behind it, stacking glasses and the bottles he used.

“When did ya know ya wanted to be a bartender?” McCree asks as he sits on a stool.

“Since college,” Javier answers and takes one stacks of glasses to the other side of the bar. “I was studying law and it bored me.”

“What got you in bartendin’, then?”

“I took a mixology class in the summer between my junior and senior year and took it from there.” Nieves walks back to Jesse and places his hands on the counter. “After the retail store, went to work at my first bar. Wasn’t the best, but the experience helped me move up.”

Jesse hums and nods as he turns side to side on the stool, “Do ya ever wanna own yer own bar?”

Javier sighs and Jesse suddenly thinks he’s bothering him, but the man answers, “I did once. Found this small, cozy place at the corner of the street I grew up with. Needed a lot of love, but I worked two jobs, plus did some dog sitting in my free time, and bought it.” The image of Nieves being tugged by dogs all over town makes McCree smile. “And a few friends helped me put it together. It did well.”

“Would’ve liked to see it,” Jesse comments and leans forward with his arms crossed. “What happened?”

Nieves lifts one hand in the air as his lips open and close, like the answer will hurt him. “The omnic crisis destroyed it.”

“Oh,” Jesse expresses and lowers his head. “Sorry about that, cariño.”

Nieves sighs again, “Yeah, loved that place, but I couldn’t start all over, you know? Sold the spot to the bank, didn’t give me much, but it was enough to take care of my mother and grandma.”

“Well, I’m sorry you have to settle for this,” Jesse offers. “Who knows? Maybe this will end up being your dream bar.”

Javier laughs and throws a hand towel over his shoulder, “Unlikely, vaquero.”

“Promise to take me if you manage to find a better bar to run?” Jesse asks without much thought.

“Sure.” He can’t say if Javier’s lying, playing along or truly means it, but the latter is too exhilarating a thought for him to care.

McCree stands up and tucks his shirt down as he asks, “Mind showing me a few tricks?”

“With the bottles?” Nieves asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

The man hesitates, but waves him to come with him. McCree meets him behind the bar and Nieves holds an empty bottle by the neck. “This was the first I learned,” he starts, swinging the bottle lightly. “It helped me loosen my wrists.” He flips the bottle behind his palm and it goes in the air before it falls on his opened palm, ready to pour. He does it again and it comes perfectly again, then he tosses the bottle to his right hand. “It’s in the wrists; twist your hand down then up and open your palm.” As he explains the motion, he does it, keeping Jesse’s eyes busy in his thick fingers and dark skin. Nieves does the trick again with the bottle before tossing it to McCree.

The cowboy stands up straight and swings the bottle by the neck like Javier was doing before. He flicks the bottle to the side, but his elbow goes along. The bottle doesn’t go high enough and bumps with his arm. He manages to grab it clumsily before it falls. The cowboy clears his throat and tries again, but fails.

His body tenses when Javier’s arm goes behind his back and holds his elbows. “Just your wrist, McCree.”

Jesse nods and tests moving his wrist without releasing the bottle, getting use to the weight of it. Nieves lets go of his elbows and McCree tries again. This time, the bottle flips too fast in the air, making the mouth hit Jesse’s palm and falling to his right. Javier grabs the bottle before McCree can reach for it.

The bartender huffs a laugh and tosses the bottle to his other hand without looking. A simple move, but he makes it look more graceful than it should. “Maybe we should try another one.”

“Nah, nah, I can do it,” Jesse insist and snatches the bottle from Javier’s hand.

“It’ll take all night,” the man teases.

“I don’t care, at least it’ll keep ya with me.”

Javier scoffs, “I’ll let you practice on your own; I already did my part and showed you how.”

The cowboy keeps trying, and after a few more attempts (and a broken bottle), he catches the bottle correctly. Javier moves on to the next move, which also looks simple. He grabs a bottle by the body and tosses it high over his right shoulder. Then he turns his upper body to the left to catch it on his left side.

“Should’ve started with that one,” Jesse comments once he manages to do it after a few tries.

“Let’s call it a night, I’m starving,” Javier says as he places the bottle down and pushes Jesse lightly to walk out of the bar counter.

“What’re ya makin’?” The cowboy asks as Nieves follows.

The man thinks about it and answers, “Let’s go to the diner. Too late to cook anything, plus I don’t feel like it.”

\---

Jesse wasn’t gonna say no to a late night visit to the diner. It wasn’t as full as their first visit, but at least Mandy, the waitress that had helped him when he first came here, was able to serve them. Javier went with a Philly Cheesesteak and a soda, while Jesse orders a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and the same apple cinnamon smoothie.

They slip into conversation again when Jesse asks more about his bartending career. Javier says the easiest cocktails to make, to him, is the martini, the negroni, and the blushing betty. He adds that he loves the frozen version of the negroni, as well as the fact that he finds blushing betties very refreshing.

“And what’s the hardest?” McCree asks as their food reaches their table. “Thanks, Mandy.” He winks at the waitress, who leaves with an ‘enjoy!’

“The hardest, and stupidest, thing, I ever tried to do was copy a cocktail I saw someone made decades ago: The Commonwealth. Very few people have done it.”

“Why is that?” McCree asks and shoves a fry into his mouth.

“It has 71 ingredients,” Nieves says and the cowboy’s eyes widen. “It was the second week in my bar and we were doing well for a small business, so I thought I’d give it a try. I put it as a one night special, ‘One Night Stand’ I had called it.” Jesse laughs at the name and Nieves continues, “Of course people ordered it since it was rare, and I failed every order, I know I did. I did about eleven that night, all of them with about fifty ingredients, and none of the drinks were the same because I kept forgetting ingredients.”

“Ballsy,” McCree comments and grabs his burger.

Javier nods as he takes a bite of his sandwich and continues, “People paid for them since they’ve never tried it, but it was still dumb of me to do something like that. If someone knew what it was supposed to taste like I would have been screwed.”

Jesse smirks, “What did it have in it?”

Javier scoffs, “If I didn’t remember then, what makes you think I will now?”

“Give it a shot, sugar,” Jesse encourages with a nod of his head.

Javier hums as he looks up, trying to remember, “Chives, honey, cacao, eggplant, wild raspberry, papaya, cloves, coffee beans, sugar cane, saffron, jackfruit, mango, cherry, basil, apple, blueberry, potatoes, pumpkin seeds, avocado—more shit like that.”

Jesse grimaces and chuckles, “That all sounds disgusting. And that wasn’t even close to 71.”

“Cut me some slack, you won’t even remember those by morning.” Jesse saw it as a challenge. There was something about Javier’s voice that caused words to be engraved in his brain. Besides, it was also nice to talk about something else that didn’t involve Deadlock, jobs, or the big mission. It’s quite entertaining and Jesse wants to hear all about who Nieves was before, what’s on his mind, and who he aspires to be. The bartender continues, “It was a made in Glasgow for some games back then, of course now there’s a simple version with just three ingredients—lemon juice, Canadian whisky and Grand Marnier—that one I can make blindfolded.”

“You with a blindfold on?” McCree comments, “I’d love to see that.”

The man doesn’t answer with words, but he stretches his hand and grabs one of Jesse’s fries and dips it in the smoothie. The action leaves McCree’s mouth opened as Nieves dunks the fry in his mouth and smiles as he savors it.

\---

McCree can’t remember falling asleep, but he recalls the pie they took back to the Bunker and shared on the couch. He also remembers convincing Nieves to stay after they finished to keep talking. The man didn’t put up much of a fight, which is an improvement. Javier was tired last night, and McCree noticed. Part of him wanted the man to go upstairs and sleep, but the selfish part wanted to keep him down in the bar. To hear his stories and imagine a younger Nieves exploring the world and discovering towns. Struggling to get by and becoming stronger.

He can’t say who felt asleep first. Both went quiet with full stomachs and then it was black.

Jesse wakes on a surface unlike the couch. It’s firm, but comfortable. His body minutely moves up and down as soft puffs of air brush his hair. He can also hear a soft heartbeat under his ear, and feel it pulse against his palm.

His eyelids flutter as he comes to and looks up. He sees Nieves, looking at the ceiling and his own heart stops. He wants to recall the moment Nieves lied down and the cowboy crawled on top of his body. He wants to remember the sweet moment of Javier allowing him this kind of intimacy. Did he pulled Jesse onto himself, or was it Jesse’s unconscious mind that initiated?

He can’t help smiling when Nieves looks down at him, realizing he’s awake. He looks lost in thought, too far gone to even realize Jesse’s staring right into his eyes. Jesse looks down at his lips, so close and inviting to taste. They make Jesse realized he’s too thirsty, and his own lips to parched. He licks them as he leans closer and the bartender doesn’t move, only keeps his hand on top of Jesse’s back. He seems to be taking too long on deciding if he should make a move or not.

 

R e y e s

“Chives, honey, cacao, eggplant, wild raspberry…” the groggy cowboy starts to whisper and Gabriel blinks.

“What?”

Jesse smiles, “Papaya, cloves, coffee beans, sugar cane, saffron, jackfruit, mango, cherry, basil, apple, blueberry, potatoes, pumpkin seeds, avocado… I remembered.”

McCree slept too comfortably on him, and it was Gabriel’s own fault for allowing it. He had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to lie down. When he noticed that Jesse would be too uncomfortable he pulled the cowboy on top of him and fallen asleep again. In the moment he didn’t think much of it, only an hour or two of sleep and then he would go up to his apartment, but that didn’t happen.

Now the cowboy’s leaning closer, maybe not even thinking. But Gabriel is, and holds McCree back by his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “it’s fine, Nieves.”

“Jesse—”

The cowboy sits up, straddling the bartender’s hips and looks down in disbelief. “After what you did in the mission… you’re just gonna push me off like that?”

Gabriel lifts his hand from where it had slipped to Jesse’s hip, “I was doing what I thought was right. I even think I overdid it.”

McCree groans in frustration, and places his hands on Reyes’ shoulders. “Will you stop being so proper? I’ll tell you if you cross the line—which you haven’t. I was fine with what you did.”

Gabriel grabs the cowboy’s wrists to pull them away. “But I’m not.” He sits up, pushing Jesse off as lightly as he can, and sighs. “It’s complicated.”

“It’s not,” Jesse insists. “I’m letting you have me.”

“No, not that,” Gabriel responds, shaking his head. “Things are kind of rough with me and my boyfriend. It’s not easy staying together with distance and work between us.” Gabriel goes with the thought. “I don’t want you to be some rebound or anything. I just need some time to think about what’s going on.”

“Or I can help you decide,” Jesse looks hopeful, as if he thinks he’s the reason Javier broke up with his boyfriend.

“I care about you, Jesse, I do, but it’s not happening today,” Gabriel says softly and stands up. Looking down on McCree makes the cowboy seem smaller. “I’d like to keep you around while I think about it, I would. But I can’t promise you anything.”

Jesse scoffs, defeated, “Had to try. But know that I mean it.” McCree stands up, “If yer worried about me goin’ with anyone else, I won’t. If it’s you, it’s only you.”

“Why?” Gabriel asks, not because he’s actually curious, but because he feels like Javier would.

“Because you’re so good to me, and a great person. Hardass sometimes, and a dick, but it would be boring if ya weren’t. I feel protected with you. You make me wanna be better.”

“Funny you say that now when you used to hate me saving you.”

Jesse shrugs, “Things change.”

Gabriel sighs and looks away. “You have a big week, from what I’ve seen; it’s best if you focus on it. That way, I’ll get my time to think.”

A light twinkles in Jesse’s eyes, “Then we’ll see.”

“Then we’ll see.”

\---

It’s the day before the big mission. Gabriel only has a couple of hours before meeting with Jack and Blackwatch to set up. Part of him is giddy; if everything goes as planned, which it looks like it will, his own division will be responsible for taking down Deadlock, one of the most notorious famous gangs in the states. The other part of him feels remorse when he looks at the cowboy, spending the day at the bar and talking to Gabriel as much as possible. He tells him how nervous he is, but also excited. He wants to show the rest of Deadlock his trick. Some have only heard it and don’t believe it, but once they see him, he thinks he will be considered useful and maybe even respected.

Gabriel acts happy for him and McCree doesn’t hide the fact that spending the day with Gabe is helping ease his nerves. Around seven in the at night, Mal calls everyone in the Bunker to Route 66 to start getting ready in there and to go over the escape plan. Jesse looks at Gabriel and finger guns him as he picks up a messenger bag he had bought with him. Reyes actually feels like reaching out for the cowboy, believing he had more time to keep him safe, to get him out of it.

But Mal stops Jesse at the door. “You stay.” Gabriel arches his eyebrows, not expecting that, and by the look on his face, neither was McCree. “We received some news of lurkers in the gorge and we want to clear it out before getting ready.” Gabriel quickly thinks of Ana, Rein and Torb, but it’s still early. They aren’t supposed to be set up yet. Unless… “We don’t want anything to happen to you,” Mal lies, because there’s nothing wrong. They’re supposed to go to 66 after getting the bomb, he doesn’t expect McCree to be there. “I’m sure you’d prefer to spend it here, resting with Nieves.”

McCree looks back at Gabriel then back at Mal, “Sounds nice n’ all, but I wanna know what’s goin’ on, too.”

Mal places a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, Gabriel notices his grip tightening. “Don’t worry, Albert will pick you up in two hours. We need you up on the tower early, so you wouldn’t even have time to come with us, and set up.”

Jesse shrugs, but Gabriel can’t tell if it’s as an answer or to get Mal’s hand off. “Guess yer right.”

Mal smirks and starts walking backwards and says, “it’s your big night, McCree.” And he walks out of the bar.

McCree turns back to the counter. He slumps on a stool and drops his bag on another. “He’s right though.”

“About?” Gabriel asks, grabbing two copper mugs from under the counter.

McCree smiles softly, “I prefer to spend time with ya than in the desert.”

Gabriel scoffs, “I don’t know, I can be quite the prick.” Jesse laughs and Gabriel turns away to make their drinks. He grabs a bottle of vodka and ginger beer. He takes them where the ice is, away from McCree, and gets them filled with it. He adds the vodka and ginger beer, but adds a special something from a small bottle Ana sent him to one of the mugs. He makes sure to remember which one is which. He squeezes half a lime on each one and then cuts a ring from a new one to garnish each mug.

He walks around the bar and sits on the empty stool by Jesse’s left side. He hands him the special drink and the cowboy whistles. “For the special occasion?”

Gabriel raises his drink and McCree taps them together. “It’s my favorite drink to have when I’m nervous.” He takes a sip and watches as McCree does too and nods in approval. “What’s in the bag?” Gabriel points at the object.

Jesse grabs the bag and places it in front of him on the counter before opening it. He pulls out some cartons full of bullets and a couple of bags of chips and a protein bar. “Bullets, snacks. I’d like to take a beer with me, if that’s okay.”

Gabriel shrugs, “If you pay for it.”

“You give me this for free but ask money for a beer?!”

“I didn’t say this was free,” Gabriel says, lifting his mug before drinking.

Jesse scoffs and shakes his head before putting everything back. “And my lucky charm,” he adds before pulling out something that Gabriel definitely wasn’t expecting. It’s his Deadlock jacket, the one he hasn’t seen since Jesse slept in it on the couch. “If ya don’t mind.”

“Go ahead,” Gabriel responds and McCree looks relieved that he actually gets to keep it.

They enjoy their drink with minimal chatter and Gabriel looks at Jesse most of the time, hoping he’ll notice. Hoping he’ll realize something’s off. Gabriel stands up and goes back behind the bar to clean both mugs. When he turns around Jesse’s looking at him, like he’s studying Gabriel.

“What?” Reyes questions.

“Nothin’, nothin’, just that you look like ya wanna tell me somethin’.”

Gabriel rubs the back of his neck and looks down as he says, “Just hope that you come back.”

“Aw, gonna miss me?”

Gabriel looks around, “Since there’s no one around to hear us… Yes, I’m gonna miss you. And I hope you do great and come back to me.”

It seems the words take a while to process in the cowboy’s mind, and when they do, he relaxes and it’s like a galaxy forms in his eyes. It tugs a little at Gabriel’s heartstrings, but the words are in the air now. There’s no turning back.

“How about I show you my room? Like a second good luck charm?” Gabriel offers.

McCree smirks at that. “What about that whole ‘didn’t want to distract me’?”

“I think it’ll keep your nerves away,” Gabriel responds.

“What about that time you needed?”

Gabriel hesitates and licks his lips. “We thought it would be better to stay friends.”

“Aw, sorry to hear that,” McCree says, looking the opposite of sorry.

“Sure you are. And just in case anything happens, well…” Gabriel doesn’t finish the sentence, acts like it’ll hurt too much to think about. “I wanna make you feel good before you leave, like you deserve to feel.”

Jesse swallows and doesn’t say anything for a bit, “Well, damn, this is quite the moment.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Don’t get too excited now, or I’ll change my mind.”

“I mean, if you really want me to.” Jesse tries to sound calmer about it.

“If you want to,” Gabriel adds before walking around the bar, but he passes by Jesse as they lock eyes. He makes his way to the stairs. Jesse grabs his bag, but he stops, blinking sharply and shaking his head a little. “You okay?”

“Yeah!” Jesse quickly says, probably not wanting to ruin the moment. He hurries behind Gabriel and the older man smiles the way Jesse wants him to. It’s alluring enough to make Jesse follow him through fire.

Once they reach upstairs, Jesse takes a look around. Even if it’s a small and simple space, Jesse seems interested on every nook and cranny.  But he’s most focused on the hallway that leads to Gabriel’s bedroom. Gabriel says nothing, and only walks down the hall. Jesse’s hesitant footsteps follow.

Once inside, Gabriel waits for Jesse to walk in before closing the door behind him. Jesse yelps nervously to the sound of the door, looking at the bed with wide eyes. Gabriel notices the jittery behavior, making him stay in place. “We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to.”

Jesse turns to him. “No! I want to, darlin’.”

“If something bothers you—”

“I’ll let you know,” Jesse interrupts and smiles. He blinks again as his eyes start looking tired and like they will close on their own. “Wish we had more time though.”

Gabriel smiles as he steps closer, closing the space around Jesse until the cowboy’s legs make contact with the bed. “Well, let me give you a taste. Give you something to return to.”

 

M c C r e e

Javier tilts his head and his green eyes hide behind his eyelids as he dives to taste Jesse. McCree’s frozen where he stands, taken by the moment, soaring through high clouds and running out of air even before he gives it to Nieves. He leans his head the opposite way, his breath shudders and his heart skips a beat in anticipation.

The older man’s lips ghost over Jesse’s. It’s a tease, a promise, and a reward all in one. The man plants a chaste kiss to his jaw and down his neck. Jesse’s knees turn to jelly and Nieves holds him at the ribs. He’s sure the bartender can feel the cowboy’s rapid heartbeat between his fingers. Knows what he’s doing to him and how McCree’s melting to his touch.

His mind starts spiraling into a dark hole. His body’s going numb and his senses are shutting down. His body’s giving in to Nieves’ touch. He wants to be alert, to pay attention to every detail Javier does to his body. Even if they don’t go far, this is enough for Jesse to take on the whole world, to go through hell and return to his king.

He moves his chin down, desperate to taste the lime on Javier’s tongue, but the man moves fast and picks him up, making Jesse gasp and wrap his arms and legs around him tight. Nieves puts him down softly on the bed. It’s stiff, but more comfortable than the couch. And Javier’s weight on him makes it better. The bartender’s hands sneak under his shirt, leaving lightning where he touches. Thunder echoes in Jesse’s ears as blood rushes in his veins.

If he’s gonna die tonight, this is how he wants to go. Not by the ocean, with the breeze against his face and making him feel younger than he is. Not in the desert, a place he’s grown and adapted to. Where he learned how to survive. He wants to perish against Javier’s heart, feeling it thump against his chest and the graze of his teeth where his pulse throbs in his neck.

He starts feeling tired. Like his body has been satisfied enough and might actually die on the spot. Until he realizes it isn’t because of Javier, but something’s just not right. His eyelids are too heavy to keep open, and his body goes limp under Javier.

No. He doesn’t want it like this.

 

R e y e s

Jesse’s body suddenly tense underneath Gabriel and he pulls back a little when he realizes Jesse’s expression has changed. His fingers wrap around Gabriel’s shirt at his chest, not knowing well if he should push or pull, as his lust dies down in his glossy eyes.

“N-not like this,” Jesse whines as his eyelids go heavy. The effects are starting to hit him.

“Just relax,” Gabriel whispers to him as his hand caresses through brown locks under his head to cradle it.

“I thought,” Jesse’s voice is growing softer and his eyes, though are tired, also show darkness and fear. “I thought you were different.”

Gabriel suddenly stops moving when it feels like a punch goes to his gut as Jesse slowly fades and the grip on his shirt loosens until his hands fall to the mattress. His hand slowly lets Jesse’s head rest on the pillow and he slithers away from McCree. He grabs the cowboy’s hat and sets it down by Jesse’s side before walks to the door. He gives his bed one last look, not being able to ignore the way Jesse looked and spoke to him. But it’s for his own good. If everything goes according to plan, Jesse will be safe, and when he wakes up Deadlock will be gone. He makes a quick stop at his dresser and pulls out his beanie to put it on as he heads down the stairs.

He calls Jack and calls for pick up before walking out of the bar. When he reaches the planks, he nods at the two agents waiting for him and walks out of the alley.

 

M c C r e e

He hears a voice that’s familiar, but at the same time can’t recognize because there’s something new about it. A new edge, a new posture when the person talks. Something he’s not used to. But he is used to the handcuffs around his wrists.

“McCree,” the voice calls again.

His eyelids flutter open and as his vision clears, he can pay attention to what surrounds him. He’s in a simple room, with gray walls, a window, a door, a table and the chair he’s in. There’s also a man on the other side of the table. He’s tall with broad shoulders, and a solid narrow waist.

“Nieves?” He lifts his head and finds him. The man of his dreams, but it starts to feel like a nightmare. He’s wearing dark pants and a tight black shirt. Not the clothes he had last seen him in, before Jesse spiraled into what felt like an endless sleep. McCree moves his hands from the table, and the chain keeping them to the table reminds him he’s trapped. “What happened?”

Nieves has his arms crossed and his posture is straighter. Jesse looks at the window and figures it’s a mirror. A one-way mirror to be precise. The realization hits him all at once. “You aren’t…”

“What do you last remember?” the man asks.

Jesse lowers his head again, trying to piece the last thing he saw. “You drugging me.”

The man licks his lips and swallows before responding, “It was a sleep serum, nothing that would have put you at risk.”

“Maybe the serum wasn’t dangerous, but the person who gave it to me sure is,” Jesse says through clenched teeth, frowning.

“I apologize, McCree,” the man says firmly. “I knew luring you upstairs would keep you away from harm.”

It dawns on him as his eyes widen that he has a place to be. He pulls his arms back again, trying to be set free. “I gotta go!”

“It’s too late,” the man points out.

“What did you do?! Who are you?!” Jesse demands to know.

“Deadlock’s done.” Two words Jesse didn’t think he would hear. Enough to make his body give up trying to run back, but for his mind to start planning where to escape to. “We caught them in California, attempting to steal a bomb. Those that didn’t surrender and fired back died in the fight, a few were captured, less managed to escape.”

Jesse’s jaw clenches as he looks at this person that looks like Javier, but he knows he’s about to receive the biggest ache in his chest.

“I’m Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch. A new special ops division in Overwatch.”

“Fuck,” Jesse sighs. “That’s how they knew… you lied to me.”

“I had a job, kid—”

“Don’t you dare!” Jesse snaps.

Reyes frowns down at him. “It was my job to take down Deadlock, and I did just that. Be thankful you weren’t there, or I’d be putting your body in a bag right now instead of talking.”

“You might as well be doing that now,” Jesse says as he goes numb. His chest feels hollow and something in that void sucks all the life out of him. “Who did you kill?” Reyes looks away for a second and Jesse asks again. “Who?!”

“Albert, Felix, Lina, Leo—”

Jesse chokes when he hears Leo’s on the list. “You knew them!”

“I know a lot of people, that doesn’t mean I’m gonna care for every single one.”

That’s the last bullet that shatters Jesse. “Finish yer damn job then and kill me or throw me in a cell.”

Reyes stays quiet for a moment before he says. “You’re different. I knew them, but I really got to know you, and you know this—”

“Don’t go there. You just said you didn’t care for us—”

“Deadlock, I didn’t care for Deadlock,” Reyes corrects, “but I kept you away from that job for a reason, McCree.” His name sounds vile on Reyes’ tongue. It’s like a stranger saying it, wanting to slip under Jesse’s skin. “They were going to leave you there to your own luck. You were going to be weak, and weren’t going be able to defend yourself if anyone attacked you.” Jesse shakes his head, just wanting Reyes to shut up. “They knew what they were doing, they knew doing that trick of yours more than once was going to leave you vulnerable.”

“I could’ve made it, and you just made me look like a traitor after I spent years trying to prove I could do better. You just came in and ruined everythin’!”

“That was my job.”

“And my job was to be there,” Jesse follows.

“You’d be dead,” Reyes points out.

“Like this will be different. Yer just gonna put me in a damn cell and leave me to rot.”

Reyes hesitates and looks down at his tattooed arms. He clears his throat and starts pulling at his skin there. He shreds the tattoos and they come off as sleeves. Jesse scoffs and shakes his head away in disbelief. He knows the commander’s just doing it to rub salt on a wound; he wouldn’t have forgotten to take them off until now.

“I can give you a chance to continue living outside of a cell.”

“Please,” Jesse chuckles. “I don’t want your charity or mercy.”

“I’m serious, McCree.” Reyes leans over the table. “I saw what you did, how you shot and how you work. You’re a smart kid who learned how to survive. I could use you on my team.”

Jesse laughs mockingly, “All that desert air and sun must’ve fried up your fuckin’ brain if ya think I’ll join ya after what happened.”

“I knew it wasn’t gonna be easy, but I had to try. Please, reconsider. You’ll have more training, you’ll be doing good with people that actually care about you.”

“The only two people I knew that really gave a damn about me are dead,” Jesse says and doesn’t explain; let Reyes figure it out if he really cares.

“I can give you a few hours to think about. I’ll send in some food and water—”

“Don’t. Bother,” Jesse interrupts, “Just get me out of here.”

Reyes’ eyebrows raise in surprise. Maybe he was ready for Jesse to deny him, but he at least thought he would get more time to come up with a plan to convince Jesse just like Javier did. “Jesse, I’m offering you something very few would do.”

“Yer so kind, an angel sent from heaven.” Jesse fakes a smile. “More like kicked down. Take me away and end this, _Nieves_.” He says the name as bitter as he can.

Reyes sighs, “If that’s what you really want, I can’t force it then. And people here are eager to send the lot of you to prison once I’m finished talking to you. I went out of my way to give you a chance.”

“Aren’t you their commander?” Jesse questions with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s still people I need to consult, including Overwatch’s strike commander.”

Jesse has seen the strike commander. Handsome features, blonde hair and blue eyes all over posters. “Actin’ so tough and you still need to ask permission.”

Reyes frowns at him. “To recruit a gang member, yes.”

“Save it for someone else, then. I ain’t interested,” Jesse confirms and looks away from Reyes, finishing the conversation.

Reyes doesn’t say anything, he only waits, maybe to see if McCree changes his mind. When he doesn’t say anything else, the commander leaves. The door slamming echoes in the room and rattles his bones. He bites his tongue as his eyes sting, threatening to tear up. But he won’t let any of them see him this weak. He’s going to jail and can’t afford vulnerability.

 

R e y e s

He joins Jack on the other side on the mirror. The blonde watches the cowboy with arms behind his back and eyes Gabriel when he stands by his side. “You tried.”

“Not enough,” Gabriel says.

“You did. If he doesn’t want to accept the help, that’s his own decision.”

Gabriel shakes his head, “I should’ve known he wouldn’t take it after what I did.”

“If he can’t see the opportunity, there’s nothing more you can do,” Jack comforts and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’ve divided them by records. Those with less offenses, including McCree, will be taken to the state penitentiary without trial. The leaders and those with bigger offenses, like Mal, will remain with us until we’re told what to do. He can at least be treated better than Mal, Gabe.”

Gabe scoffs, “Will he? It’s still a jail, Jack. There will be worse people there that will prey on him.”

“We send people to jail almost every day, why is he different?”

Gabriel looks at him, Jack seems like he knows the answer, but wants to hear it. “He’s young, and has a lot of potential, I saw it. He could do many great things with his skills, even more if he improves them and takes control of his own mind.” Gabriel looks back at McCree, defeated in the other room. “That potential will rot with him. I wanted to give him a better future.”

“I understand, but if he doesn’t want it, it’ll just be wasted. You tried, Gabe, and that matters. Maybe that will be enough someday.”

“Might be too late.”

\---

Gabriel watches as they load Deadlock into a van to take to be processed into the state prison system. His eyes remain on his tablet as he goes through the files of those being taken. His finger stops hovering over the screen when McCree’s files come into view. And when he looks at the van, the cowboy’s being guided inside. But he doesn’t look at Reyes. He walks by like he’s alone, like he still has Deadlock around him and he’s just going on another job to prove himself.

When the few ex-members are inside, he catches a familiar face he thought that had vanished in the desert: Cass. The doors close as he looks through the files, but he doesn’t sees his. He walks back inside and meets Ana. “Do you have the files of Cass Santino? He’s one of Deadlock going to jail right now.”

Ana, who also has her tablet out, goes through them quickly. She had been in charge to find the files and of the division. “That name doesn’t come up in that batch.” Her eyebrow arches in concentration. “He’s supposed to be on the second batch going out later.”

Gabriel’s brows meet in the center, “Call that van to turn around as soon as you can.”

Ana nods, “Understood. And the prisoner you wanted to question is ready.” Gabriel returns the nod before he walks past her, but she asks, “How did it go with our recruitment?”

Gabriel sighs, “He declined.”

“Really?” Ana genuinely looks surprised. “I really thought he would accept. Even betted Jack,” she chuckles.

Gabriel huffs, “Maybe that’s why he didn’t convince me to keep trying. He wasn’t on board with the idea to begin with.”

“I understand; hiring a criminal wouldn’t look good to the UN.” Ana lowers her tablet.

“Yeah, but this is my division. No one is supposed to know about Blackwatch and who’s involved. McCree would fit perfectly.”

“Maybe there’s still a chance,” Ana offers but Gabriel shakes his head.

“They already took him.” He starts walking and Ana follows by his side. “I’ll take care of the other one. Maybe it’ll go better. We need to know the other hideouts and take away from them as much as we can.”

“Those that managed to run away won’t hesitate to attack back. Might not be directly at us, but they can harm others in the process.”

“Agreed, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Ana nods before parting and Gabriel enters another room. It’s smaller than the one he interrogated McCree in. And Mal’s the one handcuffed to the table, as well as shackles around his ankles.

“Oh, will you look at that,” Mal says. His bottom lip is bruised, his right eye purple and swollen and his shirt is covered in blood, not his. “I heard the rumors, but had to see it up close.”

Gabriel crosses his arms, “It was so easy to infiltrate your gang. Why did you even have me sign a contract?”

Mal shrugs, “Devon’s idea.”

“Of course, blame it on others. It’s not because you failed as a leader.”

“Sorry, _commander_. Guess I failed my training.”

“The moment you shot your first victim fifteen years ago,” Gabriel recalls from Mal’s file.

The criminal laughs, “He had it coming for trying to steal my car.”

Gabriel frowns at the excuse of a man in front of him, examining the crazy look in his eyes and the grin that tells him he’s willing to sell souls the devil. He smiles like he deserves the world while others that are twice his worth don’t make it. “I’d prefer to be interrogating Lina.” It’s not like Gabe would forgive her, she was also a criminal. He still prefers her to Mal.

“Sure, she would’ve done anything to be set free,” Mal grins.

“No matter what she did, she had more integrity than you,” Gabriel says as he pokes down at the table with one finger. “My sniper saw you using her as a damn shield, and you sent everyone to cover for you while you tried to run like a coward through caves and holes.”

“We aren't like your team of friends. We move together to survive, but when it comes down to it, it’s every man for himself.”

“And look where that got you. “

Mal scoffs, “At least you made the smart move to send me off later. Unlike McCree. “

Gabriel crosses his arms, “He got off easy, because he isn’t like you.”

Now Mal laughs as he rolls his head back. “You really think so? Word spreads, _Nieves_. He didn’t show up when he needed to, where was he instead? With you, an Overwatch agent—no, no, not just an agent, but Commander Reyes.”

Gabriel leans over the table, glaring at the criminal. “What are you planning?”

Mal shrugs, “I just sent someone. Luckily Cass knows how to hide in plain sight without being recognized.” He tilts his head and looks more smug than before, even if his gang has fallen. “He’ll make sure the kid doesn’t make it to jail.”

 

M c C r e e

Jesse's sure that if it weren't for the Blackwatch agents—which he can recognize by their black uniform— that he would be dead meat by now. The other Deadlock members in the van glare at him as if he was the one that turned everyone in, eyes sharp enough to cut through his skin. Jesse doesn’t say anything; doesn’t have the energy to fight back. One of them calls him names, things he has heard before, but an agent from Blackwatch keeps telling him to shut up. The fourth comment the criminal makes earns him a hit from the stock of the agent’s rifle. Jesse can’t help the smirk on his face, which only causes him more glares and frowns.

He doesn’t dare to look at anyone directly in the eyes, not even Blackwatch. They aren’t there to save him, and he doesn’t want to be safe. He just wants to get this over with. Reach the building, be searched, receive the orange jumpsuit and be told what to expect. Then to wait in his cell, probably be made fun by his cell mates about having a bedtime. Then at night try to sleep and ignore the horror stories he has heard of the place to wake up to a tasteless breakfast and a beat down, probably. He wants the worst out of the way already, starting with spending the hours thinking about Javier. Of his voice against his ear when he told him to breathe, of the food and drinks he made Jesse, of the way his muscles tensed when he flipped bottles and his dangerous, gorgeous smile.

He was a fool to have fallen for such a lie. It was too pretty to be true, and yet he let himself drift into the older man’s strong arms. He threw caution to the wind and allowed Nieves to kiss his skin, to somehow make it new again after unwanted touches and toxic mouths. Javier made him feel cared for, safe, and running with Deadlock should have taught him that there is no such thing.

His thoughts are interrupted when the van quakes and the Blackwatch agents hold their weapons steady. Something hits the van again and they seem to be driving off the road until it crashes. Jesse hears screams from civilians.

“We’ve been hit!” The driver calls and the agents stand up to open the door. They hop down with their weapons raised and Jesse, like the rest of Deadlock, lean forward to have a better look of what’s going on. There’s another Blackwatch van slowing down to a stop behind and agents get down, guns ready as well. Jesse hears shots and the agents take cover behind the other van while two remain with Deadlock.

His teammates—or former—look at each other before they stand up. The first two Deadlock members hit the backs of the Blackwatch agents with all their strength and kick them to the ground. Even with handcuffs, they grab the weapons and make a run for it, but Jesse watches as one Blackwatch agent quickly aims at one and fires without hesitation. McCree hears a groan and a gun clattering to the ground.

Blackwatch keeps firing at whoever hit them, Jesse guesses was a couple from Deadlock that managed to escape. McCree can’t say if he’s thankful or finds the action stupid. But seeing as it worked, he might as well not comment at all.

Cass is at the van’s door, the last one to leave before Jesse. He looks at the cowboy over his shoulder with eyes that tell him not to follow. Jesse glares back before the man sprints away. McCree has no intention of following, but he still runs away.

He takes a turn around the van, to take a different direction than the other members, but he comes face to face with the barrel end of a gun. He freezes and the Blackwatch agent takes a good look at him before he clenches his teeth.  Bullets ricochet off the van and he curses before pulling Jesse forward and away from the upcoming fire. But Jesse doesn’t bother sticking around and runs.

He finds a market a few blocks away. He’s aware the handcuffs might draw attention, but he hopes the ruckus from the shooting causes enough distraction for him to slip by. Even when the enters the market, he gets looks and a woman pulls his child back. He runs to the back and finds a bathroom to hide. He scurries into a cubicle and sits on the toilet to catch his breath and come up with a plan.

It’s not the best hiding spot, but it’s enough to give him some space and advantage if he needs to run. Blackwatch will be busy for a bit while they try to shoot and hunt down the Deadlock members they saw. Besides, one of them had Jesse in front of him and he let him run. Seems Blackwatch doesn’t see him as a threat. Normally, he’d be offended, but for now, he’s glad they were stupid enough to believe that.

He lowers his head between his knees, while his hands slide down to reach the floor. He just needs to think what to do. First, get rid off the restraints. Then steal food since his wallet was taken by Reyes’ men. He saw a diner across the market before running in here, maybe he can retell the story he told Mandy and win at least a bowl of cereal. And then…

The cowboy sighs and straightens up as his shoulders slack. He has no idea where to go. If Deadlock truly see him as a traitor, they aren’t a good way to run to. He can’t pretend like it doesn’t bother him that the only family he used to know will kick him to the curb, or leave him to rot in a gutter. He thought he’d make it with the big dogs, run towns to the ground and travel the world as he learned new ways to get around.

He’d slither his way to the top and one day take Mal’s spot. He was meant to have his own crew, his own cronies doing the dirty work for him—No, that’s what Mal did. Jesse would have run by their side, shooting like a mad man and hitting every target. He was meant to have his own nasty little kingdom until it was time to dethrone Devon, or whoever stood in his way.

The door of the stall opens and Jesse looks at Cass, standing high and mighty with his hands free.

“No bartender to save you now,” Cass says with blood lust in his eyes and a vicious smirk on his lips.

“Took ya long enough,” Jesse tries to joke. “Thought ya were goin’ soft. What happened? Felt lost without Mal tellin’ ya where to go?” He’s about to laugh, but Cass grabs him by the hair and pulls him up to his feet.

“This was my own idea,” Cass hisses. “If you thought I would let you walk away, you were mistaken.”

“And if ya think me not showin’ up was what got us caught, then yer stupider than I thought,” Jesse says as he winces through the burn in his scalp, and wiggles his arms, doing a pathetic attempt at getting free.

“I’m gonna have a good time finally shuttin’ that mouth of yours.” He sees a smirk on the bigger man’s face as he pulls the cowboy out of the stall and throws him across the floor.

McCree collapses to the dirty tiles and tries to get up quick, but a kick sends him on his back. Then it stomps on his stomach, enough to feel his lungs burning and ribs on the edge of snapping. “You gave him a clear way to our plans.”

“He already knew!” Jesse snaps, “On his first day, Devon had the brilliant idea to talk about the big mission in front of him!”

Cass knows this wasn’t McCree’s fault, but he won’t admit it. Instead he leans down and punches Jesse two times consecutively, drawing blood. He grabs the cowboy’s hair again and it feels like he’ll slam his head against the floor. It crosses Jesse’s mind to call for help, but he falls silent, and he’s sure no one will hear anyways, or care.

The door to the bathroom slams against the wall and someone grabs Cass too quickly. Someone with that kind of strength and agility, and trained for it. But Jesse doesn’t believe it until he sees Nieves—Reyes holding Cass and punching him across the face like Cass had just been doing to him. Two agents follow and put Cass on handcuffs to take him away, while Reyes looks down at Jesse and crouches down to offer his hand without hesitation or worry the criminal will bite.

Jesse clenches his jaw, wondering what right this man has to come and save him again. To remind him why he let Javier in that easy. To torture him with the image of a guardian angel that turned out to be a demon in disguise. It’s hard to call Reyes by anything evil when he stands over Jesse like this, with an offering hand and a promise no one was ever able to complete.

“You need to stop savin’ me,” Jesse mumbles, looking away from Reyes’ hand.

“As long as I can reach you, I can’t make that promise.”

Jesse wants to mock him, to remind him he didn’t really protect him. Instead, he looks away in defeat, allowing Reyes to grab him by the arm and pull him on his feet, it a gentler manner than Cass did.

\---

They’re back in the interrogation room, but Reyes asks for Jesse’s handcuffs to be removed and for him to be treated before they start. Once Jesse’s bruised lip and swollen cheek are taken care of, they sit in silence, with a table between them. Reyes doesn’t hurry him, doesn’t even look at him impatiently, just waits for Jesse to speak.

“How’d ya know I was there?” Jesse asks in almost a murmur.

Reyes takes a few seconds before answering, “I tried the diner across the street first. Thought you might have shown a waitress a picture of me and told her you were hiding from me.”

By reflex, Jesse wants to answer, “I’ll never hide from ya”, but he bites his tongue and looks away. Instead he says, “You didn’t have to come after me; I’m gonna have to get used to being on my own.”

“It wasn’t fair,” Reyes responds, “Cass wasn’t supposed to be in that group anyways. His record is worse than yours. He was meant to be transported to a more strict facility.”

“What about the ones that belong in jail?” Jesse points out. “Are ya gonna work there now to keep me safe? Boy, that will get people to like me.”

“I just wanted to get Cass where he belongs. Especially after I knew he was gonna go after you,” Reyes says. “I know you can take care of yourself. You’re a tough cowboy.”

“Good,” Jesse responds sharply as he crosses his arms. “You can put me in handcuffs again.”

Reyes taps his fingers on the table and Jesse takes a good look at him now. He’s wearing a beanie, a hoodie and a tactical vest, as well as gloves. Javier’s emerald green eyes are gone. If only his real ones were hideous to look at it would make it easier, but they’re just as gorgeous and mesmerizing. A rich chocolate that with the right light Jesse knows they would shift to a decadent brandy.

Jesse has to look away, there’s still that lingering pain in his chest when he looks at him. After a minute of more silence, the commander sighs and stands up. He requests, “Would you please reconsider my offer?”

Jesse scoffs but still doesn’t look at him, “Blackwatch commander, beggin’ a criminal.”

“This is the last time I’ll ask. I’m not gonna get on my knees and keep coming back.”

“I didn’t ask, you showed up. You always did.” And maybe part of Jesse will always keep hoping he does.

“If you accept, I won’t have to. You will be the one showing up to save others,” Gabriel points out and Jesse scoffs. As if he could help people. “You can wipe away those red marks on your file with time, McCree. And you’ll have a profile to be proud of.”

“You ain’t better than Devon,” Jesse looks at Reyes. “You just wanna use me like they did.”

“You have talent. And you can reach your full potential with my help.” Reyes leans over the table; one hand placed on top while the other moves as he speaks. “You will learn so much and discover skills you didn’t know you had. You will learn other cultures, explore the world and meet new people. It won’t be easy, I admit it. But you will have moments when you will know it’s worth it.”

Jesse shakes his head softly, “I already lived with people that told me what to do, even if it didn’t feel like it at first. I don’t need you controlling me like I have a leash around my neck.”

“We can’t set you free, and you know this. Even if you deny my offer, you’ll go to prison and live the rest of your youth behind bars, while your talent wastes away.”

Jesse shrugs, trying to remain unimpressed, but the more Reyes talks, the more his voice baits him to sign the deal. “You’ll find someone else. Some poor bastard to seduce into your arms just to stomp on his chest.”

Reyes steps back, like Jesse’s words created a wall of fire. “In time, you will understand why I did it.”

“You know, if you just had come to me I would have stuck by your side, because I was a damn fool head over heels for ya.”

“Would you?” Reyes looks doubtful. “When? When we met? You would’ve turned me in. The night before the big mission? It would’ve been the same as what I did: you would’ve ended up hurt. And don’t tell me I could’ve told you. We can’t change that now, but we can change what’s gonna happen.”

Jesse itches to mock him, to keep him here, but also wants to know nothing more of the man. But he starts considering the offer. It honestly sounds like he will still be in jail, except with a little more freedom and the price of going out there and risking his life for others. He can’t look at Reyes while he thinks, or he’ll end up saying yes just thinking he’ll get to see his face every day. “ _If_ I accept, what then?”

“You’ll be on probation for a year, at least, in which you will train and can’t leave base unsupervised,” Reyes starts as he sits down. “First you will train on your own until we see you fit to join the others. Could take the whole year or months, it depends on you. You won’t have a gun on you unless I think it’s necessary, and to be honest with you, I won’t.”

“Why the hell you want me for then?”

“It’s protocol. You’re not an ordinary recruit, McCree, you’re a criminal. That year of probation will determine if you can, in fact, be an agent.”

“So even if I accept, it means nothin’?”

Gabriel shakes his head, “It means a second chance. You say no now, you won’t see me again. If you say yes, you can prove who you truly are and find a place in this world. Once it’s over and you prove worthy—which I know you will—you can go on missions. They will start small: stakeouts, pick-ups, deliveries, simple stuff you can handle with eyes closed. As you progress, so will the types of missions I send you on.”

McCree purses his lips and looks around. It doesn’t sound exactly like jail, at least it’ll only be a year in probation instead of the many he’ll get in jail. He takes a quick look at Reyes and the man’s looking at him, a little surer Jesse will accept.

“Will I get my uniform faster than the Deadlock jacket?” The words come smoother than Jesse thought, along with a small smile.

A bigger smile appears on Reyes lips before he stands up and extends his hand to Jesse. “Welcome to Blackwatch, vaquero.”

The name stings a little, it’ll be a while to get used to not coming from Javier, but Jesse stands up and shakes his hand.

“One thing,” Reyes says as they break contact and his face darkens. “Whatever you feel for me has to stop. It was wrong of me to take advantage of that, I admit it. But nothing can happen now.”

Jesse scoffs as he shakes his head and walks around the table, staring at his new commander right into his brown eyes as he says, “Don’t worry. Anythin’ I felt for you died with Javier Nieves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I really wanna know your thoughts on the chapter/reveal and what you think it's about to come.  
> Also, while writing this i realized i wanted them to have more Deadlock adventures, so I'm planning a fic (no multichapter, probably 10-20k words) of an alternative version in which Gabe likes how he feels starting from the car chase in this fic, and what could have happened if he accepted Jesse's offer and gave in to the him easily. Basically Gabe turning bad. Would like to know if that's something you guys would like.
> 
> You can always come talk to me on tumblr at hellagaymccree as well :D thanks for reading!


	16. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy. This one is entirely from McCree's POV.

M c C r e e

No rest for the wicked. The alarm—which Jesse didn’t set—goes off as the sun starts peaking at the horizon. He groans and turns over to shut it before covering his head with his new pillow. In less than five seconds, he’s fast asleep. The bed he was given isn’t the best quality, but it’s still better than the couches he had to take in motels when the beds were won over by the Deadlock member he was sharing a room with. Though there’s still something this bed won’t beat: the couch at the Bunker. It was old and used many times. Yet there was a home in it. Jesse had made it his own the nights he slept there, with Nieves resting above in his own apartment. And the time both fell asleep on it made the place special as well.

Jesse groans again as Javier’s ghost hunts him. The door whooshes open and he lifts the pillow to see the man that killed Nieves. “I had a feeling you would need someone to wake you up.”

McCree frowns at him and sits up, “Jesus, my alarm just rang. Gimme a break.” He stands as he rubs his eye.

“You have a busy day,” Reyes starts as he steps into the room. Jesse can already tell the difference between Gabriel and Javier: he wears a beanie instead of displaying his soft short curls, his eyes are darker and made of glass, and there’s already the shadow of a beard around his mouth. “Get some breakfast, and I will look for you after. It’s required you go to the infirmary to get tested and open up a file. Then take a tour of the facility; you need to learn the exits as soon as possible in case an emergency occurs. Get your ID and train at a simulation to see where you need work.”

Jesse scoffs, “You know the day only has 24 hours, right?”

Gabriel crosses his arms, “And you’re wasting them.”

McCree’s jaw clenches as he stands from the bed, scratching his lower back, “Hold yer horses, I’ll go eat in a bit.”

Reyes doesn’t seem to like what he hears, “Now. I don’t have all day to wait for you.”

“Too bad,” Jesse comments before turning to his dresser to change into the standard Blackwatch outfit.

“What was that?” Reyes asks and his heavy footsteps echo as he walks deeper in Jesse’s simple room, where the only thing that really belongs to Jesse is the bag he had the night before Deadlock was ambushed, minus his revolver.

Jesse smirks and turns around, “Too bad, _sir_.”

“Watch it,” Reyes warns as he lifts a finger at McCree.

“Or what?” Jesse turns completely to him. “Yer not gonna kick me out so soon. After all the trouble ya went through? And begged yer superiors to let me in?”

“I didn’t beg,” Gabriel clears up.

“Sounded like beggin’ t’me.” McCree turns around again and takes off his pajama shirt. “You were just crazy fer me to join.”

“And I would not hesitate to kick you out if you step out of line,” Reyes says and his voice is strict, no bluff or doubt of himself. “Be careful, McCree. This isn’t Deadlock, and I’m not Mal. You won’t be able to put any shit by me. You’re on probation, which means my eyes won’t be the only ones on you.”

“If this had been a week ago, I’d say yer eyes are the only ones I want on me.” Jesse turns to Gabriel and tilts his head. “Now they just disgust me.”

Gabriel frowns and his eyes squint, “Good.” The commander turns and stops at the door. “Five minutes, or I’ll drag you all over base, clothes on or off.” The door closes just as Jesse throws his shirt at Reyes, blocking the hit for the commander.

This is like when he met Javier; he disliked the man for how he treated him. No. This has to be worst. He can’t see Javier in Nieves, he just can’t. That man protected him, cared for him, and talked to him almost like equals until Deadlock’s final days. Reyes looks down on Jesse, like a broken dog he came across on a gutter. He thinks himself all high and mighty, like he can break Jesse into the perfect soldier for him. McCree won’t allow that. He will make Reyes regret giving him a chance.

He gets dressed, but lies on his bed, with his legs crossed at the ankles and arms under his head as he stares at the blank ceiling. It was only a few hours ago when he was led to the room by Reyes after catching a plane to Gibraltar, where the main Overwatch base is located. Jesse had been transported like a criminal with his wrists cuffed and pulled by a Blackwatch agent until they landed. Then Reyes took over, he had told Jesse he was lucky he got a room for himself while he’s in probation. McCree knows he doesn’t trust him with other agents, and it’s good. For one, it is a sweet perk to have a solo room. Two, Blackwatch agents should be worried about rooming with an ex-Deadlock member. Jesse hopes they know who he was and what he can do.

He didn’t even have the chance to admire the new scenery. The base was by the ocean in a mountain of rocks with a perfect breeze to make him feel free and on the run. The sound of waves below should calm him down from the day before, and he should imagine himself down by the beach on his days off. Once he knew they were traveling, he should’ve been excited to visit a new land. But McCree found it difficult with handcuffs at his wrists and Gabriel’s glare pinning him in place. It wasn’t until Gabriel closed the door of Jesse’s new room, with him outside, that McCree felt he could breathe again.

He hums softly as the seconds tick by, and minutes pass. The door opens again and in comes Reyes, frowning and prepared to drag McCree out. When he sees the cowboy, ready and lying on his bed, his nostrils flare.

“Don’t you knock?” McCree asks.

“The only thing I need to knock is some sense in to you, kid.” Jesse’s teeth clench as he sits up. “If you don’t wanna eat, suit yourself, we can start with the rest of your day.”

His stomach growls and Jesse stands up to cover it with the sounds of his boots hitting the floor. “What did you cook fer me today?” The cowboy teases as he puts on his cowboy hat and walks towards his commander, who doesn’t answer.

Reyes takes him to the cafeteria where he leaves him there to his own luck. Jesse gets in line and picks up waffles, eggs, sausages with an apple and orange juice. He looks over the sea of blue uniforms and spots a few black, with the sigil he will be wearing soon. They chat and eat naturally, while Jesse is out of place in gray sweats.

This what must be to go to high school. The new kid wandering in on his own, looking for a place to fit in amongst the crowd. A few look his way, as if he had ‘new recruit’ written on his face. Jesse tries to ignore them as he walks between the tables and spots an empty chair. He doesn’t ask if it’s taken, but notices the pause in the conversation from the others on the table and the glance they shoot his way before continuing as if he suddenly disappeared.

He spends half of the meal time looking over his shoulder, waiting for greedy hands to pull the tray away and mock him. He’s ready to snap and growl, defend what’s his before it’s taken away. As he shoves the food down his throat, he tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He tries not to think who might be starring and talking about him. How many know where he comes from? How many know Reyes played him like a puppet? Who thinks Jesse can do great things? And who really knows he can’t do anything but be made a fool?

Jesse startles when a hand falls on his shoulder, heavy but gentle. He looks up to see Reyes, staring down at him in a softer way than earlier. “Take your time, vaquero. The food won’t go anywhere.”

Jesse shrugs off the hand and takes the last sip of his juice, “I’m done.” He pushes the tray away and stands up, ready to move on with the day, but Gabriel is like a brick wall blocking him. “What? Do I have to solute every time I see you?”

“Well, yes,” Gabriel nods with a small grin. “I’ll let it pass today since it’s your first day. But the tray—”

“What about it?” Jesse interrupts, already impatient.

“Put the dishes away, McCree,” Gabriel points at a line where agents throw napkins and any other type of trash in a bin, place the dishes and silverware on plastic box and stack the trays.

“I was gonna,” Jesse lies as he picks up the tray and moves as quickly as possible to get away from Reyes. Thankfully, he stays behind. Still, McCree can feel the commander’s eyes on the back of his skull, criticizing his posture, the way he walks and how he doesn’t make conversation with those around him, especially ignoring the cheerful Overwatch agent that nods his way with a “Good morning!”

McCree returns to Gabriel once he’s taken care of the tedious task, and solutes the commander, “What’s my next really important mission, boss? Hope is as dangerous as the last one.”

Gabriel seems unaffected by this as he turns around and Jesse hesitates to follow, “Infirmary first. Remember to keep an eye out for the exits.”

Jesse hurries up the pace when Gabriel looks over his shoulder. “What kind of emergencies are we talking about, boss? An ambush? Thought we were the toughest association on the planet and we’re gonna run off?”

“Emergencies where we need to evacuate,” Gabriel answers. “If you want to fight a fire, be my guest, but my money will be on the flames.”

“Got it,” Jesse mumbles, heat spreading over his cheeks at how stupid that might have sound. He thinks it’s best to stop thinking what Gabriel will think. He isn’t the same man he knew, no matter how he still wishes it would be, deep down. At least he notices an exit on the far end of the hallway out of the cafeteria.

Jesse gets tested and also checked for any traces of drugs in his system. He doesn’t worry about it since he hasn’t gotten into that. It would have been easy to get them in Deadlock, but they never appealed to him when he saw not all sellers were like Lina, still with meat on her bones, color on her skin and shine in her eyes. Thinking about her makes his chest go heavy. They might not have been the best friends, or closest, but she was still part of all he knew. He doesn’t think of Mal, there are better people to think about like Albert, who mostly brought him along on tasks as company. And Leo, the most tender lover Jesse had. He hurts the most to remember, especially when Jesse starts to believe that’s the best he’ll get for the rest of his life. He won’t get to feel a softer touch, a better kiss or a warm hug. He used to think Javier would be that better. He’s another name Jesse mourns. How could he had been so stupid to think Gabriel Reyes would want to lie with a kid like him? Dirty and wild.

Jesse misses Leo and Albert, he misses the familiarity of the Bunker and the filthy motel rooms. He looks around the medical room he’s in, nothing he would’ve been taken before. Everything is clean, safe, pure white. Gabriel sits across from him, watching the cowboy doesn’t go anywhere, but his gaze is puzzling, like he’s trying to sway his way back under Jesse’s skin. Jesse looks away, scare the man will get what he wants again.

A few more tests are done and Jesse answers questions about his medical history, which is practically nonexistent since it has been a long while he visited a doctor or got checked for anything. To his surprised, he doesn’t get anything life threatening. Gets a few missing shots, a pill for vitamin C—which the doc said he needs—and sent away. He catches another exit down the hall.

“Any questions?” Gabriel suddenly asks as they step into an elevator. Jesse shakes his head even before thinking. “Don’t be afraid to find me if you have them once we’re done.”

“I’m not afraid,” Jesse stares at him, taking offense to the statement; as if Jesse was in fact a lost child.

“Or any other Blackwatch agent,” Gabriel continues, “They’re your roommates now, and soon your teammates. You need to start building the bond.”

“So in a month or two I can drug ya and say how Deadlock is still up and runnin’ and I’ve been undercover this whole time?” The comments comes with a bite, one that makes Gabriel go stiff. “Did Morrison gave you that same line before ya went to Deadlock?”

“McCree, if you’re going to bring that up every time—”

“Not every time, just when I know it’ll bother ya,” Jesse grins.

Gabriel huffs and blinks slowly, “You’ll get tired first, trust me.”

“We’ll see,” Jesse adds, looking at the commander one last time before facing the opening doors of the elevator. They don’t make it far before Gabriel’s phone rings and he checks on it, frowning lightly.

He types a few times before speaking, “I’m have to go.”

“How convenient,” Jesse comments.

“Something came up I have to take care of. I’ll have someone guide you through the rest of the tour.”

“No need, boss, I can manage just fine.”

“Can you make it back to the cafeteria?” Gabriel asks with a knowing gaze that Jesse will get lost in five minutes.

Jesse shrugs and looks away, “I’ll find a way.”

“Come, we’ll meet up with your new guide.” Gabriel turns back to the elevator, Jesse groans before following and endures an awkward silence as they both stand on different corners, trying to avoid making eye contact.

They reach the first floor, where a woman with dark skin and curly hair greets them as soon as the doors open. She smiles at Jesse and salutes at Reyes, “Commander.”

Gabriel huffs, impressed with the woman’s timing as they step out of the elevator, “Agent McCree, this is Agent Rainer, she’ll be in charge of you for a few days.” For Jesse, it’s a bit surreal to be directed like that; too formal to him.

Jesse tilts his head as he looks at Rainer, “This my new nanny?”

“Wouldn’t have bothered if something important hadn’t come up,” Gabriel answers quickly, like he was just waiting to tell Jesse he was nothing now that he’s back to his busy, heroic life, and that there are better things to attend to than him. “He needs a tour of the base; infirmary and cafeteria are covered. He also needs to get his ID and run rounds on the shooting simulation.”

“Yes, sir,” Rainer answers.

“Don’t break anything,” Reyes says to McCree before leaving them. Jesse watches him go, he wants Reyes to feel his stare on him, feel his presence even when he’s not looking.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be caught staring at the commander too much,” Rainer gets his attention as he turns to look at her. She’s smirking and crossing her arms, “You aren’t the first to look at Commander Reyes, and if the others notice the newbie’s crush on him—”

“I ain’t crushin’,” McCree mumbles as he looks away and the woman laughs.

“Just teasing, I know how the commander got you here.”

Jesse’s eyes widen slightly as he looks back at her, “Ya do?”

She nods, “Blackwatch knew about his undercover mission. You must be pissed someone from the inside took your gang down, I understand.”

Jesse chews on the inside of his cheek thinking if they know more. If the newbie did in fact got here because he let a stupid crush get the best of him, allowing said undercover agent to slip deeper into Deadlock.

“I’m Mitzy, by the way,” the woman introduces as she extends her hand.

Jesse looks at it as he thinks, would it be worth it to know a few people here? He needs someone to show him around, especially to learn the important exits Reyes is so keen on. “Jesse,” he shakes her hand.

“We should get started,” she says as she gives the first steps and McCree joins by her side. “You already saw the cafeteria, open for main meals, but each fraction has a kitchen they can go to for snacks and whatever we desire.” Jesse nods, he had seen Blackwatch’s on his way out of the special op’s wing, along with the rec room. “Let’s start with the gyms, you need to know the way with your eyes closed if you’re not a morning person.”

Jesse chuckles, “Almost got dragged out of my room this mornin’.”

Rainer takes him to the first gym, where some Overwatch agents are doing their training. Yet there’s still plenty of space for another group to come and do their own thing. The second gym is smaller and contains more equipment like a sparring mats on the floor, punching bags, weights and other exercise machines.

McCree can’t avoid the posters all over both gyms, big vertical banners with the faces of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and the others that had to do with ending the omnic crisis. They’re like propaganda to join Overwatch. Reyes looks difference in his, a little younger; sides of his hair shorter than the top—like Javier’s hair. The goatee and his skin look smoother. Seeing him, watching Jesse wherever he goes makes his skin crawl. His body remains tense until they’re out of the gym. But before they do, he catches a door with the ‘Emergency Exit’ sign on top.

Mitzy then takes him to get his ID. She hands the man in charge a permission slip signed by Gabriel and then Jesse’s stepping in front of a white wall for his picture. The guy hands it to him as he types away on the computer. The card is warm and sharp against his fingertips. Jesse looks older by the look in his eyes. Tired of being dragged around, of trusting people just to have them turning on him or being taken. Rainer pulls him out of his thoughts so they can head to the shooting range.

There he sees more agents training against bots or other agents behind walls of glass. They wield guns, shields and even swords and maces to practice. As well as bows and throwing knives. Each simulation cast a light red light, warning outsiders they can’t enter or come out during the simulation.

“Enjoy, we’ll have to wait for a bit before one frees up for us,” Mitzy says as she starts watching two Blackwatch agents fighting back to back to the wave of bots coming in on them.

Jesse watches too. They move quickly, block coming fires and spin around when needed. They fight in sync, like they’re one. The bots don’t stand a chance. Jesse continues on to another range to see a woman throwing knives at another who’s using a shield to move from cover to cover and fires from a gun. Then there’s a guy shooting at bots. He works fast, reloads almost in a blink of an eye, and doesn’t miss. Jesse gets lost in the action and curious at the weapon, until a shot from the robot hits the glass in front of him and he yelps back. The guy finishes the remaining bots and the red tint turns to green.

“One just opened up,” Mitzy says, opening the glass door and entering. Jesse follows as the guy laughs.

“I’m not done, I’m about to beat my own high score,” he protests to Mitzy who waves him off.

“You always say that,” she responds before looking at Jesse and pointing at a wall outside the simulation, where equipment and other tools are shelved. “Tactical equipment is over there. Find what fits.” Jesse looks over at the shelves with a nod, retrieves to get a vest.

“You babysitting for someone?” Jesse hears the guy tease.

“No, he’s new.”

He laughs, loud enough for McCree to hear, “You gotta be kidding me? If I’d known I would’ve brought my niece. She turned ten last month.”

“Step off, Lance,” Jesse looks over his shoulder, a little annoyed, and catches Mitzy shoving the agent. “He was that Deadlock member.”

“Oh! I didn’t know,” Lance says, but it still sounds mocking. “Should we even trust him with guns?”

“Don’t be that guy, hating on the new kid, really?” Jesse knows Mitzy said it to keep Lance off his back, but could’ve done it without the ‘kid’. He has enough of that with Reyes.

“Alright, alright. I’ll wait to see his scores before I start making ‘toy gun’ jokes.”

Once Jesse is done, he waits for Mitzy who brings a simple pistol. Jesse knows what to do from here, so he walks towards the range Lance had been while the older agents close the door and step behind the panel outside. Jesse steadies his feet for the wave of bots to come when the red light turns on. Instead, only one bot comes, moving side to side and shooting so sparsely and slow Jesse can simply dodge by stepping out of the way. McCree raises an eyebrow as the bullets fly by him and shoots. The bot shots off and another joins in before it starts moving again. They move around him, similar patterns, but Jesse catches them.

“What’s this crap?” he looks at Mitzy, with Lance watching along.

“Level two,” Mitzy informs. “Everyone has to go through every level the first time to see how far they can go.”

“What was he workin’ on?” Jesse points at Lance, who smirks.

“Thirty-five.”

“Give me thirty,” Jesse smirks back. “It’ll be a nice warm up.”

“That’s not how it works, McCree,” Mitzy says, voice stricter than he has heard.

“I can do what he did,” the cowboy insists.

“McCree—”

“No, give it to him.” Lance says as he twigs something in the panel. “Let’s see the gang member fend for himself now.”

“Thank you,” Jesse steadies again when he hears movement around him. About the same amount of bots Lance faced off against come and Jesse’s ready for them. Until they start shooting. Jesse hits one, but two aim. He rolls into cover, barely missing a hit, and fires, taking the arm off one, but the other continues to shoot.

Their pattern is unpredictable, and one sneaks up behind him as it takes a swing with his robotic arm. Jesse isn’t prepared for it. He shoots it down and hisses when the hit of one catches his side. It doesn’t hurt, but he feels the burn against his vest. Jesse jumps out of his way and shoots, but the bot dodges it.

“Pause it!” Jesse calls, rubbing at the burn of the hit. Another hits his arm, making him scream, “Stop!”

“I can’t!” Mitzy says, her hands moving over the panel. “Levels twenty and up won’t stop until you critically hit five bots.”

McCree curses as he goes for another cover and tries to aim, but the bot shoots at his hand, barely missing him. The cowboy quickly hides away. He’s ready to peak again, but the light goes green and Lance is by his side, shooting the bot. Then one more and the simulation ends.

Jesse breathes heavily as he looks up at the agent, who offers him a hand. Jesse hesitates on taking it, but goes with it at the end. “Easy, it’ll stop in a bit, trust me.” Lance’s tone is gentler than before.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Jesse says, but the wince he makes doesn’t help.

Lance scoffs, “No, it burns.”

“McCree, Taylor,” Reyes’ voice rings in Jesse’s ears like a buzz alarm, and he turns back to see his new commander, arms crossed and frown on his face as he stands by the door, a straightened Mitzy behind him. “Mind anyone explain to me why my new recruit is on level thirty?” He looks back at Mitzy since she’s supposed to be in charge of Jesse.

“I gave the access, sir,” Lance says, approaching Gabriel with his back narrowed and eyes on him. “It was my doing.”

Gabriel looks at McCree, “He wanted it, right?”

Lance hesitates, “Yes, sir, but I shouldn’t have done it. That’s on me.”

Gabriel looks back at Lance, “Glad we agree on that. In the future, don’t be in charge of my rookies’ training. I need them alive, agent.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance quickly answers.

Gabriel walks past Lance and directs to Jesse. He looks at him over, but McCree looks away. “There’s ointment by the equipment for that. It’ll stop it in a few minutes.” Jesse still doesn’t look at him. “I’m talking to you, kid.” Jesse clenches his jaw and looks at the commander. “Put it on and restart your training. You’ll do levels 1 and 2, twenty times each. Then continue.”

“A child can do those,” McCree protests.

“And pass to 3, which you didn’t do,” Gabriel responds. “I already know you need to learn patience. Let’s start with that today.” Gabriel turns and walks away, missing the way Jesse’ hands tighten around the gun. Mitzy gives him time, while Lance rubs the back of his neck and walks away.

Once the ointment works on him, and he returns to the range, Mitzy begins, giving him a confident smile. He does level 1 twenty times, then goes on to level 2. It helps his pride a little when Mitzy tells him his shooting became quicker halfway through the repetition of level 2. They have a quick break when his stomach growls after noon, and Mitzy throws a granola bar his way with a second one between her teeth. Jesse moves on to level 3, and reaches thirteen when the bots come from a distant pattern that Jesse doesn’t seem to learn.

“Not bad, kid,” Mitzy says and Jesse grimaces. “One of the highest scores I’ve seen from a new recruit. I was with those when I came here. I’ll send them to the commander right away.”

“Thought I could go further,” Jesse says, tapping the barrel of the empty gun against his palm.

Mitzy does what she said and shuts off the panel, “These aren’t design to beat them, they are to learn. Reyes made every one run through them even if we were in Overwatch already. Which is why Lance is at Thirty-five,” she chuckles lightly as whispers like Lance will hear, “He’s been at it for weeks.” Jesse laughs weakly and hands her the pistol, barrel first, “The levels get harder, but they also change without you realizing it. It’s to keep us focus and remind us nothing is ever the same in the field. And after level thirty, the simulation knows you. It studies your records and already knows your every move. But we’ll talk more about that when you beat Lance.” She punches him lightly on his shoulder, and he smiles with a little sigh of relief.

“Am I free for the rest of the evening?”

“Sure, it’s almost five already, better get some real food in you. I’ll talk to Reyes about continuing the tour tomorrow.” Waves him off before crouching to the ground and grabbing her hoodie she had taken off at some point. “Besides, you don’t need to know every room on base, as long as you got the route to the wing, cafeteria, infirmary and medbay, you’re set.”

“Sounds easy,” Jesse tips the rim of his hat. “Well I’m off now, see ya around.”

Mitzy throws him a finger gun salute, “Later, cowboy.”

 

Jesse decides to do a little touring of his own and inspect if there are any other exits he needs to know about. He wants to have them memorize, see if there are any vents near he can take advantage of. There’s nothing set in stone, but if things get too bad, it doesn’t hurt to have an escape plan. Maybe he’ll end up using it sooner than later.

He turns into a corner and halts when he sees Gabriel coming his way, eyes on his tablet. The cowboy believes he has time to turn, but the commander calls for him. Jesse straightens and turns back around to face him, actually smiles at Jesse. “Got your scores, you did good.”

Jesse can’t help how his eyes widen slightly and he pinches the rim of his hat, “Well, what’d you expect?”

“Better than that,” Gabriel doesn’t hesitate to say and Jesse’s grin falters. “You would’ve done better if you hadn’t been so worked up after doing 20 extra rounds of levels 1 and 2.”

“And I wouldn’t have done those extra levels if I had been patient,” Jesse finishes for him, already knowing it would lead there.

“Glad you’re catching how things work around here.” Gabriel pockets the tablet into his hoodie. “You missed lunch?”

“Mitzy gave me a bar,” Jesse shrugs off.

“Go eat something better,” Gabriel suggest, a tender look in his eyes that’s very familiar to Jesse.

“Not that hungry,” Jesse lies, looking away from Gabriel which reveals his lie.

“Eat something, McCree. There will always be food available for you.” Jesse rolls his eyes, trying to pass it as nothing, but his gut flips and his chest tightens. There’s that hint of Javier who fed him. “Continue the tour tomorrow, but please, spend the rest of the evening wisely.”

“What’d you suggests I do?” Jesse asks, though he doesn’t really care.

“I think its best I say what I suggest you don’t do: pick a fight,” the commander starts, lifting a finger as he list, “leave base, vandalize equipment, steal from others, go to the armory, bother the Strike Commander, and skip a meal. Think you can follow that for the rest of the day?”

Jesse scoffs, “Maybe. Dismissed, boss.”

Gabriel frowns, “Don’t make me have to put a leash on you.”

“Not my thing,” Jesse turns around. “I’ll head out to the cafeteria now, then, and won’t waste anymore of yer time.”

He disappears around the corner before Gabriel says anything else and speeds up in case the commander decides to follow. He ends up going to the Blackwatch wing to grab a piece of the lasagna that seemed to have been made recently. It has no name, so Jesse assume it’s safe to take. He eats it in his room, and as the warm meal settles in his stomach, he starts feeling tired. Once he’s done, he lies back on his bed and lets the little ounce of energy he has left disappear completely as he closes his eyes.

 

There’s a weight on his chest, a weight hot yet comfortable. It’s home; a fantasy. A pair of lips run down his fevered skin, marking down to his bones. A tongue comes out and writes his name on his skin, leaving it in carved, burning scars. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he just holds on to the man’s shoulders and nails into the skin. The man’s also hot, scorching against his fingertips, and sweaty. McCree jerks his hips up, wanting more friction where his bulge grows with each passing of the man’s knee and thigh. Jesse slides up and down on his bed, wanting to ride the strong thigh between his legs, needing something to feel in between.

A gasps escapes his lips as he wraps his arms around the man’s thick neck. He can feel the man’s pulse, and his own young heart pumping heavily. He’s suffocating and begs to kiss the man for air. He wants to so badly. Taste the forbidden fruit and burn with sin.

Jesse opens his eyes and sees Gabriel—no, Javier, looking down at him. No facial hair, his eyes emerald green and a few curls on his forehead. The man’s breaths collide with his own and their mouths are less than an inch away. Jesse shivers with anticipation. He calls for Javier, for the poison the man carries on his tongue.

Jesse remembers the last time he saw Javier, it was like this. The bartender on top after he had claimed him in his arms and laid Jesse on the bed. McCree was ready to be taken by him, ready to belong to something concrete. He had been so naïve. Crazy even. Part of him wishes Javier had just put him to sleep. It’s sick to think that way, but at least he would’ve woken up with the man by his side. Something tells Jesse if Javier truly had been him, he would’ve just let Jesse rest to get rid of the nerves for the mission. And woken him up by kissing his eyelids and murmuring his name.

But Jesse wakes up with a start and gasping. A hole in his chest that hurts when he breathes and a lonely bed. His member tents his sweats and he groans as he slides his feet on the floor, not really wanting to take care of a hard-on for once in his life. If he does he will think of Javier, of his soft voice whispering sweet nothings to relax him. Or he’ll think of Gabriel, the rough twin pinning him to the mattress and toying with Jesse until he gets what he wants. Or he’ll think of Leo, sweet and tender, letting Jesse choose the pace, and his heart will shatter.

He checks his clock and see its past ten. Dinner’s over and he’s craving something besides food. Something that will take his mind off Reyes, but at the same time make Reyes pay attention to him. Its only been a day but it’s safe to say Jesse doesn’t like it here and it’s starting to regret joining. Why did he really do it? To be safe from Cass? Overwatch had caught him, he’s probably in a different prison than Jesse would’ve been in. Hell, no one from Deadlock would be on a Swiss prison, it’s like Jesse would be nobody to anyone and start from zero. Food? He would get that there as well. Same as a bed, shower and cellmates that don’t really care for him. But at least prison doesn’t have the ghost of Jesse’s mistake.

\---

The gym is empty except for the wondering cowboy carrying a few tomatoes on a bag. He munches off a microwave burrito he grabbed from the Blackwatch kitchen, ignoring the name on the wrapper. McCree knew he was gonna have trouble going back to bed, and wasn’t fond of the idea of tossing and turning until sleep took over. That’s why he stands under one of the posters, the Reyes one to be exact, and holds the burrito between his teeth. Sure, this will obviously be tracked down to him, he wants Reyes to know. Gabriel wanted him to learn patience. Jesse believes he’ll be glad to know he was patient enough to not throw the tomatoes to the commander’s real face.

The first one hits between the eyes. “Bullseye,” Jesse says, grabbing another tomato and holding the burrito with the other. The second lands over his mouth, hiding away those lips Jesse had been aching to kiss once. Or might still want to. The third lands on one of Gabriel’s eyes and the cowboy chuckles. “Ahoy, matey!”

Jesse pulls his arm back to throw the fourth, but his wrists his caught in something big enough to cover his whole face. He turns to look and his eyes widen to the image of a man, way taller than him. His hair is light blonde and he bears a scar across his eye. “That is just a waste, my boy.” His tone is lightly and laughs, but then hums as he looks at Jesse’s work. “You might’ve done the commander a favor, he hates these posters. Still, I have to report you.”

“Or we can pretend this never happened,” Jesse suggest with a smile. “Wouldn’t wanna bother the commander.”

The man laughs again as he picks up the bag of tomatoes and pushes Jesse lightly to start walking, “I don’t, but technically it won’t me be that’s directly bothering him, son.”

“’Course, blame it on the new guy,” Jesse mumbles.

“You’re the new kid, right?” The guy’s voice rises to the realization. “Ana told me about you; couldn’t believe Jack gave the ‘okay’ in the end!” He laughs lightly. “How was your first day?”

Jesse shrugs, slipping his hands in his pockets as they leave the gym. The guy seems friendly enough, maybe some chatter will make him reconsider, “Was fine ‘til I was caught.”

“You wouldn’t have been caught, if you wouldn’t have done something wrong.”

“Who goes to the gym at this hour, anyways?” McCree complains mostly, not asks, still the giant answers.

“Lots of us, you’ll see.”

“There are more of _you_?” McCree eyes the man’s full body.

“No, I’m one of a kind!” The man turns to him and extends his big hand, big enough to crush Jesse’s skull, but also thick enough to rest on it. “Reinhardt Wilhelm.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow and shakes the man’s hand, feeling even smaller when it wraps around his. “Jesse McCree. Now I know why yer familiar: saw ya in one of the posters.”

“Yes, thanks for not messing up my hair,” Rein jokes.

“Didn’t give me the chance,” Jesse follows and Rein pats him on the back, a little too harsh. “So yer Overwatch?”

“Since the beginning,” Rein adds as his chest swells in pride. “I hope you end up liking it here, at least enough to stop launching tomatoes at our faces.”

Jesse huffs, “Don’t hold yer breath on it.”

Rein takes him down a hall Jesse hasn’t been before, and once they stop in front of a door, he knows why. It’s Reyes’ office. Rein knocks, the sound weak compared to the size of his knuckles and after some seconds, the door opens. Reyes isn’t the one to answer, but Morrison. He’s surprised to see them there. “Rein, and McCree? What can I do for you?”

“You aren’t Reyes,” Jesse says, more venomous than he meant, earning a frown from Morrison.

“Reyes is on an important call at the moment, best not to disturb him.”

“Bet he is,” Jesse mumbles.

“What brings him here?” Morrison asks Rein, as if Jesse wasn’t with him.

“He vandalized one of the posters at the gym.” Rein holds the bag with his hand and Jack scoffs.

“Can’t imagine whose,” the strike commander takes it and continues, “I’ll tell Gabriel tomorrow. He shouldn’t be bothered with this right now, but thank you for reporting Rein.”

Rein bows his head, “No problem, commander. Goodnight.”

“Good night, Rein,” Jack smiles at Rein, but it fades when he looks at Jesse. McCree can’t help the little hint of jealousy at how comfortable Jack looks in a simple shirt and sweats—out of uniform—and in Gabriel’s office, who must be in the same state. He shakes away those thoughts that shouldn’t even be in his mind anymore.

“You are dismissed,” Rein says, “I don’t think you need me to escort you to your room.”

“I know the way,” Jesse says, already turning around. He does get lost getting out of those halls he hasn’t been around, but at least he ends up in his room, slumping on the bed and ignoring what will come tomorrow.

\---

He gets his punishment in the morning, three extra laps around the track while the other agents rest and wait for him by the bleachers. Gabe stands by the finish line, timing him and his tablet in hand to save the records. Each lap he’s slower; the commander lets him know. By the last one, he collapses on the track, drenched in sweat and lungs burning. He can feel his ribs under his skin as he heaves and his mouth dried. The shadow of Gabriel stepping closer to him blocks the morning sun, which he kind of appreciates, but he’s scared to open his eyes.

“Here,” Gabriel says, making Jesse peak and sees the commander handing him a bottle of water. Jesse quickly sits up and uncaps it, letting the cap fall to the ground and drinks like he hasn’t in weeks. “A small thank you, they took down the poster.”

Jesse frowns and pulls the bottle away from his mouth, “That wasn’t my intention.”

“I know, must suck you helped me instead of making me mad. Still disappointed.” Jesse raises an eyebrow at him and Gabriel shakes his head lightly. “Tomatoes? Couldn’t have been more creative? Draw horns, a mustache, cow suit on me. At least put some effort and creativity on it.”

Jesse huffs, “I didn’t wanna, that’s the point.”

“Sure, it was,” Gabriel adds and grabs Jesse by the arm to get him on his feet without a warning or permission. “Back to the gym; take five while the others settle into partners.”

Jesse watches as the agents take partners except for Mitzy, who kindly chooses him and sits by his side—or smart enough to gain those five extra minutes of rest. Still, Gabriel doesn’t say anything as he instructs them on what to do: they’ll be working on locks and how to get away. He reminds them they aren’t supposed to harm each other and gives the signal to start.

Once Jesse’s time is up, Gabriel stands by the empty mat left over for McCree and Rainer. Once the two are set, Gabriel instructs Mitzy to do a simple lock on Jesse, he wants to see how Jesse can get away. The cowboy manages, but it’s a little reckless in the way he twists his neck to try and hit Mitzy with his head. Gabriel shows him a different approach and McCree gets it soon enough, even when Mitzy applies more pressure. The rest of training goes surprisingly well, even if McCree is tired halfway through.

 

Before dinner, Blackwatch is called to the conference room in their wing for a last minute debriefing on an emergency mission. They don’t get details, but Jesse expects that’s what the debriefing is for. Still, it doesn’t surprised him when he follows the other agents into the room and Gabriel pulls him aside. “You know you aren’t going on this mission, right?”

Jesse clears his throat, “Kinda hopin’ ya wouldn’t see me.”

“I was expecting you here,” Gabriel points out, “I still want you in the debriefing so you know how they usually go.”

McCree shifts on his feet, “Why should I bother? It’s not like it’ll be the last one.”

Gabriel frowns, “No, but I’m telling you to come inside. You shouldn’t question your commander, agent. Especially when it’s you are on probation.”

Jesse rolls his eyes and looks away from him, Gabriel sighs and seems to be about to say more when someone else calls him. Jesse looks over and it’s a woman with black hair, one he saw on the posters with a sniper rifle over her shoulder. Gabriel looks back at Jesse as if he was reading his memories; that time both on a hill of the desert, a sniper in Jesse’s hands and Javier’s arms around him, shielding him. Javier’s breath hot against Jesse’s skin in the windy night as he said, “Breathe.”

A chill runs down Jesse’s body when Gabriel walks away to talk to the woman, and Jesse watches them by the door. He ponders over the idea of walking in, wasting time on a mission he won’t go on, feeling like an intruder, a kid that isn’t smart enough to understand what’s going on. He decides to walk away as fast as he can and turn the corner before Gabriel notices. He’s sure the man would run down to grab him.

He makes his way to the cafeteria and enjoys a nice plate of spaghetti with meatballs before Lance sits by his side, with a tray of his own and a sigh. “Reyes is not happy with you.”

Jesse scoffs, “He should’ve seen it comin’.”

“I think he hoped you would still show up. You should’ve, there are times we don’t get a chance to have a debrief before a mission, we only get ‘do this and that without causing this’ because there’s no time or something happens,” Lance starts to explain, “Or you just got back from another mission that went on for a little longer than expected. It used to happen in Overwatch, I’m sure it’ll happen a lot more in Blackwatch.” Lance takes a forkful of spaghetti while Jesse crosses his arms over the table. “By the way, you’re in charge of getting all of the agents’ bags into the shuttle before they leave in ten minutes.”

“That’s ain’t fair!”

Lance shrugs, “Reyes’ punishment, or first part of it, he looked really mad.”

“Are you goin’?”

“Nope, got assigned to stay and make sure you don’t run away before the commander can get his hands on you.” Lance eats like he just didn’t pass on a threat. While Jesse’s hunger gets spoiled with the thought of Gabriel storming into the cafeteria, boots stomping as he cracks the floor, and wrapping one hand around Jesse’s neck.

\---

Jesse hears the news of the Blackwatch’s agents return during breakfast, and makes a run for it before Lance can reach across the table and keep him in place. He’s not sure where to go, but the fear gets to him when he hears heavy boots against the tiled floor in every hallway he walks into. In the end, he thinks Gabriel won’t expect him near the landing platform and diverts towards it, avoiding being seen by anyone with the Blackwatch logo.

He finds an opened door with ‘WORKSHOP II’ on it runs inside to shut it behind him. The smell of oil and metal quickly hits him, as well as heat. “Get that open!” He turns to see a small, blond man working by a table set with tools, gears and blueprints. “Or I’ll scorch in here!”

Jesse decides to do so when the heat rises, but quickly steps away from door and finds shelter under a clothed table, barricaded by crates. “What’d you think you’re doing?” The man questions, Swedish accent thick on his tongue.

“Ya never saw me for twenty bucks,” Jesse puts on the empty offer as he crawls under the table.

“Sounds like a fine deal,” the man comments before he continues his work. The place is noisy as he works, better to hide. Sweat rolls down Jesse’s temple with time, but not enough.

He yelps when there’s a moment of silence and Reyes’ voice appears, “Have you seen an agent of mine?”

“He’s under the table,” the man answers without missing a beat. Jesse curses before Gabriel’s hand grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him out and into his feet. The blond laughs and shrugs, “Sorry, boy, ranks mean something here.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel and Jesse say at the same time, but Gabriel means it, while Jesse’s voice is full of sarcasm.

Gabriel drags him out of there and takes him to the cliff, close to the rocks that lead to the ocean. It’s quite a peaceful scenery, or the perfect way to kill someone. Gabriel lets go of Jesse, who steps back a few feet, “Before you kill me, let me just say you should’ve expected me leavin’.”

Gabriel’s brows furrow and his mouth thins in a line, “I did. Still, I believed you would’ve stayed. And I’m not going to kill you, not today. The fresh air will actually help you by helping my nose with some relief from the gunpowder and smoke I’ve been inhaling for the past twelve hours.”

“That bad, huh?” Jesse tries to converse with his commander, drive him away from the point. “Well glad I’m on probation, or I would’ve made the mission worse.”

“You’re right, because you missed the damn debriefing.”

Jesse scoffs, “I’m not allowed to go—”

“Doesn’t matter. I told you why you had to go: to know how it goes and what to expect from a mission. What if we would’ve needed back up? What if my team had to contact base to get some information we missed and you would’ve been the one around to answer? It would have been worse.” Gabriel steps closer and lifts a finger to Jesse. “My agents and I trust you will be ready by the time you’re put out there with us; to guard our backs like we will do yours. That’s not a trust that happens one day to another, McCree, they need to see it now. Rainer and Taylor already got a warning thanks to your lack of patience, think they would’ve trusted you out there if you had been a part of the mission? I don’t think I would have.”

Jesse’s mouth opens and closes in a thin line before he says, “Then don’t. I didn’t ask to join, you offered.”

“And you accepted.”

“It was this or prison. Not much of a difference if you ask me though.”

“What did you expect? That I would break those handcuffs and set you free? That’s not how it works, kid.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jesse warns with clenched teeth.

“Look, you wanna hate me, fine, I understand. But don’t hate on the division. Don’t throw away this chance many wished they had.” Gabriel crosses his arms, “Give yourself the chance to do better and have a group that really cares about you.”

Jesse scoffs as he shakes his head to have a small glance at the ocean before looking back at Reyes, “Don’t give me that bullshit. I see the way they look at me, how they call me ‘kid’ and ‘boy’; they don’t take me seriously.”

“Because you’re not taking this seriously,” Gabriel reminds him pointing at the ground.

“Because I don’t want to.”

“You really wanna quit already? After three days?”

Jesse bites his lip and answers, “I do. I just don’t care.”

Gabriel stays quiet and the look on his eyes tell Jesse he still believed in him until his answer. “Fine.”

He turns to leave and Jesse, for some reason, doesn’t want him to go yet, “Fine?”

Gabriel looks back at him, “Be awake by five, I’ll come by your room and we’ll pretend this last few days didn’t happen.” Jesse’s eyes widen, but before he can asks, Gabriel continues, “You’ll be back in the states and cellmate with your Deadlock buddies by tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you think, the help and support to continue this would mean a lot.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
